


A Dance With the Bosses Right Hand - Possessed By A Devil

by redbirdy32



Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Clubbing, Concussions, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fighting, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gigolo, Goodbyes, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Head Injury, Human Trafficking, Jealousy, Knives, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, Lovers to Friends, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Repressed Feelings, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spreader Bars, Surveillance, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Voyeurism, humping, tranquilizer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 127,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdy32/pseuds/redbirdy32
Summary: You had joined in on an unsanctioned revenge mission with Gabriel and his Blackwatch team. Your job was to go undercover, seduce Vincenzo Bacchelli, and gather intel so Gabriel could take him out. But what happens when your budding feelings for your mark start to grow and take hold?This is an alternate timeline fic which branches off fromA Dance With the Bosses Right Hand
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Vincenzo Bacchelli (OC)/Reader
Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740118
Comments: 161
Kudos: 52





	1. Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with my reader/Vincenzo AU as promised.
> 
> This AU picks up just before the end of Chapter 19: Lilah of [**A Dance With the Bosses Right Hand**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513276) and goes from there. 
> 
> If you are brand new here, I'm going to strongly urge you start with the original story, read up to where the story is meant to diverge in chapter 19 (there's a cue and a link), and come on back since all the background is laid in the original.
> 
> For those of you who have read the original story and are here for Reader/Vincenzo craziness, you may notice that some parts (not many) from the original have been borrowed and remixed. I figure why re-invent the wheel. Anyways, I'm so excited so lets get started.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go.

As you got ready for bed, you thought about everything that had transpired that evening and about everything Vincenzo had told you about Lilah. If Gabriel were here, he’d probably tell you not to believe a word Vincenzo said, but your instincts, as cloudy as they may have been, were telling you he was being sincere.

You wore a tank top and panties to bed and got settled under the covers on your back, closing your eyes, but you found you couldn’t fall asleep. Something was nagging at you, urging you to do something you knew you probably shouldn’t. You opened your eyes and laid there in the dark looking at the ceiling, then took a deep breath.

“Fuck it,” you said.

You pulled the covers back and got up, making your way out of your room. You slowly navigated your way in the dark down the walkway, past the sitting room, to the double doors of Vincenzo’s room, your heart racing. You stood at the doors and took a deep breath.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ you thought to yourself.

You didn’t really know, but there was a feeling in the pit of your stomach that was compelling you to do this, that knew if you didn’t, you’d regret it. You took another deep breath, steeling yourself, grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. You stepped inside Vincenzo’s room and quietly closed the door behind yourself and stood there.

There was light filtering in from a window Vincenzo must have forgotten to draw the curtain back on and you could see the outline of his body under the covers in the bed. You remained standing at the door, looking at him, frozen. Suddenly he started to stir and he slowly sat up, the covers falling down his bare chest to his waist.

He looked at you and you looked back but still remained frozen in place. He reached out his hand to you and your feet started to move. You walked to the foot of the bed and climbed up on it, crawling to him and when you were in reaching distance he grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap.

You straddled him, holding both his cheeks, his arms wrapped around your waist as you silently looked at each other.

"I wanted to ask you to sleep in my bed, but I didn't think I could. I didn't think you'd want to," said Vincenzo, his voice low.

"I have no idea why I'm here right now, but something in me told me to come to you," you breathed.

Your foreheads came together and you realized your heart was pounding even harder now, in anticipation of something, but you weren't sure what. Unconsciously, your hands slid down Vincenzo’s face to his neck and shoulders then rested against his bare chest as his hands roamed your back.

"I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you Angelica?" he whispered.

You nodded and he closed the small distance between your lips and you couldn't help the small moan that escaped as the kiss became deep and passionate. You put your arms around Vincenzo as he pressed you to him and his tongue into your mouth, and that's when you figured out what it was you had been waiting for. Suddenly it was like you were lit up on the inside, like a match had been struck and you were aflame from within.

You hadn’t felt anything even remotely akin to passion for some time now. You had gotten pretty close your first night at the villa on the couch, but kissing Vincenzo in this moment was like unlocking a door and emotions and feelings that had been laying dormant for weeks came rushing forward. Sensuality and excitement and fiery passion and you couldn't help snaking your fingers into Vincenzo’s hair as you pressed in for more. More of his lips, more of his tongue, more of his hands on you.

He started to pull back so you both could catch your breath and you chased after his lips not wanting the kiss to end. He smiled against your mouth, pecking your lips a few times before he pulled back completely.

"We shouldn't sit like this for too long. This position gets us into trouble, no?" he said.

You smiled.

"I agree."

"Lay down with me," he said. 

You got off Vincenzo and situated yourself under the covers, laying on your side as he snuggled up to your back, spooning you, his arm wrapped around your waist, hand splayed open on your stomach over your tank. He pressed a few kisses to your cheek and neck before you both laid still and quiet for a while.

"For the duration of your stay, I want you to sleep here in my bed. Move all your things in here. Stay here with me." You were silent, unsure what to say. "I've promised not to touch you in a sexual way until you ask me to and I intend to keep that promise, but I want you here next to me. Will you sleep here with me Angelica?"

You took a breath then started to nod, "Yes, I'll sleep here."

He pulled you against him tighter and you leaned back into him letting his warmth envelope you. His hand on your stomach slid to your waist, his fingertips touching your skin.

"Did you mean to come in here with no pants on?" he asked.

"Um…I didn't really think about it."

He took a deep inhale.

"You're purposely trying to make this difficult for me aren't you?"

You smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Vincenzo."

"Mmmhmm," he replied, going silent for a moment. "You really do fit well in my arms like this. Like you were made for them." He slid his hand up your arm then back down ever so lightly, tracing the bend in your elbow to your forearm and back again, the light tickling sensation almost making you tremble. "You have the softest skin I've ever felt on a woman.” He started to talk low, almost in a whisper against your ear, “I dream about how soft the places you won't let me touch must be, I think about how that hidden skin would feel on my tongue.”

Sensation shot through you and you let out a shaky exhale.

"You know, you promised you wouldn't touch me, but then you say things like that, in that particular way that you say them….it's like…"

"I'm fucking you with my words," he replied.

Your whole face heated and you were grateful he couldn't see you.

"Ye..yeah."

He chuckled.

"I'm glad to know I can do something with my mouth that arouses you."

"Oh my God," you said, putting your hand over your face, your cheeks on fire now.

He laughed bringing his hand back to your waist. Then he kissed the back of your neck open mouthed, pressing his tongue, then his lips to your skin as he sucked, sending a jolt through you.

"Vincenzo," you exhaled. You could feel him smile against you, before he pecked the same spot a few times.

"I'll behave now, but you're so kissable," he said.

You turned around and faced him.

"You are really laying it on thick Vincenzo."

"I can't help it. It's the way of Italian men. We're all charming and romantic, especially around a beautiful woman whose fingers we can't help but wrap ourselves around." He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles. "These gorgeous fingers."

You smiled as your cheeks heated and he leaned in and kissed them both.

"This gorgeous face," he said.

"Stop it," you whined. He chuckled.

"You're so pretty when you try to shy away from my compliments."

"Stoooop it," you whined louder.

"Adorable."

He grabbed you to him pressing kisses to your cheeks and neck as you giggled. When he stopped he laid on his back with you on his chest, your arms around each other. You laid there tracing circles over his chest with your fingers.

"I really enjoy being with you Angelica."

"I enjoy being with you too."

"Do you? Because I'd like to arrange for us to spend more time together."

"What did you have in mind?" you asked.

"I have two jets and homes in other countries, how about a trip? A multi-location trip."

You huffed a laugh.

"There you go, throwing your money around again."

"I'm a very rich man. I live a very rich life. Is it a crime that I want to share that with you?"

"Hmm I guess not."

"You're just going to have to get more comfortable with me spoiling you."

"Or you could not. This is so unrealistic, Vincenzo. I mean, when are you even planning to go on this trip?"

"After your stay here, that very last day."

You laughed.

"So, forget my life or whatever I may have to do. I'm just supposed to drop everything and go on a trip with you?"

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

"I…" you paused, coming to the realization that you had totally forgotten everything. You had forgotten why you were there, what you were there to do, and who you were doing it for. You had forgotten that the life you had convinced yourself you were living here in Italy was a lie and that your real life was in another country, with another man.

You were surprised that you were disappointed by that realization, because if you were being honest with yourself, right now in this moment, you'd trade places with Angelica in a heartbeat. Right now, you'd give anything to stay here with this man who made your heart race and allowed you to rediscover feelings and sensations within yourself that had been asleep and buried under grief, neglect, and pain.

In a short period of time Vincenzo had made you feel special and cherished and his desire for you made you feel sexy and beautiful. You felt like you were coming back to life, as if he had excavated parts of your soul and if you let him, he could pull the rest of it out from the rubble. At least he could for Angelica. But could he do the same for Y/N? Would he even want to?

"Well?" said Vincenzo.

"I…I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Do that and let me know." You nodded. He kissed your forehead. "Are you ok? Your demeanor seems to have shifted a bit."

"I'm…I'm just tired. It's been a very eventful night."

"It has." He held you tight and pressed kisses to the top of your head, "Get some rest little rabbit. After what you did for me tonight, you deserve a day of pampering and tomorrow I'm going to make sure you get it."

"Vincenzo."

"No arguments. You saved my life. A little bit of pampering doesn't even come close to what I owe you. Which is why you're going to let me do this for you, yes?"

"Yes," you said reluctantly.

"Good. Goodnight sweet Angelica."

"Goodnight."

When you woke the next morning, you had to take a second to remember where you were and how you got there. You looked at your reflection on the ceiling and at Vincenzo still asleep beside you, looking peaceful.

You turned to him and studied his features, gently moving his hair off his face with your fingers. He really was a beautiful man with his deep olive-toned skin, his full lips, and his long-lashes that surrounded his pretty brown eyes. You could lay there looking at him all day, but he had other plans.

With his eyes closed, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your mouth.

"Good morning," he said, opening his eyes slowly to look at you.

"Good Morning."

He took a moment to look over every inch of your face then he suddenly rolled on top of you, placing his hand on your cheek as he pressed his lips back to yours, kissing you deeply. You returned it, humming as you lit up from within once more. Soon, it was your tongue demanding entry into his mouth as you wrapped your arms around him.

He rolled you both so you were on top of him now and he ran his hands up the back of your shirt as you planted your knees on either side of him and took your lips on a journey down his chin and neck, kissing and licking at his skin as you went lower. You showered his chest with open mouthed kisses and nips and eventually pulled his nipple into your mouth, biting down on it lightly.

"Ssss," Vincenzo inhaled as you did the same to the otherside.

You started to kiss lower.

"Angelica….Angelica," Vincenzo said as he grabbed you to stop you and pull you back up. He smiled at you as you looked at him questioningly. "Let's save that for later huh?"

You seemed to come back to your senses and your face became inflamed as you quickly got off Vincenzo and the bed. You stood there and turned away from him, putting your hands on your face.

"Oh my God, what am I doing?" you said, mortified.

He swung his legs off the bed to sit up and he grabbed your waist pulling you backwards between them.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Angelica."

He turned you around and pulled your hands from your face, but you refused to look up to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he said. You slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I swear I'm not trying to play games or lead you on. I just got carried away."

"And not for the first time," he said. He grabbed your hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss. "Can I ask you something?" you nodded, "When was the last time a man made love to you?" Your eyes widened a bit and you looked down averting his gaze. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "I sense it's been a while since a man has touched you tenderly or given your body release. I think that's why you keep getting carried away. I think you're starved for affection."

He put his hands on either side of your face and lifted your head so you looked each other in the eyes.

"Am I right?" he asked.

You looked at him for a moment, your entire body now heating in embarrassment, your eyes filling with tears. You felt like you were under a spotlight and your secret pain was being exposed for the entire world to see and scrutinize. It was probably irrational for you to feel shame about the situation, but it was hard not to when your very own boyfriend had refused to touch you or be near you. You knew he was going through something but you couldn't quiet that voice inside that was constantly telling you it was somehow your fault. That but for your own inadequacies Gabriel would have come to you a long time ago and you wouldn't even be Italy right now.

Now this person was exposing the reality of the neglect you had suffered through in silence and in secret, neglect that made you look at yourself and wonder what it was about you that was so lacking. After all this time of stuffing it down and trying to ignore it, you couldn't any longer. Damn him.

You looked away from him as the tears spilled over your eyelashes.

"Angelica," he said, concern in his voice and features. He looked at you for a moment more before he pulled you into his arms. "It's been right in front of my face this whole time and I'm only just now realizing it….Someone's hurt you." That made you cry harder. "Oh my little rabbit."

He held you tight, rubbing your back and stroking your hair, pressing kisses to your temple and top of your head as you cried into his chest. After a while you started to calm. You pulled back from him wiping your face. He moved your hands and finished wiping your face with his own.

"You poor sweet girl." He stood up and lifted the covers. "Here, get back in bed."

"What?" you sniffed, "Why?"

"Just do it for me."

You climbed back in bed and he pulled the covers over you then tucked them in on the sides. He leaned over and kissed your nose.

"Stay here for a bit, where it's warm. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Vincenzo came back a little while later with a tray. On it was a pineapple with the top cut off and a straw and umbrella coming out of it. As he lowered the tray to your lap you could see a frozen drink was inside of the pineapple.

"I had Anton make this smoothie for you."

You sat up and grabbed it with both hands and took a sip. The sweet and tart tropical tasting beverage made your taste buds sing.

"This is delicious," you said, taking a longer sip.

"I promised you pampering, remember?"

He pulled the tray away setting it on the nightstand then made his way to the bathroom. Several moments later he came back to the side of the bed holding a black silk robe.

"Ok, let's put this down for a moment." He put his hand under the pineapple as you sucked up the last of your smoothie and released the straw. He grabbed it from you to set on the tray on the nightstand. Then he pulled the covers off you. "Stand up for me." You did as he asked and he held the robe up and open behind you, "Get undressed."

"What!?" you exclaimed, turning back to glare at him.

"I won't look. Go ahead and take your clothes off."

You glared at him a few seconds more before you turned back around and removed your panties and tank top. He walked forward with the robe placing it on your shoulders. You slipped your arms into the sleeves and wrapped it closed around yourself. You assumed this was Vincenzo’s robe given how big it was on you.

He put his arm around your shoulders and led you to the bathroom, a fragrant floral smell hitting your nose upon entry. Then you saw the tub, which was lined with small candles and filled with steaming water, the surface of which was covered in pink, white, and red flower petals, orange and grapefruit slices, and purple lavender peppered in here and there.

"This is so pretty," you said with a smile.

He stood behind you taking the collar of the robe in his hands, pulling it down your shoulders.

"I'll take this and you get in."

You let go of the robe so it opened up and you let Vincenzo take it off you. You knew his eyes were on you now as you sauntered over to the tub and climbed in and when you turned to sit down you got confirmation of that fact, but you found it didn't bother you. Instead, knowing Vincenzo’s eyes were on your naked body turned you on.

You sat so the water and flowers came just above your nipples then looked at Vincenzo who was still standing there, eyes hooded as they met yours. He came over to the tub and bent down gently grabbing your chin. He placed a sweet kiss on your lips then stood.

"Enjoy your bath."

"Thank you," you replied.

He turned to leave, turning out the lights so the candles lit up the room, their warm glow creating a soothing ambience. You closed your eyes and leaned back against the tub enjoying your soak.

You washed, then soaked some more. Time passed and the water started to lose its heat. As if sensing you were ready to get out, Vincenzo came in with a large towel. Much like he had done with the robe, he held up the towel while you stood and stepped out of the tub. You walked into it and he wrapped it around you, tucking it in the back to secure it. Then he took your hand and led you out the bathroom and bedroom.

"Everything is setup downstairs," he said.

"Everything like what?"

"You'll see."

When you got downstairs, Vincenzo led you to the living room/dining room, where two women were standing, waiting for you.

One was in an all white uniform standing next to a massage table covered in white sheets. The other was dressed casually and was standing next to a foot bath she had setup in front of the couch, there was a rolling kit off to the side displaying several colors of nail polish. Vincenzo introduced you.

"Angelica, this is Mily," he gestured to the masseuse, "She's going to give you a massage, and Teena here is going to do a manicure and pedicure for you."

"Hi," you said shyly with a wave.

Both women smiled and greeted you back. 

"Whatever you want to do first is up to you," he said.

You felt a little overwhelmed. You weren't used to having these kinds of services come to you, instead of you going to them. 

"I guess I'll start with the massage," you said.

Mily took over from there, escorting you over to the table. You climbed on, under the sheets and she helped you remove your wet towel in a way that was respectful of your modesty. You were glad to be rid of it because the table was heated and the warmth was incredibly relaxing on your skin. After picking out the type of massage lotion you preferred she got started, massaging your hands and backs of your arms first. Every now and then she'd ask you if the pressure was ok, but for the most part she was silent and so were you as you nearly fell asleep under her firm but soothing touch. Eventually she had you turn on to your front and she massaged the front of your arms and legs and your shoulders.

All too soon, it felt, she was finished. She helped you climb off the table with one of the sheets wrapped around you, then gave you a terry cloth robe to put on so you could remove the sheet. You then made your way over to Teena who had you have a seat on the couch and put your feet in the foot bath to start your pedicure. She handed you a flute of rose and brought over some supplies and a low stool to get started.

Mily packed up and left, saying her goodbyes on the way out. When she left, you and Teena started to chit-chat.

"Your boyfriend is very nice to set all this up for you," said Teena.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," you replied.

She looked at you surprised.

"Really? Well does he want to be? Because this would definitely persuade me to give him a shot."

You smiled.

"You know what, I'm not sure. I know he likes me though."

"Oh he more than likes you honey. No one does something like this for someone they just like."

"I guess you're right."

You took a sip of your rose.

"So how do you feel about him?" Teena asked.

"I…I really like him too."

Teena smiled at you.

"You more than like him, look at the way you're smiling."

You reached up and touched your heating cheek and Teena giggled.

"Aww you two have feelings for each other, that's so cute."

You and Teena continued to talk and laugh with each other as she finished your pedicure and moved you to the dining room table for your manicure. When she was done, you had a pretty set of french manicured fingers and toes, as you had requested.

Vincenzo came into the dining room as she was setting up UV lights to dry your nails. He leaned over your seat and pecked your mouth.

"I can hear you two giggling all the way upstairs. What are you talking about that's so funny?"

"A little of this and a little of that. Girl talk," you said.

"Mmm. Well Anton is outside grilling our lunch. When you're finished, would you like to eat on the balcony upstairs?"

"I'd love that," you said.

"Good," he kissed the top of your head, "I'll get out of the way so you two can finish up." He turned and made his way back upstairs.

Teena sat down in front of you and raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Oh yeah, he is definitely smitten with you," she said. You both giggled.

Teena packed and cleaned up and you continued to talk while your nails dried. Then she packed up the lights and you walked her to the door.

"Take care Teena."

"You too and good luck with your man upstairs. Hot, rich, and head over heels for you? You're one lucky girl."

You both laughed.

She waved goodbye and you waved back and shut the door.

You took a breath and made your way upstairs to your room to get dressed. When you came in you noticed your phone flashing on the nightstand. A feeling of dread hit your stomach as you realized you had forgotten something important.


	2. Betrayal

You picked up the phone and sure enough there were several missed calls and texts from Gabriel wondering where you were. You had forgotten that you two were supposed to meet in the morning. It was well into the afternoon now.

You took the phone in the closet and sat on the floor in the back of it then called Gabriel. 

"Y/N what happened to you?" Gabriel said as soon as he answered. 

"I…I couldn't get away."

You hated lying but you knew you couldn't tell him you had forgotten or why.

"You could've texted me to tell me that. Instead of leaving me out there to worry."

"I'm sorry."

"You haven't put on the lense cam at all today."

"It's been irritating my eye since last night." 

Another lie. In actuality, the thought of putting it on and having Gabriel and Jessica be privy to you and Vincenzo’s time together no longer sat well with you.

"Speaking of last night, Jessica told me what happened. About Vincenzo’s ex making an attempt on his life, and you stopping it." he said.

"Yeah, it was pretty wild."

"Why Y/N? Why did you stop her?" 

"I just couldn't stand there and let her kill him." 

"Y/N, we're here to kill him. An opportunity presented itself for someone else to do the dirty work…you should have just let her."

"Have you given any thought to my request to keep him alive?" 

Gabriel sighed, you assumed out of annoyance that you were bringing this up. You were only partially correct.

“I’ve thought about it a little.”

“And?”

“I'm still mulling it over," he took a deep breath, "Y/N right now my focus is on getting access to his computer and his files, once we do that, then I can make a determination one way or the other. If I can’t get this usb to you today and get his files today then we’re going to have to come in there and take them by force and I’m telling you now, that's a guaranteed death sentence.”

You sat there thinking to yourself. Gabriel killing Vincenzo wasn't an option you could live with, so you had to get that usb, Vincenzo’s life depended on it. 

"I'll try to get away so you can get me the usb."

"Ok, I'm standing by. I love you Y/N."

"I…" you couldn't say it back, "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

You hung up, then got off the floor and got dressed. You put on a flowery, cap sleeved sundress that hit about mid-thigh and put your hair up in a bun, then made your way to the balcony. 

The table was set with yours and Vincenzo’s plates, steaming foil packets on top of them. A glass of white wine was to the side of each plate and grilled bread was in a bowl in the middle.

Vincenzo came over to greet you with a kiss to your cheek then led you to the table, pulling out your chair so you could sit down. He too had washed and dressed in a fitted grey t-shirt and jeans. He sat opposite you and put a slice of bread on each of your plates as you started to open your packet. 

"Be careful of the steam," he said. 

You nodded. 

Inside was a piece of perfectly cooked, well seasoned fish on a bed of colorful vegetables. 

"Wow," you breathed. 

"Anton always outdoes himself."

You and Vincenzo began to eat. 

"So how have you enjoyed your day of pampering so far?" he asked. 

"It's been wonderful. Thank you so much Vincenzo. You've made me feel so special. I really appreciate it. 

"You deserve it la mia stella and there's more to come."

"There is? But you've already done so much. You don't have to-"

Vincenzo waved his hand. 

"Shhh. I don't do anything halfway. I promised you a day of pampering and that's exactly what you're going to get, a whole day."

You smiled and picked up your wine glass taking a sip. 

"So how did you know who to call to get the manicurist and the masseuse here? Is this something Lilah used to do?" 

He smiled. 

"I'm the one who introduced Liliah to getting certain things done at home. Believe it or not, I like to be pampered too sometimes, but because of who I am it isn't always feasible for me to go to the places providing those services so I have them come to me...for a generous fee of course."

"Of course." you smiled. 

He held out his hand across the table and you put yours in it, he looked at it as he stroked it with his thumb. 

"Your nails are pretty like this. Do you get them done this way often?" he asked. 

"Occasionally. I've always liked french manicured nails. It's simple but elegant." 

He brought your hand to his mouth and kissed it before intertwining your fingers together. 

"So what did you have in mind for the rest of the day?" you asked. 

"Well we've relaxed your body so I was thinking we could do something to stimulate your sense of fun."

"Really? Like what?" 

"I want it to be a surprise. But In the meantime, I thought we could get back in bed together."

"Oh you did, did you?" you said, with a seductive smile. "And what would we do there?" He smiled back at you. 

"Rest up for our exciting evening."

"Oh really? Is that all?" 

"That's all I had in mind but I'm completely open to anything else you might want to do in addition to that."

"Anything?" you said. 

"Anything." he huffed a laugh, "Come here."

You got up from your seat and walked around the table to him and he pulled you onto his lap. Once again, your heart was racing as you looked at each other. He looked down and touched the hem of your dress. 

"This is very pretty on you."

"Thank you. You bought it."

"Did I? I have great taste, don't I?" 

You giggled and nodded. 

He reached up and placed his hand on the nape of your neck and gently pulled you to himself for a breathtaking kiss. You held his wrist and placed your hand on his chest as a shiver went through you. He pulled back and looked at you as if in awe. 

"I don't get it," he said. 

"Get what?" you whispered, your fingers stroking his hair back from his face. 

"How anyone could ever hurt you or neglect you. I can't keep my hands off of you and I don't want to be away from you for a second. If I could keep you here I would, in a heartbeat, whatever it took, whatever I had to do. I'd do it without hesitation."

You were lost in his eyes and the way he spoke made you feel like he was saying something without actually saying it, a message hidden between the lines. _You have to do whatever it takes to keep Vincenzo alive_ is the message you concluded that you heard. Even if you helped Gabriel get the files he was after, you still had no confirmation that he wouldn’t kill Vincenzo. No matter what, you couldn’t let that happen and it was that thought that compelled you to blurt out what you said next.

"Let's leave."

"Leave?" Vincenzo asked. 

"That trip you want to go on. Let's go now."

He looked at you a little taken aback. 

"Now?" 

"Right now." You got up and started pulling his hands, "Come on let's go."

"Wait," he said looking confused, pulling you back to him, "What's the sudden rush Angelica?" 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, hanging your head. Clearly you were going to have to do something drastic to get Vincenzo to aid you in saving his life.

"My name…." you paused trying to steel your nerves in order to get it out. 

"Is Y/F/N Y/L/N," he said. You opened your eyes but continued to look down. "You're a dancer and choreographer. You've done an extensive amount of moving around. Your mother died some years ago and you were savagely attacked in college."

You looked up at him. 

"How long have you known?" 

"Since our shopping trip. You put the fear of God into Enzio, but he still managed to inform me of his suspicions. He's loyal to me, even to his own detriment, that's why I keep him around. I had someone look into it and I had your information before I called you to invite you here."

Your eyes widened. 

"If you knew I was lying, why invite me?" you let go of his hands and stepped back, "To kill me?" 

"No Y/N," he reached for your hands and you backed up more, "Haven't you been listening to me? I'm captivated by you, not Angelica, you. There's no way I could ever harm you, because I'm falling for you."

"You don't even know me."

"Of course I do. You think I can't differentiate between when you're playing that stupid role and when you're being yourself? Most of the time, you're being yourself with me. You slip in and out to fudge certain details, but then you go right back to being Y/N."

You looked at him blinking. 

"Am I really that transparent?" you asked. 

"Before I knew it was all a farce I couldn't tell." He stood and came close to you taking your hands into his own, "But after, I figured out what to look for, your tells." he kissed your forehead, "I don't know who you work for, but they did well to send you because I've become so taken with you that I've completely let my guard down. I sent my security away so I could have you to myself and so you can feel comfortable. I've made myself a sitting duck as it were. You could have killed me at any time."

You looked at him in shock. 

"That is why you're here right? To kill me?" he asked. 

"Not…not me personally, but yes.”

He nodded.

"What did I do to you? How did I wrong you?"

"You killed my friend."

"Recently?" 

You nodded. He narrowed his eyes like he was thinking to himself, suddenly his eyes widened in realization. 

"That boy? Some weeks ago?" 

You nodded again. He let go of your hands and looked down thinking to himself as he scratched at his facial hair.

"I knew there would be some sort of blow back for that, but I had to make a point." He looked up at you, "Do you hate me? You must if you want me dead and I don't blame you."

“I don’t hate you and I don’t want you dead, not anymore. But the people I’m working with….Look, you should be punished for the things you’ve done. I don’t dispute that, but I don’t think it's up to me or them to decide that you should die for them. That’s why I want you…I want us to run.”

He placed his hands on your cheeks, moving in close to you as he tilted your head up, looking deeply in your eyes. 

"Why? Why us? Why do you want to come with me?" 

You looked at him, hesitant to speak what you felt deep down, because speaking the words would make the feelings that much more real for you. You wouldn't be able to ignore them or chalk them up to your cover or being confused anymore. You'd have to face them and that meant destroying everything you currently knew as your life at this moment. That meant hurting the person who was the reason for you being here in the first place. You weren’t sure if you were prepared to do that just yet so you told only half the truth.

“Because you have something they want and you have a better chance of bartering for your life with it if I’m with you, acting as an intercessor on your behalf.”

Vincenzo looked at you for a moment, searching your eyes with slight puzzlement in his expression. He took a breath as he let go of your cheeks and grabbed your hand.

"Come, we have plans to make,” he said as he led you inside.

Gabriel sat restless in front of a laptop, waiting for your call. The sun had just gone down and he had yet to hear from you. He didn't know why he was feeling so antsy about it, he had a Plan B if you didn't come through, but he knew how much keeping Vincenzo alive meant to you so he knew you'd do whatever it took towards that end. 

He felt bad for making it seem like he was on the fence about it. In actuality he had every intention of keeping Vincenzo alive if you got him the files he needed. But the fact that Vincenzo’s life mattered to you at all bothered him, a lot. He was trying to be understanding toward the position you were in, how confusing this must all be for you and as stated before he was prepared to forgive whatever happened as a result of that confusion, but he couldn’t deny that the feelings that he saw you had for Vincenzo, real or imagined, ate at him. 

More time passed. It was close to midnight now and still no word. Something about all this felt off. Could you really not come up with something convincing enough to get away? It just made no sense that you were leaving something this important till so late. He decided to send Genji and Jesse to do a drive-by and check on the house. 

“Hey Boss,” said Jesse about 10 minutes after leaving.

“Go ahead,” replied Gabriel.

“It looks quiet here, but there’s something strange.”

“Yeah?”

“The security gate is wide open. Have we ever known Vincenzo to just leave the gate open like this?”

“Because of Y/N he’s not himself lately, so we can’t really go by past behavior.”

“I guess. Genji thinks we should check it out.”

“I can speak for myself,” said Genji.

“I know, I know. Calm down,” Jesse replied.

“Commander, something doesn’t feel right to me. I think Jesse and I should get a closer look,” Genji explained.

“Go ahead, but be careful. Keep me posted.”

“Yes sir,” both men replied.

About 15 minutes passed before Genji spoke up again

“Commander. We’re in the villa, none of the doors are locked and the security system is unarmed. It’s too quiet in here. We’re going to look around.”

“Ok,”

Another 10 minutes passed.

“Uh, Jefe. We got a problem,” said Jesse.

Gabriel had gotten up to pace as he waited to hear back from Jesse and Genji and he stopped in his tracks to answer.

“What’s the problem?”

“Nobody’s here and there’s a note in Y/N’s room.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and hung his head, taking a deep breath as he quickly connected the dots. He had an idea what the note would say, but he needed to hear it for himself.

“What’s it say McCree?”

“It says, 'Sorry'.”

Gabriel put his hand over his eyes as a wave of emotions went through him. Concern, worry, hurt, betrayal, irritation, aggravation, anger, and finally rage. He settled on rage. He grabbed a monitor yanking it from its cords and threw it as hard as he could at the nearest wall. 

“GOD DAMN IT Y/N!” he shouted.

Jessica had been in the bathroom and she came rushing out to see what all the commotion was. That’s when Gabriel swept his arm across the table knocking all the monitors to the floor then kicked the table over. He picked up a chair and was about to throw that too, when Jessica grabbed his arm.

“STOP!” she screamed.

He stood there like he was frozen, breathing hard. Several seconds passed before he lowered the chair back to the ground and turned to leave.

“I need some air,” he said coolly, “Clean this shit up.” 

Jessica watched after Gabriel as he left.

Jesse and Genji returned back to the powerplant shortly after. Gabriel was nowhere to be found. 

“What the hell happened?” asked Jessica as she watched them both come into the room. 

“You tell me?” replied Jesse, looking at the wreckage Gabriel had left behind.

“I came out the bathroom to find your Commander destroying shit.”

Jesse sighed deeply, taking off his hat, shaking his head as he looked down.

“Tell her Genji,” he said.

“Y/N ran off with Vincenzo.”

“What!?” Jessica exclaimed, “How do you know that? How do you know he didn’t-”

“She left a note and all her shit is gone from his place,” said Jesse, “Wouldn’t make any sense to take all her stuff if he was kidnappin’ her.”

Jessica ran her hand through her hair, dumbfounded.

“Wow,” she said softly.

“She was kind enough to leave behind her phone and the lens cam and necklace so we have no way to track her down,” said Jesse.

“Wow,” Jessica said louder.

Suddenly Gabriel walked in.

“Start packing all this stuff up. We’re going back to HQ.”

“You ok Jefe?” asked Jesse.

“Just do what I ask McCree.”

Jesse nodded and the team started packing up.

Everyone went back to their respective rooms when they got back to Overwatch, except for Gabriel. Gabriel got in his car and did what he hadn’t done in weeks, he went home. 

When he came in the door Jack was sitting at the island in boxers and a t-shirt having a drink. Both men looked at each other for a moment before Gabriel closed the door behind himself and went into the kitchen. He got a glass from the cabinet and set it down on the island. Jack picked up the bottle of whiskey that was next to him and poured into the glass and Gabriel immediately knocked it back then set the glass down for a refill, Jack obliged.

“So what made you finally want to show your face here?” asked Jack, “You know Y/N isn't here, right?”

Gabriel sighed after he sipped from his glass.

“I know. I...I need to talk to you about that.”

“Oh?”

“I’m telling you now, you’re not going to be happy with what I have to say,” said Gabriel.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked at Gabriel. He knocked back what was left in his glass and set his hands palms down on the island. He took another deep breath, then spoke.

“Ok, I’m ready. Hit me with it.”

Gabriel took a deep breath.

“I just got home from running a mission in Italy to kill Vincenzo.”

Jack blinked like he wasn't all together sure he had heard what he thought he did. Then anger painted his features. 

“You did what?!”

Gabriel held up his hand, "Just wait, before you do all of that. We didn’t kill him.”

“Then what did you do and what does Y/N have to do with any of it?”

“I took her on the mission, we needed her.”

“You did what?!”

“Just wait-”

“What the fuck Gabe!”

Jack seemed to realize something and started looking around. He turned his gaze back to Gabriel and took a deep breath.

“Gabriel, where is Y/N? Why are you here and she isn't?" Gabriel set his glass down and leaned on the island with both hands looking down. “Gabriel!” yelled Jack.

“I don’t know. She ran off with him.”

Jack sat there staring at Gabriel breathing deeply. He got up from his chair and began to pace, then he started talking to himself.

“I’m going to pass out. No, I can’t pass out, because I'm already dreaming. This is a dream, just a really really bad dream. It has to be, because the real Gabriel Reyes, wouldn’t be having this conversation with me right now. The real Gabriel Reyes…” He stopped his pacing and snapped his gaze to Gabriel, rage now painting his features, “Isn't stupid enough to take his fucking civilian girlfriend out in the field! You fucking jackass! Are you fucking insane!? And then you lose her!? What the fuck are you even doing here talking to me!? Why aren't you out there looking for her!? How do you even know she ran off with him and he didn't just up and take her!? My God Gabe! How reckless can you fucking be!?"

Jack went to the couch and plopped down, head in his hands like it hurt, eyes closed, as he breathed hard. 

“Look, she left a note, she took all her stuff with her. I’m pretty sure she went with him of her own free will.” said Gabriel. 

“Oh you're pretty sure? You’re pretty sure?!!” 

Jack stood, rushed around the island and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt, then slammed him into the refrigerator.

“I swear to fucking God if anything happens to her I’ll kill you. I promise you, you selfish piece of shit, I will end your miserable fucking existance!” Jack growled. 

“Get the fuck off me!” yelled Gabriel shoving Jack backwards.

Both men looked at each other, scowls on their faces, breathing hard.

“You and your stupid fucking ego. It’s one thing to go to Italy on some puffed up revenge mission. You want to destroy your fucking career, expose Blackwatch to the world, be my guest. But you have no fucking right to put Y/Ns life in danger behind your bullshit. Do you even care about her at all? Or is she just some pawn you can manipulate to your will?”

“She agreed-”

“I don’t give a fuck what she agreed to!" Jack yelled cutting him off, "You had no fucking right to ask. Did you even give her all the information, break down what the consequences of killing Vincenzo could be?”

“No-”

“NO! Because as always, you think about you and nobody else. Not your agents, not Overwatch as a whole and what we’re trying to accomplish, not the innocent lives that’ll be caught in the crossfire if you kick off a war between the families, not even the fucking woman you claim to love. Now she’s in the wind and you don’t even know if she’s dead or alive.”

Silence lingered for a moment before Gabriel spoke. 

“I know she’s alive.” 

“How the fuck do you know that? He already killed one of ours for coming after him, why do you think he wouldn’t do the same to her?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, visibly deflating in front of Jack.

“He’s in love with her.”

Jack blinked, once again taken aback by what Gabriel had just said, then he began to calm down too as he took in Gabriel’s dejected demeanor. He let a few moments go by before he spoke again.

“Does she love him too?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“How do you not know?”

“We used her as bait to seduce him. She was undercover.”

Jack raised his eyebrows in understanding, then sighed looking down.

“That’s rough.” Jack went silent thinking to himself for a moment, “Do you have any idea where they’d go?”

Gabriel shook his head. 

“I don’t even know where to start to look," said Gabriel, "That man is richer than God, he’s got homes all over the world, family and friends who would hide them if he asked, his uncle. They could be anywhere right now.” Gabriel sighed, “This is all my fault.”

“Well that’s a given, but we don’t have time for you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. We need to put our heads together and figure out how to find her.” Jack started heading for his room, “I’m going to get dressed. Get on your phone and start waking people up. We need our best on this.”

Gabriel nodded.


	3. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early this week, enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter goes back to what happened after Reader and Vincenzo decide to run off together, in case any one gets confused.

After leaving the balcony you and Vincenzo went downstairs to his office, where you discussed what you were going to do next and where you were going to go. Then Vincenzo started making phone calls. He gave you the key to the storage room so you could get luggage from out of there for you both. 

Despite your suspicions about the storage room, Vincenzo had been telling the truth. When you opened the door there were two rows of tall metal shelves with boxes and knicknacks on them in no real organized fashion. Luckily, he kept his luggage on the floor against the back wall in front of the door so all you had to do was walk straight in and roll the suitcases out. 

Getting them up the stairs was another story. The luggage was the really good heavy duty titanium type and there were two large cases, one silver, one rose gold. They rolled beautifully, but were way too heavy for you to drag up the stairs by yourself. You figured they had smaller suitcases inside them and you thought about opening them up and taking one bag at a time, but you had no intention of making all those trips up and down, so you opted for yelling for Vincenzo instead.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when he got to the top of the stairs and started coming down.

“They’re too heavy for me to bring up.”

He smiled a bit. When he got to the bottom he grabbed the silver case by the top handle and carried it up with ease, then came back for the other. He rolled that one to the other set of stairs and took it to your room so you could pack, then went back to his office. 

As you started putting the clothes you had brought into the suitcases you started thinking about the reality of what you were about to do. You were about to betray Gabriel and his team, not only them but Tony as well. Part of your whole reason for getting involved in all of this was to eek out some sort of justice for Tony, to see the monster who had murdered him so brutally pay for the precious life he took. But that was just it. For all of the viciousness Vincenzo had shown in the way he had killed Tony, he had only shown you kindness, generosity, vulnerability….humanity, and because of that your whole view of Vincenzo had done a complete 180. 

You should hate Vincenzo for taking Tony away but you just couldn’t. You cared for him, more than you wanted to admit and you were well aware that some of those feelings were fueling your decision to forgo the mission for justice you had signed up for. What was also fueling it was your inability to knowingly be complicit in taking a person's life. Killing a monster, full steam ahead; another human being, no, even if he probably did deserve it.

What you were about to do was selfish, ungrateful, and disloyal to the man you were supposed to love and the unconventional family you had created at Overwatch. After everything you had been through, these people had been there for you, had helped you create a life of warmth and happiness out of all the trauma you had experienced in the past. Gabriel was probably more responsible for that than anyone else. He had given you something you couldn’t even dream of before, a home, a place to rest, a place to settle down and put down roots. Now, you were repaying all of them by putting your feelings of morality and infatuation before all else, in order to help the very person who had cut your family down by one.

All you could do now was push the budding guilt that was forming a knot in your stomach down and persevere. All you could tell yourself at this point is that this was for a good cause and everyone would see and understand that in the end. You clung tightly to that thought, because to think anything else would paralyze you and you needed to keep moving forward.

When the suitcases were packed you went back downstairs to join Vincenzo in his office, he was just getting off the phone as you came in and walked to the front of the desk.

“Are you all packed up,” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you took a breath, “Vincenzo, I mentioned earlier I would need something to barter with.”

“I remember. What did you have in mind?”

“Your trafficking ring.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You know about that?”

You nodded.

“I need you to give me everything you have. The people involved, locations, everything. I can’t help you, in fact, I refuse to help you, if you don’t give up the ring." Vincenzo stared at you in the brief silence before you continued, "You said you know about my attack, so you know that I know what it is to be kidnapped and violated.”

“Y/N, I have nothing to do with what happens to them after they’re sold off.”

“What does that matter? You’re still complicit in their violation, in their terror when they’re snatched from wherever your people take them from. How could you Vincenzo? How could you cry to me about your mother’s abuse and then profit off women being subjected to that and worse? She’d be so disappointed if she knew what you were doing.” His eyes averted your gaze and an expression you read as shame came over his face.

“You’re right….she would,” he took a breath, still looking away from you, “You can have the trafficking ring. I’ll let your people shut it down.”

“Really?” That was easier than you thought it would be. He looked at you.

“Really.”

He opened a drawer in his desk, reached in, pulled out a usb, and plugged it into his laptop. He did a series of what looked like drag and drops, then unplugged it and held it out to you.

“That’s everything.”

You took it from him, still shocked at how easy this all had been. You looked at the usb in your hand then back up at Vincenzo.

“Thank You.”

“I should be thanking you. You’re saving my life, right?” he said, before standing, “I’m going to pack, then we can get out of here.” You nodded.

He came around the desk and as he was about to pass you, he stopped and grabbed your hand, holding it in his for a second. You got the feeling he was waiting for you to flinch or pull away from him in repulsion, but you didn’t. Instead, you moved in front of him and leaned up to peck his mouth making him blink in surprise.

“Would you like some help getting packed?” you asked.

He smiled a bit, looking at you fondly. He shook his head, then let go of your hand and left the room.

Soon Vincenzo was coming down the stairs, bringing your luggage and his with him. He left it at the front door then went to bring his SUV around and load it up, then you two were off. He drove to a private airstrip where his jet was waiting on the tarmac. Attendants came and unloaded your luggage and Vincenzo got out and opened your door so you could get out of the SUV. He held your hand as he led you to the stairs to board the plane. 

The jet was luxuriously appointed with plush cognac-colored leather seats and shiny dark mahogany wood furniture. It was separated into three zones. The first had four leather chairs facing each other with a table between them on the left. Vincenzo explained that the chairs swiveled, reclined, and had heat and massage features. On the right, was a couch with end tables that could be pulled around to the front to serve as coffee tables. 

Further on was a bar which separated the next zone which simply had a large dining room/conference room table with six more of the leather chairs around it. That zone led to the last which was separated by a wall and a door. Behind it was a master bedroom suite complete with a large bed, desk and chair, and a private bathroom with shower that was pretty spacious by airplane standards.

He smiled as you looked around in awe taking everything in, before eventually taking your seat at the cluster of four chairs in the first zone. Vincenzo sat across from you as two male flight attendants got to work doing checks for take off and making you both drinks. When the drinks were brought over you noticed the gun holstered to the flight attendants hip. 

"For our protection," said Vincenzo. 

"Mmm," you replied, taking a sip from your glass. 

Before you knew it the plane was taking off and you and Vincenzo were in the air, headed for the destination you had both decided on, Mexico. Vincenzo had a secluded beach house on the Yucatan Peninsula right on the coast and you thought that would be a good place to get away to and think and carry out the next parts of your plan.

He pulled out his laptop and phone to take care of a few things and you made your way to the master suite, sprawling out on the bed. There was a tv mounted to the wall and you found the remote to turn it on. You found a movie to watch and got settled, eventually falling asleep. 

A while later, you were laying on your side and felt a blanket being put over you. You pulled your arm from under it and reached out behind you. 

"Mmm 'Cenzo come ‘ere," you said sleepily. 

You felt the bed dip down as Vincenzo got in behind you and scooted up to your back wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours I think," Vincenzo replied, pressing kisses to your shoulder. 

"Are we there yet?" Vincenzo huffed a laugh. 

"Not quite dolcezza mia."

You smiled at the new term of endearment. Although, you were sure nothing would stir you as much as being Vincenzo’s little rabbit. Something about when he called you that made your stomach flutter. 

"Are you warm?" he asked low. 

"Mmmhmm," you nodded, snuggling into his chest. 

He put his hand over yours and intertwined your fingers. 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around why someone as adorable as you would want to save a devil like me."

"Why do you say things like that about yourself?" 

"Because that's what I am Y/N. I hold no delusions about the things I or my family do and you shouldn't either. We're criminals, killers and thieves, all of us, living high off our ill-gotten gains. I probably deserve to die ten times over for the things I've done, the people I've hurt along the way." he sighed, "My story isn't likely to end happily. I have a lot of enemies and one of them will more than likely kill me in the end. Just being seen with me could put you in their crosshairs." 

"Are you trying to scare me off?" 

"No, but this is the reality of my life. I see no reason not to be upfront and open about it." he sighed, “I have to be ruthless and cold-blooded, it's what’s required of me to not only protect myself, but my family as well. I’ve been trained to do whatever it takes, even kill, typically those who either try to kill me first, or who I credibly believe mean me or my family harm.”

“Like my friend?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he said. “You probably want me to apologize. But I can’t. I feel no remorse Y/N. I’m only sorry that it hurt you, that it caused you pain. But if I had to do it again, I would.” 

You probably should have felt disturbed or angry by that, but you didn’t. All you felt was amazement, because he was doing it again, saying things that made you question why he had the ability to be so candid. He of all people had more to gain than lose by being closed off and guarded. If he trusted the wrong person with the wrong information, he could lose his freedom, his family, his life. Yet here he was, unabashed about who he was or the things he had to do to maintain his and his family’s lifestyle.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked. “I’ve been thinking about this plot you and your people hatched to kill me. Obviously, you were chosen to participate because of your dancing abilities, among other things. Do they ever come into play in your other missions?”

“Other missions?” you replied confused. 

“Was this your first?” he asked.

“Was this my first mission?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh,” you began to chuckle a bit and rolled on your back to face him, “I’m...I’m not….Vincenzo, I’m just a civilian. I don’t work for any organization, at least not in any official capacity.”

He looked taken aback by that news.

“Wait, so you're telling me I’ve been seduced by an everyday member of the general public?”

“That’s what I’m telling you.”

He looked even more confused.

“Did they train you?” he asked.

“Nope, no training.” he looked gobsmacked. You smiled, “You're not the only one with natural charm.”

“Apparently not. You could have every man within a five mile radius eating out of your palm if you wanted to. Did you know that?”

“I don’t know about all that,” you laughed.

“I’m serious Y/N. I truly felt like I had no choice but to fall for you. Even after finding out your true identity, it's like I was stuck. The effect you have on me, the effect you probably have on a lot of men, is like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Given how circumstances have turned out, it's a good thing. But I imagine, if you had real contempt for me, you would have succeeded in your plan and I would have been completely blindsided. Or maybe not, because I’d already be dead. As far as organized plots to kill me go, you and your people have come the closest and most of that is down to you.”

You looked at him, stunned.

“You know, you’re being way too calm about this and it's freaking me out a little,” you said. He smiled.

“I told you I’m used to this kind of thing. How would you like me to react?” he asked with an amused expression, grabbing your hand into his so your palm faced him. “Do you want me to yell?” He kissed the pad of your index finger and you smiled, “Do you want me to cry?” He kissed the next one, “Do you want me to cower in a corner screaming ‘woe is me’,” He kissed the palm of your hand, “That isn’t my style. Plus, I’d rather spend my time covering this lovely skin of yours in kisses.”

“I’d like that,” you said

“I figured you would,” He rolled onto his back and pulled you with him so you laid on his chest now, his hand now stroking your back as he kissed your forehead. “That's why I want you to tell me everything about your man, the one who hurt you.”

“What?”

“Don’t be shy Y/N, we can be open with each other now. He’s the one who wants me dead, right?”

You looked up at him.

“How do you know that?”

“You don't strike me as someone who would kill for vengeance. In self-defense, maybe, where it's spur of the moment and you don’t have a choice, but nothing premeditated. Which made me wonder why you would agree to participate in something like this. I figured you’d do it for someone you cared about, someone you loved.” You were silent, you couldn’t refute his conclusions. “Sit up, look at me,” Vincenzo said.

You sat up, as did he, and you turned to face each other. He looked at you for a moment before reaching out to tuck stray hairs behind your ear. He started to shake his head.

“Tsk tsk tsk only a fool would send his precious little rabbit as bait to catch a wolf," he said slowly.

“Well in his defense, this was my idea. I persuaded him to let me do this.”

“La mia stella, if you were mine, I’d never entertain such a thing. I'd tear myself limb from limb before I'd ever let another man experience you. Your touch,” he gently ran the back of his fingers down your arm, tingles lingering where he touched, “Your gaze,” he gently grabbed your chin, “Your voice, your presence.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, savoring your mouth on his before he slowly pulled back, opening his eyes. You opened your eyes shortly after, heat running through you. He continued speaking low as he looked deep into your eyes, his lips mere inches from yours.

“If the choice were between sacrificing my pride and letting you get near another man like this for vengeance sake, I'd take you home and lock myself away with you. I'd find my pride again in being able to make love to you as many times as I wanted, needed, until my thoughts of vengeance turned into the ridiculous flights of fancy that they are. What could be more important than having your attentions all for myself? Certainly not pride, certainly not revenge."

You looked at him as if in a trance, stomach fluttering.

 _The things this man does to me with just his words should be criminal_ you thought.

Somehow in your trance-like state you had crawled onto Vincenzo’s lap and you held his face in both hands as he caressed your back, noses just touching as you both breathed heavy. Once again your heart was pounding out of your chest. All you needed was Vincenzo’s lips to complete that circuit that sent electricity through you and lit a fire within you that you were dying to let burn and rage until it smoldered out. 

It was you that made the first move, kissing him open mouthed, humming as your tongue licked against his and he returned your kiss, pressing you so close to him that you thought you might fuse together. His hands were all over your back, gripping at your dress so he could stick his hand under it and caress the small of your back then take his hands up higher. He gently tugged on your bra so he could stick his hand under that as well, not satisfied until he made contact with every inch of skin it would seem. 

You ignited as he kissed down your jaw and latched his mouth onto your neck, licking and sucking and scraping his teeth at the spot he had chosen until it left a temporary stain the color of wine, and the whole time you closed your eyes and softly moaned and clutched at his hair and involuntarily rocked your hips against him, until he came up for air. 

Your hands were back on his face again, your foreheads pressed together, the want for each other thick in the air as you breathed deeply together.

“We really have to stop ending up like this,” he whispered, “Very soon, we’re not going to be able to stop at just kissing.” he quickly kissed at your lips, your mouths just barely brushing together. A thought popped into your head and you spoke it aloud.

“Should we just fuck and get it over with?” Vincenzo smiled.

“Before, I would have agreed with that notion. Clearly we desire to be physical with one another and I would love to give you the release you need. But...I think your way too wonderful a woman to reduce you to just a quick fuck. Oddly enough, I want it to mean something.”

You smiled at him.

“That’s sweet Vincenzo,” He sighed deeply. 

“This cursed Italian DNA.” he shook his fist in the air as he said it and you laughed, “I’m forever doomed to being the hopeless romantic. You have no idea how annoying it is.” you giggled, “In other areas of my life, I’m ruthless, authoritative, decisive, I get what I want by any means necessary, emotions be damned, but when women are involved….I become this sweet little puppy dog, looking up with my big sad eyes saying “love me, love me, love me, please love me, trample my heart but please love me.”

“Awwww, Vincenzo.”

“My uncle is the same, that’s how I know it's in the blood. He’s cold-hearted in everything else, but for Sophia…..Although the same couldn’t be said for my father, it must skip a generation.” He kissed your nose, “Come on, let's go see what we can scrounge up to eat on this wretched airplane.”

You got off him and he got up and took your hand, leading you out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> dolcezza mia - my sweet one


	4. Arrival

After being in the air for hours, you and Vincenzo finally landed on a private airstrip in Mexico. It was the middle of the night and an SUV was waiting for the two of you accompanied by a man who was waiting to greet Vincenzo. As the two of you got off the jet, attendants rushed to retrieve your luggage and put it into the SUV.

When you and Vincenzo approached the man, Vincenzo shook his hand, and they broke into conversation all in fluent Spanish. You looked at him, surprised. He hadn't said anything about being trilingual. It made you wonder what other surprises you had yet to discover about him. When the men finished talking, they shook hands again and the man walked off toward the jet. 

Vincenzo put his arm around you and escorted you to the passengers side of the SUV. He helped you climb in and buckled your seatbelt for you. 

"Thank you," you said.

He kissed your cheek and closed the door, making his way to the driver's side. The bags had all been loaded up and Vincenzo started the vehicle and took off. He drove down open paved roads for what had to be an hour before he turned off to a narrow dirt road. It was hard to make things out in the dark, but it looked like you were going through deep jungle. Where the landscape was once wide-open flat terrain, you were now surrounded by all kinds of trees and greenery, branches and low vines brushing against the vehicle as you passed them. 

Soon the jungle began to open up some and you saw a structure in the distance and as you got closer you could see the outdoor lighting reflecting off the glass windows. Vincenzo finally pulled up in front of the house and you sat there taking it all in. He clearly loved his modern architecture as this home was reminiscent of his italian villa but on one story and built with materials meant to blend in with the surrounding nature; white stone and cement, dark woods, and of course walls of glass.

Always the gentleman, he came around and opened your door so you could get out, then escorted you to the large front door. He touched his palm to a panel on the side and it slid open to reveal a number pad. He punched in a code then pressed his thumb to a sensor underneath it and the door unlocked. As he opened it, it seemed like every light in the main room came on. 

You stepped onto smooth light grey stone floors. Much like the villa, the beach house was open concept and you could see clear to the back of it with its wall of glass windows looking out to a large wooden sundeck, infinity edge pool, and beyond that a glimpse of the white sand beach and the clear waters of the ocean. The house was warmly decorated with a mixture of modern furniture and traditional Mexican accents such as rugs and wall art that complimented everything well. As you expected, a large gourmet kitchen was also featured, but it wasn’t as glossy and flashy as Vincenzo’s kitchen in the villa. This kitchen combined dark woods and soapstone, so it had a more subdued and natural look, blending with the more natural theme of the rest of the house.

"Do you want anything to eat? I had the kitchen stocked during our flight," asked Vincenzo. 

"Sure, I'll take a light snack."

He led you to the large island and you took a seat while he opened the fridge to see what was available. He pulled out cheese, olives, grapes, and cured meats from the fridge, crackers and honey from a cabinet, and a bottle of wine from a wine chiller built into the island. You both sat, silently snacking on the odds and ends, sipping from the bottle of wine, not bothering with glasses. After a while you finally decided to speak. 

"So how many languages do you speak?"

"I speak Italian, English, Spanish, French, and enough Japanese to get what I need done," he answered, looking down as he wrapped a piece of cured meat around a piece of cheese before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

“Wow.”

“How about you?”

“I know English and some Spanish, enough to have a very basic conversation.”

“You didn’t pick up more than that on your travels. I saw you used to travel a lot.”

“Yea, for dance and choreography jobs and…” you paused. You weren’t sure how deep into the weeds of your background you wanted to go. It seemed like Vincenzo had a lot of cursory information about you, but it was still up to you to fill in the blanks and this blank was an uncomfortable one.

“And…?”

You took a deep breath.

“And...to run from my stalker,” he looked at you,

“Someone was stalking you?” You nodded.

“The man who attacked me. He followed me around for a while. He was caught two, three years ago, but before that, he made my life hell. He killed my mother and-,” Vincenzo sat up straight.

“Wait, what? What do you mean he killed your mother? I could have sworn the information I had said she died of a heart attack.”

“Yes, a poison induced one. He murdered her. I found out right after he was caught.”

“Oh, la mia stella,” Vincenzo breathed sadly taking your hand into his, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

He touched your cheek with his other hand stroking it with his thumb, “I hate that we have that in common. Our mothers taken from us by the hands of another. It isn’t right.”

“I agree.”

He leaned in and kissed your cheek, then pulled back and looked at you.

“You’ve been through a lot Y/N but you’d never know it from your demeanor. The level of resiliency you possess is admirable."

The compliment caught you off guard a little. Too often people heard about your life experiences and treated you like a victim, instead of a survivor. Gabriel was one of them. While you appreciated how protective he was of you, it also irritated you how much he underestimated your strength, especially recently.

“Thank you,” you replied

“So when are you planning to hand over the trafficking ring to your people?”

“Well,” you said as you reached for the wine bottle and took a swig, “I was thinking I’d let a day or two go by first, let the initial shock of me leaving with you wear off a little bit so they’re more receptive to what I have to say.”

Vincenzo nodded.

“How do you think you’ll feel? When you talk to him again? Your boyfriend, I mean.”

You took a breath setting the wine bottle on the island. 

“I’m not sure, but I’m not going to let any of that get in the way of me doing what I said I would do for you.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad you're confident about it. That makes me feel good about putting all my faith in you.”

“All?” you asked.

“Every single solitary ounce.”

“That's… A lot of pressure. I hope I don't let you down.”

“You won't.”

"That almost sounded like a threat." He huffed a laugh. 

"No threat, I assure you. Would you like me to threaten you? Some people work better under that kind of motivation in my experience." You laughed. 

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

The two of you finished eating and cleaned up then you hopped up on the island while Vincenzo used a holopad to cut off all but some ambient lights in the main room, lock the doors and windows, and arm his security system.

“What about our bags?” you asked.

“I’ll get them tomorrow. I’m exhausted.”

He set the holopad on the island then moved to stand between your legs. You smiled at him, aware of the slight lust that was probably in your eyes. He grabbed the half empty wine bottle that was still out and handed it to you.

“You carry this…” he said, you took it from him and he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him as he began to lift you off the island, “and I’ll carry you,” you wrapped your arms and legs around him and he began to walk in the direction of the master bedroom. 

Having your legs wrapped around Vincenzo like that evoked a bevy of wild thoughts that you did your best to ignore. What you wouldn’t give for him to pin you to a window or a wall right now, pull your panties to the side, and fuck you as hard as he could. Or lower you to the floor, rip your panties off, and let his mouth and tongue go to town between your legs. 

_Damn it! I’m going to have to fall in love with this man so we can finally have sex and I can stop being such a fucking lech_

Vincenzo sat you down on the large steel framed poster bed and touched his knuckle just below your lip, that's when you realized you had been biting on it.

“Thinking naughty thoughts little rabbit?” your eyes shot up to his.

“Huh?”

“That would be a yes,” smiled Vincenzo. Your cheeks heated.

“What? No I wasn’t.”

“La mia stella, let's not go back to being dishonest with each other. We’ve already established we want each other; you don’t have to be embarrassed that you think about how you want me. I think about it all the time.”

“You do?” He nodded.

“You have no idea how vivid my imagination can be. I probably think of things you’ve never even dreamed of.”

“Like what? I’m curious.”

He took the wine from you and took a drink from it then set it on a nightstand.

“Scoot back on the bed, sit against the pillows.” You looked at him skeptically. “I’m not going to do anything; I just think we should get comfortable if we’re going to regale each other with our sexual fantasies.”

“Who said anything about regaling each other? I asked about your fantasies. I said nothing about sharing mine.” Vincenzo sighed.

“Just sit back and get comfortable Y/N. We’ll get to your fantasies when we get to them.”

“Whatever,” you said as you maneuvered yourself on the bed propping yourself up against the pillows. You crossed your legs and clasped your fingers on your lap, trying to look prim and proper, hoping it hid your excitement. You felt abuzz, like you could start shaking at any moment, and your heart was once again pounding. Why did you always get like this around this man? It wasn’t normal.

Vincenzo climbed onto the bed and sat next to you, so your sides touched, then he took your hand into his and intertwined your fingers resting your hands on his thigh. He didn’t look at you and you didn’t look at him, you both just stared out into the room.

“You said you’ve never been fucked in front of a mirror, so I imagine you’ve never been tied up either. Am I correct?” he asked.

“You’re correct.”

“That’s one of my fantasies.” He slowly turned to you, then leaned in and softly kissed the shell of your ear and you closed your eyes. 

“I want to take all your clothes off, strip you completely bare...” he said low into your ear as he slowly and gently ran his finger up the inside of the arm of the hand he was still holding, the tickling sensation making you take a deep inhale. 

“Then sit you in a chair and restrain your arms behind it...” he ran his fingers all the way up your arm to your shoulder then slid them across the exposed skin of your decolletage, his fingers gliding over your collarbone as his thumb slid across your chin. You breathed deeply and bit the side of your lip as your mind let Vincenzo’s deep voice in your ear and his touch take you on a sexual journey. 

“...tie your pretty ankles to the legs of the chair…,” His fingers slid up to your face caressing your cheek as you leaned into his palm and he pressed a kiss to your collarbone, his warm breath against your skin making you break out in goosebumps. You started to breathe in through your nose and exhale through your mouth silently. 

“...with a spreader bar in between your legs, so you have no choice but to keep them open for me.”  
This time the release of air was audible as you exhaled hard with the throbbing of your center. Vincenzo slid his thumb across your jaw to your lips slowly circling your open mouth with the pad of his thumb smearing saliva across your lips then down your chin as he dragged his thumb downward.

“I think I’d just look at you at first, penetrate you with my gaze, maybe talk to you, like I'm doing right now. Tell you a story that turns you on, gets you wet,” he turned your face towards himself and licked at your upper lip, making you release a soft whimper, before he kissed the corner of your mouth. You squeezed your legs together, trying to will the need for friction, penetration, anything between them away, all the while Vincenzo continued to talk in a low voice that made your nipples go hard and stay that way.

“Then I'd reach between your legs ever so slowly, inching towards your warm,” your breathing started to quicken, “wet,” you were panting now, “perfect…and then I’d finally touch,” he tilted your head to the side and licked the hickey he had put on you earlier and a jolt of electricity went through you as if he actually had touched between your legs and you let out a loud moan. 

You wrenched your eyes open realizing that sound had just come from you. Your whole body heated in embarrassment and you slapped your hands to your face, hunching over.

“Oh my God,” you whined. Vincenzo chuckled a little, “I’m mortified." 

He grabbed your arm pulling you up and your hand from your face, he turned you to look at him, but you refused to meet his eyes.

“Y/N look at me,” you slowly shifted your eyes to him. He leaned in and pressed a slow, passionate, but brief kiss to your mouth. "You sound beautiful. Your arousal is beautiful." He kissed you again and you couldn’t help the way you leaned into it or how slow you were to pull away, wishing the kiss would last longer. He smiled as he leaned his forehead into yours, his hands on your cheeks, your hands holding his wrists. This moment felt so intimate and private, so it felt appropriate when Vincenzo started to whisper, "Dolcezza mia,” he kissed you again. “Get under the covers with me.”

The next thing you knew, the two of you were quickly getting off the bed to pull the covers back and get underneath them. Vincenzo pulled them over your heads as you met in the middle of the bed and you were back inside that private intimacy from before as he grabbed your face again and pressed his lips back to yours in another one of those deep but brief kisses. Then he whispered sweet things to you in italian, making you giggle and smile before he kissed you again. The rest of the night was spent this way, whatever lingering embarrassment you felt dissipating as Vincenzo showered you with affection, until neither of you could keep your eyes open any longer. 

The next morning while you were still asleep you could have sworn you felt a kiss pressed to your temple. But you didn't take the time to think about it, instead you fell back into a deep sleep for another couple hours before you finally woke up. 

You were alone in bed and decided to give the room a good look around since you hadn’t gotten the opportunity the night before. It was smaller than Vincenzo’s room at the villa but still pretty sizable. The king-sized bed you were in sat in front of large windows like the ones in the main room that led out to the sundeck that ran the length of the back of the house. There was seating out there to enjoy the unobstructed view of the beach. 

To your left were two doors. The closet and bathroom you assumed. To the right was the entrance to the room. The door was currently closed but you noticed the luggage lined up next to it. Vincenzo must have brought it in when he got up. 

Speaking of Vincenzo, he walked into view outside. He was currently shirtless, in those low sitting, clinging sweatpants from before and he had his phone to his ear in one hand, a beverage in the other as he slowly paced and talked. 

You made a point of lying perfectly still. Not wanting to bring any attention to yourself so you could take as much time as you wanted to admire Vincenzo's muscular abs and chest, his ripped shoulders and arms, and when he turned to walk in the other direction, you gave just as much attention to his strong back. He could easily be a model and you wondered why he hadn't chosen that for his profession instead of a life of crime. 

He finished his call and set his phone down on one of the outdoor chairs then he turned to the window and walked towards it sliding it open enough to stick his head in. 

"Stop ogling me and come out here and join me."

"How do you know I'm ogling you?"

"Look at me, who wouldn't?" You huffed a laugh as you rolled your eyes. "Now hurry yourself out here. I want to talk to you."

"Fine," you breathed. He closed the door. 

You pulled the covers off yourself and slowly stood up from the bed and stretched. You still had your dress on from the day before so you made your way to the suitcases and rolled them over to the bed, opening them up on top of it. You rifled through them pulling out your toiletries and the clothes you were going to put on for the day. 

You bathed and dressed in leggings and a long tank top and made your way out the sliding glass door to the sundeck. You walked down to where the pool was, the glass windows of the main living space pushed open and out of sight so the space was completely open to the outside. You noticed the roof jutted over the sundeck providing the perfect amount of shade. 

There was a small table set up just inside with fresh fruit and yogurt, pastries and croissants, juice, and coffee. A clean plate had been set out for you and you wasted no time loading it up then parked yourself, cross-legged, on a papasan chair hanging from the roof. 

Eventually Vincenzo appeared in front of the chair, still shirtless, and leaned in to kiss your mouth as you chewed on some melon you had just popped into it. 

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked as he stood up straight. 

"Good morning. I slept amazing."

"How's breakfast? Is this good for you? I can make sure we have something else more to your liking."

You cleared your mouth. 

"This is fine Vincenzo. I'm not picky."

"You should be. I want you to have exactly what you want."

You smiled. 

"This is perfect, really. Thank you."

He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of you. 

"Let's talk about our plans for the next couple days," he said. 

"Ok."

"Today, I think we should spend the morning and afternoon resting, get used to the time change and all of that. Then I'd like to have a bit of fun in the evening."

"Oh, what kind of fun?" 

"The fun we were supposed to have back in Italy before we embarked on this adventure." You nodded as you took a bite out of a pastry. "Then if I can get arrangements solidified at some point, I'd like to take you to one of my favorite cenotes."

"What's are cenotes?" 

"It's a kind of limestone waterhole that's formed from underwater cave systems. Mexico is famous for them. By the way, how's your swimming?"

"Excellent."

"Hmm, we'll have to test that out in the pool."

"You think I'm lying?" 

"I'd like to judge for myself," you rolled your eyes. 

"Whatever." He chuckled. 

"We can also call your people tomorrow." You took a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

"No, just ready to get it over with. Let the chips fall where they may."

"I feel the same. If they don't accept, what will you do?"

"Me? It's your life on the line."

"Yes, but now that I know about it, I have the resources to stay at least five steps ahead…Will you go home?" 

Something about the thought made your stomach stir in an uncomfortable way. 

"I don't know. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Vincenzo nodded, then stood. 

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Mmm hmm," you replied as you continued to eat, admiring his form as he walked inside.


	5. Truth

Gabriel yawned, stretching some as he leaned back in a chair he had been sitting in for hours now. He and Jack had convened a small gathering of hackers and techs into a command room to search for you and Vincenzo. 

Right now the techs were piecing together all the CCTV footage they could find starting from the moment you and Vincenzo left the villa together. The hackers were doing their best to follow Vincenzo's online movements and purchases but he had people just as skilled as they were working for him to cover his tracks.

Gabriel and Jack did their bit by pouring over all the footage from the apartment and the lens cam. Jack wanted a better understanding of what all went on during the mission and they were both supposed to be watching and listening for anything that might serve as a clue for where you might go. But Gabriel was looking for something else. He was looking for the moment when you decided to betray him. Listening intently to each word you spoke, trying to read between each line to see if there was something there that he missed. 

It got to the night Gabriel had lost his cool and called you a whore. There was no footage of your meeting, only sound, and as they listened, Jack looked at Gabriel, his features very clear about his disgust. Gabriel pretended not to notice, but he couldn't hide the shame he felt. He could hear the hurt in your voice as you went off on him, the way it quivered right before you had turned to walk away. He knew now that you had started to cry in that moment and he wondered if that was when you had made the choice to run off with Vincenzo. 

Maybe it was the following day as he watched you tidy up around the apartment, near giddy for Vincenzo’s impending visit. Or as he re-watched Vincenzo spend the day putting a smile on your face where Gabriel had put tears and a frown. 

Jack watched as Vincenzo sat on the edge of the bed after the gondola ride, days later, and watched you sleep. That's when he paused the footage. 

"I see what you mean now. He is in love with her. Oddly enough, that makes me feel a little better, I guess. At least we know he won't hurt her."

He started the footage again. The next scenes were of your time at Vincenzo’s villa. Gabriel finally got to see all of what occurred on the couch that first night and he was livid. At you, at Vincenzo, and most of all at himself. Why had he let you and Jessica talk him into letting you seduce Vincenzo? After the mission at the club failed, they all should have just gone home. Instead he let his need for vengeance and his ego cloud his judgment beyond reason so he could justify sending off the one who was most precious to him to be intimate with another man. Something he never would have done if he were in his right mind. 

He realized he had wasted way too much time wallowing in his own self pity while you spent every night alone in bed waiting for him to snap out of it, waiting for him to come hold you like he'd give anything to do right now. It hadn't even occurred to him how hurt you must have been by all of it or that you were struggling with grief over Tony yourself. Not until well into the mission, and by then he had hurt you even more. He had taken so much for granted. Your patience with him, especially. He just assumed you'd always be there waiting for him to pull it together, no matter how long that took, no matter how much his absence and abject neglect hurt you. He had assumed wrong. 

Gabriel and Jack watched the last moments of soundless footage. Lilah attempting to stab Vincenzo and you stopping her, him taking you back to the villa, your heart to heart on the couch. Then nothing. Jack sighed. 

"She clearly has feelings for him and I think they're real. Maybe she did go off with him on her own…..Can you really blame her though?" Jack paused. "You didn't see how hurt she was by the way you pushed her away, the nights she cried herself to sleep. I was there for all of it. I did my best to comfort her, but what she really wanted was you…If I were her I'd probably run off with Vincenzo too after being treated so well, then have to come home to being ignored again by you."

"Are you done rubbing it in? Nobody knows I fucked up more than I do, ok," Gabriel said as he stood, "I'm going to get more coffee."

Gabriel left the command room with his mug, he was supposed to be heading for a small break room down the hall, but he ended up outside. The last remnants of night were starting to lift, the sky a bluish hue, a tint of pink and orange in the distance as the sun threatened to rise. He headed for the barracks and went to your building, to your room, punched in your code, and let himself in. 

You still used this room every now and then and it smelled of you. Most of your things were at the condo but you kept overflow items here. Gabriel went to the closet and turned on the light, the first thing to catch his eye was the oversized stuffed hippo on the floor against the wall. He remembered carrying the pink and blue polka dotted monstrosity home from the amusement park. You had been together about six months back then and for the first time he was in love with someone more than he had ever been with anyone in his life. He still felt that way, even now. 

He turned the light off and left the closet, then went to sit on the bed, taking a deep breath as he lowered his head in his hands and closed his tired eyes. 

Despite how betrayed he felt, his anger at the situation right on the edges, he ultimately just wanted you to come home, just wanted to look upon your face and know you were ok. 

He thought about the irony of it. You had probably thought the same weeks ago, trying to will him to you and he had only been ten minutes away at Overwatch. He could have easily come to you to ease your longing if he had taken his head out of his ass for five minutes. Now here he was in your shoes, but he had no clue where you were and what's more, you were with another man, a man he hated. Karma really was a bitch. 

After you ate breakfast and Vincenzo got dressed you both did your own things for a while. He went to his office and made phone calls and worked on his laptop and you did a cursory exploration of the beach, finding a shady spot to sit and look out at the water. 

It was mid-afternoon by the time you came back to the house. Vincenzo was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. 

"We should start getting ready to go soon," he said when he saw you. 

"How should I dress for this little surprise of yours?" 

"Sexy casual. However you define that."

"Ok? I'll see what I can come up with," you replied. 

"Y/N, I know you only have what you brought for your stay at the villa. I don't know how long we're going to be on the run. But, if you want to buy more clothes, we can."

"I think I'm good. I brought more than I would need for five days. I wanted to have options."

He nodded. 

"I understand, but still…," he walked over to the counter and grabbed his wallet, pulled something out, then came and stood in front of you. "If you want or need anything, get whatever it is you need," he said as he handed you a black metal credit card. 

"Vincenzo I can't-"

"Don't be modest, take it Y/N. If I feel like you're abusing it I can just cut it off, but knowing you, you'll only use it when you absolutely need to. I'm sure there are personal things you need. You shouldn't have to bear the indignity of asking me for money to buy those things. I'm not one of these men who gets some sort of thrill out of controlling women with money. I'm not going to monitor your purchases or set any kind of monetary limits. Just don't buy anything illegal."

You smiled. 

"Because you put those things on your other account?"

He huffed a laugh. 

"Exactly." You took a breath and finally took the card from him. He leaned in and kissed your cheek, "See, it wasn't that hard was it?"

"If you say so," you grumbled. 

"Go get dressed," he chuckled. 

You changed into a tight pair of jeans that had rips up the thighs, a low cut halter tank top, and a pair of opened toed stiletto booties. You wore your hair down and grabbed a jacket that complimented everything, just in case. Vincenzo was also dressed in jeans, a fitted v-neck, and leather sneakers. Somehow, you both looked like you went together and you wordlessly acknowledged that fact as you looked one another over in the main room, chuckling before leaving out the door. 

By the time you got to your destination the sun had gone down. Wherever Vincenzo had brought you, it looked like a large outdoor gathering was happening. There were several cars parked and a large crowd at the outdoor venue in the distance. You could hear music and the revving of motors coming from that direction. 

"Where are we?" you asked. 

"I figured since you like speed as much as I do, we could do a little racing."

"Racing?" 

"I had rented a track out for us to use in Italy but then we left so abruptly. The closest thing here is this drag strip."

"Wait. We're drag racing?" 

"Yes."

"Vincenzo, where did you get this idea that I like speed?"

"From you. That day we went shopping, you seemed to enjoy my reckless driving as much as I did."

"Enjoy?! My heart was in my throat the whole time. I thought we were going to die. It took everything in me not to throw up in your car."

He looked at you in disbelief. 

"You really are a good actress Y/N. I thought you were having fun."

"I wasn't aware fun was the intent. I thought you were trying to, I don't know, scare me, make me flinch. Something told me if I showed the fear I actually felt, you wouldn't be interested in me anymore," he sat there thinking for a moment. 

"You're right. I probably wouldn't have been. I guess I was trying to test you. See what you could handle. See if you could handle me. You passed with flying colors, but apparently that's only because you lied." He took a deep breath. "I guess I really don't know you at all, not really. I can't go by anything from before because clearly I can't tell how much of it was an act."

He sounded disappointed and you felt bad for deceiving him. You both sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Then Vincenzo turned to you and extended his hand for a handshake. You looked at it then took it and looked at him. 

"Hello, my name is Vincenzo Bacchelli, underboss of the Bacchelli Family. I'm 35. Born and raised in Italy, where I currently reside. I'm single, never married and I have no children."

You looked at him blinking, then realized he was waiting for you to speak. 

"Oh it's my turn?" He nodded with a smile, "Hi, my name is Y/F/N Y/L/N, dancer, choreographer, and fitness instructor? I guess that's what you'd call it. Anyways, I was born and raised in the United States. I currently reside in Switzerland, well I did, who knows now." Vincenzo huffed a laugh, "I'm in a relationship? Maybe? I don't know anymore. I guess it depends on how mad he is at me about all this, but I digress. I've been engaged, never married. No children."

"Nice to meet you Y/N," he said shaking your hand. 

"Nice to meet you Vincenzo."

"Now we go forward, getting to know each other with only the truth between us. Deal?" 

"Deal," you replied.

"So, do you want to stay, or would you like to do something else?" he asked.

"Can we do something else?"

"That's not a problem." 

Vincenzo started the car and left the drag strip. He drove for about fifteen minutes to a cantina that wasn't very crowded. You went in and sat down at a table. Within seconds, an attractive young woman, with a curvy figure and black long hair came over with a warm smile. 

"Hola, Señor Bacchelli. It's been a long time."

"Hola Yesenia. It has been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown into quite a beautiful young lady." She giggled and blushed, but her smile faded when she finally noticed you sitting there watching the exchange. "Is your father here?" Vincenzo asked. 

"He's in the back. I'll let him know you're here. Are you ordering anything?"

"A round of tequila shots and the special, for the both of us" 

"You got it," she said, turning to leave the table. 

"She's not excited I'm here with you," you said. 

"She's had a crush on me since she was fourteen. I thought she'd have let it go when she came of age but I guess not."

"Not eager to make her dreams come true? She's very beautiful, most men would jump at the chance to be with someone who looks like her."

"Sooner or later, you'll learn I'm not like most men."

"Sure, Mr. I-Only-Date-Models." He rolled his eyes. 

"I have a strict age limit I adhere to."

"What's that? 19? 20?"

"28."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. 

"I'm at a certain stage in my life. I want someone who can relate. Not someone who's just starting to figure things out. I don't have the patience for that kind of inexperience."

"Hmm," you replied thoughtfully. 

Yesenia brought over eight shots, four for you and four for Vincenzo. She also brought over a bowl of totopos and salsa. 

"Shall we play a drinking game?" he asked. 

"Sure."

"Do you know 'Never Have I Ever'?" You nodded. "I'll start. Never have I ever been arrested?" 

You picked up your first shot and knocked it back. Vincenzo still had four. You looked at him in disbelief. 

"How is that possible? You're part of a whole criminal enterprise. How have you never been arrested?"

"I guess I'm just smarter than the police. It also helps when you're greasing the wheels of justice monetarily." You shook your head. "So my little jailbird, how did you get arrested?" 

"Bar fight." He raised his eyebrows in surprised amusement. "I didn't start it, but I participated in it and they locked me up."

"Hmm I didn't see anything about an arrest in the information I was given about you."

"Friends in high places."

"Ah, so you know a thing or two about greasing the wheels of justice as well."

"I guess so." 

"I guess we're more alike than you think." You smiled, "Your turn."

"Never have I ever….made out with a complete stranger."

This time Vincenzo knocked back a shot and you didn't. You looked at him smiling. 

"What? I own a club. It's amazing how women throw themselves at me just to get into VIP or to have their drinks comped for the night. No one seems to understand that I'm trying to run a legitimate business."

"Oh poor you," you said sarcastically with a laugh. 

"My turn now. Never have I ever had sex outdoors," he said. 

You both took a shot and looked at each other. 

"Balcony," you both said in unison, then laughed.

"You're a lot more adventurous than I thought Y/N, our present situation not withstanding," said Vincenzo, amusement in his voice. 

"And you're exactly what thought you would be like," you retorted. 

"What's that?" 

"A rich playboy with more notches in his belt than he can count."

"I've gotten around, but I'd never refer to myself as a playboy. I'm more of a bon vivant, I enjoy the good things in life."

"To include sex with a bunch of women. You can admit it Vincenzo, I swear it doesn't upset me."

"And why would it? You're already spoken for, correct?" 

His comment left a smidge of weird tension in the air and you cleared your throat uncomfortably. 

"Correct."

You both looked at each other for a second, that weird tension still hanging around, before Vincenzo spoke.

"It's your turn," he said. You took a breath. 

"Never have I ever been cheated on."

Vincenzo took a shot. He had one shot left and you still had two.

"So you have no idea what that kind of betrayal feels like?" he asked. 

"I have an idea. On a choreography job I got involved with the artist. I thought it might go somewhere, come to find out he was sleeping with other people. We weren't together or anything so I don't consider it cheating per se. But I did feel lied to, misled, betrayed." Vincenzo nodded. "You want to talk about your experience?"

"It's happened to me twice. The first time I caught them in bed together. The second time, the woman I was dating slept with someone from a rival family. He sent me pictures."

"Wow," you said quietly. 

"I'm no stranger to heartbreak. People assume because I'm good looking and rich and women throw themselves at me that I'm somehow luckier than most in love and relationships when it's the complete opposite. I attract vultures and users, liars and con artists," that part made you flinch, "So sometimes it's just easier to mess around, sleep with whomever and not care. Because caring hurts too much."

You looked at him and for a brief moment you could see some of that hurt in his eyes. But it quickly went away as he looked up past you, something drawing his attention behind you. You turned around and saw a man waving Vincenzo to the back. 

"Excuse me. I need to talk to a man about a thing." Vincenzo got up and walked to the back, pulling a curtain closed that was hung on a rod over the door. 

He had been back there about 15 minutes now and your food had just come out. You were just starting to dig in when suddenly you heard two loud gunshots from the back. 

Your head shot up from your plate and you turned around looking at the curtain-covered door as panic went through you.

"Shit," you said to yourself as you stood. Then your gaze shifted to Yesenia who was behind the bar, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Papa," she said exasperated as if whatever was going on was some regular source of annoyance for her. 

"Vincenzo!" you called, rushing to the back, snatching back the curtain.


	6. Admissions

"Vincen-!" You entered a room that appeared to be an office, but you didn't have time to take in the details because you were too busy looking at the scene that greeted you behind the desk. 

Vincenzo had a man bent over the desk, his chin pressed to it, struggling, as Vincenzo held his arm behind him in a painful position. Vincenzo's other hand pressed a knife to the back of the man's ear ready to cut it off, a trail of blood trickling down the side of the man's face. The man had his other arm raised in surrender and his face looked like it had been punched several times. His eyes landed on you when you rushed into the room. 

"Vincenzo?" you said. 

"Everything's fine Y/N. Isn't it Cyrus?" huffed Vincenzo breathing hard with the effort of holding the older man tightly in place. Cyrus remained silent. "Tell her!" Vincenzo growled pressing the knife harder into his ear. 

"E-E-Everything is good, it's fine," Cyrus said quickly. 

"I'm leaving, and you're not going to send your people after me. Because I'll kill every single one of them and then I'm coming back here to cut off your balls and you know I'll do it, don't you Cyrus?"

"Y-Yes, yes, I know, I know," replied Cyrus. 

"You should hug your daughter. She's the only reason I'm leaving you alive."

Vincenzo let Cyrus go and wiped the knife off on the back of his shirt, then folded it up and put it in his pocket. He came around the desk and took your hand, turning you around to leave and that's when you noticed the two men on the ground to the left and right of you. You assumed they were dead, but you couldn't look close enough to verify because Vincenzo was pulling you out the door, through the cantina, and outside to the car. 

He opened your door and you got in, then he got in on his side and he started the SUV, backed out and peeled off. He drove for a good thirty minutes, both of you quiet, before he pulled over and put the car in park. He took a deep breath. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

"What the fuck was that back there?" He sighed. 

"Cyrus and I had a prior arrangement for an…exchange of goods. I went back there to confirm our deal but he wanted to renegotiate. I'm not an unreasonable man, but I'm not negotiating with anyone at the point of a gun. That's just bad business practice."

"So you shot two people?"

"I didn't do that. Cyrus shot at me and I used them as shields. Cyrus shot those people." 

You threw your hands up in defeat. He had an answer for everything. 

"I will say, however, what I found especially amusing was you charging back there at the sound of gunshots, unarmed. What exactly were you going to do Y/N?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He sat there for a second, mirth in his eyes. 

"You just can't bear the thought of any harm coming to me can you? You care for me a lot more than you let on," he said, a sly grin coming to his face.

You looked at him, feeling caught. 

"What? Look, I risked a lot running away with you. I just think it would be an incredible waste to have gone through all this trouble to keep you alive, only to have some outside party off you."

He laughed. 

"Is that what you're telling yourself? That's cute Y/N. Just admit it, you're infatuated with me. You like me."

"I…" you closed your mouth, your cheeks growing hot. 

"You do, don't you? Come on Y/N, you can say it. Say you like me." You looked at him blinking, "Say it. Saaaay it." You rolled your eyes, looking away from him. He started to poke your cheek and you slapped his hand away.

"Stop," you said, annoyed. 

He started poking you again, "Say it Y/N. I won't stop until you do. Say it. Say it. Say it…."

You quickly grabbed his finger and pulled it backwards, menacingly. 

"Ow ow ow..ok ok," pleaded Vincenzo, his face screwed up in pain. 

You let his finger go and he pulled his hand to himself massaging it. You took a deep breath. 

"I...I like you, ok?" you said reluctantly, "You don't have to be so annoying about it."

He chuckled. 

"People always tell me I'm relentless. I think it's my best trait."

You rolled your eyes and turned from him, sitting back against the seat to look out the window. He was smiling as he put the car in drive, but before he put his foot on the gas he leaned over and kissed your cheek. 

"I like you too Y/N, but I've been telling you that for a while now," he said low. 

He pulled back some to look at you. You continued to look out the window, your thumb on your lip, fighting the urge to bite your manicured nail. You needed something to distract you from the uncomfortable heat that was running through you right now as you sat there feeling exposed. 

Vincenzo smiled as he leaned back over to his side and pulled off. As he drove, he grabbed your hand and held it and you intertwined your fingers with his as you kept your eyes trained out the window. 

"So now that we've established that we like each other, should we get matching promise rings or something, like the kids do?" 

You sighed deeply and tried to release Vincenzo’s hand, but he wouldn't let you, keeping a firm grip on you as you tried to pull away. He swerved a bit trying to keep hold. 

"Stop Y/N," he chuckled, "I'll stop teasing you, I promise."

You stopped fighting him and continued to hold hands with him. You were both silent for a while. 

"That guy, Cyrus?" you finally said. 

"Yes?" 

"Why would he shoot at you? I was under the impression that you two knew each other well."

Vincenzo sighed. 

"I've known Cyrus for years and I've been doing business with him just as long. Every so often, he gets it in his head that he's going to try and best me and I have to show him the folly of that way of thinking."

You looked at him. 

"This has happened before?"

"Not exactly this, but something similar."

"So why do you keep dealing with him?"

"Because despite these rare occasions, he's a good man, loyal, dependable. He means well, believe it or not. This is just the relationship we have. He tries to kill me, I kick his ass, it's water under the bridge tomorrow."

"Until he succeeds."

"That won't happen."

You looked at him like he was crazy. He glanced at you and smiled. 

"Trust me, if he really wanted me dead he'd apply more effort then he does into these half-hearted attempts."

"That's a lot of trust to put into someone who's attacked you more than once."

"What's that saying, "better the devil you know then the one you don't." I know what to expect from Cyrus and he hasn't changed one bit from the day I met him. While he's probably not the most ideal person to work with, I'd prefer to work with him over a stranger, even if I knew said stranger would treat me better than Cyrus does."

He took a breath. 

"It's something you learn early on in this type of work. You might not like the people you have to deal with, either partially or fully. But if we both have something the other needs, you put aside your misgivings and try to come to an understanding for the good of your greater goal. I have my lines in the sand with people but I don't require everyone to pass some arbitrary purity test in order to work with them, otherwise I'd never get anything done."

You nodded thoughtfully. 

"We didn't get to eat." said Vincenzo, "You want to try this again, stop off somewhere and get something."

"Um, I think I've had enough excitement out and about in the world for one day, let's go back to the house."

He nodded and you both went silent for the duration of the trip, still holding each other's hands. 

When you got back to the beach house you changed out of your tight clothes into lounge shorts and a basic cotton bralette. Then Vincenzo whipped up a pitcher of frozen margaritas, which you sipped on; more like gulped; while you and him assembled a tray of nachos together. Vincenzo seasoned and cooked chunks of chicken, which he poured over a bed of tortilla chips you had arranged on a sheet tray then you covered it in a copious amount of cheese and put it under the broiler to melt. You both dressed your creation with toppings. Onions, pickled jalapeños, black olives, salsa, sour cream, and guac. 

You took your feast out onto the sundeck and sat at the small table out there and started digging in with your hands, washing it all down with more of the boozy margarita. 

"Oh man," you said eventually as you chewed, "These are so good." Vincenzo nodded, his mouth full too. You took a drink of your margarita to help clear your mouth out. "It's the chicken. The chicken makes this….And this margarita is perfection," you said as you looked at your glass. 

Vincenzo smiled. 

"I just realized, we've had a lot to drink tonight."

"I can handle my liquor, don't worry," you said. 

"Can you? Because you're talking very loudly right now."

"No I'm not! Shut up!" Vincenzo snickered. 

Your head was spinning at the moment, but you didn't think it was that bad. 

"I think you're drunk Y/N."

"Not drunk, sli..si..stightly tipsy...that's it."

"Oh only stightly?" he asked, amused. 

You nodded as you polished off what was left in your glass and picked up the pitcher to pour some more. Your glass was about half full when Vincenzo stopped you, taking the pitcher from you and setting it down. 

"How about we pace ourselves."

"I'm fine Vincenzo, really."

"Yeah, ok."

You both went back to eating then you downed what you had poured into your glass. 

"Ahhh, so good," you almost slurred. "I have the best idea!" you shouted abruptly. You hopped up from your seat. "Let's go swimming at the beach!"

Vincenzo looked up at you and you swiftly turned to head for the stairs leading onto the sand. 

"No Y/N," he said, trying to grab you but you were moving too fast. 

You bounced down the stairs, and took off running for the water as soon as your feet touched the sand, giggling as you went. Vincenzo had jumped up from the table and was close behind you, pulling off his shoes as he hopped along after you so he could run easier. 

"Y/N!" he called. 

You ran up to the water's edge where the waves had just gone out and when they came back in you quickly backed up avoiding getting your feet wet, then you ran after the water as it went out and backed up again, laughing the whole time. Suddenly Vincenzo grabbed your hand and pulled you to him, turning you around. 

"Let's get away from the water."

You giggled as you pressed yourself close to him and he wrapped his arms around you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, looking up at him. You were swaying side to side and he swayed with you as he held you. 

"You thought I was gonna go in, but that's something a drunk person would do and I'm not drunk," you half slurred, then giggled. Vincenzo smiled. 

"Ok, you proved your point."

You abruptly came up on your toes and pecked his mouth. 

"You're very pretty Vincenzo."

He huffed a laugh. 

"As are you."

"I was too embarrassed to say it before, but I really do like you 'Cenzo. More than I should. You make my heart thump," he chuckled 

"Do I now?" You nodded, then wrapped your arms around his middle and pressed your cheek to his chest. He wrapped his arms around you tighter and kissed the top of your head, his hands caressing your back. 

"'Cenzo?" 

"Hmm."

"Can I stay here with you?" 

"You can stay with me as long as you want Y/N. I'm secretly hoping you'll want to stay for a long while."

"Why is it a secret?" 

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up. I assume you've hit a rough patch with your boyfriend, but I'm sure you miss him. I'm sure deep down you can't wait to get back to him. I'm sure he longs for you just as much."

"'Cenzo?" 

"Yes little rabbit."

"Sometimes, sometimes I wish you were my boyfriend." You looked up and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh it's a secret." He chuckled. 

"Ok."

"Vincenzo, I'm tired. Take me to bed."

He let you go and turned a bit to scoop you up in his arms bridal style. You put your arms around him and pressed kisses to his neck as he carried you from the beach, to the house, to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and sat you down on the edge of the bed, then he knelt down and brushed the sand off your feet, making you giggle a little. 

"Wait here one second," he said as he stood. He left the room for a couple moments then came back with a big glass of water, handing it to you. "Drink all of this Y/N. It'll help with the hangover in the morning."

You took the glass from him and began to drink, chugging the water down in one go.

"All gone," you said cheerfully, holding the glass out to him. He smiled as he took it and set it on the nightstand. 

"Ok, let's get you settled in bed," he said. 

You turned, pulling your legs up and pushing them under the covers as you laid down. Vincenzo pulled the covers over you, then sat down on the bed. He looked at you fondly as you blinked slowly trying to keep your eyes open. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then turned you on your side. 

"In case you vomit."

"Ewww," you replied, and he huffed a laugh. 

"Go to sleep la mia stella. I'm just going to sit here for a bit," you nodded and closed your eyes. 

You were just drifting off, as Vincenzo gently ran the back of his finger over your cheek.

"I love you…" you mumbled and Vincenzo went still, "Gabriel." 

The next morning you woke up with a mild hangover. You were in bed alone and there was water and Tylenol waiting for you on the nightstand. As you sat up and took the pills, you noticed the room didn't have its same brightness as it did the day before, then you noticed an electric shade had been let down over the windows and you were grateful for it. 

You laid back down for another hour or so giving the Tylenol time to work through your system, then you finally decided to get up. You left the bedroom and walked into the main room, the sun beaming onto you through the open windows. 

"Ugh," you exhaled as you shielded your eyes. 

Vincenzo was sitting at the island drinking an espresso, looking at something on his holopad and you went over and sat down next to him laying your head down on the island. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"It's not the worst hangover I've ever had, but it's in the top fifteen."

He got up and you listened as he started moving about the kitchen. You heard something slide toward your head and you sat up. It was a plate of over-easy eggs, fried ham, and toast. Vincenzo also slid a tall red drink to you with a celery stick sticking out of it. 

"Hair of the dog?" you asked. 

"That would be correct."

"Bless you," you said, unenthusiastically. 

He passed you a fork and you started digging into your breakfast. 

"We're supposed to be reaching out to your people today, correct?" You nodded as you chewed. "When should we do that?"

"After I eat I guess. 

"Here," he slid a phone across the island to you, "It's encrypted and untraceable. It’s yours."

"Thanks."

"Also…" He turned and went to a drawer and pulled out a box, then turned back and set it on the island as well. It was a brand new holopad. You looked at him. "You're not a prisoner Y/N. Call and email who you want, surf the web, shop, whatever. This just ensures we're not fighting over mine."

"You would fight me over a holopad?" he smiled. 

"If I needed it badly enough, yes," you huffed a laugh, "I'm a busy man Y/N. I need to be able to act at a moment's notice."

"I get it."

"Finish eating, then we'll call your people in my office."

Vincenzo finished off his espresso and washed up his cup when he was done. 

"It is so weird watching you be domestic."

"What?" he laughed, turning around. 

"I mean cooking is one thing but I don't recall ever seeing you clean anything at the villa."

"Anton cleans up after me in the kitchen. Everywhere else, I have staff that comes in every so often."

"Let me guess, you sent them away too?"

"I did."

"What did you think would happen if I saw your security or cleaning staff or if they saw me?" 

"I don't know, I just didn't want to share you with anyone. Little did I know, I was sharing you the whole time." There was a hint of irritation in his voice that you picked up on, but you decided not to comment on it. "Anyways, we didn't have domestic staff growing up. Things got clean because my mother and I cleaned them. I'm quite capable of tending house and taking care of myself, my mother made sure of it. She refused to have a son like my father, unable to do anything for himself without us waiting on him hand and foot. But as I said, I'm a busy man and I can afford to free up my time by delegating such tasks to others, so I do."

You nodded thoughtfully and went back to your meal. Vincenzo grabbed his holopad making his way out the main room. 

"Come to my office when you're ready," he called. 

About twenty minutes later, you had finished your meal, downed your bloody mary, and you were making your way to Vincenzo’s office. Your meal made you feel fortified and ready to take on the daunting task ahead of you. You had your phone in your hand and when you came into the office, Vincenzo got up from his chair and gestured for you to have a seat in it. 

You walked around the desk and sat down while Vincenzo remained standing next to you. You took a deep breath and dialed a number then put the phone on speaker and sat it down on the desk. 

The two of you listened as it rang a few times before it was answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Jack. It's me."


	7. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to release this midnight Friday but I foresee myself passed out in a food coma way before then, so ya'll can have the chapter now. Happy Thanksgiving guys! Stay safe out there.

Gabriel and Jack had stayed up all night and through the following day helping out as much as they could with your search, but eventually they both reached the limits of their usefulness. The techs and hackers had algorithms running and all anyone could do at this point was sit back and wait until they got a hit. 

The two men went home and parked themselves in the living room, where they fell asleep. Gabriel in a chair, Jack on the couch, neither of them feeling comfortable getting into beds and sleeping peacefully while you were still out there somewhere. 

They had been asleep for a while now when Jack's phone started to ring. His eyes shot open and he looked around realizing the source of the noise was coming from his pocket. He started patting them, feeling for his phone, then reached into his right pocket and took it out. The caller ID read 'Unknown'. He answered and put the phone to his ear. By this time, Gabriel had awoken and watched Jack take the call. 

Hello?" 

"Jack. It's me."

"Y/N!?" Gabriel and Jack sat up alert now. "Y/N where are you? Are you ok? We've all been worried sick about you."

"I'm fine. I'm safe. I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"Tell me where you are. I'll come get you, bring you home."

"That's not why I called. I need to talk to you about something and I called you specifically because you're the only one who'll let me just say what I need to say."

Jack sighed. 

"Tell me what's going on," he said. 

"You probably know by now that I went to Italy with Gabriel to help him kill Vincenzo Bacchelli."

"Yeah. I know."

"It didn't sit right with me-killing him, so I asked Gabriel to spare him, but he didn't seem amenable to the idea." Jack looked directly at Gabriel. 

"He didn't tell me that part," he said. 

"I felt like I had no other choice but to tell Vincenzo about the plot and run."

"Y/N, if that's what you're worried about, no one's going to hurt Vincenzo, I promise."

"Can you even promise me that Jack? We went to Italy without you even knowing about it. There's nothing to stop Gabriel from making another attempt on Vincenzo's life, not while he's so committed to getting vengeance for Tony."

Jack sat there thinking. You had a point. Short of locking Gabriel up, there was nothing he could do to stop him from trying to kill Vincenzo again if he really wanted to.

"I think I have a solution though," you continued. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"What is she saying?" whispered Gabriel. Jack held his hand up to quiet him so he could hear you. 

"I want to offer up Vincenzo's trafficking ring. Shutting it down was supposed to be Tony's last mission. If Gabriel does it, he can complete the mission for Tony, honor him. I think it'll be cathartic for him, bring him peace, then he can do away with trying to kill Vincenzo for revenge."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea Y/N. But why are bringing it to me? Why not bring it to him directly?"

"He's not going to be receptive to anything I have to say."

"Y/N, he's not mad at you-" Gabriel started gesturing for Jack to give him the phone, "Hold on." He gave the phone to him. 

"Y/N."

Hearing Gabriel’s voice made all the guilt you had been stuffing down come up to the surface and tears flooded your eyes. It took everything in you to stay composed and not let them fall. 

"Gabe," you said, your voice cracking a bit. 

"I'm not mad at you. I just want you to come home. Whatever it is you want to talk about, let's talk about it at home baby."

"I can't do that."

"Tell me what you need from me. An apology? A promise that I won't come after Vincenzo? I promise Y/N, now come home."

"How do I know you're not just saying what I want to hear?" 

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

"I can't. Not with the way you've been acting. Look, Vincenzo is giving up his trafficking ring. I'll send you everything he has on it. Shut it down, finish Tony's final mission, honor him this way. Not with revenge. Once you do that, then I'll be able to trust your word."

The line was silent for a while. 

"I'll do what you ask, on one condition. As soon as you have confirmation that the ring is out of commission, you come straight home."

You took a deep breath, you're stomach stirring as you thought to yourself. Vincenzo had been standing next to you the whole time, listening intently, and he seemed a bit restless waiting for what your decision was going to be. You turned and looked at him, both of you exchanging a look.

"Deal," you said as you turned away, facing forward again. Vincenzo closed his eyes and hung his head, shaking it disappointedly. You didn't notice. 

"I love you Y/N. I don’t care about you and Vincenzo, you hear me. I just want you back in our home where you belong." Something about that phrase irritated you. 

_Where I belong? What about you? I was in our home by myself for weeks, where the fuck were you?_ you thought.

"I have to go."

"Wait. Y/N, if at any point you want to come home earlier than we agreed, I'll drop everything and come get you, day or night, just call me, ok?" 

"Ok, bye Gabriel."

"No goodbyes, remember? I’ll see you soon,” he said.

“See you soon,” you repeated, then hung up.

Gabriel handed Jack back his phone. 

"I can't believe you let her dictate terms," Gabriel said, annoyed. Jack looked at him, confused. 

"Terms you agreed to."

"Only when it became obvious you weren't going to do your damn job."

"Excuse me?" 

"You're Strike Commander of Overwatch. She's harboring a fugitive. You should have told her you would bring the full weight of this organization down on her head if she didn't bring Vincenzo in."

Jack blinked as he looked at Gabriel like he had completely lost his mind.

"First of all, Vincenzo isn't a fugitive. Had you gone to Italy to arrest him for Tony's murder, which I would have backed you up on 100%, by the way, instead of going there for what you went there for, then he'd be a fugitive. Second of all, I thought you weren't mad at Y/N?"

"I'm not."

"The full weight of this organization? Could have fooled me." 

"I only meant threaten her with it, not actually do it."

"Jeez. You know, if you had listened to her in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. She told me she asked you to spare him, but you ignored her."

"I didn't ignore her. I said I'd think about it. I ultimately decided not to kill him, but I didn't tell her that."

"Why not you idiot? Do you realize that's the reason why she ran off in the first place? All you had to do was tell her the truth and she'd be here right now."

"I thought if she thought his life still hung in the balance she would focus more on the mission and less on trying to have some whirlwind romance with him." 

Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you intend for every facet of your relationship with her to be based on manipulation?"

"I don't manipulate her."

"That's all you ever do. Especially recently. You refuse to open up to her so you can manipulate her perceptions of you. You ask her to help you on this mission as if you were giving her a choice, when you knew damn well she was never going to tell you no or back out and let you down, but you're so fucking selfish you were willing to sacrifice her anyways. Then you lie about your intent to keep Vincenzo alive to once again, serve your fucking purposes, only it backfires. Then you tell her you won't avail yourself of the fucking gift she's giving you unless she agrees to come home."

"Isn't that the point? To get her home? Don't we both want her to come home?"

"No, I want what's good for her. If she thinks being away from you is good for her, then I support it." 

"What the fuck kind of friend are you?" said Gabriel, agitation in his features.

"The kind of friend who tells the fucking truth. Look at you, you didn't hear a single word she said did you? Cause you're too busy worrying about who's sticking their dick where. She said she can't trust you and she just told you how to earn it back. You want her to come home so bad, focus on fixing your attitude and shutting down that trafficking ring. Focus on giving her something worth coming back home to, because all of this," he waved his hand in Gabriel’s direction, "Isn't working. You don't even know how ungrateful you look. Whether she knows it or not, by doing what she did she saved your career, now she's trying to save your soul. If you're going to force her to come back here you owe it to her not to let her come back to more of your bullshit, otherwise you should just leave her be, let her be with someone who deserves her, because right now you're not even close to being on that list."

You pulled the usb out of Vincenzo’s laptop after having sent everything off to Gabriel. You were still seated in his chair in his office and he was still standing next to the chair, but propped up against the wall now, arms crossed. He had been standing there silently watching you since the call ended. He took a deep breath.

“So Jack huh? As in Jack Morrison?” he asked.

You turned to look at him.

“Yes.”

“So Overwatch is after me?”

“Um...not exactly. I can’t really get into the details.”

“Mmm,” he nodded. “And you can just call up the top man there like it's no big deal?”

“You can when he’s one of your best friends.”

“I see. Well, he seemed really worried about you. You must mean a lot to him.” You nodded, “And that was your boyfriend? Gabriel...help me out, I’m rusty on my Overwatch heroes.”

“Reyes.”

“Right, Gabriel Reyes...from Los Angeles if I’m remembering correctly.” You nodded, “He’s much older than we are.”

“Yeah. So?”

“Nothing….he misses you.”

“Mmm hmm.” 

He looked at you like he was expecting you to say more. When you didn’t, he pushed off the wall and started heading for the door.

“I have something I need to do, I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

“Ok.”

He left the office and shortly after that you heard the front door open and close. You took a deep exhale and got up to leave the office yourself. You went into the bedroom, then into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to run yourself a bath. While the tub filled, you went to the closet to pick out what you were going to wear for the day and laid it out on the bed. Then you went back to the bathroom to check on the water. It wasn’t quite where you wanted it to be so you put the lid down on the toilet and sat waiting for it. 

When the water level was to your liking you turned off the faucet, got undressed and got into the tub. You sat there for a little while adjusting to the temperature of the water, soaking. Then you pulled your knees up to your chest, wrapped your arms around them, and burst into tears.

It took everything in you to keep the crushing guilt about everything you had done from the moment you left the villa from overwhelming you, but hearing Gabriel’s voice over the phone had all but made you crumble. Vincenzo was right, it did sound like Gabriel missed you, meanwhile you had yet to think of him, even in the brief moments he came up in conversation, you just brushed over his existence like he was barely a blip on your radar and you felt horrible for that. 

Regardless of whatever strain was on your relationship or how resentful you may have felt toward him, you still cared about him, you wouldn’t have done everything you had for him from the moment you came on this mission if you didn’t, but you could feel the feelings you thought you once felt so strongly starting to fade. 

When you first came to Italy you were toying with the question of if you even still loved Gabriel. Then he had called you a whore for the third time you had known him and you genuinely started to wonder. You got that he wasn’t himself lately and you tried to be understanding towards that but how much understanding in the world could there be? How much mistreatment were you supposed to endure for the sake of being understanding? He had apologized and he seemed genuinely remorseful. But he was remorseful the second time and the first time and now there you had been again. Right before you went to the villa, you could tell he was trying to rekindle old feelings with you. His effort hadn’t been lost on you and the softening of your demeanor towards him made that clear, but you were also just tired. Tired of being hurt, tired of being disappointed. 

Then here came Vincenzo, giving you respite from the battering your heart had taken. Awaking things in you you thought had shriveled and died. Things that made you glow, made you feel sexy and sensual, things that made you want to don lingerie and be uber feminie. The way Vincenzo saw you was like a breath of fresh air. He saw your strength, your resiliency, as he put it. He didn’t treat you like you were too fragile to hear the truth, but he was also tender and gentle with you in the way he touched and spoke to you, like you were precious glass, delicate. It just felt easier with him, you felt like you could talk to him about anything for hours on end and never hit a wall or a topic he refused to speak on. You didn't feel like you were constantly auditioning for his trust after having poured yourself out dry. There was a level of reciprocity that you weren't unwilling to work towards with Gabriel, but with Vincenzo it was already there. 

Vincenzo intrigued you and drew you to him in a way that you found so compelling it scared you, because you knew that eventually you weren’t going to be able to stop yourself, eventually you weren't going to want to. It was that part of you that was causing you the most guilt, because it was already happening and the only way this would end would be with deliberately hurting Gabriel and that was something you never thought yourself capable of doing.

So you cried and cried, until you felt completely drained. Then you washed and got out the tub, put on a bra and panties, and got into bed, where you laid until you heard Vincenzo come back in the house. He called your name, looking for you, but you didn’t answer. Concern was on his face when he came to the bedroom doorway and saw you in bed.

“What’s the matter Y/N? You look like you’ve been crying,” he said as he came in and sat next to you on the bed.

“I just feel a little down.”

“Guilt?” You nodded, “I understand. How about we go out a little later? Do something to lift our spirits?”

“Ok.”

“How’s your hangover?”

“I’ve completely forgotten about it. So I guess I’m good.”

"I'll bring you some water. You need to stay hydrated."

He got up and left the bedroom, then came back with a large glass of water. 

You sat up coming out the covers revealing the lacy bra you had put on. Vincenzo looked at you clearing his throat uncomfortably as you took the glass from him. 

"What's wrong with you?" you asked, "You've seen me naked, remember?"

You brought the glass to your lips and began to drink. 

"I'll never forget. But it's just something about how you wear clothing, it's…something." You sat the glass on the nightstand.

"You're a strange man, Vincenzo."

"You have no idea."

"Will you be ok laying down with me?" you asked. 

"I think I can keep myself composed."

"Good, because I don't feel like getting dressed right now."

Vincenzo walked around the bed, moving the clothes you laid out to the foot of it so he could get under the covers with you. You turned and snuggled up to him laying on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you. 

"You smell delightful," he said. 

"I just had a bath not too long ago."

"Hmm, I should join you for one of those one of these days," you smiled. 

"Another one of your fantasies?" 

"No, but it should be, now that I'm thinking about it. You and me and all of your soft skin submerged under hot milk an-" 

"Milk?" you asked.

"Yes. You've never had a milk bath?"

"Um...no never had the pleasure."

"It does wonders for the skin. A bath of goat's milk, honey, and lavender is probably one of the most soothing things on the planet."

"Hmm I'll take your word for it."

"You can't just take my word for it Y/N, you have to try it."

"One day, I will."

"How about tomorrow or some day this week? Why put it off to the far off future?"

"Doesn't something like that take…I don't know, planning?"

"What planning? Dolcezza mia. For now, you live how I live. We don't plan for things, we think of what we want to do and then we just do them. There's nothing holding us back, time, money. Whatever you want to do, you can, all you have to do is say it."

Suddenly you rolled on top of him, straddling him as you sat on him and ran your hands under his shirt and up his chest. 

"Can you guess what I want to do right now?" you asked with a sly grin on your face. He smiled back at you. 

"That wasn't quite what I meant."

"No?" he shook his head. 

"Besides, if we were going to do that, we'd start out more like this."

He grabbed you to him and rolled you both onto your back making you giggle. He grabbed your hands intertwining your fingers, pinning them above your head as he sat up some looking down at you. 

"Being with you shouldn't feel this good. Sex with you will probably be amazing, but I don't think it'll come anywhere close to just being with you, laying with you just like this." He pressed a kiss to your mouth. "It's obvious why he wants you back."

You thought about the ultimatum Gabriel had given you. He'd shut down the ring in exchange for your return. It didn't feel right to you when he said it. It didn't feel right when you agreed to it and it really bothered you now as you laid there with Vincenzo looking into his eyes, his body pressed against yours, warm and solid, as he spoke to you low. You realized being with him felt just as good for you and thinking about the possibility of leaving him right now made a hard knot form in your stomach. 

"I don't want to think about that right now," you said, leaning up to kiss him. 

You started with just small pecks to each other's lips but your kiss quickly deepened, becoming open mouthed. He let go of your hands and used his own to roam your body, running them over your legs and up and down your sides, gripping the sides of your panties, tugging at them and letting them go. Your hands traveled the span of his back and gripped his hair and when he tugged at your panties you arched into him. 

You pulled back from your kiss and his lips pressed kisses to your jaw and neck instead. 

"I want you right now," you breathed. "Please Vincenzo, don't make me wait anymore, please."

He kissed down your chest between your breast then hovered his mouth over one and lightly bit your nipple over your bra. You arched into him and moaned softly. He repeated the same on the other side and you reacted the same. He kissed a trail down your stomach nipping at your skin as he went, your breath becoming quick pants as he descended down your body, lower and lower until his head was right between your legs. 

He went still looking at you writhe in anticipation. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of your panties like he was going to pull them down, but he didn't, instead just held on to them watching you arch and go damn near crazy with want and need, as you pushed at his hands trying to make him take them off.

"Touch me Vincenzo," you panted. 

He leaned his head close to your center. 

"Yes," you gasped, "please."

He stuck out his tongue and licked up your center over your panties and you clamped his head between your legs as you climaxed, arching and moaning loudly, the sheets clutched in your hands tightly. 

Vincenzo pressed kisses to your center as you spasmed, until you finally calmed, releasing his head. He sat up, coming up to your face, and you grabbed his cheeks in both hands as you kissed, humming. You held onto him as he pulled back and looked at you stroking your hair back. 

"That's much better isn't it? Now that some of the edge is taken off?"

You nodded and he pressed his mouth back to yours. The two of you kissed deeply for what seemed like hours until you both finally fell asleep.


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I feel like I haven't posted in ages. Hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving had a good one. As always, stay safe out there.

When you and Vincenzo got up it was early evening. He wanted to go out to a club so you both got dressed up. You put on a short, pleated skirt with a sleeveless high neck tank top, and heels. Vincenzo dressed in dark fitted jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and a blazer. He complimented his casual suit with a watch, a belt, and a chain around his neck and he wore his hair pulled back. 

A limo picked you up and the two of you sat close together in the back of it, his arm around you and his hand on the thigh of the leg you had crossed over his. You smiled at each other and exchanged kisses, still basking in the afterglow of your earlier bedroom activity.

Upon arriving at the club, Vincenzo held you close to him around your waist as you were escorted to a VIP seating area just off the dance floor. Bottles of alcohol were brought in with carafes of juice to mix it with and the two of you sat close together, making your drinks before you sat back on the couch, facing each other. 

Vincenzo reached out and tucked your hair behind your ear as he looked at you. 

"You look incredible Y/N," you smiled. 

"Stop, there's nothing special about what I have on."

"It's not the clothes, it's you. You make everything you put on look amazing."

Your cheeks heated as you averted his gaze. 

"Vincenzo!" called a man in an all-white suit and sunglasses, as he came into your section. 

Vincenzo stood and you followed suit as the two men greeted each other with handshakes, hugs, and smiles. 

"It's good to see you again Vincenzo."

"It's good to see you Emilio."

"You don't come to see me as much as you used to. Too busy with your own club huh?" 

"You know how it is." Vincenzo answered with a smile.

"I do, I do. As a matter of fact, I have to go talk to one of my suppliers right now, but please enjoy yourself, drink whatever you like with my compliments."

"I appreciate that Emilio."

"What are friends for, eh? As a token of my friendship…" 

Emilio turned and waved in a group of six young, highly attractive women wearing very short, very tight, very revealing ensembles. They all crowded around Vincenzo, three to each side of him, pushing you off to the side as they giggled and cooed. 

"Enjoy!" called Emilio as he left the section. 

Vincenzo put an arm around the two women closest to him and all seven of them sat down on the U-shaped couch as one big group, him in the middle of them with a smile on his face like he had won the lottery. 

You stood there in disbelief at how quickly Vincenzo had forgotten about you as the six women vied for his attention. You grabbed your drink and sat at the very end of the couch, since that was the only place you could sit, and watched as the women flirted with Vincenzo. They touched him and fed his drink to him and he flirted back, saying God knows what; you couldn't hear; to make them all giggle and blush. 

_So much for adhering to a strict age limit_ you thought as you sipped your drink and continued to watch them, rolling your eyes, hoping your displeasure at the display they were making wasn't too obvious. 

You felt foolish for feeling jealous. You had no real claim to Vincenzo, and you had Gabriel. Your head told you you had no right to feel the way you did but you couldn't help it. It was obvious to you both that there was something between you. You had a connection and an unspoken understanding of how you both felt about one another that seemed to be getting stronger the more time you spent together and even more so after the bit of intimacy you shared earlier that day. But apparently that all meant nothing to Vincenzo because he was making it very clear how much of a free agent he was right now. 

He turned to the woman to his right and whispered something seductive, or at least you figured it was given his facial expression and other cues; hooded eyes, sly grin, the way he caressed her hand. All things he had done when you first met at his club. She giggled and kissed his cheek and he turned to her, smirking as he pressed his face close to hers, like he was about to kiss her.

You had officially seen enough. You set your drink down and stood abruptly.

“Y/N?” said Vincenzo, quickly turning his focus to you. 

You couldn’t even look at him, instead you turned and started to quickly make your way out of the VIP section. You took deep breaths as you walked, doing your best to push down the hurt that was threatening to rise up your throat and make your chest tighten. 

_Don't cry, don't cry, you can't cry, not here_

Vincenzo jumped up, startling the women hanging onto him and went after you.

“Y/N!” he called trying to catch up. “Y/N, Y/N wait!” he said. You had almost gotten to the ladies’ room when he finally got into reaching distance and grabbed your hand, turning you to face him. He could see you were near tears and he pulled you to him trying to embrace you. You pushed away from him. You still couldn’t look at him, if you did, you knew what little control you had over your emotions would vanish.

“Look, don’t worry about me, just go back to your harem,” you said. You turned quickly, trying to get away, but he wouldn’t let you go. He pulled you back to him and wrapped his arms around you. Your head was turned to the side, cheek pressed to his chest and you could feel the first set of hot tears spilling over your lashes. “Ugh I hate this. Why am I so stupid?” you said, still trying to fight back the tears that were already running down your face. 

“Shhh, you’re not stupid Y/N, I am. I’m sorry,” he rubbed your back as you shuddered, silently crying as you laid against him, “I didn’t think it would matter to you. I didn’t think I mattered to you. Forgive me Y/N.”

You looked up at him wiping your face, tears still falling.

“What are you talking about?” you sniffed. 

“Come,” he kept one arm around you holding you against him as he turned you both and led you back to the VIP area.

The women were still there drinking and talking amongst themselves.

“Ladies,” said Vincenzo, getting their attention, “It's been lovely, but right now I need you all to leave. Give Emilio my thanks.”

They looked at him surprised at first, some of them not getting the message until a couple of the others started to get up. A few of them weren’t too happy about having to depart, including the woman Vincenzo had been flirting with, and they gave you salty glances as they passed, prompting Vincenzo to hold you closer and press a kiss to your forehead. When it was only the two of you left, he led you to the couch and you both sat down facing each other once again. 

He looked at you and started to shake his head, wiping the last of your tears from your cheeks.

“Look at what I’ve done to this pretty face,” he took your hands into his and kissed them, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been a fool,” you looked at him questioningly and he sighed, “I’ve had it in the back of my head since we left Italy, that you only came with me out of moral obligation, that this has been nothing but a crisis of conscience for you. I thought that you only saw me as a placeholder for the man you really want to hold and kiss you. But seeing you rush out of here, seeing your tears, tells me I was mistaken."

You got an incredulous look on your face. He continued. “Y/N I crave you. Not just your body, but your mind, your heart. You kiss me like you could love me, and you touch and reach for me like maybe you feel a smidge of what I feel for you. I know you're involved with Gabriel and my intent isn't to pressure you, but I thought maybe, just maybe you could find a place in your heart for me, just the tiniest bit of real estate, but it all belongs to him and I feel like some interloper trying to come between the two of you." 

You blinked. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. 

“Vincenzo, what kind of woman do you think I am? Do you really think I could be as intimate as I’ve been with you with someone I feel nothing for? I thought we were on the same page about how we felt about one another, I thought it didn’t need to be said.”

“I thought that too, but then you agreed to go back to him Y/N and it reinforced everything I had been thinking from the moment we left. The second you’re relieved of whatever obligation you think you have to keep me alive; you're going home and I’m never going to see you again.” 

Now you really couldn't believe what you were hearing. 

"Were...were we not in the same room during that call? Did we not hear the same thing? I didn't have a choice, Vincenzo. He backed me into a corner. I told you I wasn't going to let my relationship get in the way of doing what I said I would do for you, so yes, to keep you alive, I agreed to go home," you took a breath, "I also told you that I didn't know if I even wanted to go home, I still don't, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone shove a choice down my throat. I said what I had to say to come through for you, whether I make good on my end of the deal remains to be seen, but he's still got to fulfill his end regardless."

He looked surprised. 

"So…you were bluffing?" 

"Is that not what good negotiators do?" 

He looked even more surprised. 

"Why didn't you tell me that Y/N?" 

"Because I thought you trusted me to handle all of this. If you weren't sure, why didn't you ask?" 

"Because I was afraid to hear the truth, or what I thought was the truth." He sighed, "I know you have a boyfriend and because I know that I also know I have no right to hope for or expect you to feel anything for me. I have no right to ask for what you can't reasonably give, because you've given it to another. But it's how I feel Y/N. I can't help it."

"I'm in the same boat Vincenzo. I have feelings for you, ok? But I also have Gabriel and it's the epitome of selfishness to want you while I'm involved with someone else, to want you to want me back, and to expect a level of exclusivity on top of it. I have no right to ask that of you, especially when I can't reciprocate, but like you, it's how I feel."

You both sat there letting your individual confessions hang in the air.

“We’re a mess,” he said.

“I wouldn’t be so hard on us; all of this is really really complicated. I think we’re doing our best,” you replied.

“Maybe we can do better.” 

“More communication and less assumptions would be a start.”

“I agree,” he said, “You can ask me for exclusivity Y/N.” He gently grabbed your chin, “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“Are you sure? Because you were getting pretty hot and heavy with that girl.”

“In actuality, I arranged all this after the call. I guess I was testing my theory that you wouldn't care,” he sighed, “I realized after that call that all the things left unspoken between us that I was convinced we were so far beyond, actually needed to be said, but I was too frightened of rejection to act first. But after seeing how hurt you were by all this, I was more frightened by the knowledge that I was 100% responsible for your pain in that moment, and that I may have gone too far to fix it. I’m sorry Y/N. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

You looked at him, stunned by his admission.

“Don’t do it again,” you said.

He scooted close to you and put his arm around you, turning your face to his. He kissed your lips, “I can’t promise you perfection, but I’ll get as close to it as I possibly can,” then he kissed your forehead. 

He pulled you to lean against him and you both sat like that for a little while. Then the song changed out on the dance floor.

***Dynamite by BTS***

Vincenzo smiled a bit. 

“You know, this is one of the most requested songs at my club right now. I hated it at first, but after hearing it a few hundred times it grows on you,” he took off his blazer and stood, “Come, dance with me.”

You groaned; you still felt a bit raw from everything that had just transpired.

“Vincenzo, I don’t know.” He grabbed your hands pulling you up. 

“Come on Y/N, dance with me, it’ll make you feel better.” 

You huffed a sigh and let him drag you from the VIP area to the dancefloor, Vincenzo nodding his head to the beat the whole time as he went. He led you through the throng of bodies already out on the floor dancing, to an empty pocket of space and faced you. He started clapping and two-stepping side to side to the beat. You just stood there and looked at him.

_This is getting heavy  
Can you hear the bass boom? I'm ready (woo hoo)_

He strutted to the beat behind you, grabbed your hands, and started clapping them together to the beat.

_Life is sweet as honey  
Yeah, this beat cha-ching like money_

He started waving your hands side to side, first in front of you, then up in the air and you started to smile.

_Disco overload, I'm into that, I'm good to go  
I'm diamond, you know I glow up  
Hey, so let's go_

“Ready Y/N?” he said.

_'Cause I-I-I'm in the stars tonight_

As soon as the chorus dropped, He let go of one of your hands and twirled you around with the other making you giggle.

_So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight (hey)_

When you faced him again, he took your other hand and this time when he started dancing, you danced with him, rolling your body a little to the beat.

_Shining through the city with a little funk and soul_

You came in close to him and turned around, so your back was to him, just barely dancing on him as you both moved together.

_So I'ma light it up like dynamite, whoa_

He put his arm around your waist and pulled you to him, closing the bit of distance, so you ground against him as you moved your hips to the beat. 

You were surprised yet again. Vincenzo could dance. He wasn’t a professional like you, but he was on rhythm, he wasn't stiff, and he knew how to move his body with yours in a way that complimented your movements. When the music changed to something with a slower tempo, something made for slow grinding, he knew how and where to touch you and he didn’t let you do all the work, he’d roll his body right along with yours as he held you as close to him as he possibly could. On slow songs, you’d sing to each other if you knew the words, foreheads pressed together, pecking each other's lips, back in the private intimacy from your first night in Mexico amongst the crowd that surrounded you. At one point, the DJ even threw in some rave music and Vincenzo was right there, jumping up and down with you. 

This was something Gabriel never would have done with you. He danced with you here and there, but he wouldn't be caught dead partying all night long at a club. You figured it was a generational thing. He was older and this just wasn't his scene anymore, so it never bothered you when he declined to go out with you. However, it was something you still liked to do, though not as often because your friends at Overwatch were usually busy with missions and it wasn't as fun going out alone. Having someone there with you who could compliment your energy was a welcome change from the norm. 

The two of you danced the night away and when you climbed into the limo in the wee hours of the morning, both of you were laughing breathlessly, exhausted and slap happy. You laid against Vincenzo's chest, holding hands as you both calmed and went silent. 

***Quando, Quando, Quando by Tony Renis*** 

_“Tell me when will you be mine,”_ he sang out of the blue. You smiled.  
_“Tell me quando quando quando”_ you followed. He took the next line of the song.  
_”We can share a love divine”_  
_”Please don't make me wait again”_ You sang together, then you took the next line.

 _“When will you say yes to me”_ he pressed a kiss to your forehead as you sang then he took the next line.  
_“Tell me quando quando quando”_ you closed your eyes, snuggling into his chest as he put his other arm around you and you sang the next line.  
_“You mean happiness to me”_  
_“Oh my lover tell me when”_ you both sang the last line together softly, then went quiet. Shortly after, you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke, Vincenzo had just laid you down on the bed and was pulling off your shoes.

“Mmm ‘Cenzo,” you said, still half-sleep.

“I’m going to undress you for bed, ok?”

“Mmm hmm,” you nodded.

You were in and out as you caught glimpses of Vincenzo taking off your shirt and skirt. He left for a second and you fell back asleep. Next thing you knew he was lifting you up a bit to pull a shirt over your head. He unlatched your bra under your shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor, then pulled you up to stand. You whined.

"Mmmmm."

“Stand up for a second dolcezza mia, let me pull the covers back.”

He held onto you as he one-handedly moved the covers out of the way, then he guided you back down to the bed and pulled them over you as you settled in on your side. He turned off all the lights then went to his side of the bed to undress and get in. When he did, you scoot over to him, laying on his chest.

“‘Cenzo,” you said tiredly. 

“Mmm.”

“I had fun tonight. Thank you.”

“I did too, Y/N. Thank you.”

You went quiet and let sleep claim you once more.


	9. Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 coming later this week. Enjoy!

You were fast asleep on your side when you felt something hit your back. You slowly became alert, realizing there was movement in the bed and distressed mumbling coming from behind you. You rolled onto your back and there was Vincenzo, wildly waving his arm side to side, his fist closed like he was holding something. As he did this, he mumbled angrily in italian with his teeth clenched. You heard the word ‘madre' a few times and realized he was dreaming. 

"Vincenzo," you said. It did nothing. Without thinking, you sat up and his fist caught you in the nose. "Ahh," you cried out as you fell back against the pillows, pain radiating from the middle of your face. You put your hand to your nose to check for blood, there was none. Vincenzo was still waving his arm, his mumbling getting louder now. "Vincenzo! Vincenzo!" you shouted; he still wasn't hearing you. 

You rolled out the bed onto your feet, noticing a glass of water on your nightstand. You grabbed it and quickly made your way around to Vincenzo’s side of the bed. You wanted to use the water as a last resort, so you reached out to touch his shoulder, keeping yourself clear of his waving arm. 

“Vincenzo!” you yelled as you shook him, “Vincenz-!”

“Ahh!” he yelled as he woke, shooting up abruptly. This startled you and you tossed the water on him as a reflex.

He sat there for a few moments, dripping, and breathing heavily, then he turned and looked at you.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I didn’t mean to do that. You scared me.”

“What are you doing out of bed dolcezza mia?”

“You were dreaming, waving your arm around. You hit me, twice,” you chuckled to yourself, “You socked me in the face really good.”

He looked distressed by that news and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling you between them. He grabbed your cheeks, inspecting your face. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N. Does it hurt? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, just a little rattled. What were you dreaming about? You were talking too. You sounded upset. You kept saying something about your mother."

He sighed. 

"Let me change and let's get some dry linens on the bed, then we'll talk," you nodded. 

You stepped back a bit so he could stand, and he stepped around you to go into the closet. While he was in there you stripped the bed and piled everything up on the floor at the foot of it. Vincenzo came out the closet in dry boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He left the room briefly then came back in with a stack of folded up linens. You worked together to re-make the bed and before long you were both back in it, laying on your sides facing one another. The sun was coming up and the room was cast in a hue of light blue. 

Vincenzo looked at you, then reached out to caress your cheek. 

"Are you sure you're not hurt la mia stella?" he asked. You nodded. "I would never ever strike you intentionally. I'd rather die first." 

He scooted forward and pressed his lips to yours gently. He smoothed his hand over your hair and down your arm looking at your face the whole time. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke. 

"I killed my father Y/N." He let his confession hang in the air, watching your face intently, but you didn't react. After a few moments passed, he continued. 

"That day I found my mother, my father had gone out, so I spent the day wrapping my mother in a sheet and moving her body to the basement. Then I sharpened his razor blade, the one he had beaten her to death over. When he returned, I drugged his wine and dragged him to the very spot my mother had died in and tied him to a chair. When he came to…." he paused, still watching your face, "I cut him, over and over again. I cut him until his curses and demands to untie him became screams of agony and then I cut him some more. Hundreds, maybe thousands of times until there wasn't much skin left that had been spared from the bite of the blade," he paused again, his eyes still trained on your face, waiting for a reaction that never came. "I wasn't skilled at it; I had no control. I nicked arteries, there was blood everywhere. He begged me to get help, the same help he had refused my mother. I returned the kindness he showed her and sat in front of him and watched him die."

A chill went through you as your imagination conjured up images of Vincenzo as a thirteen year old boy, wildly swinging a knife in the manner he had in his sleep, cutting up his father's flesh until he was nothing but a bleeding wound. Your first reaction wanted to be repulsion but the outrage necessary for that wasn't there. Instead, you felt like you wanted to praise him for a job well done. 

You thought about all the times you had told yourself that had your father not been hit by that bus, that you would probably have killed him to spare your mother from being constantly tormented by him. So, you understood Vincenzo's motivations for what he did. The hurt and the anger that had to be present, the feelings of impotence from not being able to stop what ultimately happened. You concluded that you probably would have done the same in his shoes. 

You reached out pushing his hair back from his face with your fingers. He grabbed your hand and kissed the inside of your palm. 

"It haunts you?" you asked. 

"Everything surrounding my mother's death does and a lot of what happened after as well."

"What happened?" 

He took a deep breath. 

"My uncle found me three days later still sitting in front of his brother's corpse. I told him what had happened, where I had placed my mother's body. He took me home with him, cleaned me up, fed me. A day or two later he arranged a small burial for her. One was held for my father as well, but I chose not to attend. He honored my wish not to have them buried together, so my mother could finally have peace in the afterlife." He went silent for a while intertwining his fingers with yours, pulling your hand to his chest. 

"I stayed with my uncle for a little while, until I was sent away."

You scrunched your face in confusion. 

"Why did he send you away?" he sighed. 

"I developed a…taste for cutting. I used to experiment on the little animals around his house. It wasn't so much the killing I was fascinated with; it was the technique. I would play around with depth and placement, things like that. Anyways, I got a little overzealous and turned my experiments on Sofia's pomeranian’s." You gasped a little in disbelief, "My uncle found them buried in a mass animal grave I had dug in the woods behind the house. Sofia was terrified of me after that and she wanted me gone, but my uncle thought my…predilection could be channeled, used, so he sent me to a sort of… boarding school to learn the art of assassination, my specialty being cuts, knife work." He sighed again, "I got traditional education there as well, it's where I learned to speak so many languages. But that place…" he shook his head, "Let's just say they excelled in the art of cruelty as well.” 

You laid there, absorbing all he had said before you spoke. 

"So, you're an assassin?" 

"I was for a time. When I came home, the family put me to work carrying out hits. But I don't do that anymore. My uncle saw I had a mind for the family business and he and Sofia never had children, so he trained me up to be his successor. I was named his right hand on my twenty-first birthday."

You looked at him, stunned. 

"You know, what you said about me being resilient, I could say the same about you," you said, "You've also been through a lot but you'd never know it from how you act."

He smiled a bit. 

"I probably should be a hardened shell of a man, no heart, no feelings. I very easily could have gone that way, but the fact that I went in the opposite direction I credit to my mother." He took a breath, his eyes becoming glassy with tears he didn't shed, "My father tormented her daily, friends and family knew about it, none of them ever came to her rescue, but she was never bitter about it. She never let any of it harden her heart. She remained the sweetest, most kindest person I ever knew until the moment she died, and I've carried her sweetness and kindness with me. When they tried to break me at that boarding school…it was the only thing that kept me sane, kept me from slipping completely into darkness."

He gently grabbed your chin, "I see a lot of that same sweetness and kindness in you.” You gave a small smile. "So, that's my origin story. Tell me Y/N, are you frightened of me now?" 

You shook your head. 

"If anything, I'm more intrigued by you." He smiled.

"I'm glad, I'd like to know more about you as well, but we'll save that for another conversation. I'm still quite tired from our night out."

"Me too," you agreed. 

"Let's spend as much of today in bed as we can." You nodded. "Now kiss me goodnight, or I guess it's good morning. I think that was the problem. I didn’t get any of your kisses last night before we went to bed.

You grinned, “Well let me fix that,” you moved to press your lips to his in a gentle kiss. You pulled back and you looked at each other fondly. 

"I need much more than that Y/N." 

You giggled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to himself. You pressed your lips together in a much deeper, more passionate kiss, holding each other's cheeks as you both began to hum. You both slowly pulled back breaking the kiss. He pecked your mouth once more. 

"Good night dolcezza mia."

"Good night Vincenzo."

He reached behind himself, grabbed a remote, and hit a button. A shade lowered over the window, darkening the room. You pressed your foreheads together and fell back to sleep. 

You and Vincenzo slept much of the morning and early afternoon away. Although his phone kept going off, waking you both intermittently. He let it ring and chime until it went silent, but after the second call you were both irritated. Vincenzo rolled over, picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"Enzio," he said sleepily, "These people keep calling and messaging me. I'm forwarding everything to you. Whatever it is, just handle it or take a message, I don't care. I had a late night; I don't want to be disturbed." Vincenzo went silent on his end for a second, "I'm still in Mexico…yes, we'll talk about that later…. Thank you, my friend," he hung up. He tapped a few times on his phone then set it back on the nightstand. Then he snuggled back up to your back and you both went back to sleep. 

It was early evening, and you were laying on your side when you started to wake up. You could feel Vincenzo’s warmth pressed to your back, his arms holding you loosely as he slept. You made a point of lying very still and just savoring the feel of him against you and the comfort his body heat and the weight of him on you gave you. As you did, you allowed yourself to imagine what waking up to him just like this on a more permanent basis might feel like. The thought made you smile a bit. 

Vincenzo's hold on you tightened and you felt gentle kisses on the back of your neck. His fingers started to slowly lift your shirt and he glided his hand over the exposed skin of your stomach, caressing your torso and your hip and thigh. His touch was gentle, reverent, and you leaned back into him, closing your eyes. 

"Are you awake little rabbit?" he asked. You nodded. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm hmm, did you?”

“I did. Your kisses did the trick.” You smiled.

“I’m glad.”

You turned over to face him and peck his mouth, he kissed your nose wrapping his arms back around you. 

“If I could wake up to you like this every day, it’d be a dream come true,” he said.

“I was just thinking the same.” He smiled. 

“Y/N, I know you need time to figure all of this out for yourself, but I’m curious about what you're thinking at this point. I'm just going to be blunt. Do you want to remain with your boyfriend, or would you like to be with me?” The question caught you off guard a bit and Vincenzo loosened his grip on you as your body tensed. “Maybe that was too blunt. I’m not asking you to make a decision now, I just want to know where your head is at on the matter,” he reiterated.

You took a deep breath.

“I’m really torn to be completely honest. You pretty much figured out on your own that me and Gabriel aren’t in the greatest of places right now. I’ve been trying to be understanding towards him since a lot of where we’re at is a result of grief. But it’s exacerbated a greater issue we’ve always had, and it's all become way too much to bear.”

“Would I be prying if I asked what that issue is?” you shook your head

“Gabriel struggles with letting me in. He’s always kept me at arm’s length, only letting me get but so close to him. I feel like an outsider in his life, despite supposedly being one of the closest people to him. To his credit, he was starting to make small strides before all of this happened, but after you killed our friend, it’s like we went five hundred steps back. He stopped coming home. I haven’t shared a bed with him in well over a month." 

"He wouldn’t let me support him in his grieving process. He did initially, but then he regretted it,” you paused, “Although, we made love the night he asked me to join in on the mission to kill you. For a second it was like I had him back, I felt so relieved. But then I woke up in the middle of the night, and he was gone.” You paused, as you relived the hurt you had felt in that moment. It must have shown on your face, because Vincenzo got a sympathetic look on his own and grabbed your hand to kiss your knuckles. “I’ve never told him how devastating that felt. How sometimes I wonder if he only made love to me that night to…. I don’t know, seal the deal, secure my cooperation in his revenge plot,” You sighed and he squeezed your hand supportively. 

“He’s pushed me away not only mentally and emotionally, by icing me out, only talking to me about his stupid mission, but physically as well. He stopped touching me, being affectionate with me, up until we went to Italy, that is. I have my theories about that, but that's another conversation. He’s physically removed me from his space. He’s screamed at me, cussed at me, closed doors in my face all while claiming he’s hurting me for my own good, for my own safety. I think it’s bullshit. I think all this “uncontrollable rage” he claims he’s carrying around is just an excuse to push me even further away, because I got too close. He let me see him at his most vulnerable and it scared him.” 

You took a breath, tears starting to roll down your face, “I don’t know what to do with that. I don't know how to respond to the person I love the most telling me that he regrets sharing his innermost feelings with me when I've given him no reason to feel that way. I don’t know how to make him trust me enough to be open with me, to not fear that I’ll stop loving him and now it's too late because it's already happening.” Your tears increased as you talked through your crying, “I don’t love him as much as I used to, and I feel horrible for that. I should be more understanding, I should be more patient, but I just don’t know how to anymore, and I feel so guilty because he loves me so much and I can’t return it.” You were sobbing now. 

“Shhh.” Vincenzo pulled you to him holding you tight as you fell apart in his arms. He was silent for a long while before he spoke. “Him hurting you because he’s hurting, doesn’t make it ok. You're not required to be understanding when someone’s causing you pain Y/N and trying to patiently wait for him to stop hurting you only hurts you more. You're allowed to take a step back and take care of yourself and your own needs for a while, you should never feel guilty for that”

He held you as you continued to cry. You were crying out all the hurt you had buried deep down and hadn’t let come to the surface until now. After a long time, your sobs died down to intermittent sniffles.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” said Vincenzo.

“Why-Why are you sorry?” You sniffed.

“I brought all this up, worrying about whether you wanted to be with me or not. Right now, that doesn’t matter. Right now, I just want you to focus on healing and whatever you need towards that end I’m happy to provide. I just want to be there for you Y/N, like you’ve been there for me.”

You looked up at him, wiping your face, continuing to sniffle.

“Thank you,” you said. He kissed your forehead. 

"Let's do something special," he said. 

"Like what?" 

"You'll see."

He reached behind him and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. 

"Enzio," he started speaking in italian, giving orders, it sounded like from his tone. He hung up and rolled back over to you. 

"Who is Enzio to you? I'm curious," you asked. He smiled. 

"Enzio is my right hand. He handles a lot of my business dealings, things I'm too busy to get involved with. Right now he's in Italy keeping things running there, making sure everything's ok with the club. He's also my oldest friend. We were at the boarding school together and we looked out for each other. When we left, we kind of went our separate ways, but we kept in touch. A few years later, his entire family was murdered. I went to him and together we hunted down the culprits, got revenge and justice for him. He came back to Italy with me and my family sort of adopted him, made him an honorary Bacchelli and he's been by my side ever since."

"Wow," you said, "I thought he was pretty protective of you, but I get why now." He smiled a bit, pushing the hair back from your face. 

"He's a little upset with me right now though." he said, "He's wary of my involvement with you and he questions your motives, which I understand, but I trust you Y/N. I trust your intentions. So, he's just going to have to get over it."

Suddenly there was knocking at the front door. Vincenzo got up and answered it while you stayed in bed. He came back in the room carrying a wire caddy with two large glass milk bottles. He smirked at you as your eyes followed him into the bathroom.


	10. Sex-Crazed

As you got out the bed and went to the bathroom you could hear the faucet for the bathtub come on. You stood at the door, watching Vincenzo hold his hand under the water until it was to his liking then engage the stopper on the tub. He grabbed both bottles of milk and poured them out into the tub. 

"Is that what I think it is?" you asked. He turned around and looked at you. 

"Fresh goat’s milk." You got a confused look on your face. 

"How….where…?"

"I have a goat guy" 

He came towards you and kissed your cheek before moving past you to leave the bathroom, then the bedroom again. You continued to stand there. 

"He has a goat guy," you said to yourself. 

You went to sit on the foot of the bed. Vincenzo came back in the room with some other things in his hand you couldn't make out and took them into the bathroom. You continued to sit, kicking your legs, waiting for him to finish up whatever he was preparing.

Eventually you heard the faucet turn off and a minute or two later you were being beckoned into the bathroom. The first thing your eyes landed on when you came in was the pile of Vincenzo's clothing on the floor. Then you looked up at a naked Vincenzo sitting in a hot milky bath surrounded by purple lavender petals floating on the surface. He was holding his hand out to you. 

"Get undressed, get in," he said. You blinked as you looked at him, hesitating. "I'm not going to bite Y/N unless you want me to. Come on, get in." 

You took a deep breath and began to remove all your clothes. Vincenzo watched you intently, his eyes roaming your curves when you were completely undressed. You walked over to the tub and he offered his hand for you to take so you could steady yourself as you climbed in. You turned so your back was to him then lowered yourself between his legs to sit. 

You sat forward, not allowing yourself to relax back into him. It was your first time being naked together and you felt slightly apprehensive, which you realized was silly after having practically begged him to take your panties off the day before. 

Vincenzo fished a washcloth out the water and began to use it to squeeze the milky mixture over your back and shoulders. 

"Why are you so nervous, little rabbit?" he asked, before pushing your hair to the side and leaning forward to kiss the nape of your neck. 

"I don't know."

"I'm just here to help you relax, nothing more," he wrapped an arm around you, "Lean back against me."

You slowly leaned back, taking a deep exhale. He pressed kisses to your temple.

"See? Much better."

You sat there for a while, as Vincenzo squeezed water over your chest and shoulders. The hot milk and the smell of lavender wafting around you made you feel calm, peaceful. He was right, this really was quite soothing, and you could feel the tension ease from you.

"Thank you, Vincenzo," you finally said. 

"My pleasure."

You shifted yourself to the side somewhat and reached up placing your hand on his cheek. You looked in his eyes, hoping yours conveyed what you were after. He confirmed he got the message by leaning down to press his lips to yours in a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled back, watching your reluctance for the kiss to end in your features. When you finally opened your eyes, he smiled and kissed your nose. 

“Can we talk about sex?” you asked. He chuckled.

“If you’d like. What pertaining to sex would you like to discuss?”

“Why we’re not having it,” he started snickering, “Why are you laughing?” you whined.

“I’m sorry,” he lifted your chin and pecked your mouth, “You're so sweet Y/N, hearing you talk this way is a little jarring.”

“Jarring? I haven’t even said anything.” You faced forward and leaned back into him, “Now if I said, I want you to bend me over your desk and pound into my pussy until I can’t walk straight for a week, that would be jarring.”

It was silent for a few beats too many.

“You still there?” you asked, amusement in your voice.

“I-I’m here. What else do you want?”

“I’m not saying. There’s no point if we aren’t going to do it.” he sighed.

“Y/N I’d love to do all the sexual things you want to do, but we just talked about you being torn between Gabriel and I. I’d prefer if you had more clarity on that front before we do anything. I don’t want our sex to cloud whatever your true feelings are, and I don’t want to go too far only for you to regret it later on.”

“Ok. Well let’s get into what specifically is off limits then.”

“It’s all off limits Y/N.”

“What!? Are you serious? What about oral?”

“That’s definitely off limits.”

“That didn’t stop you yesterday.”

“Emotions were running high, I got carried away.” You huffed a sigh

“Manual stimulation?” you asked.

“Mmm, we might be able to get away with a variation of that.”

“Oh?”

“You touch yourself and I’ll watch.”

“I forgot you’re into the whole voyeurism thing." You sighed, "If I'm just masturbating anyways, I don't think the audience is necessary, but I'll think about it. 

“Don’t think too long.”

“Says the man determined to withhold sex from me until I die.” he chuckled.

"You're being very dramatic. What did you do when you were on the run from your stalker?" 

"I went years without sex or companionship."

"See? You'll live. You've done it before."

"Yeah, but then I met Gabriel and got used to having sex on a pretty consistent basis."

"How consistent? If you don't mind me asking." 

"When he's home, five to six nights a week."

"Wow, and you could keep up?" 

"Mmm hmm."

"Hmm," he replied with an impressed tone, “That’s a tough act to follow.”

“Well he has an advantage over us regular people, so I wouldn’t worry too much about trying to match his prowess. It’s not an expectation of mine either.”

You both went silent for a while and Vincenzo took the opportunity to rub his hands down your arms, over your stomach to your thighs, running them up to your bent knees and back down.

“So, Gabriel is the first man you’ve been with since getting free of your stalker?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm,” you nodded.

“Who were you with before?”

“So Able, the guy who was stalking me, started following me some years after the attack. I ran to Montreal and that gave me a reprieve from him. I met a man there, started a relationship with him, got engaged, called it off, then Able showed up again and I was back on the run.”

“I see. Why did you call off the engagement?”

“Because he was mentally and emotionally abusive.”

“Hmm,” he replied, pausing for a moment, “Y/N, given everything you've been through, have you ever considered that maybe you should just be alone for a while, no attachments?”

“I have, but I was alone for so long while running from Able."

"I understand that, but what I mean is that maybe you should take some time for yourself. Figure out what you want out of life, with no distractions from any stalker or admirer or anyone. Just be completely self-indulgent and worry about yourself. I think you deserve a break for self-care, introspection."

"Hmm," you replied thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right."

The two of you continued to soak, engaging in light conversation, while Vincenzo rubbed his hands over your body absentmindedly, until the milky water started to go cold. You rocked forward and stood, turning around to face Vincenzo. He sat for a moment, looking at your body, licking his lips, before he finally stood up in front of you.

Your eyes followed his example, roaming his body, taking in his chest and abs, letting your eyes roam lower to his thick, hardened penis, veiny and slightly curved upward, standing proudly at attention between his powerful legs. You pulled your eyes away moving them to his face, his eyes watching you look at him, the heat between you thick in the air.

He was standing away from you and you stepped forward closing the distance, placing your hands on his torso, and running them up to his chest, feeling his muscles jump underneath your touch. He placed his hands on the back of yours and ran them down your arms to the crook of your elbows. You moved your hand to his cheek, pressing yourself to him, before you pressed your mouth to his in a slow, heated kiss. 

Vincenzo took over and the kiss became sloppy, as your lips moved quickly, sharing tongues. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you even closer, his hands roaming your bare back and ass, gripping, and squeezing, running his hand between your cheeks.

Eventually you broke your kiss to come up for air. Your heated gazes on one another.

“You're making this very difficult,” you breathed.

“How do you think I feel?” 

“I don’t think we should be naked with each other anymore. There’s too much temptation,” you said.

“I think I’m doing fine.”

“No, you're not. You're looking at me like you want to eat me.”

“God I’d love to do that right now," you chuckled.

“See?” 

You stepped back from his embrace and got out the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around yourself before you left the bathroom. Vincenzo followed shortly behind you getting his own towel and wrapping it around his waist. He followed you into the closet and you both silently began to dry off and get dressed. The closet was huge, his stuff was hung and organized on one side and your things were on the other. Both of you pretended to be focused on your respective areas but you stole glances at one another, watching each other. His eyes lingered on the profile of your body as you sifted through a drawer for underwear and you sighed as you watched Vincenzo step into boxer briefs, admiring his firm ass.

“What about dry humping?” you asked

“Huh?” he straightened his waistband as he turned to look at you.

“Dry humping.”

“I don’t know Y/N.”

“Just an idea,” you said, turning back around.

Suddenly he was coming up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist.

“You’re obsessed,” he said.

“I’m horny. You make it worse,” he huffed a laugh. 

“I have an idea,” he said.

“Ok?” 

“How about we have dinner and snuggle up on the couch for a good movie?”

“What’s sexual about that?”

“Nothing, that’s the point. You need a distraction and frankly so do I.”

“Fine.”

He kissed the top of your head and let you go, then grabbed a t-shirt and left the closet. You finished getting dressed in some lounge shorts and a t-shirt and went out into the main room. The first thing you noticed was a projector screen coming from the ceiling in front of the couch. Vincenzo was in the kitchen working on dinner and he had you take his holopad to make a movie selection. 

You plopped down on the couch, scrolling through an extensive library of titles. By the time Vincenzo had finished dinner, you still hadn’t made a selection. He came over with your plate and a glass of wine, giving them to you before he went to get his own. 

“Have you picked something?” he asked as he sat next to you on the couch.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m trying to find something with no sex scenes in it.”

He stared at you.

“What? If I can’t get off, I don’t want to watch other people getting off either.”

He took a deep breath and set his plate on the end table next to the couch. Then he got up and took your plate from you and set it on the end table at the other end. He sat back in his seat as you looked at him quizzically. 

“Take off your shirt and your shorts,” he said.

“What?”

“Do as I say,” he replied, authoritatively, making tingles shoot down your spine.

You took a deep breath and slowly stood, removing your shorts, exposing your panties underneath. Then you took off your shirt, exposing your bare chest. Vincenzo held his hand out to you beckoning you to him. You stepped forward, placing your hand in his. He swiftly let it go and grabbed your arm, turning you around so your back was to him. Then he pulled you to sit between his legs. Your breath started to quicken in anticipation of what he was going to do next, excitement coursing through you.

He slowly ran his hands over the tops of your bare thighs to your knees. A shudder ran through you and you fought the urge to moan aloud as you watched him slowly wrap his hands over your knees, gripping them. Suddenly, he yanked your legs open, and a yelp left your lips at the shock of his abrupt movement.

“Hush,” he said, his voice low and commanding.

He slid his hands down the inside of your thighs, sending sensation shooting to your core as you arched against him, squeezing his thighs with your own hands.

He stopped his exploration between your legs just short of your center, and he ran his right hand up your torso, over your breast, and up your neck, until he grabbed your chin tightly, tilting your head back so he could press his mouth to your ear. You closed your eyes, panting open mouthed. Everything he was doing sparked and ignited that fire inside you and it was raging now, its heat coursing through you as you gripped his thighs tightly.

“You're not going to stop, are you Y/N? Not until you get exactly what you want, isn’t that right?” He whispered into your ear. “You act so modest like you don't want me to spoil you, but you really do, just not with money, right my impetuous little rabbit?” He licked the shell of your ear and you whimpered. “Look how desperate you are for me to just….” his other hand started to lightly squeeze the inside of your thigh and you trembled, trying not to close your legs against the sensations that ran up them. 

“Oh Vincenzo,” you breathed.

“What do you want la mia stella?”

“I want….”

“Tell me,” he squeezed a bit harder.

“I want….”

“Yes, my love?”

“I want you to make me cum. I want it so badly, please Vincenzo, please.” He smiled.

“I love when you beg so wantonly, the shamelessness in your voice….” He let go of your thigh and held his hand out palm up. “Give me your hand.”

You cracked your eyes open and shifted them to the side. You saw Vincenzo’s hand and you placed yours into it. He grabbed it and turned it palm side up then cradled it with his own underneath. He turned and guided your hand to your panties, cupping it tightly as he slid them both inside over your mound, his hand resting over yours. You were panting rapidly now, chest heaving, part of you questioning if you were really going to do what he was about to make you do, part of you ready to do absolutely anything to alleviate the buildup of sexual tension inside you.

“Y/N,” he whispered. 

You took a deep breath and slowly hooked your middle finger, so it dipped between your lips, your warm slick enveloping it. You shifted your hand a bit, Vincenzo’s following suit as it remained on top of yours, and you began to stroke your clit, releasing a long, relieved exhale, as your body relaxed into his. He released your chin and wrapped his arm across your chest, fondling your breast, as he watched you pleasure yourself.

His hand over yours studied your fingers, tracing them with his own so he didn’t miss a single swipe of your slick finger pads against your clit. He could feel how fast or how slow you rubbed at yourself, if your swipes were long, touching more surface area, or short, focusing only on your nub. You could both hear how wet you were and the moans that accompanied your rapid panting signaled how close you were to the edge. 

You arched and rocked your hips against Vincenzo, humping your fingers as you chased orgasm. He remained silent, watching you, touching you, pinching your nipples and squeezing your breasts. All the while, keeping his other hand over yours inside your panties, never making contact with your center, his hand wet with slick, nonetheless, from being in contact with yours.

You focused on the warmth of Vincenzo’s hand against yours, as you rubbed at yourself rapidly now. You started to imagine your hand was his and for a few seconds you let yourself believe it. It was in those few seconds you found release. Your hips bucked upward as you screamed moans into the room. You brought your hips back down, continuing to rub yourself through your orgasm as you writhed and ground against Vincenzo wildly. 

He yanked his hand out of your panties and wrapped his arms around you holding you tightly as he began to moan and groan in your ear, kissing your cheek as he found release of his own.

The two of you hummed as you came down from your respective highs and Vincenzo turned you to the side, scooping his arms under your legs so he could lay you down on your back on the couch. He leaned over you and you claimed each other's mouths, kissing frantically at first, before slowing down to sensual deep kisses that threatened to re-ignite you both. Vincenzo pulled back some looking at you, stroking your hair back, your lips barely brushing together as you caught your breaths.

“I think that should probably be off limits too,” you said. He nodded.

You smiled at each other then began to laugh a bit, pecking each other's mouths. 

He scooted down some and laid on your chest and you stroked his hair.

“I’m trying so hard to do right by you Y/N.”

“I know you are. I know I’m not making it easy, being all...sex-crazed.”

“I’m not either let’s be honest. A milk bath probably wasn’t the best idea in these circumstances. I probably shouldn’t have gotten in with you.”

“You regret it?” he sat up and looked at you.

“Never.” 

You smiled.

“We should get cleaned up, finish our meal,” he said.

“Watch that movie," you added, "You pick.” 

“Ok.”

You got up and took turns in the bathroom cleaning yourselves up before sitting back on the couch to eat your dinners and watch the suspenseful movie Vincenzo chose. By the time it was over, you had both fallen asleep, your head in his lap as he sat up right, his hand propping up his own head. 

Eventually he woke and got up to clean up a bit, before lifting you to carry you to bed. As he was passing the glass doors, he stopped, like something had caught his attention. He looked out, like he was searching for something. He stood there looking for a few minutes before he shrugged and continued on to bed.

The next morning you woke before Vincenzo and decided it was a good day for a swim. You got up, donned a sexy one-piece bathing suit with the sides cut out, grabbed a towel, and headed out to the main room to go outside. 

You picked a chair to set your towel on and made your way to the steps to get into the pool. Suddenly you heard rustling coming from the jungle on the side of the house and looked over in that direction but couldn’t see anything. You shrugged it off as animals going about their business and started to descend the stairs. You heard the rustling again and looked back over at the jungle. This time you thought you saw the outline of something, and you came up on your toes, moving around as you looked. You realized what you were seeing, a cowboy hat.

“Jesse?” you said out loud.

As soon as you said it you lost your balance and fell forward at an angle. You let out a loud panicked scream as you flailed, trying to grab for the railing but it was out of reach and you were unable to stop your head from colliding with the edge of the pool. The pain was sharp and immediate, but you didn’t have time to think about that because you were sinking into the water and the world was going fuzzy. You knew you had to keep your head up. You thought you were moving your arms, but you couldn’t be sure because you couldn’t feel them. The world was quickly changing from being fuzzy to going dark, until it went completely black as you lost consciousness.


	11. Courtesy

Jesse was dripping wet as he came out of the pool onto the sundeck, carrying your limp body. Suddenly, Vincenzo came running to the glass door and opened it.

“Who the fuck are you!? What the fuck are you doing with her!?” he yelled as he came out.

“We don’t have time for that,” Jesse said quickly as he knelt to the ground, laid you down, and started doing chest compressions. Realizing what was going on, Vincenzo rushed over to your other side and knelt to the ground. 

“She’s bleeding! What happened!?” 

“She fell in,” answered Jesse as he quickly bent down, squeezed your nose, and put his mouth to yours, blowing air into it, before going back to chest compressions. “Come on babygirl, breathe!” He bent down to blow more air into your mouth. As he came up, you started to cough up water. Both men took relieved breaths and helped turn you on your side. “Good girl Y/N, good girl,” Jesse said encouragingly, rubbing your back as you continued to cough.

Vincenzo took off his t-shirt and scooped you into his arms. You looked at him as he pressed the shirt to the wound on the side of your forehead.

“'Cenzo, my head,” you said weakly. He pressed relieved kisses to your face.

“You’re ok dolcezza mia, let’s get you inside, get you warmed up. Hold this for me, ok?” you nodded and moved your hand up to hold the shirt to your head. 

He got up, carrying you in his arms as he went inside. Jesse followed behind him carrying his hat in his hand. You could see him over Vincenzo’s shoulder.

“That is you Jesse, isn’t it?” you said.

“Hey sweetie,” he said with a smile.

He stood at the doorway to the bedroom as Vincenzo laid you on the bed and went to get a first aid kit out the bathroom. He did his best to stop the bleeding and clean up the wound but he surmised you may need stitches and he made a quick phone call for a doctor to come out to the house. 

“Alright, let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” said Vincenzo. He turned his head to look at Jesse who was still in the doorway. “Do you mind giving her some privacy?” 

“Shouldn’t you be leavin’ too?” asked Jesse. Vincenzo narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s ok Jesse,” you said.

He shifted his gaze to you and smiled a bit.

“I’ll just be right out here sweetheart,” he said.

He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door.

Vincenzo looked at you, then gently grabbed your face and kissed both your cheeks. 

"I almost lost you. If he hadn't been there…."

He looked rattled. You placed your hands over his. 

"I'm ok."

He pecked your lips. 

"From now on, we swim together so we can look out for one another should anything happen, deal?" 

"Deal." You pushed his hair back from his face, "I've never seen you scared."

"This is not an experience I'd like to repeat."

"Agreed."

He leaned forward and you kissed each other. He pressed his forehead against yours, and you continued to hold onto one another for a little while. 

Vincenzo helped you peel your bathing suit off and went to the closet to get you some clothes to put on. 

“So, Jesse?” he asked, as he was helping you pull a t-shirt over your head.

“He’s my friend.” 

He pulled a pair of sweatpants over your legs and had you lift up so he could pull them up on you. He gave you a towel so you could dry your hair, then he unfolded a throw blanket and put it around your shoulders and pulled the covers over your legs. 

“Did you invite him here?” he asked.

“No. I have no idea why he’s here.”

“Let’s get to the bottom of that now, shall we?”

Vincenzo put a t-shirt of his own on and stood to open the bedroom door.

“Is there a reason why you just happened to be here?” Vincenzo asked. Jesse sighed.

“I was sent.”

“By who?” asked Vincenzo.

Jesse looked at you, remaining quiet.

“Gabriel,” you said. He nodded. A bit of panic went through you but you did your best not to let it show. “Is he here, in Mexico?”

“No, he’s back at HQ. I’m the only one out here.”

“Why?” you asked.

“Keep an eye on you. Looks like I was here just at the right time.”

“Jesse, I fell in the pool because of you. I saw you out there.”

“Damn tree snakes. I hate the jungle,” You smiled a little. “Hey, you mind if I get outta these wet clothes?”

“Do you have something to change into?” asked Vincenzo.

“Not really.”

Vincenzo sighed irritatedly.

“You can get undressed in the bathroom.” he pointed to the bathroom door, “I’ll bring you something to put on.” 

“Appreciate it.” 

“I’m only doing this because you saved Y/N. I don’t appreciate trespassers or spies. Under other circumstances, you’d be dead by now.”

“Understood,” said Jesse, before he made his way to the bathroom. 

Vincenzo went to the closet and got a robe for Jesse to put on and brought it to him. Then took his wet clothes to put in the dryer. Jesse came out the bathroom and climbed into bed next to you.

“You know he’s not going to be happy about you in his bed?” you said, chuckling.

“He’ll get over it. How you doin’ darlin’? You gave us a good scare back there.”

“I’m ok. Scared me too.”

“I bet.”

“Jesse, how long has Gabriel known my location?”

“Hmm I’d say about a day or so. They had people workin’ to find you the night you took off. Morrison called it off shortly after, but Reyes had the Blackwatch folks continue to work on it. Once they got a location, he sent me out here.”

“And what are you supposed to be doing exactly?”

“Observe and report.” You took a frustrated breath, rolling your eyes, “I think he just wants to know your ok Y/N.”

“I just talked to him, Jesse. He could hear I was ok, he didn’t have to send you out here to keep tabs on me. How long have you been out here anyways?”

“Since last night.”

“Last night?” he nodded, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You two put on quite a show.”

“Ugh,” you groaned, slapping a hand to your face, slumping down in embarrassment, "Did you report it?" 

"Not yet. Not sure if I want to. It's not really any of my business. Not really his either."

You looked at Jesse incredulously. 

“Look, we all know you and Jefe were having a hard time of it before we went to Italy. The details are between you and him, but…..taking up with Vincenzo Bacchelli? That’s kind of a low blow Y/N.”

“I didn’t do this out of revenge or payback, Jesse. Gabriel hurt me, but I swear this isn’t about sticking it to him or some woman scorned type of crap. I just didn't think it was right to kill Vincenzo…and things got complicated along the way."

Vincenzo came into the room carrying a mug. He paused, his eyes landing on Jesse. He narrowed them and continued moving toward you handing you the mug.

"I brought you some tea."

"Thank you," you said, taking the mug from him. As you did, he leaned down for a brief kiss and you met his lips halfway, your hand on his cheek. 

Jesse watched you two, smiling a bit.

"Do you need a chair to sit in?" asked Vincenzo, as he came up right, looking directly at Jesse, annoyance in his voice. 

"Naw, I think I'm good where I'm at." Vincenzo glared daggers at him. "Ok, ok," Jesse said, moving to get out the bed, "Bring me a chair.” 

Vincenzo looked at you and you smiled, amusement in your features. He shook his head and turned to go get Jesse a chair. 

"So you two together now?" asked Jesse as he came around to your side of the bed. 

"I don't know."

"Well he's clearly head over heels for you," you smiled a bit, but it fell as you changed the subject. 

"How's he doing?" you asked. 

"Gabriel?" you nodded. He sighed. 

"He's angry and short with people, worse than before we went to Italy. He doesn't look good Y/N. It's like he's lettin' himself go. He hasn't shaved, he looks tired, like he hasn't been sleeping, and he smells of whiskey all the time. Despite all that, he's been focused like a mad man on puttin' an operation together to shut down this traffickin' ring. All anyone can do for him is stay outta his way."

Vincenzo came in with a chair and placed it beside the bed so Jesse could have a seat. 

"The doctor called, he should be here in a few minutes," Vincenzo said. "He wanted me to check if you were feeling lightheaded or dizzy, disoriented, nauseated."

"No," you replied. 

"You'll let me know if you do?" 

"I will."

"I'm going to make you something to eat."

"Thank you."

"You makin' me somethin' too?" asked Jesse. Vincenzo glared at him. "Life savin' is hungry work." That seemed to soften Vincenzo a bit and he sighed. 

"I'll see what I can do." 

Vincenzo turned and left. 

"He doesn't like me too much," Jesse said. 

"You were spying on us. How would you feel if you were him?" 

"I get it, but I'd at least be a little more grateful, seein’ as how you're alive now because of me."

You reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. 

"Thank you Jesse, thank you." He looked at you and smiled, placing his hand over yours. 

"Anytime Y/N. Let's not make the next time too soon, ok?" you laughed a little. 

"Ok."

He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he leaned forward and kissed your cheek. Suddenly, he grabbed your chin and planted a kiss on your lips. Your eyes went wide as you tried to pull back, but he held you firmly, savoring the kiss before he pulled back, letting you go.

"Jesse, what the hell!?" You shouted shoving him. He was chuckling. 

"I've always wanted to do that and I figure since you're out here kissin' other men anyway, why not take the opportunity while I can."

"Oh my God!" you shoved him again. 

"It was nice Y/N, real nice."

"If I wasn't injured right now, I'd strangle you."

"Oh don't be like that Y/N. I think you enjoyed it too."

"Jess-" 

You cut yourself off as Vincenzo entered the room with a tall older man carrying a medical bag. 

"I'm assuming this is our patient?" The man asked, you nodded as Jesse stood and switched places with the man. He extended his hand to you, "Quite a pretty patient at that." you smiled, "Hi, I'm Samuel." 

You took his hand and shook it.

"Hi. Y/N."

"Heard you had a pretty nasty fall," you nodded, as he sat down. "I'll look you over, see how you're doing, ok?" 

"Ok."

"Vincenzo, can we get a little more light in the room?"

Vincenzo went to the nightstand on the other side of the bed and hit a button on a remote to raise the shade on the window. As he did this, Samuel reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of disposable gloves to put on. 

"That's much better. Thank you," said Samuel. "Ok, Y/N. First, I want to look at that wound on your head." He lightly touched either side of your face turning your head towards himself. He stopped and turned around looking at Vincenzo and Jesse, who were standing close by, watching intently. "I can't work with you two breathing down my neck. Do you mind?" 

Jesse and Vincenzo seemed to snap out of a trance and jumped into action as the message finally set in. 

"We'll be out here Y/N," said Vincenzo as he turned and started to leave the room. 

"Holler if you need anything," said Jesse.

Both men made their way into the main room and sat at the kitchen island, silently. 

"Thank you," Vincenzo finally said, "If you hadn’t been there, we'd probably be having a different conversation right now."

"Yeah," breathed Jesse. 

They went silent again. 

"So you're one of Gabriel’s operatives?"

"One of many."

"What's the real reason he sent you out here?"

"It's like I said, I'm just here to keep an eye on her."

"He knows she's not in any danger. Sending you was unnecessary." 

"I don't think it's danger he's worried about," Jesse sighed, "I saw you two last night. If that's any indication of what you and her have been up to, then I'd say he has a right to worry."

Vincenzo took a deep frustrated breath. 

"He sends her to me hurt and neglected and expects me to do what? Ignore her, like he did?" he said, talking more to himself than anyone else. "Y/N is a beautiful, vibrant woman, with needs and desires that deserve to be met if she has someone in her life able to meet them. I couldn't imagine leaving her alone to waste away, while I drown myself in self-pity." Vincenzo took a deep breath, his agitation growing, "He dangled her in front of me and I fell for her and now he suddenly wants to be concerned about her? He could have found a way to demonstrate he still cared for her. Wrote her a note, something. Done something to show her value to him wasn't in just what she could do for his mission. It's just too convenient, if you ask me. Suddenly he's interested because I am? She's been dying right in front of his face the whole time and now he finally notices her because he's jealous? That's what it takes for him to finally see her?" He took a breath shaking his head, "He doesn't deserve her and I really don't give a fuck about what you or him think about what her and I do together."

Jesse looked at him slightly stunned and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Um…about that food…"

Vincenzo took a breath and got up. He went to the stove and fixed Jesse a plate of strawberry crepes and scrambled eggs and got a glass and a bottle of juice out of the refrigerator. He retook his seat, deep in thought. Jesse ate in silence.

Some minutes later, Samuel came out into the main room with his bag. Vincenzo stood. 

"How is she?" 

"She's got a mild concussion, nothing to be too worried about. She'll need rest. Keep her screen time down, make sure she eats and stays hydrated. She's ok for light to moderate activities, nothing too vigorous. Take her out on the beach for a walk, get the blood flow going to her brain, she'll heal up ok.  
Also, I gave her small dissolvable stitches for the wound on her head. It should heal pretty quickly with minimal to no scarring." 

Vincenzo nodded. 

"If she starts displaying any of the symptoms we talked about, get her to a hospital, call me on the way."

"Understood." Vincenzo extended his hand, "Thank you," Samuel took his hand and shook it.

"Payment will be thanks enough. I'm not a doctor to the criminally inclined for no reason."

Both men laughed a bit as Vincenzo escorted him to the door and closed it behind him when Samuel left. Vincenzo went back into the kitchen and made your plate, placing it on a tray with a glass of juice. Then he took it to you. 

You were sitting in the bed sipping the tea Vincenzo had brought you earlier and you set it down on the tray he lowered onto your lap. He sat in the chair next to the bed and watched you as you started to eat. 

Eventually, Jesse came in and sat on the edge of the bed behind the chair. Everyone remained silent. 

"Jesse," you finally said. 

"Hmm?" he answered

"Do you know when Gabe is going to shutdown the trafficking ring, is there a date set?" 

"In a couple days was what he was sayin' before I came out here." You nodded. 

A knot of apprehension formed in your stomach. You thought you'd have more time to figure out what you wanted to do. As it stood right now, you still didn't know if you wanted to go back home, and you still felt incredibly torn. 

"Where are you staying tonight Jesse?" you asked. 

"Oh, I got a place, don't worry. I don't want to bust up the little love fest you two got goin' here," Vincenzo smiled a bit. 

"What are you going to tell Gabriel?" you asked.

Jesse sighed. 

"I'm gonna tell him I saw you and that it looks like Vincenzo is takin' good care of you, and that you're ok."

Your eyes met Jesse's and you gave a small smile. 

"Thank you," you said. 

"Like I said, it's none of my business and I'm not gonna let him put me in the middle. I love him, train wreck that he is right now, but I love you too Y/N and this is for you and him to figure out."

You leaned back from your tray. 

"I think I want to lay down now," you said. 

Vincenzo stood and kissed you as he picked up your tray. 

"Get settled, I'll be back," you nodded. He looked at Jesse, "You can put your clothes on out in the living room, they should be dry by now."

Jesse stood as Vincenzo made his way out the room. 

"Guess he's giving me the boot." He made his way over to you and lifted your chin. "Glad you're alright Y/N. You take care of yourself ok?" you nodded, "Whatever happens between you and Jefe, you'll always have a friend in me." 

"Thank you Jesse, that means a lot."

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around you in an embrace and you hugged him back. 

"In another life, maybe it would have been you and me." He said, rubbing your back and you smiled. 

As he released you and pulled back, you quickly pecked his lips. 

"Maybe so," you said with a grin. 

He had a shocked look on his face but then he grinned and stood up right.

"You get some rest Y/N. I'll see you later."

He turned and left the room. His clothes were laid over the back of the couch and he dressed while Vincenzo cleaned up in the kitchen. When he was done he started making his way towards the front door. Vincenzo walked in that direction as well to escort Jesse out. He opened the door. 

"You have my gratitude," Vincenzo said. Jesse nodded. 

"You know, you're pretty ok for being murderous swine," said Jesse, Vincenzo smiled. 

"Tell your Commander to keep his people off my property. Today was a courtesy."

"Can't promise you anything on that front, but I'll pass your message along."

Jesse tipped his hat then turned and left.


	12. Enable

Your concussion made you feel more tired than usual and you spent the next two days resting. Vincenzo took wonderful care of you, keeping you well fed and hydrated. He'd lay in bed with you and the two of you would talk, kiss, hold hands, and cuddle. He'd run you baths and sit on the edge of the tub keeping you company while you soaked and bathed. Around early evening when the sun wasn't as high and bright, he'd take you for walks on the beach near the surf, the incoming and outgoing waves lapping at your feet. He was gentler and more attentive with you then he had been before, but it wasn't overbearing or smothering, and while he showed his concern for you and tried to help you as much as he could, he never made you feel like you were incapable of doing for yourself. 

The knot in your stomach had been growing as the days passed and you got closer to the day Gabriel was to shut down the trafficking ring. You still hadn't made up your mind about what you wanted to do and what you really wanted was more time to think things over. 

On the morning of the day after Gabriel was supposed to have shut the trafficking ring down, you sat up in bed against the pillows and turned on your holopad. Vincenzo was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. You opened the web browser and on the homepage were pictures of people being arrested captioned by headlines like; "Trafficking Scandal," and "High-Profile Names Connected to Trafficking Ring."

Gabriel had done it. He'd shut down the ring and now you were out of time. 

Suddenly, you got a notification that you had an email. You went to your email app and saw you had a new message from Gabriel. You took a deep breath and tapped on the message to open it. 

_Are these the actions of someone deserving of your concern?_ the email started.

You scrunched your face in confusion and scrolled down. There were pictures attached to the email, pictures of women behind wire fencing in a dank warehouse. They looked dirty, dehydrated, and malnourished. There were dirty mattresses on the hard concrete ground along with syringes and buckets, that you realized were being used as toilets. The photos were heartbreaking. You couldn't imagine keeping a dog in the conditions these women were subjected to and the fact that Vincenzo inflicted this on women who were already scared and traumatized made you sick to your stomach. 

Your demeanor turned to rage when you scrolled down to pictures of children in the exact same conditions. 

Vincenzo came to the doorway. 

"I think we'll have a lot of fun with breakfast today." You said nothing, still scrolling through the photos, anger growing. "Y/N?" said Vincenzo, as he came toward the bed, placing his hand on the top of your head. 

You slapped it away. He looked at you surprised. 

"Don't touch me. How could you Vincenzo? How could you do this to these women? To babies? You're a monster."

He looked taken aback and confused.

"What are you talking about, Y/N?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about!? What kind of sick person are you? Look at this!" You shoved the holopad in his face and he grabbed it. You got up on your knees on the bed and swiped your finger across to quickly scroll through the pictures. "You don't remember doing this to these people!?" 

Vincenzo looked at the screen, a baffled expression on his face. He moved your hand out the way so he could scroll much slower on his own. He started shaking his head, stopping on some of the photos and zooming in with his fingers to get a better look at some of the details.

As he continued to scroll, his bafflement turned to rage, "Fucking Enzio!" 

He stormed out of the room, still holding the holopad in his hand, marching straight to his office on the other side of the house. A few moments passed then you heard him yell, "What the fuck am I looking at right now!?" 

You got up and went to the office standing in the doorway. Vincenzo was behind his desk, phone to his ear, yelling into it as he pounded his desk with his fist. 

"I told you no fucking children!" He punctuated each word with the pound of his fist, and it made you jump, "You gave me your word Enzio and you lied to me! Look at these women! Dirty! Starved! Drugged up! What happened to the rooms I arranged!? What happened to the money I gave you for their care!? I allowed you to blemish my good family name for this venture, instead you permanently disgrace us with this savagery. If the Bacchelli's are anything, the one thing we're not is fucking animals! You of all people should know this. We bring you into our family and this is how you repay us?! This is how you repay me?! With lies!?" he went silent for a second, Enzio saying something on the other end, "No, you _were_ my brother, I don't know what the fuck you are now."

He hung up and tossed his phone angrily on the desk as he plopped down into his chair seething, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his fist as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. 

You were still in the doorway and you slowly came into the office and stood in front of the desk. 

"Come here," he said, not looking at you. 

You took a breath and walked around the desk, coming to a stop in front of him. He sighed and reached for your hand, then stood, moving you to trade places with him. 

"Sit," he said. You sat in his chair and he sat in front of you on the desk and ran his fingers back through his hair.

"It was never my trafficking ring," you scrunched your face in confusion, "My name was on it, my capital was put into it, and my contacts were utilized to keep it going. I took a cut of the proceeds, and used other's involvement in it for blackmail purposes, but it was never mine. I had no involvement in it other than what I just described."

"So, what are you saying? That it was Enzio's ring?" you asked. 

Vincenzo sighed, "He came to me a long time ago with the idea. I initially turned him down, because it goes against everything my uncle taught me, everything I believe. But Enzio was desperate to make his mark, to have a venture of his own. He tried to go forward without me, but no one wanted to do business unless I was tied to it. I love Enzio like a brother and his disappointment pained me, so I agreed to be the face of the trafficking ring, deal with the contacts and clients, inject a little seed money and he'd take care of everything else." 

He took a breath then continued. 

"I had stipulations. No children. Despite how inhumane the practice of trafficking is, in and of itself, Enzio gave me his word he would treat the women humanely in all aspects that he could. I made deals with hotels and apartments so he could keep them in rooms, so at least they’d be comfortable, have access to running water. He was to provide everything necessary to maintain proper hygiene, diet, and medical care, and above all they weren’t to be harmed while in his charge and he was never to have more women than he could adequately accommodate in this way." He put his head in his hand, “I trusted him and frankly I wanted as little to do with the whole thing as possible, so I didn't do much checking up on the operation. I truly had no idea this was going on.”

You looked at him, stunned by his admission at first, but then you became angry. 

“You killed my friend over that trafficking ring. Why would you do that if you abhor it as much as you claim?”

“Enzio is- was family. We Bacchelli’s live by a certain code. We look out for each other at all costs. You come after one of us, you deal with all of us. Do you think I’d just throw Enzio to the wolves? Point your people in his direction and wash my hands of it? No. If they were coming after the trafficking ring, they were eventually going to come after him, mio fratello," he said, pointing at his chest emphatically, "La mia famiglia. I wasn’t just going to stand by and let that happen. I couldn’t." He paused, "When I told you that I wasn’t responsible for what happened to those women after they’re sold off, I full-heartedly believed Enzio was doing everything he said he would do, everything I provided the funding for him to do. Had I known about this; I would have shut it down myself a long time ago."

You sat there thinking to yourself deflating only a little. 

"So that's why it was so easy to give it up?"

"After I had killed your friend, I told Enzio the ring had become too much of a liability and that we should be done with it, but he wouldn't hear of it. I had access to his files, so when the opportunity came to have your people get rid of it, I jumped at it and handed them over."

You both sat quietly for a while. He got off the desk and got down on his knees in front of you, holding your hands, looking deep in your eyes. 

"I swear to you Y/N I didn't orchestrate what's in those photos nor did I know about it. I should have, I realize that now and I'm deeply ashamed of the little involvement I did have, that I enabled all of this to happen. But what you see in those photos, that isn't me Y/N, and I think you know that isn't me."

You realized you did know, which is why seeing those photos had been so shocking and disappointing because they went against everything you thought you knew about Vincenzo. If he had confirmed that fact, it would have been devastating. 

You both sat there a while holding hands. Then Vincenzo stroked his hand over your hair, resting his hand at the back of your neck. You held his forearm as he gently pulled your heads together, so your foreheads touched. 

"I never want to lie to you Y/N. I can't tell you every detail, but I don't ever want to keep anything from you. Men like me, men who do what I do, often keep their significant others in the dark for their protection and otherwise. But you're an intelligent woman, compassionate, understanding and I see no need to hide anything from you or to decide for you what version of the truth you can and can't handle. I promise to be as open and honest with you as you need me to be, if you promise to do the same."

"I promise."

You pecked each other's lips. 

"Those pictures put a real damper on our morning, didn't they?" you nodded, "Where did you get them?" 

"Gabriel sent them to me." Vincenzo huffed a laugh and shook his head, then he pressed his lips to yours in a brief kiss. "Shall we go eat breakfast?" 

You nodded. 

You both got up and made your way to the kitchen. Vincenzo had ingredients set out so you could build your own yogurt parfaits. Fresh and dried fruit, two kinds of granola, two kinds of yogurt, honey, whipped cream, white and milk chocolate chips, sprinkles, nuts, and warmed fruit preserves. 

The two of you had a blast putting your own creations together and tasting what you had come up with. 

"I would never expect a mob underboss to be having the time of his life making a yogurt parfait," you said. 

"I know. It's the little boy in me, I can't help it. My childhood wasn't that great, I guess I try to make up for it as an adult."

You smiled, then scooped a spoonful of yogurt into your mouth. 

"I did want to talk to you about something though," he said. 

"Ok?" 

"I don't know if you've made up your mind about going back home."

"I haven't," you said. 

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to take a few more days to think it over in France."

"France?"

"There's an event coming up in three days. All the families recognize a day of truce, where we basically stop fighting each other, put a pause on our current conflicts and come together at a large party to eat, drink, and be merry. It's being held in France this year and I wasn't sure if I was going to ask you before, but I'd really like for you to come, as my date."

You smiled a bit. 

"I'd love to be your date." He smiled. 

"I'm glad, but there's something else. Getting you to agree to come with me was the easy part." You looked at him questioningly. "The Bacchelli's, we aren't like other families and you'll see that at the event. We're very close knit and selective about who we let into our inner circle, into our family affairs, and this event is considered a strictly family affair. In order for you to attend with us, you have to get my uncle's permission."

"Well how do I do that?" 

"We'll leave for France tomorrow, then you'll have a sit down with him." You took a deep inhale, "Don't be nervous, you're just going to talk with him, and I'll be right there with you. Getting his permission will be nothing. All you have to do is be your beautiful, charming self. So, do you still want to come?" You took another deep inhale and nodded. A wide grin spread across his face. 

"I've never had a date to one of these things before. I'm excited," he said. 

You giggled. His boyish joy tickled you and you found it cute.

"What will I wear?" you asked. 

"Don't worry. We'll sort all of that out in France."

You both continued to eat your parfaits, conspiratorial smiles on your faces. 

Gabriel turned the light off in his office and closed the door, then made his way to his room in the barracks. Since you'd been gone, he found sleeping in the bed you two once shared at the condo difficult. He was used to reaching for you in his sleep and waking up to remember your side was empty stung more than he anticipated it would. Sleeping in his smaller bed at Overwatch alleviated that issue. 

As he walked, he thought to himself. He hoped the email he had sent you didn't come across as overly aggressive, but he thought you had a right to know exactly who you were dealing with, who you had betrayed him to defend. 

Soon it wouldn't matter though, soon you'd be home and he'd be pulling out all the stops to make up for all the crap he had put you through, and you'd forget all about Vincenzo Bacchelli. 

He realized after shutting down the trafficking ring that you had been right to give him the task. It had been extremely cathartic and finishing Tony's final mission had left him with a feeling of resolution and peace that he hadn't thought was possible before. All the rage that seemed to have a choke hold on his psyche seemed to fall away and he felt lighter. He felt like he had more clarity, like he was thinking straight now and when he went back over everything he had said and done over the past weeks he realized he had made a lot of mistakes, especially where you were concerned. 

Jack was right, he had been manipulative and selfish, treating you like a mere pawn in his quest for revenge, acting like a jealous hot head. He was jealous, but that wasn’t your fault or your responsibility to fix. It was his own insecurities he had to come to grips with, the same insecurities that made him so guarded and closed off with you. He realized he had a lot to fix between the two of you and all he wanted was for you to hurry up and come home so he could get started showing you that he could be better, not just for you, but for himself as well.

When he got to his room, he undressed and showered. When he got out, he finally shaved and trimmed up his goatee. He had let his facial hair and stubble grow out a bit and become a little unwieldy. He took the time to clean up his room, which he had let become a pig sty, throwing out all the trash he had let build up on the floor and surfaces, including his half empty bottles of alcohol. He had had enough to drink since you’d been gone to last him a while and he was ready for a break. He wanted to be clear headed and look half-way presentable for what he was about to do. 

When he was done tiding himself and the room up, he sat on the bed and picked up his phone. He typed up another quick email and sent it off to you. It was a longshot, but he hoped you would respond.

After breakfast, you bathed and got back in bed. You were still feeling slightly fatigued from your concussion, so you decided to take it easy today. Vincenzo was making arrangements for your departure from Mexico in his office, so you laid in bed alone. 

Suddenly, your holopad chimed. Vincenzo had brought it back in the room and placed it on the nightstand and you rolled onto your back and grabbed it, propping it up on your stomach to check the alert. You had another email from Gabriel. You opened it and quickly read it. It had a link inside and you clicked on it, starting up the video chat feature. You propped yourself up against the pillows as it connected. 

Gabriel popped up on the screen and you could feel your heart pound. You hadn’t seen his face in a long time. He was still as handsome as you remembered and his smile when he saw you warmed your heart. Deep down you knew you still loved Gabriel and you knew you always would, in some capacity. 

“Hey Y/N,” he said.

“Hey Gabe,” you smiled, “Jesse said you looked terrible, but that's not what I'm seeing."

He huffed a laugh. "I've cleaned myself up a bit," he said stroking his chin. 

"You look good."

"Thanks." 

“You look beautiful as always.” You felt your cheeks heat a bit.

“Thank you.”

It was weird. You thought talking to Gabriel would be awkward after everything that had happened, but it was easy and effortless like talking to an old friend, a friend you missed. 

“What’s that on your head?” he asked. You reached up to your stitches.

“Oh this? I had a little accident. Jesse didn’t tell you?” He shook his head.

“No, he didn’t. What happened?”

“Well, I spotted him in the trees when I went out for a swim. I lost my balance and fell, hit my head on the edge of the pool,” Gabriel scrunched his face as he winced. 

"Yeah, sending him out there probably wasn't one of my best ideas," he said.

"Oh, you realize that huh?" you smirked, he nodded, slight shame on his face. 

"You don't call or text or email. I had no way of knowing you were ok."

"Is that all you wanted to know?" 

He sighed and shook his head. You both were silent for a few moments. 

“Well, you sending Jesse turned out for the best in the end." He looked at you quizzically, "After I hit my head, I lost consciousness, almost drowned to death.” His face went serious at that news. “If Jesse hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.”

“Are you ok? I mean, of course you're ok, but are you ok?” he asked, voice dripping with concern. You nodded.

“I have a mild concussion and I was a little shaken by it afterwards, but overall, I’m alright. Vincenzo had a doctor come and make sure I was good, stitch me up.”

“I’m sorry that happened baby. I'm glad you're alright.” You smiled a bit. 

Silence. 

“So, you shut down the trafficking ring. Congratulations,” he smiled.

“Thanks. It was a joint effort between Overwatch and Blackwatch, it worked out pretty good.”

You took a breath.

“So how do you feel?”

“Better, much much better. I feel like I can finally start making peace with Tony’s death, like I have some semblance of closure on the matter, if that makes any sense.” 

“It does. I’m glad. I know how much you were struggling with it and more than anything I just wanted some level of healing for you, for your spirit.” He nodded.

“I realized I don’t give you enough credit for how smart you are. I don’t give you enough credit for a lot of things.” He sighed, “I was planning to go into a whole spiel about how awful I’ve been to you, talk about us. But I don’t want to tire you out with your concussion and everything. We can save all that for when you come home.” You closed your eyes and sighed.

“Gabriel-”

“I bought you a ticket,” he said quickly, cutting you off, “I’ll send it to you after this call,” you looked at him incredulously. 

“Gabriel-” 

“I’ll be waiting for you at the airport, Y/N.”

“Wait, Gabriel I need to-”

“I’ll see you then ok. I have to go. See you soon,” he said quickly as he ended the call. 

Gabriel set his phone down and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to breathe through the knot that had formed in his stomach toward the end of the call. He knew that look you had on your face. It was a look you got when you knew you were about to say something that would disappoint him. He could only guess what you were trying to tell him, but he knew whatever it was, he didn’t want to hear it. If it had anything to do with you not coming home, he didn’t want to entertain it, didn’t want to allow you to give energy to the words. 

He’d send you the ticket and you’d get on the plane, that was the deal, that’s what you had agreed to, end of story. Anything other than that was a reality he refused to acknowledge. He picked up his phone and forwarded the boarding pass and flight confirmation, then took a relieved breath. By this time tomorrow you’d be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> mio fratello - my brother  
> La mia famiglia - my family
> 
> So my plan is to get 4 chapters out this week, then I'll be MIA until the first week of January. I'm moving out of my apartment on New Years Eve. I know, a horrible time to move but it is what is. I hope you all have (are having) a wonderful and safe holiday no matter what you celebrate and a very happy New Year!!
> 
> Something to ponder and I'll probably bring this up again at the end of the story: My beta-reader is tapping out. She's gotten much busier these days and is having a hard time carving out the time, which I get. Lucky for me she's agreed to stay on for the rest of this fic, but If any of you are interested in beta-reading future fics of mine or know someone who would be please let me know.


	13. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La raunch in this chapter.

You held your holopad, staring at the plane ticket Gabriel had sent you the day before. You were sitting across from Vincenzo on his jet, well on your way to France and you felt terrible. As you set your holopad down on the table you sighed deeply. Vincenzo set his phone down and looked at you.

“You’ve been sighing like that since we got up this morning. What’s going on Y/N?” asked Vincenzo.

“It’s Gabriel. I told you I talked to him yesterday.” He nodded, “He was talking about me coming home and I was trying to explain to him that I just needed more time. It’s like he knew what I was going to say and just didn’t want to hear it, so he rushed me off the phone, telling me he’s sending me a plane ticket. The ticket is for a flight that left this morning and obviously I’m not on it. He said he’s going to be waiting for me at the airport, but of course I’m not going to be there. I’ve tried calling him so we can talk about all this. He won’t answer the phone.”

“Have you called Jack? Maybe he can get the message across.” You shook your head.

“I don’t want to involve him, put him in the middle of all this. I think I’m just going to type up an email. Hopefully he reads it.”

Vincenzo took a deep breath.

“Y/N if you’d rather go home, I’ll take you. I’d love for you to stay with me, but you have to do what you think is right for you. I won’t stand in the way of that. Just tell me what you want to do, and I’ll make it happen.”

You sat there thinking about what it was you truly wanted right now, deep in your heart of hearts then you spoke.

“I want to go to France with you.”

“You’re absolutely sure?” You nodded.

“I’m sure.”

“Ok,” he said with a small smile.

“Can I use your laptop?”

“Of course.” His laptop was sitting on the table and he opened and unlocked it, then slid it over to you. 

You pulled it in front of you, opened a word processing application, and began to type a draft of the email you were going to send. You poured your heart out to Gabriel about how you were currently feeling, letting him know that you just needed more time to figure things out for yourself. You read it over a few times, making edits here and there and when you felt it was perfect you copied it into an email and sent it off. 

An hour had passed since the plane you were supposed to have been on had landed. Gabriel sighed.

 _What am I doing here?_ he thought to himself.

Deep down he knew you weren’t going to be on the plane. But he had deluded himself into believing you would. He had gotten your email earlier in the day and had refused to read it, because he already knew what it was going to say. He also ignored the series of 'Unknown' calls that came in, figuring it was you. Still, he went home, showered, put on a nice pair of jeans and a button up, cologne, and left the condo. He picked up flowers and went to the airport knowing damn well you weren’t going to show, but something in him compelled him to go and wait like a fool and now he felt disappointed and ridiculous. Why had he done this to himself? Why had he convinced himself the outcome wasn’t going to be exactly what it had ended up being? 

He sat the flowers down in the empty seat next to himself and pulled out his phone. It was time to stop playing this stupid game with himself and accept reality. He was about to open your email and read it, when another came in. It was from one of the Blackwatch analysts he had asked to keep working on finding you days before and it was marked urgent. He opened it and started reading, slowly sitting up in his chair, the wheels in his head turning. Maybe all wasn’t lost after all.

It was after midnight when you and Vincenzo landed in France, and a car was waiting for you on the tarmac to transport you to the hotel you’d be staying in for the duration of your trip. 

The Bacchelli's had rented out all the rooms on the top three floors of an upscale hotel for their stay. The penthouse level, where Vincenzo’s uncle was staying and the two floors below it where there were smaller, but still luxurious suites for the rest of the family. You and Vincenzo would be staying on the floor directly below the penthouse, in the next largest suite in the hotel. 

You were exhausted and didn't care to take in many of the details of the suite, instead you came in and made a b-line for the large bedroom just off the sitting room you entered into when Vincenzo let you both in. You quickly disrobed down to your panties and the t-shirt you had on and got into the bed, while Vincenzo rolled your luggage into the room. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Vincenzo went to answer it. You heard a man's voice as Vincenzo let whoever it was in. He came back to the bedroom and grabbed the doorknob to close the door. 

"Who's out there?" you asked. 

"My cousin, we have some business to discuss. Get your rest, I'll join you in a bit."

You nodded and he closed the door. You turned off the light on the nightstand and settled into the cloud-like bed drifting off to sleep within seconds.

When you woke the next morning you had to take a few moments to remember where you were. You looked around taking in the opulence of the large bedroom with its ornate fireplace, french doors that led out to a wrought iron enclosed balcony, and its cream, gold, and mahogany decor. 

You didn’t realize Vincenzo had been watching you and when you turned to look at him, his opened eyes on you startled you and you jumped. 

He smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you. How'd you sleep?" 

"Great. I actually feel really good this morning."

"That's good, because we're going to see my uncle this morning." You groaned. "Don't be nervous, Y/N."

"What's there to be nervous about? I'm only meeting the biggest mob boss in Europe. No big deal right?" you said sarcastically. He chuckled as he pulled you into his arms and kissed your nose. 

"And he's only meeting the most intriguing woman I've ever known. I'd say you two are evenly matched."

"I'd say your flattery isn't going to help me this time."

"No?" he asked with a smirk. 

"No, I still feel as apprehensive as ever."

"Hmm, maybe I can do something to alleviate that," he said with a seductive grin. 

You raised your eyebrows. 

"Oh?" 

He rolled out the bed and stood. He was in nothing but boxer briefs and he started pulling them down as he walked around the bed to the bathroom. 

"Get undressed, meet me in the shower," he said as he stepped out of his briefs. Your eyes went straight to his bare ass as he disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the light. 

_Finally_ you thought as a smile started to cross your face. 

You sat up and yanked off your t-shirt, then practically jumped out the bed, pulling down your panties and stepping out of them, then rushed to the bathroom. 

When you got in there, Vincenzo was already in the shower, the glass walls of the stall partially fogged. Your heart was beating out of your chest with anticipation as you went to the door and pulled it open, stepping inside and closing it behind you. 

You and Vincenzo looked at one another, hunger in your gazes as your eyes raked over each other's bodies. Vincenzo was semi-hard when you got in but you could see his penis stiffen and rise as he looked at you. 

You weren't sure who made the first move, but the next thing you knew, you were in each other's arms kissing wildly, tongues fighting for entry into each other's mouths as Vincenzo pressed your back into the nearest wall. His mouth left your lips and traveled down your neck, then took each of your breasts into it, sucking and nipping at them as you moaned and gripped his hair, the sensations coursing through you, overwhelming you. 

He continued his journey lower, until he was kneeling in front of your mound. You looked at each other panting, eyes negotiating whether you were going to cross this line or not. 

Your answer came when he lifted your leg and placed it over his shoulder, bringing his face mere centimeters from your center. 

Anticipation rendered you breathless as you watched Vincenzo snake his tongue out of his mouth and slowly inch it between your lips, the feel of his warm slick muscle against your skin finally allowing you to breathe again as you closed your eyes and exhaled a long relieved sigh. When the tip of his tongue finally made contact with your clit, it's like your chest constricted and you forgot how to breathe again until he pulled his tongue back and flattened it, pressing it between your lips to lick your clit in earnest this time. 

The noise that left your mouth was a mixture of a low moan and a high pitched whine and you felt tears of ecstasy rush to your closed eyes as Vincenzo licked at you like he was licking a lollipop. Methodically dragging his tongue upward against your folds and your clit then pulling back, before plunging his tongue back between your lips to do it again. Over and over until you trembled, your hand closed in a death grip in his hair. 

He rolled your clit over his tongue then wrapped his lips around it to suck and your brain short circuited, all coherent thought leaving the room. He flicked his tongue rapidly across your nub as he sucked and you added your other hand to the one already in his hair as you keened loudly. 

At some point you registered that you were chanting variations of ‘fuck’, ‘oh fuck’, ‘fuck yes’, ‘holy fuck’, over and over and over like a mantra, louder and louder as Vincenzo sucked and licked at you, sensation pooling so rapidly into your core you swore you would explode. 

He suddenly lifted your thigh some and dipped his tongue into your hole, lapping at the slick that ran from you, teasing at your entrance, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. He pressed his tongue into you fully, pulled back, then thrust back in and you clamped down hard as your orgasm tore through you. 

You threw your head back and screamed as Vincenzo pumped his tongue in and out of you, trying to keep you steady as you shook and wailed. You lost your footing and he caught you as you started to fall off to the side, lowering you to the shower floor, then proceeding to rapidly rub your clit with his fingers until he had sufficiently seen you through your orgasm. 

He got up on his knees and pulled you up onto his lap, so you straddled him. You wrapped your arms around each other and smashed your lips together kissing deeply, his hands roaming your back. You could feel his hard member against you and as you kissed, you angled your hips so when you rocked against it, it slid between your folds. 

Vincenzo quickly broke the kiss as you began to grind against him. 

"Y/N you don't-" 

"Shhh," you said against his mouth, "You like that?" you said low. He closed his eyes breathing heavy, nodding his head slowly. 

"Yeah," he breathed.

You grabbed the back of his neck and rolled your hips in earnest rocking your pussy back and forth on his dick.

"Look at me," you breathed. He slowly opened his eyes, both of you panting the same rhythm now. 

"Fuck Y/N, uhhh you feel so good," he moaned. He gripped your hips, "Faster."

You sped up your rocking and he groaned. 

"Like that baby?" you asked. 

He nodded. 

"Ugh I'm going to cum Y/N. The way you look at me….uhh,"

"Cum for me Vincenzo, look right in my eyes and cum for me."

He started to pull your hips forward and push them back rapidly until he threw his head back with a loud, "FUCK!" Then quickly brought his head up, reaching his hand into your hair, pulling it and your head back as his other hand clutched you to him by your ass, his hips rocking quickly with yours, his grunts and groans matching the rhythm you both set as his hot seed shot between your folds and thighs and onto your ass. 

When he had finished riding out his orgasm he pulled you tight to him, gripping your back and ass, kissing anything he could reach on you as you stroked his hair and back. 

You sat holding each other on the shower floor for a while, before you both got up and began to lather washcloths so you could wash each other. Something about looking in each other's eyes and kissing each other’s mouths as you rubbed soapy circles onto each other's skin felt way more intimate than the orgasms you had just given each other. There was an unspoken acknowledgement that you were co-conspirators now, both complicit in crossing the lines you had both drawn and agreed to and you knew if you pressed any further than this, crossed the ultimate line, there would be no coming back from it. 

_I don't care. I want him_

You both silently got out the shower and dressed, gently touching and caressing each other whenever you came near one another. Vincenzo dressed casually in blue jeans and a tee, while you decided to go with a more dressed up look, a pink blouse with short frilly sleeves and a beige fitted pencil skirt, which you paired with your black stiletto booties and the rabbit charm bracelet you seemed to be wearing all the time these days. You figured you should look presentable for 'The Don'. 

Once you both were dressed and ready to go you made your way out the room and headed for the elevators to make your way downstairs to the bistro attached to the hotel. 

Vincenzo held you close, arm around your lower back and you couldn't help pecking each other's lips on the ride down. He continued to hold you around your waist as you crossed the lobby to the entrance of the bistro. Vincenzo spotted his uncle sitting at a table by a window drinking an espresso and he led you in that direction. 

“Zio Amerigo,” he said as you both approached the table. 

Amerigo looked up, his face coming alight as he stood. He was a handsome older man, with salt and pepper hair and sharp features, stylishly dressed in a dark suit. He was only slightly taller than you but the way in which he carried himself, his presence, made it feel like he towered over both you and Vincenzo. 

“Vincenzo!” he exclaimed 

Vincenzo grinned and both men embraced and kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting. When they pulled back, Amerigo looked at you.

"Is this the beauty you’ve been telling me about, nipote?” 

He held his hands out to you palms up and you put your hands in his. He stroked them with his thumbs smiling at you as Vincenzo introduced you.

“This is Y/N,” Vincenzo said.

“Very lovely to meet you dear. I’m Amerigo,” said Vincenzo’s uncle.

“Nice to meet you as well,” you said. He let go of your hands and gestured to the table. 

“Please, have a seat.”

Vincenzo pulled a chair out for you and you sat down. He was pulling a chair out next to you so he could sit as well but Amerigo stopped him.

“Don’t sit down.”

You looked at Amerigo then at Vincenzo, who looked confused. Amerigo waived Vincenzo off to the side and they began to speak low in italian. You could tell from Vincenzo’s expression that he wasn’t too happy about what his uncle was saying to him and it sounded like he was arguing back. 

“Do as I say, Vincenzo,” Amerigo said firmly, raising his voice a bit. 

Vincenzo turned around, your eyes meeting, as he left the bistro. Your stomach dropped a bit as you realized you were going to be speaking with his uncle alone. It must have shown on your face.

“Don’t be nervous my dear,” said Amerigo as he sat down, “I just prefer to speak with you one on one. Have you eaten? Would you like something?”

Your nerves were telling you you weren’t going to be able to eat anything until this was all over.

“Uh, just water is fine.”

Amerigo lifted his finger, getting the attention of a waitress, who quickly came over.

“Yes Mr. Bacchelli?”

“A water for the young lady, and another espresso for myself.”

“Right away Mr. Bacchelli.”

When the waitress left, Amerigo smiled.

“My nephew is very taken with you and it’s not difficult to see why, you're quite beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He took a breath. 

“I trust Vincenzo’s judgment in all things, except one, and that’s women. When it comes to matters of the heart, he’s very much like myself. We wear our feelings on our sleeves and that sometimes leaves us susceptible to the whims of those who don’t always have our best interests at heart, those who have their own agendas.”

The waitress came back with your water and Amerigo’s espresso. 

“Thank you,” you said, before taking a gulp from the water. 

“As I was saying,” Amerigo began again, “Vincenzo has informed me of how you two came to be involved and I must say, it gave me pause.” You took another gulp of your water, “On one hand, I can appreciate that you put yourself out on a limb to help my nephew and I’m grateful, but I’m also skeptical of your motives.” Amerigo took a sip of his espresso then continued. “You must understand, we’re a very close knit family, highly protective of each other, not easily welcoming to outsiders. Never have any of the women that Vincenzo has dealt with ever taken an interest in the family. They haven't tried to meet any of us or come to any of our family dinners or events, until you. I understand that Vincenzo invited you to our upcoming engagement, but it's my job, as the patriarch of this family, to ensure that your motives for accepting his invite are pure."

"Well, I can assure you that I didn't risk myself to save Vincenzo out of some dubious motivation. My motives were simple really, I didn't think it was right that my people take his life, and it's from that belief that I've been acting this entire time."

Amerigo nodded as he looked down to pick up his espresso cup to take another sip.

"It's my understanding that he killed someone dear to you. In my experience, people can have long memories and are happy to bide their time when it comes to revenge and getting the justice they feel they deserve. How do I know that this isn't that?"

You took a breath. 

"I guess you can't." You paused, making sure you chose your next words wisely, "But if that were truly my goal, I've had several opportunities to hurt Vincenzo. I think it would be foolish on my part to wait to make a move until I got around his family, who as you've said, are highly protective of him, and make the risk of discovery and harm to myself that much greater."

Amerigo smiled as he nodded. 

"This is true. It would be quite foolish on your part, if you were acting alone, but you have the backing and resources of a peacekeeping organization to rely on."

"Actually, I don't. I'm not an agent or any kind of officer-"

"But you're associated with them, no? They're your friends. Despite your unofficial capacity you were willing to cooperate with them to have my nephew killed. Who's to say you're not cooperating with them as we speak? We Bacchelli's are big fish for such organizations," he gently grabbed your chin, "and you, my dear, are lovely bait. Once you've dug your hook into one of us, your organization could easily catch all of us and I have no intention of being caught."

He let go of your chin and took another sip of espresso. Something about his tone sent a shiver through you. It wasn't disrespectful or menacing, and if anyone else heard it they'd think the conversation you were having was normal, but there was a firmness to it and a warning in it that expressed the seriousness of what he was saying and the reality that repercussions would befall anyone who crossed him. He continued. 

"With all of that being said, I'd like to think of myself as a rewarder of loyalty. Thus far, you've shown yourself as loyal to my nephew. You protected him from his ex and you've betrayed your own to aid him. That says something about a person. I've only talked to you for a little while, but I find you sincere in what you say. For that reason, I'll allow you to accompany Vincenzo to our little soiree. But know that I'll be watching you. My family will be watching you. We don't take disloyalty lightly and the consequences for betrayal are steep."

"I-I understand."

He smiled. 

"You're quite taken with him yourself aren't you?" 

Your cheeks started to heat and you looked away from him, which made him chuckle.

"Um...yeah I guess I am," you said, fidgeting with your hands as you smiled a bit.

Amerigo sighed. 

"To be young and in love, there's nothing like that feeling. Luckily I have my Sofia, I get to experience it everyday. It's truly a blessing." You smiled, finding the mirth in his eyes when he spoke about Sofia sweet. "Let me get Vincenzo back in here. I'm sure he's out in the lobby having a heart attack, wondering what cruel things I could be saying to his sweet little rabbit." 

You raised your eyebrows realizing Vincenzo must have told him about the term of endearment. Amerigo gave you a knowing smile. 

He took out his phone and sent a text. Some moments later, Vincenzo came in and sat down next to you. He grabbed your hand and kissed it, keeping hold of it. 

"You have my blessing to bring her nipote," said Amerigo. Vincenzo smiled. 

"Thank you zio."

"Now, order Y/N some breakfast. The poor thing was so nervous she couldn't eat," said Amerigo with a grin. 

You looked at Amerigo shocked that he had figured that out. 

"How did you-?" 

"I know everything my dear," he answered, looking directly in your eyes, "Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zio - uncle  
> Nipote - nephew


	14. Famiglia

After breakfast, you changed into jeans and sneakers and you and Vincenzo spent the day shopping. Amerigo was hosting a family dinner that evening and you wanted to get something appropriate for it. Vincenzo, on the other hand, had other ideas.

You were currently in a boutique trying on a dress Vincenzo had picked out. You put it on and shook your head, sighing as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You grabbed the handle to the door and came out the dressing room.

“Vincenzo, this is a nightgown.”

You had on a black silk, body skimming, slip dress with thin spaghetti straps. Vincenzo chuckled a bit.

“Why are you wearing it with your bra?”

“Do you see how low this neckline is? I might as well be topless. There’s no way this is meant to be worn out in public.”

“I swear to you Y/N, it’s a dress.”

“I don’t believe you,” you waved down a sales associate, “Excuse me? Ma’am?”

She looked at you and came over.

“Yes? How may I help you?”

“This is a nightgown, right? Something for the boudoir?”

“Ah, no actually this is a slip dress, one of our bestsellers. It’s, ah…meant to be worn braless.”

“See?” said Vincenzo. You frowned at both of them, feeling ganged up on.

“I don’t think so Vincenzo, not for dinner with your family. It’s a little much,” you said, turning to go back into the dressing room. 

You closed the door behind yourself and reached for the hem of the dress to remove it when Vincenzo came in the room and closed the door. You stopped what you were doing and turned around. 

“Yes?” you said with a smile. 

He gently grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face the mirror so he was standing behind you. He ran his hands down your arms then moved them to your back to unlatch your bra. He reached in front of you, and you helped him pull it off and toss it on top of your clothes on the seat in the room. 

You stood there looking at yourself, the neckline of the dress sitting just above your nipples. Vincenzo moved your hair to the side and began to kiss along your shoulder and neck and you closed your eyes, leaning back into him. God he made you feel so good. His touch was like rays of sunshine on your skin, warming you up, leaving only the most pleasant feelings in their wake. 

He snaked his arms around your waist.

“My motives for wanting you to wear this are purely egotistical and self-serving. I want to show you off. I want every man in that room to see how sexy you are and feel jealous because you’re mine.” You smiled.

“How about a compromise?” 

He rested his head against yours, holding you close to him as you looked at each other in the mirror.

“You pick my dress for the party tomorrow and I’ll wear it, no questions asked.”

“Really?” he said. 

“Really. In exchange, I’ll pick something appropriate for tonight and I promise to bring all the sex appeal your looking for, just on my terms.”

“I accept,” he said. You smiled. 

“Good.”

“You were right, this dress is really low cut. I think you should still buy it though, what do you think?” he asked. 

“It is a nice dress, for another occasion. I guess we can get it.”

Vincenzo turned you around to face him, hands on your waist as he pulled you to him and leaned down to capture your mouth. As you kissed, you placed your hands on his cheeks then ran them down to his chest. God his kiss felt so good. He could kiss you in the middle of a tornado and you swore your whole world would turn to clear skies and sunshine. Vincenzo slowly pulled away and kissed your forehead. 

“I’ll let you get dressed,” he said, releasing you and leaving the dressing room. 

You dressed and you and Vincenzo continued your shopping trip, hitting several stores before you made your way back to the hotel to rest up a bit before you started getting ready for dinner. 

You decided on a black, body hugging, long-sleeved, ribbed, sweater dress, that hit mid-thigh, and paired it with a black and gold belt and grey, velvet, over-the-knee stiletto boots. You felt sufficiently covered, but the dress hugged your curves just enough and just enough thigh was exposed between the dress and the boot to have the sexy effect Vincenzo was going for. 

When you came out the bathroom in your ensemble, Vincenzo was sitting at the foot of the bed pulling on his dress shoes to accompany the black tailored suit he was wearing. 

“What do you think?” you asked. 

He looked up at you and a grin spread across his face. He held his arms out for you to come to him and when you did, he pulled you between his legs as he held your waist and you grabbed his shoulders.

“You look amazing.”

“Sexy enough for you?” you asked with a smirk.

“You’ve far exceeded my expectations.”

He slid his hands from your waist over your ass then smacked one hand to the back of your exposed thigh, making you gasp. He looked in your eyes as he caressed your thigh, moving his hand to the inside and sliding it up higher, his fingers tickling at your center. You breathed deeply as you held his gaze and parted your lips. 

You lifted your leg and placed your knee on the bed on one side of him then did the same with the other, climbing onto his lap, straddling him then hooking your feet onto his legs. You grabbed his cheeks and kissed him slowly, sensually, rolling your body and using your legs to slowly rise up a bit and come back down. Demonstrating how you would ride him if he only gave you the chance. 

He lifted your dress in the back so he could grip your ass as he kissed you back, two of his fingers inside the side of your panties stroking your cheek. He pulled back abruptly. 

“Fuck Y/N….should we skip the dinner and just devour each other right here?” he said low. 

“That sounds like a great idea.”

He smiled and smacked your ass. 

“You naughty little girl,” he whispered. 

“Your naughty little girl,” you whispered back. 

He took a deep breath. 

“We have to go. When Amerigo Bacchelli calls a family dinner, you better be in attendance.”

You sighed. 

“Ok.”

You climbed off him and pulled down your dress, straightening it out. He stood, straightening himself out as well. Then you took each other’s hands and left the hotel room to head upstairs to the penthouse. 

The elevator opened into a vestibule, the door to the penthouse just in front of it. You went to it and Vincenzo knocked. A man dressed in a wait staff uniform opened it and ushered you in. Vincenzo put his arm around your waist as he escorted you further into the penthouse. 

“Vincenzo!” someone exclaimed. 

Suddenly the two of you were bum rushed by Vincenzo’s family coming to greet him with hugs and kisses. Cousins, aunts, and uncles all made their way over to welcome you both and they hugged and kissed you as well, as Vincenzo introduced you to everyone. They were incredibly warm to you for a family so wary of outsiders. 

When the crowd dispersed, you eyed Enzio across the room. Vincenzo must have too, because his jovial features turned into ones of disdain as he cut his eyes at Enzio and put his arm back around you. 

He led you over to a couch where Amerigo, Sofia, and a very elderly woman were sitting. Vincenzo knelt down on one knee in front of the woman and took her hands in his, kissing them both. 

“Zia Beatrice, how are you my love?” he said with a smile. 

“My Vincenzo, I’m well.” She took her hand from him and held his cheek. 

“You look beautiful tonight, ravishing,” he said. She laughed. 

“This is why I love you best, nipote, always flattering me, making an old woman feel like I can still turn heads.” 

“Old woman? Where? All I see is the loveliest most vibrant woman in the room,” She grinned, patting his cheek. He stood and leaned over to kiss her cheeks. 

“Vincenzo, who is this lovely girl with you?” she asked looking in your direction. 

He turned to you and took your hand, pulling you closer. 

“Zia, this is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you,” you said. 

She looked you over a bit. 

“Has she told you that she’s in love with you, nipote?” Your eyes went wide and you looked at Vincenzo, “You love her too.” Your focus returned to his aunt. 

He smiled and pulled you to him, holding you by your waist, kissing your cheek. 

“Very much,” said Vincenzo. You looked back at him, surprised. What was going on here? 

“I see much happiness for you both,” she said, “There will be a period where you will have to be apart, but it will only make your hearts grow fonder for each other.” She looked at you directly, “Don’t worry about the one named for an angel, it’ll work itself out in the end.” 

You looked at her, stunned. Did she just tell your future? 

“Thank you Zia.” 

Amerigo and Sofia stood so you all could greet each other, but you were distracted, still looking at Vincenzo’s aunt in disbelief. 

You and Vincenzo circulated around, mingling. You noticed that of everyone in the family, the only ones who had dates were married. You were the only unwed “significant other” in the group. 

_I guess they are pretty selective when it comes to outsiders_

Eventually it was announced that dinner was served and everyone went to take their seats. Amerigo sat at the head of a long polished wood table and Beatrice was seated at the other end. Sofia sat in the seat to Amerigo’s left which meant the seat to his right was for Vincenzo. 

Enzio and Vincenzo put their hands on the back of the seat next to Vincenzo’s at the same time. Vincenzo glared at him. 

“Y/N is sitting here,” he said. 

They continued to look at each other, the tension between them palpable. 

“Come here Enzio,” said Sofia, breaking their stare down as Enzio turned to look at her. “Come sit by me so we can catch up. We haven’t talked in a while.”

Enzio walked around the table to take the seat next to Sofia. She grabbed his chin, playfully. 

“Look at that sour puss. Stop your frowning Enzio, or you’ll hurt my feelings. I’ll start thinking I’m not enjoyable to sit next to.” His features relaxed a bit. “There we are,” she said with a smile as they both sat down. 

Soon all the seats were filled and a procession of wait staff came out pouring wine and water, then serving the antipasti course of the meal which consisted of platters of charcuterie and hard and soft cheeses, olives, roasted peppers, and bread. Everyone helped themselves. 

As you all nibbled, Amerigo stood, tapping a knife to his glass to get everyone’s attention. You all quieted down and looked in his direction. 

“Usually we do this part in italian, but to be hospitable to our guest,” he nodded in your direction, “English will do.”

“My english is terrible, zio,” said one of Vincenzo’s younger cousins. 

“Oh dio mio,” sighed Amerigo, “All this money on these fancy schools and you still don’t know English, Angelino?” Angelino couldn’t have been more than 17.

“Too busy chasing the girls instead of chasing the books,” said Angelino’s father. Amerigo nodded. 

“The girls are a lot more interesting aren’t they?” said Amerigo, smirking. 

“Way way more interesting,” said Angelino which made the others at the table chuckle. Amerigo smiled a bit as he shook his head. 

“As I was saying, we’ve gathered once again for another Day of Truce. I always like this time of year because I get to have most of my family together in one place for a bit. Although, I miss the energy of the little ones and even though they can’t be here with us, I’m still very grateful to be here with all of you. However, we do have a little one growing among us.” He turned his gaze towards another of Vincenzo’s cousins and his wife and raised his glass to them, “Congratulations Paolo and Maria. Your first. I’m so proud.”

There were gasps around the table. Clearly everyone didn’t know the news and they all turned in surprise and excitement offering their congratulations to the couple on their pregnancy. Paolo and Maria kissed and basked in the attention, all smiles. The chatter died down and Amerigo continued. 

“As always, there are ground rules for this event and after the debacle last year, I thought it would be prudent to remind everyone. This is a day of truce, a day of peace. You can feel however you want to about the other families the other 364 days of the year but tomorrow, you will put your feelings to the side. However they may have wronged you, you will put it to the side. There will be no fighting, no arguments, and no weapons being drawn. No business will be conducted tomorrow, we are strictly there to break bread and have a good time, do I make myself clear?” There were nods and yeses around the table, “We’re Bacchelli’s and we’ll conduct ourselves with the dignity befitting of our name. Let them behave like the animals they are.”

He raised his glass and everyone raised theirs as well. You were slow to raise yours, unsure if you should participate, but Vincenzo looked at you and nodded letting you know you should. 

“Let’s show them all what class looks like. Alla Bacchelli! Alla Famiglia!” 

“Alla Famiglia!” the table repeated. 

The dinner was five courses. You all had been at the table eating and chatting for almost two hours now and you felt full enough to burst. You had eaten maybe two forkfuls of dessert before you pushed away from the table. 

“How do you all do it? I can’t eat another bite,” you said to Vincenzo. 

He smiled and reached over placing his hand against your stomach rubbing gentle circles as you sat back in your chair. 

“This is the traditional italian meal. We’ve all grown up eating this way.”

“I’m going to put on fifteen pounds hanging out with you all. My goodness.”

“The trick is to follow up the meal with vigorous activity,” he leaned in close to you, “Preferably of the bedroom variety.”

“The best kind of vigorous activity there is,” you said before you leaned in to kiss him. 

“You two are so cute together,” said Sofia. 

You both looked up at her and your cheeks started to heat. Amerigo looked at you both and leaned into Sofia. 

“You should have seen them this morning, love. He can’t keep his hands off her and she lights up with his every touch. He almost threw a fit when I told him I wanted to speak with her alone, as if asking him to be away from her for a minute was a bridge too far.” You and Vincenzo gave bashful smiles. Vincenzo grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers, before bringing it to his lips to kiss. 

“She was nervous, Zio, I just wanted to be there to calm her.”

“She did fine. I don’t bite, do I Y/N?” asked Amerigo. 

“Not at all,” you laughed. 

“See? He’s so protective of his little rabbit.”

Sofia giggled. 

“So that explains your bracelet. I was going to ask you Y/N, what was significant about the rabbit. I get it now.” She turned to Amerigo, “They remind you of us, don’t they tesoro?”

He nodded, “They do caro.” They leaned in and kissed each other. When they pulled back they looked at each other, eyes twinkling. 

“I’m sorry, I hate to interrupt. You two are so sweet, but um…where’s the ladies room?” you asked. 

“Just down this hall dear,” said Sofia pointing to the hall behind her. 

“Excuse me.” 

You got up, Vincenzo still holding on to your hand. He let your fingers slip from his as you made your way around the table to the restroom. 

When you opened the bathroom door to exit, music poured in from the main room. But you couldn’t think on it too long because Enzio was standing on the other side of the door, blocking your way out. 

Panic hit you as he glared at you with a look in his eyes that scared you. He started to step forward to force you back inside when you both heard, “Touch her. I dare you.” 

Vincenzo was swiftly making his way down the hall toward the two of you, “I dare you to lay your filthy hands on her. Do it!” 

Next thing you knew, Vincenzo’s hand wrapped around Enzio’s throat and forced him backwards into the wall across from the bathroom pinning him there. 

“Give me one good reason not to choke the life out of you,” Vincenzo growled. 

“You’d do that for her? You’d kill the one you call brother, for her?” said Enzio, “Are you that pussy-whipped that you’d kill your own family?” 

“You’re not my family, not anymore.”

Enzio searched his eyes. 

“What happened to you? Ever since she came along, it’s like you’ve lost yourself, your head’s not on straight, your judgment is off.”

“My judgment? What about your judgment or the lack of it that would make you lie to me, betray me. I’m even starting to question if you invited Lilah to that party to kill me.”

“I would never do that.”

“Then why the fuck was she there?” 

“Because you were better with her. You were yourself. I invited her to stop you from falling for that stupid bitch!” Enzio spat, pointing at you. 

Rage painted Vincenzo’s features and he squeezed Enzio’s throat, Enzio’s eyes going wide as he started to gasp for air. Vincenzo kept his hold on him, his eyes ice cold as he tightened his grip. 

Enzio was starting to turn blue and you grabbed Vincenzo’s free arm.

“Stop!” you shouted. 

He kept hold of him like he hadn’t heard you for a few seconds longer, then let Enzio go. Enzio took in deep breaths of air as he grabbed his throat, sinking down the wall. 

“Whatever you might think of Y/N, know that she just saved your life. You keep your hands off her or I’ll cut them off,” Vincenzo said, ice and venom in his voice. 

Vincenzo put his arm around you, pulling you to him and turned you both to head back to the main room, kissing your temple as he went. 

The family had broken off into groups, doing their own thing. Card games and electronic board games were pulled out to play. Some went out on the balcony to smoke and talk, and music had been turned on for dancing. 

Vincenzo led you over to where the others were dancing and twirled you around, making you giggle, before he pulled you to himself and held you close, both of you slow dancing to the song that was on. 

“I’m sorry about all that with Enzio. That’s the second time you’ve seen me lose my temper. I hope I didn’t frighten you,” he said. “I don’t ever want to do anything that would make you frightened of me, to make you flinch at the thought of my touch.”

“You scared me a little when it looked like you weren’t going to let go of his throat. But I know you’d never turn your ire on me in that way.” You paused, thinking for a second, “Vincenzo, why is Enzio here? If you feel strongly that what he did was disrespectful to your family name, why isn't your uncle or Sofia as upset as you are?”

“They don’t know about it, Y/N. That trafficking ring went against everything my uncle believes in; he’d never allow something like that to exist on his watch. So, we never told him about it. It’s a secret between me and Enzio, and you now. We just have to carry on as if everything is normal, or at least try. Otherwise, I’d have to explain Enzio’s absence to my uncle and I don’t ever want to do that. My uncle loves me like a son, but he doesn’t hold back when it comes to punishment.” You nodded. 

“Yeah, I kind of got that feeling from him when we spoke this morning.” You sighed laying your head against his chest. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

Vincenzo smiled and the two of you went silent as you continued to dance.

He couldn’t help letting his hand slide down to hold your ass and you slapped his chest which made him laugh, but he didn’t move his hand. You looked up at him. 

“Vincenzo,” you whined. 

He leaned down and captured your mouth using his other hand to hold your chin. His kiss was breathtaking and you forgot where you were or that his hand was still on your behind. When he pulled back, he moved it to the small of your back and smiled at you. 

“I meant what I said to my zia. I love you Y/N. I’m in love with you.” As you looked at him you realized you could see it in his eyes, all the love he felt for you. It was overwhelming and rendered you speechless. “You don’t have to say it back, I just want you to know how I feel.”

He kissed your forehead and you laid your head back against his chest as he held you tighter. You smiled to yourself as your stomach filled with butterflies. 

_I love you too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Zia - Aunt  
> Alla Bacchelli - to the Bacchelli's  
> Alla Famiglia - to the family  
> Tesoro - treasure  
> Caro - dear


	15. Candor

When you and Vincenzo got back to your hotel room after the dinner, it was after midnight. You made your way to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Vincenzo followed behind you, taking off his jacket and undoing the buttons to his shirt as he went. 

He set his jacket down and knelt in front of you and you smiled a bit, reaching out to caress his cheek and his chin. He reached for the zipper on one of your boots and pulled it down to remove it from your foot. He did the same with the other, then ran his hands up your shins to your knees and up the tops of your thighs, making your dress rise. He scooted in close between your legs on his knees as his hands moved around your waist to hold your lower back. Vincenzo pressed himself to you, his head on your chest and you wrapped your arms around him stroking his hair. 

"You don't know how much peace you bring me," he breathed. "You don't know how long I've just wanted someone to hold me just like this, without it being transactional in some way, as if I'm paying for comfort." You kissed his forehead stroking his hair back and you both stayed like that for a while, quietly holding each other. 

He released you and stood, then undid the belt around your waist and pulled your dress up over your head, tossing it to the floor. He reached behind you to unlatch your bra and pull it off, then he grabbed the waistband of your panties and pulled them off as well. 

You sat there, naked, and looked at him. 

"Vince-" 

He grabbed your chin and stroked it with his thumb. "I just want us to lay together as we are. No clothes, no pretenses, nothing between us. Just you and I the way God made us. Can we do that Y/N?" 

You looked at him for a second then nodded. He began to remove all his clothes and you scoot back in the bed and laid back on the pillows. He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to you, putting his arm around your waist and pulling you onto your side so you were pressed together. You intertwined your legs and his hardened penis pressed against you uncomfortably. 

Without thinking, you reached between you both and grabbed him, adjusting him. He inhaled sharply at your touch and you snatched your hand back quickly. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I want you to feel comfortable touching me." He grabbed your hand and guided it back between you, "Touch me." You looked at him hesitating, he smiled, "It's fine Y/N. Grab me. I want you to."

You took a deep breath and wrapped your hand around his thick length. He took a deep breath, his eyes hooding some. You could feel his heartbeat racing in your hand. 

"See? It doesn't bite." He pecked your lips and began to stroke your back. 

"It’s very warm," you said, needing to say something to break the awkwardness you felt just laying there holding his dick in your hand. He chuckled, which made you laugh a bit too and helped you relax even more. 

"I can tell you've done this before," he said. 

"What?" you laughed. 

"The way you hold me, your grip, it's perfect for…"

He pulled his hips back slowly, his dick sliding out of your hand partially before he slowly thrust forward, reseating himself in your palm. You smiled. 

"Oh that?" you said, "I've had some practice." You both chuckled. 

He pecked your lips again and you let him go and put your arm around him. 

"You're amazing."

"Stop it," you whined. 

"One day you're going to get used to all my compliments and flattery."

"I am?" 

"Yes, you are, because every word is true. You're beautiful and incredible, you have a smile that lights up a room, and touching you…." he caressed your cheek, "There's nothing like it. There's nothing like the way you make me feel Y/N." He took a deep breath, "Whatever you decide, wherever you end up. I want you to know that I'm incredibly grateful just to have known you."

Tears started to flood your eyes and he kissed your cheek.

"I'll cherish every day I got to spend in your presence and if you do decide to go, know that you take my heart and a piece of my soul with you."

Your tears spilled over and he wiped them away, his own eyes misty with tears he didn't let fall.

"I love you my little rabbit."

He pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. It almost felt like he was telling you goodbye and the thought of leaving him was suddenly accompanied by an uncomfortable, almost painful feeling in the side of your stomach that you did your best to ignore. 

That night you kissed and whispered and held each other, relishing in the feel of each other's bodies on one another. There was no sexual tension between you, this wasn't about that. Need and desire were present, but it was the need to be closer to one another than you had ever been, the desire to be open and bare and vulnerable with each other in a way others had never allowed you to be. You felt like you were truly seeing each other for the first time, flaws and scars and all, and you found each other beautiful for all of them. 

The next morning you and Vincenzo got up, put on robes and ordered room service. He got his usual espresso and pastry and you ordered an omelet, sausage, and fruit. You both sat together in the sitting room waiting for your meal to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Vincenzo got up to answer, both of you expecting it to be your food, but when he opened the door, Sofia was standing on the other side instead.

“Good morning,” she singsonged, pushing forward and past him so he instinctively stepped back to let her in the room. She immediately eyed you when she came in. “Y/N! Perfect! You're up.” She looked from you back to Vincenzo again as she came and stood in front of you. “You two are very cute with your robes, by the way.” Vincenzo closed the door and came to sit back down next to you.

“What brings you here this morning?” he asked with a smile.

“I’ve come to steal this one away. Y/N, all the ladies are going out for a bit of pampering to prepare for the party this evening and I want you to join us. Have a little girl time with us.”

“Ah..ok, sure that sounds like fun,” you replied.

“Good. The car will be here in an hour.” That was very short notice.

“Oh, we were just about to have breakfast, it's on its way.”

“Well eat fast honey,” she turned to Vincenzo, “And you keep your hands off her so she can get out the door on time.” He put his hands up in surrender.

“I won’t keep her, I swear.” She grinned big looking between the both of you.

“You two, I could just eat you up.”

She started making her way to the door and Vincenzo stood to escort her out. He opened the door and she stepped into the hall.

“See you in a bit Y/N,” she called before she turned and left.

Vincenzo closed the door and came walking back into the sitting room swiftly.

“Guess that doesn’t leave much time for what I wanted to do,” he said, coming to a stop in front of you. He grabbed at your robe and yanked it open, exposing your naked body underneath.

Your eyes went wide as he planted a knee on either side of you, climbing up on the couch, straddling you and grabbing your chin to tilt your head all the way up so he could press his lips to yours. You leaned back against the couch, your head resting on the back of it as Vincenzo kissed you deeply. 

The next thing you knew he was reaching between your legs, rubbing your clit rapidly. You moaned into his mouth as you placed your hand on his cheek, continuing to kiss. His other hand gripped the back of the couch next to your head. He broke the kiss and kept his face close to yours as he continued to rub at you, his arm pumping up and down swiftly. You opened your legs wider and held on to both sides of his face. 

“‘Cenzo,” you whimpered.

“Shh, keep your eyes on me,” he whispered. You obeyed, as you looked up at him and quietly panted open mouthed. “Feel good?” You nodded, “Mmm hmm,” he hummed with a smirk, “Will you stay quiet for me? Just like this. Will you try?” You nodded, “Good girl.”

You could hear how wet you were now as he pumped his fingers back and forth over your sensitive nub, the tingles he set off so intense they almost stung, as he looked at you and licked at your upper lip.

“You're so pretty like this Y/N. I want you to see what you look like when you're being pleasured, it's breathtaking. Will you let me show you one day? Will you let me play with you in front of a mirror?” A whimper left your mouth as you nodded. He smiled, “You sweet girl. You should cum before the food gets here. Will you cum for me Y/N?” 

“Mmm hmm,” you whined as you nodded again, closing your eyes. At this point you were involuntarily rocking your hips, your movements jerky as your body chased orgasm on its own. He snaked his hand under your head and gripped your hair, pulling your head back more. 

“No Y/N, keep your eyes on me.” You opened them slowly, looking back at Vincenzo, “I want to see it in your eyes, the moment it becomes too much, the second you lose yourself. You're almost there aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Yes,” he cooed pecking your mouth, “Cum for me my sweet one,” you let out a soft moan, “My sweet little rabbit.”

The term of endearment did you in and you arched upward coming off the couch some as you climaxed, moaning loudly into the room, still holding on to him. There was knocking at the door now and you quieted down some, still riding the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. Vincenzo removed his fingers from between your legs and stuck them in his mouth, humming satisfactorily as he sucked them and got up to go answer the door.

“Oh my God,” you breathed to yourself, your chest still heaving as you slowly pulled both sides of your robe around you to cover yourself.”

Vincenzo rolled a white linen covered cart with silver dome covered plates on it over to the couch and parked it in front of you, then took his seat next to you. You sat up and he turned your face to his, his hand on your cheek as he pressed his lips to yours and his tongue into your mouth in a heated kiss, that left you weak. When he pulled away, your eyes remained closed as you sat there, frozen in place.

“You should hurry up and eat Y/N, you don’t have much time.” You opened your eyes and he was smirking at you. You pulled back from him, glaring at him.

“I hate you.”

He chuckled and reached for his espresso.

You scarfed down as much of your breakfast as you could manage then took a quick shower and got dressed. When you were ready to go, Vincenzo followed you to the door. You pulled it open slightly and he reached out and pushed it closed, turning you around to face him, wrapping his arms around your waist before he kissed you and pulled back.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said.

“I’m coming right back,” you laughed. He pulled you closer and started kissing at your jaw and neck. 

“Promise?”

“Vincenzo. You're going to make me late.” He sighed.

“Fine.” He released you and you turned around, grabbed the door knob, and opened the door. 

“Love you,” he said, grabbing the top of the door and holding it open so you could let the door knob go.

You turned back and pecked his lips quickly.

“I’ll see you later.” 

He stepped out into the hall and watched you walk to the elevators. One opened as soon as you pressed the call button and you blew Vincenzo a kiss and got on.

When you got to the lobby, you were relieved to find you weren't the last to show up. Eight Bacchelli women were waiting in a seating area off to the side and you made your way over to them. They all stood and greeted you, kissing your cheeks, before you all sat down. 

"We're waiting for Maria to come down," said Sofia. 

You nodded. "How was your breakfast dear?" she asked. 

"It was good, what little I had time to eat."

Sofia gave a sly smile, "Oh, I wasn't talking about the food, I was talking about 'breakfast'." She and the other women started laughing a bit and your cheeks heated as you looked around at them, catching her meaning. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you, but you're glowing my dear, in that particular way we women glow after we've released a bit of sexual tension."

"Speaking of sexual tension, did you all see them last night?" said Vincenzo's cousin Antonia, "I've never seen two people just…all over each other like that. I think we were all waiting for you two to just start humping right there in front of everyone."

You put your hand over your face, cheeks aflame now, as the women giggled. 

"I'm dying to know, what's the sex like Y/N?" asked his aunt Bianca. She was only a few years younger than Vincenzo and his uncle Giovanni's second wife. 

"Eww! I don't want to know about that! He's family Bianca!" exclaimed Antonia. 

"For me it's only by marriage and to be honest if I had my pick, I would have chosen Vincenzo for myself. I love Giovanni, but that Vincenzo….I'm green with envy Y/N. Even more so than when he was with that model."

"What ever happened to Lilah?" asked another cousin. 

"Who cares?" said Antonia, "I couldn't stand her. I saw them out once going to dinner and Vincenzo was sweet as always. He gave me a hug and introduced me to her. She wouldn't even look at me. She sighed like meeting me was some huge hardship for her and said, 'Vincenzo I'm hungry, let's go'. As if that girl actually eats anything."

"Well I heard she's on a pretty steady diet of coke these days and I don't mean the soda."

There were giggles from some of the women. 

"Don't laugh about that," said Sofia, "That poor girl. I'll never forget how she looked at that party. Nothing but skin and bones, all strung out. I remember seeing her on the covers of magazines. She was so beautiful before addiction got ahold of her. She has a sickness, a disease that's destroying her life. It's nothing to make light of."

Everyone went quiet and solemn.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting," said Maria as she approached. 

"Finally," said Antonia, "What are you, three months along now? You're barely even showing, yet you're already expecting us to accommodate you like you're much more pregnant then you are."

"Stop Antonia," laughed Bianca. 

Everyone stood and started to make their way out to the limo that was waiting outside. You were all wisked away to a full service salon and spa and you broke up into small groups to get different services so as not to overwhelm the staff. 

You went with Sofia and Bianca to get massages. You all chatted as you laid face-down getting your backs worked on. 

"So Y/N do you think you and Vincenzo will get married?" asked Bianca. 

_We're not even dating yet_

"I don't know," you answered. 

"Well let me tell you, as someone who was an outsider and married into the family, there's nothing like being a Bacchelli."

"This is true," Sofia added. 

"Especially in Italy. The doors that open with just a mention of your last name. The way people jump to serve you, the respect, the reverence, the fear. It took a long time for me to get used to it."

"Really?" asked Sofia, "I took to it immediately. I felt like I was born for this life and when it got to the point that I was revered for being Sofia Bacchelli and not just Amerigo Bacchelli's wife, I felt unstoppable. There's a great amount of power and responsibility that comes with being with a Bacchelli man, even as a girlfriend. For the wrong kind of woman, it can go to your head and eventually destroy you. I've seen it happen countless times. But those who can step into such power and privilege without being conquered by it, those are women worthy of the name Bacchelli and all that comes with it. Before you think about marriage, think about the type of woman you are and if you're willing to take such responsibility on your shoulders."

Everyone went quiet. Sofia laughed. 

"Look at me, sucking all the air out the room. Being a Bacchelli can be a magnificent thing as well. The perks are endless. I was just a poor village girl who had never left home when I met Amerigo. But now, I've been all over the world. I knew nothing of fashion and trends, now designers call me up to come work with them, share my opinions and ideas. I've eaten the finest foods, slept in the finest places, met the most amazing people. Life as a Bacchelli woman is good, better than good, it's marvelous."

You had a thought and you were hesitant about speaking it but you decided to say it anyways. 

"Does it ever bother you? The things that are done to support and maintain your lifestyle? The crime?"

Bianca gasped. There was silence for a moment and you began to regret opening your mouth. 

"Normally we don't speak of it," said Sofia, "But I'm not naive enough to enjoy the sausage without knowing how it's made. Would I prefer my husband do something else for a living, something more legitimate that doesn't constantly put him in danger of losing his life or his freedom? I think about it from time to time and then I think about how much I love Amerigo, how I'd give my own life a million times for that man. This is what he knows how to do. This is what he does to provide a life for me, for all of us and I love him enough not to question it because honestly I don't care. He could be satan himself and I wouldn't care, I'd just continue to love him the same as I do today. Maybe that makes me a bad person, callous and unfeeling for the people who are hurt by what my husband does. But Amerigo has always been adamant about not causing too much harm, not going too far. He has a code, unlike some of the other families. He won't do just anything, and in this way the good we do, what we give back, far outweighs the harm that's caused. So in a way, it balances out and I can sleep peacefully at night."

You all went quiet again and you laid there thinking about what Sofia had said. 

You and the other women spent hours at the spa, talking and gossiping among each other, while you got different services done. Your nails still looked really good from when you got them done in Italy so you opted out of a manicure and pedicure but you did let a stylist wash and straighten your hair. 

By the time you were all done you had a few hours left to go back to the hotel and get ready for the party and you had more information about the Bacchelli family then you ever thought you wanted to know. The women were open and candid with you like you were one of them and you felt grateful for how welcome and comfortable they made you feel. 

You realized that if you chose to stay with Vincenzo, you wouldn't just be getting him, you'd be getting the Bacchelli family as well, and that would almost make up for the family you'd most likely be losing at Overwatch and in California if you chose to walk away from Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the week. Have a happy holiday ya'll! See you in 2021!


	16. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2021 YA'LL! 
> 
> I'm back from my crazy move ready to continue this ol' story here. Two chapters this week because its a new year and my move went very well and I feel great. Enjoy!

When you got back to the room, Vincenzo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth in his boxer briefs. You stood in the bathroom door. 

"I'm back," you sing-songed. 

He turned to look at you, smiling around his toothbrush. You went in and positioned yourself behind him, wrapping your arms around him, your hands on his chest and abs, pressing your cheek to his back. He put a hand over one of yours as he continued to brush, and you held onto him as he bent over to rinse his mouth out. 

When he came up right, he turned around and grabbed your cheeks, tilting your face up to his while you held onto his wrists.

"Miss me?" he asked. 

"A little."

"Only a little?" 

"I had a really good time with the ladies." He smiled and kissed your lips sweetly, before releasing you. 

"Did you?" 

"Mmm hmm." He grabbed the ends of your hair and let them slip through his fingers. 

"I like your hair like this."

"You do?" 

"Yes, it'll go perfectly with the dress I picked out for you."

"I forgot about that."

"Would you like to try it on?" You took a deep breath. 

"Ok."

"Why do you seem nervous about it? I have good taste, remember?" 

"You do, but you also gravitate to things that are a bit risqué."

"Because I know you'll look great in them. You should take more risks with your wardrobe; you might surprise yourself."

"Yeah whatever, and what risks are you going to take?"

"I'd take more risks if I could."

"Why can't you?" 

"Because they'd probably lock me up. Honestly, if I could be naked all the time, I would. But that's not acceptable out in society." You smiled. 

"It's acceptable here in this room. You can be naked if you want, I don't mind. In fact," you moved in close and shoved your hands into his boxer briefs over his ass, giving it a squeeze, "I welcome it." 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you. 

"This is why I love you." He pecked your lips a few times, "Let's go try on this dress. I can't wait to see you in it."

You let each other go and made your way to the walk-in closet. There was a long black box tied in a white ribbon sitting on the top shelf and Vincenzo took it down and gave it to you. 

"I'll just be out here," he said, before turning to leave. 

You set the box on the floor and began to undress.

Several minutes passed while you were in the closet and Vincenzo used the time to start getting dressed himself. 

“Vincenzo, what the hell is this dress!?” you shouted, coming out the closet. He looked at you and a grin started to spread across his face. 

The dress was a long black, very low backless gown. In fact, if the back went any lower the crack of your behind would be out. The front had an extreme plunging u-shaped neckline that stopped in the middle of your torso, exposing the skin in between, the only thing holding both sides together were two skinny black straps, just at your sternum. The dome shaped fabric covering your breasts was being held up by skinny straps that went around your shoulders and connected back to the front of the dress, pulling in the sides just enough to prevent any side-boob exposure. Then to top it all off, it had a slit on both sides that almost hit at the top of your hip. 

“You're going to be the hottest woman there Y/N,” he said taking you in, his eyes roaming from top to bottom.

“I’m going to be the most exposed woman there. One wrong move and all my assets will be on display. Tell me you have another option.”

He came over to you and walked behind you, taking in the view back there.

“Gorgeous,” he said breathily. “I want you to wear it just like this,” he said coming back to your front. “No jewelry, no accessories, just the curves of your beautiful body and this dress.”

“Vincenzo,” you whined. 

“Stop that Y/N. This dress is perfect on you, like it was made for your body alone.” He grabbed your cheeks, “I want you to wear this dress with the confidence and knowledge, that no woman alive will ever look as good as you do in it,” You smiled, and he pecked your lips. “Now, let's finish getting ready.”

“Wait, what’s that you have on?” you asked. He had a black shoulder holster on over his white dress shirt.

“For my gun,” he said.

“I thought your uncle said no guns?”

“He said no drawing weapons. He said nothing about carrying one,” you gave him an incredulous look, “Every man there will be armed Y/N, it’s just what's done.”

“Doesn’t seem smart, given all the hostility I’m anticipating being in the room,” He shrugged.

The two of you continued to get ready and soon it was time to head downstairs. It was cold that evening, but Vincenzo was prepared. He had another box with a beautiful luxurious fur coat in it. He held it up as you slipped your arms into it. You had never worn anything like it and you marveled at how soft it was against your skin. You felt like royalty. You took each other's hands and left the room. 

When you got downstairs everyone except Amerigo and Sofia were in the lobby mulling about. All the women had on beautiful dresses and were adorned in sparkling jewelry, while the men had on tuxedos. Vincenzo’s was the only tux that went against the grain, his black suit jacket embossed in black fleur de lis, accented with a red pocket square. You kept your coat on as you mingled, all of you waiting for Amerigo and Sofia to make their appearance. Enzio was among the group but he gave you and Vincenzo a wide berth. Someone announced that Amerigo and Sofia were coming down and Vincenzo escorted you over to the exit where everyone lined up together on two sides. 

The couple exited the elevators and walked between you all, looking regal, Amerigo in a red and black velvet smoking jacket with suit pants and dress shoes and Sofia in a long form fitting black sequin gown, a white and black fur stole around her shoulders, diamonds on her ears, wrist, and neck. They nodded and smiled at everyone as they made their way to the exit and out to a limo that had been waiting. 

"Our turn," said Vincenzo, before offering his arm and escorting you outside behind Amerigo and Sofia. There was a line of black cars waiting and you and Vincenzo climbed into the car directly behind the limo, the rest of the group followed you out getting in the cars behind yours. Once the limo took off the other cars followed suit and they formed a procession down the road to the venue. 

The Day of Truce was held in one of France's many large and opulent castles and you instantly felt like you were in a period drama, about to attend some grand ball. You and Vincenzo exited the car onto a gravel walkway that led to a large two door entrance. Once inside you stepped into a hall of chandeliers the largest at the entryway, smaller ones placed every so often in either direction. The architectural details of the castle were immaculately preserved, arched and vaulted ceilings, hand carved wood detailing in the paneling, intricately detailed wood flooring that shined, stained glass windows. You had never been anywhere like this, and you spent the better of five minutes just looking around, taking each detail in as the rest of the Bacchelli clan filed into the hall, removing their coats, and passing them off to an attendant who was waiting to take them. 

Vincenzo tapped your arm, “Would you like to take off your coat?” You took a breath, steeling your nerves. 

“Ok.” 

Vincenzo moved behind you as you opened the coat and he gently pulled it off your shoulders and arms, handing it off to an attendant. The reaction to your dress was immediate. Gasps and wolf whistles and “wow’s”. It took everything in you not to turn around to Vincenzo and bury yourself in his chest, hiding yourself. Instead, you took a deep breath and held your head high, remembering what he had said about you being the only woman alive who could pull this dress off. You put your hand on your hip and looked over your shoulder with a sensual look in your eye, like you were posing for a photo, basking in the praise you were receiving. Vincenzo grinned.

“Very nice Y/N, I think you may have outdone me,” said Sofia. You smiled. Vincenzo moved to stand next to you, hand on the small of your bare back.

“You look very lovely dear,” said Amerigo.

“Thank You,” you replied.

“Are you ready to take your position?” Amerigo asked, looking at Vincenzo.

“Yes.”

Amerigo nodded and he and Sofia turned and moved to stand in front of large wooden double doors just ahead of the main entrance. Vincenzo led you to follow behind them, coming to a stop just to the right of Amerigo. Once he did that, you realized the hall had gone quiet and everyone began to line up and arrange themselves accordingly behind Vincenzo. You stood on Vincenzo’s left and Enzio quietly came to stand on Vincenzo’s right. They looked at each other. There was still tension there, but not as much as before, both men on their best behavior for the night. 

Suddenly the double doors opened, and Amerigo began to walk through them, holding Sofia’s hand in an elevated position as he escorted her, the Bacchelli family following behind him. You entered a massive ballroom, but didn’t have time to take in all the details, because your attention was also drawn to the other families entering the room through doors to the left, right, and in front of you, in the same fashion you all had come in. The heads of their families leading the procession as well. One of the men had two women on his arms and Vincenzo noticed it had caught your attention.

“His wife and his mistress,” he whispered into your ear. You nodded.

Other things caught your attention about the other families as well. Unlike the Bacchellis they were dressed slightly more casually, and you were pretty sure you saw someone in jeans. It made the other families seem less polished and put together. The only similarities you could tell from looks alone, was that many of them were armed, as Vincenzo said they would be.

Everyone met in the middle of the room and the heads and their wives and mistresses, greeted each other, kissing each other's cheeks. Words were said in italian, then all the men shook hands. A woman in a waitstaff uniform came in the room carrying a tray with four cordial glasses with red liquid in them. Each head took a glass and they clinked them together in a toast before downing them. The room erupted into applause and the heads waved everyone off to go enjoy themselves. 

The organized lines of what had to be over 200 people dispersed as everyone went off to do their own things, many making a b-line for the buffet at the other end of the ballroom. Music started playing and waitresses and waiters filtered in through the many doors into the ballroom in black and white uniforms, carrying trays of champagne, red and white wine, and small hors d'oeuvres. Others made their way down to the buffet taking their places behind the food to serve the guests.

The ballroom was separated into three sections, a dancefloor, a seating area in the middle for talking and mingling, and the eating area where round tablecloth covered tables were set amidst a full-service bar and a huge extravagant offering of food, featuring all kinds of seafood and expensive cuts of meat prepared in several ways. There was a dish for every kind of palate, and every kind of diet. No one would be leaving this event hungry.

“What would you like to do first?” Vincenzo asked. You looked at him and he smiled.

“Eat,” you both said, then laughed. 

He began to escort you to the buffet. On the way you noticed a couple standing off to the side. The woman was snorting something off the man’s fist, wiping at her nose as she looked up. It was Lilah. She looked a lot different than she did at the party in Italy. She was still way too skinny, but she had slightly more color in her face. Although, that could have been the makeup she had on. Her hair was done up and she was in a tasteful white pantsuit that actually looked really good and fit her well. She was still a far cry from what she looked like at the height of her career, but she actually looked very pretty tonight.

She spotted Vincenzo when she looked up and called out to him, coming over, the man she was with, following behind her.

“Vincenzo!”

He stopped, looking for who was calling his name, then Lilah emerged from the crowd she had to walk through to get to him. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

“Hello Vincenzo,” she said.

“Hello Lilah.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to start working again soon.” She hooked her arm onto the man that came to stand beside her. He looked at Vincenzo smugly.

“Dominic,” said Vincenzo.

“Butcher,” he replied.

“My sweetie Dominic here is setting me up with a photographer for a shoot,” gushed Lilah, kissing Dominic’s cheek, “Unlike you, he actually wants to help me get back on my feet. Not the bulls-”

“Yes, I can see how helpful he’s being to you. You’ve got a little…” Vincenzo gestured at his nose.

Embarrassment colored her face as she quickly wiped at her nose. Vincenzo took a deep breath.

“My offer still stands Lilah. When you're ready to get help, real help, let me know.”

“I don’t need the kind of help you're offering, and I certainly don’t need anything from you,” she snapped.

“Very well,” he said.

He turned you both and continued to escort you to the buffet. You looked at him as you walked away. A solemn look was in his eyes. He looked back at you, finally noticing your gaze on him and it disappeared. He pulled you closer to him, holding you tight, pressing a kiss to your temple as you continued on.

There was so much food on the tables that held the feast for the night, you had no clue where to start so you and Vincenzo decided to make a few plates of different things at opposite ends of the buffet then meet at a table to consume your haul together.

You found an empty table and set down your first couple plates, then turned to go get another one,   
when one of the waiters in the distance caught your eye, startling you.

_Gabriel?_

You blinked a few times and looked down rubbing at your eyes a bit, looking up again. You took a sigh of relief, realizing the waiter you thought you saw didn’t look like Gabriel at all.

_I must be hungrier than I thought_

Soon you and Vincenzo were sitting among several plates of food sampling things from each of them, feeding each other, and commenting on what you liked best.

“Did you guys leave some for everyone else?” asked Antonia, standing in front of your table.

“We tried,” said Vincenzo. She smiled and pulled out a chair sitting down.

“I saw Lilah here with Dominic Maglione,” she said.

“I saw them too,” he replied.

“You ok?” 

“I’m fine.”

“God, it's like’ they invited any and everyone to this thing.”

“They’re not as selective about the company they keep, which is fine. Their lapses in judgment always work in our favor so I never complain.” Vincenzo looked around at some of the guests, “Although, the company they keep is pretty unsavory." Antonia laughed. 

"How are you enjoying the festivities so far Y/N?" Antonia asked. 

"This is like nothing I've ever been to before. The food is ridiculous."

"Yeah, they really pull out all the stops for these things. I was shocked my first time coming to one. Although last year was kind of insane. That year they gave out gift bags with some pretty nice stuff in it. But some of the men had too much to drink and started accusing each other of stealing bags. Weapons were drawn, people started screaming. It was the most exciting thing I had ever seen." You chuckled. "Where were you during all of that, Vincenzo?" 

"I was in another room playing poker. I had no clue what was happening until a few men burst in to grab the other players for back up, ruined a perfectly good game."

"There are other rooms?" you asked. 

"A few. A smoking room, a room for card games and billiards, and a general sitting room."

"Hmm," you replied. 

"Well, I'm going to see what you guys left of the buffet," said Antonia, standing up, "See you around. Oh, and if Luca Rossi comes asking about me, I'm not here."

Vincenzo smiled. 

"He still has a crush on you?"

"Yeah. He thinks we have this whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on because we're from rival families. Personally, I'd like to skip to the end where he dies."

You and Vincenzo laughed. 

"We'll keep an eye out for him," said Vincenzo

"Thanks, cugi, you're the best." She pat his shoulder as she walked away. 

You and Vincenzo finished your meal then decided to take a twirl out on the dance floor, though you held back a bit, not wanting your movements to shift your dress around too much. 

Vincenzo spun you out from him and suddenly Dominic was taking your other hand, pulling you away from Vincenzo, spinning you both in the opposite direction. 

"Hello, I'm Dominic," he said. You tried to pull away from him, but he had a tight hold on you and all you could do was move your feet and follow his lead as he turned you both. "I just thought you should meet your future boyfriend. Vincenzo's women usually end up coming to me and I can't wait to add a pretty thing like you to my collection."

Vincenzo's hand landed on his shoulder and Dominic stopped and smiled at him, who was glaring daggers. Dominic let you go, and you moved to press yourself to Vincenzo’s side, his free arm wrapping around you. 

"No harm no foul butcher. Just sampling the goods before I get a real taste," said Dominic. 

"You keep your filthy hands off her," Vincenzo said menacingly. Dominic held up his hands in surrender and started backing away. 

"I'll just wait until she comes crawling to me. They always do," he said with a smirk before he turned and disappeared into the crowd."

"What was that all about?" you asked. 

Vincenzo sighed and turned to you, taking your hand as he held your waist, slow dancing with you. 

"Remember when I told you how a woman I dated slept with someone from another family?"

"She slept with him?" he nodded.

"After that, he's continuously chased after the women I've been with. Some of them have gone to him after we've broken up, but he's only come between me and a woman the one time and I guess he's been trying to do it again ever since. He's an irritant."

"Why does he keep calling you butcher?"

"It's a name the other families came up with back when I was carrying out hits. I told you my specialty is knife work." You nodded putting two and two together. "They used to spread a bunch of ridiculous rumors about me. That I cut out people's hearts and ate them, that I drank my victims’ blood, crazy things like that."

"Mmm, too bad this is a day of truce. This would be the perfect opportunity to slug his ass." Vincenzo smiled. "Maybe we can catch him in the hall when no one's looking." He laughed, "I've got your back 100%. You just hold him still and I'll fuck him up." He laughed harder. 

"You're amazing."

"You're amazing."

You leaned in and kissed each other sweetly, smiling as you pulled away. Suddenly you jumped, there was a familiar face behind Vincenzo in the distance. He noticed your expression and turned around. When he did, the person was gone. He looked at you. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I thought I saw someone I know," You were a little shaken and you wondered if you had even seen who you thought you saw at all. 

_Gabriel isn't here. He can't be, can he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> cugi - cuz


	17. Anguish

You and Vincenzo were still on the dance floor when Amerigo approached you two. 

"Vincenzo, come with me," he said, before walking towards a door to leave the ballroom. 

You and Vincenzo let each other go and he kissed your cheek before he walked away, following behind his uncle. 

Amerigo led Vincenzo into the hall and down to a small sitting room, its ornate gold fireplace roaring. Someone was already in the room, looking out the window, a glass in his hand, and as Amerigo entered the man turned around. Enzio. Vincenzo paused outside the door when he saw him. 

"Come in, close the door," Amerigo said, an authoritative tone in his voice. 

Vincenzo obeyed. Amerigo took a seat in a plush velvet chair and Vincenzo sat on a velvet couch perpendicular to it. The room remained quiet for a few moments before Amerigo spoke. 

"What's going on with you two?" he asked, looking at Vincenzo and then at Enzio. The two men looked at each other but said nothing. Amerigo sighed crossing his leg over the other. "Ever since we got to France, I've noticed an air of hostility between you two. You two, who are more brothers than you are friends. You two, who I love like sons. It pains a father to see his sons, who were once so close, suddenly at odds with each other," he paused, "We have enough people to fight on the outside. I won't have my family fighting itself from within. This is a day of truce, a day to put grudges and ill feelings to the side. One of you is going to tell me what's going on."

Both men continued their silence. 

"Ok," said Amerigo, stroking his chin, "We'll do it this way. What are you two hiding that you think I don't already know about?" Vincenzo and Enzio looked at each other, then at Amerigo. More silence. Amerigo shook his head and stood, going to stand in front of the fireplace, facing it. 

"A year or two ago," he began, "I was at a private dinner held by a member of the UN. You know me, I like to think of myself as diplomatic, so I circulate in various circles, even those in opposition to what we do and our goals. Several people were in attendance, other diplomats, CEOs of companies, members of parliament. I knocked over the drink of the Chinese ambassador to India," Amerigo chuckled to himself, "He was very gracious about it and nearly apologized to me for my mistake." He paused, thinking fondly about the incident, "Anyways, after dinner, I got talking with one of the guests, a very affable man. You both might recognize his name, Jack Morrison."

Vincenzo and Enzio seemed to become uncomfortable and glanced at each other. Amerigo turned around and faced them. 

"You both know that I live by a code, a code I taught to both of you, a code that precludes me and this family from engaging in certain practices. So you can imagine my surprise when he asked me to step in and put an end to a trafficking ring my nephew was running with, what he thought, was my blessing." Vincenzo stopped breathing for a second. "I couldn't believe what he was telling me. My nephew, the one I thought I had instilled my principals into, who knew better than most what men could and would do to the most vulnerable among us when other men stood back and allowed such things to occur. That nephew was turning a profit off of the worst kind of human degradation. Speechless. I was speechless."

"Zio-" Vincenzo started. 

"I'm speaking now," said Amerigo, "I gave you your chance." He paused, "I told Jack I wouldn't involve myself in it, but he had my permission to deal with it as he saw fit...," he narrowed his eyes at Vincenzo, "...and I told him he could deal with the ring's founder as he saw fit as well, up to and including prison time. If my nephew had to rot for eons, then so be it." Vincenzo's eyes went wide. "Which brings me back to you two and your falling out. It was over this trafficking ring, yes?" 

"Yes," both men said. 

"I assume you were equal partners in it?"

"The ring was mine," said Enzio. 

Amerigo looked at him. If he was taken aback by that news he didn't let it show. He began to nod. 

"It's all making sense now, why you don't care for Y/N either. He gave her your trafficking ring and she gave it to Overwatch."

Enzio nodded. Amerigo looked at Vincenzo. 

"I apologize nipote, it seems we were all misinformed and I handed you over based on that misinformation."

"I enabled it zio, I'm just as at fault," said Vincenzo. 

Amerigo nodded, then spoke again. 

"I don't think I can express enough my disappointment in both of you. I've always touted that we're not a family of animals and you turn me into a liar." Both men looked away from him, shame on their faces. He took a breath. "Despite that disappointment, I want you to know, nipote, that I never gave Overwatch permission to kill you. I was adamant about that point. While I didn't expect you to kill one of Jack's men, never would I have sanctioned the taking of your life. I've been cooperative with Jack and Overwatch in the past, but after finding out about the plot to kill you, that's done, since he can’t seem to keep his dogs on a leash.”

Amerigo stepped toward the middle of both men holding his hands out to both of them. They stood, coming to stand next to him on either side and he grabbed their wrists. 

"The trafficking ring is gone as it should be and you both are here, alive and well. Let's speak no more of punishment or fault where it's concerned. I want you two to shake hands and make up. Let's put all this ugliness behind us."

Amerigo let their wrists go and they looked at one another for a few moments. Enzio reluctantly extended his hand and Vincenzo reluctantly took it. They shook. 

"Good," said Amerigo, placing a hand on both their backs. "And if either of you ever disobeys me again, I'll have your balls cut off and hung on my front door as a warning to all that may enter. Do you understand me?"

"Yes zio."  
"Yes Amerigo."

"Go back to the party. Enjoy yourselves."

You were in the sitting area talking with Sofia and Antonia, when Vincenzo came over and sat down next to you. He took your hand, kissed your cheek, and laid his head on your shoulder. You smiled and pat his cheek with your other hand 

"I take it Amerigo gave you a well deserved dressing down?" asked Sofia. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and nodded as he scooted closer to you and pressed his face into your neck, pressing kisses to it. 

"I keep telling you all, there's no point in keeping anything from him. He always finds out."

Suddenly you both felt Vincenzo's pocket vibrate. He sat up and took his phone out, looking at it. He sighed. 

"The universe is conspiring to keep me from you tonight. It's the club. I have to take this." He stood and gave you a reluctant look. You smiled. 

"Go. I'll be right here." 

He caressed your cheek then started walking toward the door he had just come in, putting the phone to his ear as he stepped into the hall and kept walking. 

You watched him leave and immediately noticed quick movement in your peripheral vision. You turned your head, and that's when you saw Gabriel moving quickly across the ballroom headed for one of the doors to follow after Vincenzo. 

Panic hit you as you realized your eyes hadn't been playing tricks on you all night. Gabriel was here and he had Vincenzo in his sights. 

"Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room," you said, getting up quickly. You walked swiftly, then ran for the door you saw Gabriel go out of as quick as your dress and heels would allow you.

You rushed into the hall. It was empty but you continued moving up it and soon you caught a glimpse of Gabriel’s back entering a room further up. You kept moving swiftly, your arm across your chest, holding you in place to minimize jiggling as you ran. 

You quickly rounded the corner into the room and there was Vincenzo on one end, looking calm despite the fact that Gabriel was standing a few feet in front of him, dressed in a waiters uniform, aiming a gun at him. Fear flooded your stomach.

"Gabriel," you said, he didn’t look at you, "Put the gun down."

"Come here Y/N," he said, eyes still trained on Vincenzo, "We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere until you put the gun down." He didn't reply, nor did he move. 

You started to slowly step towards Vincenzo, your hands up in front of you, legs crossing one in front of the other as you faced Gabriel. 

"Gabriel," you said more forcefully, "Lower your weapon." 

You came to a stop right in front of Vincenzo and looked at the gun Gabriel still had trained at you both now. 

"I can't do that," he said, "Not until you come to me. You keep your end of the deal, and I'll keep mine." He held out his hand, "Come on Y/N, let's go home."

Through all of this, he kept his eyes on Vincenzo, a murderous look in them. It scared you and something inside you told you that as soon as he got the opportunity he was going to shoot Vincenzo without hesitation. 

"I can't trust what you say with you pointing that gun at him. Put it away and we'll leave." He stood there, unflinching, his eyes still trained on Vincenzo despite you standing in front of him. "Gabriel!" No reaction. 

_He's not hearing me_

You took a deep breath and swiftly turned to Vincenzo, reaching into his suit jacket to pull out his gun. You cocked it and aimed it at Gabriel, arm outstretched. That got his attention. 

You watched as he blinked, eyes finally focused on you, surprise, confusion, and hurt crossing his face.

"What-What are you doing Y/N?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. "You would-?" he looked dumbfounded, "You would shoot me….for him?" 

"I’m not going to let you hurt him and clearly you haven’t thought this through. There are hundreds of armed men in that ballroom. Do you think you're going to be able to shoot him and get out of here alive? The smartest thing you can do right now is lower your weapon!” you shouted the last part.

The hurt in Gabriel’s voice was audible and you could clearly see the pain in his features. Vincenzo added insult to injury by pressing himself close to you, he moved your hair off your neck and kept his eyes on Gabriel as he turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck, at the same time, his hand ran down the back of your arm hanging by your side, until his palm lined up with yours. 

Gabriel’s eyes shifted down to your hands as you intertwined fingers, tightly. He looked back at you blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if he couldn't believe you were doing this to him. He finally began to lower his weapon, too stunned to hold it up any more. 

You kept Vincenzo's gun trained on him, your hand still in his as you both started moving sideways towards the door you came in. 

"Don't follow us," you said. 

"Us?" Gabriel repeated, like the word made no sense to him. 

You and Vincenzo finally made it to the door. He left out first, letting your hand go to change positions and grabbed it again as you lowered the gun and followed behind him. 

"Y/N," Gabriel said. He sounded like a wounded animal and you felt your heart sink to the pit of your stomach as you stopped and turned back to look at him. He had the most pained expression you had ever seen on his face and you thought you both might break in two right there. "Don't do this," he pleaded. 

Vincenzo started pulling on your hand, "Come on Y/N," he said softly. You continued to look at Gabriel, hesitating, wanting to go to him and ease his hurt, "Y/N, come on." You finally turned back to Vincenzo and let him lead you back down the hall, but not before turning back once more to see Gabriel lower his head into his hand, his whole body deflating with hurt. Vincenzo led you outside to one of the waiting cars, he took the gun from you and you both got in. 

As soon as you did, overwhelming shame came over you and you slapped your hands to your face hunching forward, "Oh my God…what did I just do…Gabe." you said to yourself out loud. Vincenzo just looked at you. 

The ride back to the hotel was silent. You and Vincenzo sat on opposite ends of the car, both of you deep in thought. You got out at the hotel and maintained the silence as you walked through the lobby and rode up the elevator. 

As soon as you got in the room you rushed to the bedroom to pull your luggage out the closet. You opened it on the bed and then started yanking clothes off the rod in the closet, gathering them into your arms then coming out and tossing them into the suitcase. Vincenzo finally appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, loosening his bowtie as he watched you frantically pack. You finally stopped to look at him.

“Don’t just stand there, start packing.” 

You went back into the closet and came out with more clothes bumping into him as he was about to come in. 

“Y/N,” he said.

“We have to get the fuck out of here,” you said as you dumped the clothes into the suitcase, “After tonight, he’s never going to stop coming for you.”

“Y/N.”

“We need to leave, we need to go.” 

You turned to go back into the closet. Muscle memory was driving you at this point. You had done this dance many times when Able was still out in the world terrorizing you and you recalled time after time where you had packed in a frenzy, throwing your things haphazardly into a suitcase. You never thought you would have to do this again after Able had been removed from your life, but here you were, going through the motions, preparing to run, and from Gabriel of all people.

Vincenzo grabbed you by both arms before you could go back into the closet, and turned you to look at him.

“Y/N, stop.” You blinked as you looked at him. He took a deep breath, "He loves you." Tears started to fill your eyes as you slowly nodded. “He loves you,” he repeated, placing his hand on your cheek, “And you love him too.”

You turned away from him as the tears fell from your eyes. You felt so incredibly guilty for what you had done tonight. You kept replaying that look of hurt on Gabriel’s face and you knew the memory would haunt you to your grave. You never ever in a million years set out to hurt him. Yes, you loved him, you always would, and you couldn’t stand to see him in pain, couldn’t stand knowing you were the cause.

Vincenzo sighed.

“I’m not running anymore Y/N. You need to stop running too. Stop running away from how you truly feel. The way you looked back at him…your hesitation to come with me said it all." He sighed again, "Finish packing. Get on a flight tomorrow. Go home. Go back to him.” You turned and looked at Vincenzo and he grabbed your hands, kissing them both. “He has your heart, and that’s where you should be.”

He let your hands go and turned from you, “The couch in the sitting room is a pull out. I'll sleep in there.” He left the bedroom closing the door behind himself. 

The second the door closed, you felt a sharp pain in your side. It was similar to the pain you had felt the night before, laying in bed with Vincenzo, but much more intense. You winced and grabbed where it hurt.

It faded some, but then you felt it again, much sharper this time and you fell to your knees, panting quickly. It subsided again and you tried to stand but it came back, and you slumped forward, your forehead on the ground as you began to sob.

“Vincenzo,” you cried, calling out to him, unable to get your voice above a whisper, “Vincenzo….please don’t send me away.”

The pain subsided eventually and you stopped crying and managed to get undressed and get in bed. You laid there in the dark for a long while and eventually fell asleep but it was fitful and uncomfortable. You missed the feeling of a warm body next to you, an arm wrapped around your waist. But who's body? Who's arm? You tried to ponder those questions, but your mind was a jumble of thoughts you couldn't make sense of, and you tried your best to quiet them and go back to sleep. 

Suddenly your phone chimed. You grabbed it off the nightstand and looked at it. You had received an email confirmation for a first class flight in the morning to Switzerland. You sighed and set the phone back down. You closed your eyes trying to get whatever sleep you could before morning. 

You got up some hours before your flight was meant to leave and showered and dressed. Then you finished packing and re-packed the suitcase you had thrown things into the night before. When you were finished, there wasn't a trace of you left in the room. You opened the bedroom door to roll your luggage out. 

You expected to see Vincenzo out in the sitting room, asleep on the pull out, but the room was empty and you noticed the fur coat you had left at the party was laid over the back of the couch. Guess Vincenzo didn't intend to say goodbye. That stung, badly. 

You called down to the front desk and they sent someone up to help you bring your luggage down. You were surprised to find a car waiting for you out front when you got down there. 

It seemed Vincenzo had arranged everything for your departure, like he was washing his hands of you and that thought is what hurt you the most. You were supposed to be special to him, precious to him and he was letting you go, tossing you aside with ease and you were letting him. Why should he fight for you if you weren't going to fight for him? You pondered that question as the car pulled off heading for the airport.


	18. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this fic is going to be longer than I initially anticipated. My imagination got carried away a bit, but I'm a firm believer in the phrase "Just tell the story". Wherever it may lead, whatever rabbit hole(s) it takes me down, and no matter how long it ends up being, I'm just going to tell the story, so bare with me ya'll.

When you arrived at the airport, the driver loaded your luggage on a cart and helped you push it inside, then you took it from there. You headed for the check-in counter, but didn’t quite make it there. You checked your phone, you had two hours before your flight was supposed to leave, so you decided to take your time. There were some benches off to the side, and you decided to have a seat for a bit and think. 

You sat there thinking about you and Vincenzo and Gabriel, about what you wanted and what you needed. About how you got here and where you wanted to go now. You thought about the life you had in Switzerland and the temporary one you had had with Vincenzo over these past several days. You thought about things that were said, things that were done, things that made you happy and things that gave you pause. You thought about where your heart truly lied and what it would mean to follow in the direction it truly wanted to go. After all this time, you put all your hurt, guilt, and fear to the side and allowed yourself to be gut-level honest about your true feelings and you finally made a decision. 

You took out your phone and looked at it again. Your plane had taken off an hour ago. You got up and pushed your cart of luggage outside and held your hand up waving it frantically to flag down a taxi. 

Your taxi pulled up to the hotel and you got out and ran inside. As you ran to the front desk, you spotted Vincenzo walking from the elevators to come to the front of the lobby and you charged at him.

“Vincenzo!” you shouted, “Vincenzo!” 

He was looking around for who was calling him and quickly spotted you running towards him. You were close to him now and he stopped in his tracks as you rushed to him and threw yourself into him, wrapping your arms around his middle, pressing your cheek to his chest.

“Y/N?”

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t get on the plane.” 

“Y/N-”

You pulled back from him looking into his eyes.

“I love you Vincenzo. I couldn’t get on the plane because I love you. I’m in love with you.”

He looked at you stunned for a second, then cleared his throat.

“I was going to join my uncle and Sofia for breakfast…,” he gestured to his right where the two were standing, amused smiles on their faces. You looked to your left, finally noticing them, speechless, your face becoming hot with embarrassment, “…But maybe we should go upstairs and talk.” He turned you both and put his arm around you, to escort you to the elevators.

“Wait!” you shouted, “I took a taxi back here and he only takes cash. I’m a little short and he’s holding my bags hostage.”

Amerigo and Sofia started to chuckle.

“We’ll take care of it dear, you two go upstairs. We’ll have your luggage sent up,” said Sofia

“Thank you,” you said bashfully. 

Vincenzo moved his hand to the small of your back and walked with you to the elevators. He removed it when you got on and you stood next to each other silently. 

You got off the elevator and walked to the room. Vincenzo let you both in and as soon as the door closed behind him, he grabbed your hand and turned you around pulling you to him in a tight embrace. 

You hugged him back, closing your eyes, taking a relieved exhale as he placed his hand on the back of your head and kissed the side of your face over and over again. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” he said. 

“You didn’t stay to say goodbye,” you said. He pulled back grabbing your face in both hands. 

“If I had stayed to say goodbye, I never would have let you walk out that door. I thought sending you back to him was the right thing to do, was what you really wanted. I didn’t want to stand in the way of that, regardless of how much it hurt me.”

You touched his cheek holding it. 

“I thought we said we were going to stop making assumptions?” you said. 

“I couldn’t help it. You hadn’t made up your mind and you looked like you wanted so much to go to him. It felt like once again, you were coming with me out of obligation,” he sighed, “I waited for you last night Y/N. I waited for you to come out of that room and tell me I was wrong. That you weren’t going anywhere because you wanted to be with me. When you didn’t, I thought I had my answer.”

“I still couldn’t admit to myself what I really wanted. Even though my own body was making it painfully clear. Do you know that the thought of leaving you is physically painful for me?”

He shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“I want to hear you say it again, what you said downstairs.” You smiled and grabbed both his cheeks looking deep in his eyes. 

“I love you Vincenzo. I’m in love with you. I want to be with you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine and I want us to be each other’s.” He was grinning now as he looked at you, lifting his hand to stroke your face with the back of his fingers. 

“I’m yours Y/N. I think I’ve been yours for a while now. I-“ 

There was knocking at the door. 

“That’ll be my luggage,” you said. 

You let each other go and he turned around to open the door. You both moved to let a bellhop in, pushing your luggage on a cart and Vincenzo directed him into the bedroom to put them back in the closet. You sat on the arm of the couch in the sitting room as Vincenzo walked the bellhop to the door. 

When you were alone again, he turned and came to you quickly, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his lips to yours in an urgent kiss. Your lips followed his lead as you kissed him back, holding his face and humming into his mouth. Suddenly you fell backwards onto the couch and he fell with you, making you giggle. He looked at you, smiling, then laid on your chest as you wrapped your arms around him. 

You both went silent for a moment. 

“What do we do now, now that we’re a…” you paused. 

“A couple?” Vincenzo finished, “Boyfriend and girlfriend? An item, a unit, partners, significant others? Pick whatever title or label you like Y/N. I have no qualms with any of them, as long as whatever you pick means I’m in a committed, exclusive, relationship with you.” You smiled. 

“Committed?”

“Yes, committed. That’s what I want from you, with you, a commitment. I have no problem being up front about that.”

“I want the same.”

“And I want total exclusivity, which means you’re going to have to tell Gabriel about us.”

“I know.”

“Sooner rather than later. As long as he doesn’t know where he stands with you, he’s going to keep coming.”

“I know. I’ll tell him.” 

You both went silent again. 

“You know what I think we should do now?” asked Vincenzo. 

“Have sex?” he chuckled. 

“I knew you would say that. No, you silly girl, I think we should go out, have a romantic day in France, go be out in public as a couple.”

“I like that idea,” you said, “Let’s go.”

You and Vincenzo left the hotel hand in hand and went to a bistro. You ate at a table outdoors, sitting close to each other, talking and kissing each other, in your own intimate little world. After your meal, you walked along the sidewalks, window shopping. He put his arm around you and you laid against his chest as you stopped, looking at the window displays, discussing what you saw. 

You went to an art museum, and rode in a paddle boat on the river. You strolled through the park, eventually getting on his back, pressing kisses to his cheeks as he carried you. You did all kinds of things that day, just letting the wind take you both wherever, enjoying your time with each other. Feeling light and free and blissfully happy in each other’s company. 

When it started to get dark you went back to the hotel and got dressed up for a special dinner Vincenzo wanted to have in your room. You put on the slip dress he had picked out and he put on a dress shirt and dress pants. Neither of you bothered with shoes. 

Vincenzo led you out onto the balcony, walked you over to the table and pulled out a chair. Then he grabbed you under your arms and lifted you to sit on the table. He sat down in the chair and scooted all the way up to you. 

He ran his hand up your legs, lifting the hem of your dress with his arms, then he grabbed it and pulled it up to your waist so your panties were exposed. He kissed your knees and up the top of each thigh, before he sat up and pulled your legs apart. He stood up a bit, pulling his chair in even closer to you so he was right between your legs. 

The whole time, you watched him with a small smile on your face, guessing at where this could be going. 

He looked at you and placed his hand on the nape of your neck, gently pulling you down a bit so he could capture your mouth in a sloppy, but passionate kiss that made your toes curl. He pulled back but kept hold of you. 

“I told you I wanted to have a special meal. That special meal, is you.”

He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and opened it. The sight of it made your heart race with excitement. He slid the blade between your hip and one side of your panties, the cold steel against your skin sending a tremor up your spine. He cut through your panties with one swift movement, then did the same on the other side. They fell off you and you felt your center throb. He put the knife away and pulled the fabric away from you.

“Vincenzo, we’re outside.”

“I prefer my meal al fresco,” he said with a smirk, then he stood. “Lay back for me.”

You began to lay back on the table. Vincenzo used his hand to cradle your head as he stood and leaned forward with you, his other hand pulling the neckline of your slip dress down so he could fondle your exposed nipple. When you were flat against the table, he leaned over and gave you another passionate kiss, then re-took his seat. 

Your breath started to quicken and your stomach fluttered as you laid there trying not to think about the fact that anyone could look out their window and see the two of you. Instead you chose to focus on Vincenzo’s touches. 

He ran his hands up your shins, to your knees, to your thighs and back down again, pulling your legs open more. Then the next thing you knew, he was tongue kissing your center. His warm tongue sliding between your folds, before his lips pressed against your lower ones. You arched some as you gasped, closing your eyes. 

His tongue kisses turned into licks and he flicked his tongue rapidly at your clit and your inner labia, slurping at you as he went, worshipping every inch of your slit, as you snaked your fingers into his hair. 

You had been fairly quiet so far but when he started to suck on your clit, your lips, and folds, you couldn’t help the loud moans that escaped your mouth as you writhed on the table. You lifted your legs, planting your heels on the edge of the table, spreading yourself open as wide as you could, as your toes curled. If anyone had been watching and was confused by what they were seeing before, Vincenzo’s head between your open legs and your loud moans made it very apparent. You gripped Vincenzo’s hair with both hands now, savoring his mouth on your core as he drove you insane. 

He noisily slurped as he pulled back, sucking hard as he released your clit from his mouth. He kissed your inner thighs, making you tremble as he nipped at your skin with his teeth, before he stood. 

You looked up at him, his shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were undone, his hand reaching for his length and pulling it out. He ran his hand up your torso over your dress, yanking at the neckline pulling it down further, the straps rolling down your arms so both your breasts were exposed now, nipples hardening in the cool night air. 

He circled your entrance with the tip of his rod as he fondled your breasts, pinching your nipples between his fingers as you hooked your feet onto the back of his legs and tried to pull him forward, urging him to plunge into you. 

He smirked and placed his hand on your cheek, holding it as he looked in your eyes and pressed himself inside you. The feel of him slowly entering you, spreading you open around him was overwhelming. Tingles radiated from where you were both joined, and tears rushed to your eyes as your mouth dropped open and you panted out of it. 

“Oh my God, Vincenzo,” you whispered. 

His brows were stitched together in a frown as he continued to push in.

“Fuck. You’re so warm Y/N, you squeeze me so tightly.”

His thumb found his way into your mouth and you sucked it as he finally came to a stop, fully seated inside you. He pulled his hips back slowly, though not as slow as he had initially entered you, and thrust back in at the same pace.

“Fuck,” he growled. 

He pulled back and thrust again and you hummed, still sucking on his thumb. When he pulled back this time it was swift and he pumped into you just as fast making you moan open mouthed. You continued to moan as he began to fuck you quick and hard. You reached back and gripped the top of the table trying to gain purchase, his pointed thrusts pushing you forward and back, forward and back, as you moaned loudly into the night. 

He slowed down, humming as he did, caressing your legs, then slowly circling your clit with his thumb a few times, making your body tense up a bit at the sensation, before going back to caressing your legs

“I wanted this to be sweet, passionate, but I have to have you Y/N. I need you desperately. Do you understand?” 

You nodded. 

“Have me anyway you want, just fuck me good Vincenzo, make me scream.”

He smiled as he took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground, then he grabbed your arms, pulling you up. He lifted you off the table and carried you inside, the both of you still connected together. You looked in each other’s lust-filled eyes as he walked, your fingers in his hair. He found the nearest wall and pinned you against it, then pulled his hips back, making you whine at the loss. Your whine turned into a shout when he thrust back into you, hard. He pulled back again and proceeded to set a moderate pace, fucking you brutally. You held the back of his head and clawed at his back, screaming your moans as he hit deep inside you over and over and over again. His grunts and groans punctuating each thrust as he licked and sucked at your neck. 

“Yes!…Fuck!...Yes!” you shouted. “Don’t stop don’t stop fuck me fuck me fuck me! Yes yes yes!” 

You couldn’t help the things that came out of your mouth. Vincenzo’s rod moving in and out of your needy hole brought you such immense pleasure you could barely contain yourself. You wanted all the sex you could handle and everything you couldn’t as well. You didn’t care. As long as Vincenzo kept fucking the absolute shit out of you, you’d do anything. Calling himself the devil, you realized, was appropriate because you’d gladly hand him over your soul in exchange for his dick inside you, fucking you just like this for all eternity.

He moved you off the wall to the bed, pulling out of you and setting you on your feet in front of it. The abrupt loss of him inside, almost made you want to cry, but you didn’t have much time to dwell on it, because he was pulling your slip dress over your head and off you. He grabbed your now naked body to himself aggressively, and wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeply, grabbing at your ass, and pulling your cheeks apart roughly, as he turned you both around. 

You followed his lips as he sat down on the bed and pulled back from you. The hunger and heat in his eyes made you shudder and without thought you climbed onto him and guided him back to your entrance, sinking down on him in one swift movement, both of you shouting moans of relief into the room.

He looked at you lasciviously, caressing your thighs and ass. He wrapped an arm around your back and put his fingers in his mouth then reached between you and began to rub at your clit. You gasped and he smiled at you. You smiled back at him, holding his gaze as you trembled. 

“The way you squeeze me when I play with your sweet little clit is magnificent.” He said, “One day when I have more control, I want you to sit on my dick just like this and let me play with your clit until you cum, and we’ll cum together. How does that sound?” 

“Wonderful,” you breathed with a smile.

He stopped his rubbing and brought his hand to your mouth and you wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked, maintaining eye contact with him as you tasted yourself. You could see the excitement and arousal in his eyes as he hummed and gripped your ass with his other hand, pumping up into you involuntarily. You smiled around his fingers. Knowing you could turn him on like that felt almost euphoric. He removed his hand and placed it on your ass as well then smirked at you. 

“Do you know why I call you little rabbit?” you shook your head, “Because when I saw you dance on that stage, all I could think about was you hopping up and down on my dick, your pretty breasts bouncing as you screamed my name.”

You laughed.

“I knew it was sexual. You get this look in your eyes when you say it. You’re a very nasty man Vincenzo.”

He smirked as he smacked your ass. 

“Are you going to show me? Are you going to make my fantasy come true?” he asked. 

“Your fantasy? Oh no, this one’s all mine,” He grinned.

You hooked your feet on his legs and lifted up then sunk back down on him. 

“Ssss.” His face contorted into a pleasure filled frown, then he smacked your ass again. 

You did it again, grabbing his face to kiss him as you continued to lift and impale yourself on him. He started pumping up into you, matching your movements and you moaned into his mouth, pulling back to look at him. He flattened his tongue and licked your lips and you licked his back. Then he grabbed your arms and pinned them behind you and proceeded to fuck up into you quickly, rapidly bouncing you on his lap as you keened. 

He leaned back on the bed on his back and grabbed you under your arms lifting and holding you up some so he could quickly piston up into you, the skin on skin contact creating loud satisfying smacks that echoed around the room as you let out a long drawn out screaming moan. 

Suddenly he stopped, setting you down on him as he slowly pumped his hips into you and you hummed and panted, catching your breath. 

“Holy fuck Vincenzo.”

He laughed, but stopped abruptly as you rolled your hips into his slow pumping. 

“Oooh, Y/N, fuck,” he moaned. 

You started to grind hard on his dick and he threw his head back, his mouth wide open but no sound coming out as you rocked yourself on him faster and faster.

He gripped your thighs tight, almost painfully, but you kept going, riding him, and squeezing him inside you as you rapidly rolled your hips, hands planted on his chest.

“What’s wrong Vincenzo? Cat got your tongue?” you breathed. 

He was almost gasping, like he couldn’t catch his breath, his head still thrown back. Suddenly he grabbed your arms and pulled you down onto him, rolling you both onto your back. 

He pinned your wrists to the bed, lifting his top half up then began to grind deep and hard into you, his rolling hips never breaking contact with yours. Pretty soon you looked just like he had, head thrown back in ecstasy as he ground himself against your walls. 

“What was that you were saying?” he breathed. 

“Fuck you,” you managed to get out. 

“Indeed,” he laughed before he pulled out of you and came up on his knees. He pulled you onto his lap and back onto his length, recreating the position you had been in in the shower a couple days ago. 

“I want to do it together. Cum with me Y/N,” he said. 

You looked in his eyes, planted your feet on the bed, and placed your hand on the back of his neck, then you both began to rock your hips in tandem, slowly at first then faster and faster and faster as you clutched onto each other, moaning and panting in each others faces until you both exploded, pulling each other close, writhing against each other as you rode out your orgasms, bodies not going still until you were both completely spent.

You collapsed on your sides and kissed for what seemed like hours refusing to let each other go, finally you pulled back, nuzzling your faces against one another as you smiled and eventually started to laugh. 

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you Vincenzo.”

You laid that way for a long time. Pressed together, limbs intertwined, talking softly and making each other laugh until you both could no longer keep your eyes open and fell asleep, still wrapped in each other’s arms.


	19. Weight

Knocking at the door woke you. Somehow, in the night, you had both made it under the covers and you pulled them over your head and turned over as the knocking continued.

“Go away, we’re not home,” you said tiredly. Your eyes were still closed and you could hear Vincenzo chuckle as he leaned over and kissed your cheek. 

“I’ll go see who it is,” he said. 

He got up still in his dress pants from the night before. The front of them, a mess of both your dried bodily fluids. He stepped out of them and his underwear and grabbed a robe. 

Whoever was at the door was still knocking. He closed the bedroom door behind himself and went to the front door to open it. 

It was Sofia and Amerigo. He stepped back to let them in.

“You’re sleeping in quite late aren’t you?” asked Sofia. 

“Y/N and I had a late night.”

“We heard. I told you tesoro, it was them making all that noise outside last night.” A small smile crossed Vincenzo’s face, “Pretty soon we’ll have another pregnancy announcement in the family.”

“Leave them be Sofia,” chuckled Amerigo. “We just came to let you know that we’re heading back home. Feel free to stay thru tomorrow. The room is paid up until then.”

“Tell Y/N it was lovely to see her again,” said Sofia. 

“Yes, it was good to meet her. She’s a very lovely girl,” said Amerigo, “Congratulations nipote, on winning her heart. I’m looking forward to seeing you happy with someone for a change.”

“Me too,” said Vincenzo. 

They all kissed and hugged saying their goodbyes, then Amerigo and Sofia left. 

Vincenzo made his way back to the bedroom, removing his robe, getting under the covers at the foot of the bed. You were on your stomach and he crawled up your naked body, kissing, nipping, and caressing your skin as he went, before settling his body on top of yours, kissing your cheek, as his hands slid under you to hold your breasts. 

“Who was at the door?” 

“My uncle and Sofia. They just came to say goodbye, they’re going back home.”

“Mmm.”

“They enjoyed seeing you.”

“I enjoyed seeing them.” He took a deep breath. 

“Sofia brought up something we need to talk about though,” 

“What was that?” 

“We didn’t use a condom last night. Do we need to get emergency contraceptive? I can call someone if we do.” You smiled. 

“That’s not necessary.”

“It’s not?”

You sighed. 

“I’m infertile. The attack took away my ability to get pregnant.”

“I-I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t know.” 

“Don’t be. I can still have children, just not through conventional means.”

“Really?” 

“Really.”

“Do you want children?” he asked. 

“Yeah, do you?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m worried about the kind of father I’d be. I’m afraid of how much my own father’s influence might have rubbed off on me. I just….never want to be the kind of father mine was to me.”

“I don’t think you’ll be anything like him. I think you’ll be a wonderful father.” He smiled. 

“Well if you think so, then I have nothing to worry about.” 

He planted kisses on your neck and shoulders, moving his hands to run them up your arms under the pillow and back, then down your sides. You sighed contentedly, his touches sending sensation coursing through you. 

You could feel his length stiffening against you as he touched you and you weren’t surprised when he slipped himself inside of you. Instead, you exhaled deeply, closing your eyes, lifting your hips some so he could seat himself within you fully. He laid still for a few moments continuing to press kisses to your skin. 

“I want to take my time with you, like I wanted to do last night.”

He ran his hands back up to your arms, pinning them down and began to slowly roll his hips against the swell of your ass, coming out of you then penetrating you again deeply, while you hummed. 

He wrapped his arms under the front of you, making you come up on your elbows. He placed his hand around your neck, holding it lightly as he pressed his head to the side of yours along with a multitude of kisses to your temple and cheek, his other hand fondling your breasts. 

Your eyes remained closed as you gave yourself over to him. The press of his warm body on yours and his arms around you brought you a type of secure comfort you hadn’t felt in a long time. The way he held you, touched you, kissed you made you feel adored and cherished, like you were the most precious thing to him and you basked in his adoration of not only your body but your spirit. 

He rolled you both to your sides, still inside you, and arranged you both so he could sit up and lean over you to hold and stroke your cheek, looking deep in your eyes as he fucked into you harder. You held his wrist looking up at him with half lidded eyes, your mouth wide open, moaning softly, his thrusts reverberating through you. 

“Vincenzo,” you breathed. 

“Yes, my love, my heart? Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything, everything. All you have to do is say it.”

“Kiss me.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, slowing down his thrusting to focus on kissing you as deeply and as passionately as he could. 

Eventually, he pulled out of you and rolled you onto your back, getting on top of you, thrusting back into you, his hands hiking your legs up around him as he pressed his lips back to yours. You held his cheeks kissing him urgently as he continued to fuck into you. His thrusts were so incredibly deep, hitting the back of you and he pulled out of you almost all the way before plunging back in, making sure you felt every inch of him. 

He pulled back from your kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, holding your face, slamming into you harder and faster now. You held onto his wrists and began lifting your hips matching his movements, the bed rocking underneath you both, tapping your rapid rhythm into the wall as you humped each other frantically. 

He planted one of his hands on the pillow to hold himself up and used the other to reach between you to rub at your clit. 

“Oh my fucking God!” you shouted. 

Within seconds you were clamping down on Vincenzo, your whole body tensed and clenched tight, vision going white as you came hard. Vincenzo followed shortly behind you and you could feel an instant flood of heat within you as he painted your walls with his seed, both of you moaning loudly into the room. 

Moments later, you both calmed and Vincenzo laid on your chest while you stroked his hair. 

“I feel like I’ve waited my whole life for you,” he said, “You were so worth the wait, all the nonsense, all the pain, you were worth all of it.” You smiled and kissed his forehead. “The room is paid up through tomorrow, but if you want to extend our stay we can, or we can go somewhere else. Whatever you want to do.”

You took a deep breath, “I want…to go back to Italy.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. I don’t want to run anymore. Let’s just go home.”

“Home, huh?” he said with a smirk. 

“Well…your home.”

“Your home too, if that’s what you want.” You smiled. 

“I do.”

The both of you got up and headed for the shower together, where Vincenzo took you once more from behind against the glass, your moans of ecstasy echoing off the walls. Your legs were like jelly by the time you finished and he held you against himself and washed you. 

He carried you out the bathroom and sat you on the bed. He was supposed to be helping you dry off, but he ended up on his knees pressing kisses to your center. 

“Enough Vincenzo, please,” he licked you between your lips and you tensed and gasped, clutching his hair. 

He looked up at you and grinned. 

“You sure? Before last night you were insatiable. Have you had your fill, then?” You nodded. 

“For now.”

He kissed your lower lips once more, then stood. 

He helped you get up from the bed and led you to the closet. 

“Can I dress you la mia stella?” he asked. You smiled. 

“Like I’m a doll?” 

“Not exactly, but yes.” He grabbed your cheeks and pressed his lips to yours in a slow kiss that made your spine tingle as you held his wrists, “Please,” he whispered against your mouth. You nodded. You’d give this man anything if he kept kissing you like that. 

He pecked your mouth and turned from you to go to your suitcases. You were both still naked and you realized that what he had told you yesterday was true, because he seemed more than content to continue to walk around that way. 

He managed to fish out a pair of black lacy, brazilian cut panties and matching bra, slinging the bra over his shoulder as he came back to you and bent down, holding your panties out, so you could step into them. You held his shoulders as you did and he pressed kisses to your legs as he pulled them up, smoothing his hands over the waistband as he stood and walked behind you. 

He took your bra from his shoulder and held it in front of you so you could stick your arms through the straps, then he grabbed both ends of the closure, gently pulling the sides of the bra around you. He kissed a trail down your spine before he secured both ends, again smoothing the fabric against you, making sure it was straight, running his fingers under the straps to make sure they weren’t twisted. He even checked how it looked on you from the front and went back to adjust the straps, so the bra supported you properly. 

You smiled as he rewarded you both with kisses to the back and sides of your neck. 

“You’re very good at this,” you said. 

“One of my little kinks,” he said. 

He moved from behind you and went back to your suitcases, trying to decide what he wanted to dress you in. He opted for a comfortable but fitted red, lightweight, short-sleeved, sweater. He lightly bunched up the fabric so he could put the sweater over your head and you stuck your arms through the sleeves as he looked in your eyes, lowering the sweater over your torso. 

This was a lot more intimate than you expected it to be and you never expected you’d actually enjoy having a man dress you, but you did. Vincenzo’s touches and kisses along the way only added to that, but what really got you was the way he looked at you. There was arousal there but you could also tell this was about more than just satisfying a kink for him. There was a great deal of reverence there as well and you were the subject of his worship and adoration. Seeing that fact in his eyes was incredibly intoxicating and you couldn’t help how sexy you felt in the moment. 

He picked up a pair of tight black jeans off the top of the suitcase where he had sat them and did as he had done with your panties. He bent down so you could step into them, then pulled them up your legs. He had to tug a bit when they got up to your thighs and he grabbed the two sides of the closure and pulled them up the rest of the way, lifting you off the ground some which made you both laugh as you held onto his arms. 

He secured your jeans as he pecked your mouth a few times. Lastly, he grabbed a pair of flats and placed them in front of you so you could slip your feet into them. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Perfect,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his waist. You kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he kissed you back, “It’s a little past lunchtime now. Shall we order room service?” You nodded. “You order for me, I’m going to get dressed.”

“Aww do you have to?” you whined sarcastically. He chuckled. 

“I don’t think the person bringing our food up will appreciate me answering the door in all my natural glory.” You laughed. 

“Fine.”

You left the closet and ordered room service and you both ate together in the sitting room. When you were finished, Vincenzo got on the phone and his laptop and started making arrangements for you two to leave, while you repacked everything you had taken out of your suitcases. 

“Y/N,” he called, coming into the bedroom. 

“Hmm?” 

“I need to step out for an hour or two. Do you mind packing my things up for me?”

“Sure, no problem.”

He went to you and kissed your cheek.

“Thank you. I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok.”

He left and you got to work packing up his stuff. You started in the bathroom, putting his toiletries in a leather bag he had brought them in. You lingered on some of the items, studying the expensive brand names, taking the caps off and smelling his grooming products, spritzing a bit of his cologne. All the scents complemented each other and made up what you had come to know as his familiar smell. 

You folded and packed his clothes noting brand names and sizes, reading care instructions in the tags, rubbing some of the softer fabrics against your cheek. Doing these things made you feel closer to him somehow and if he ever needed anything new, you now knew what to get. 

Making it your business to know these things was just something you did for the men you loved, your little way of showing you cared. You had done the same with Gabriel’s things and you thought of him and his favorite brands and sizes as you neatly packed Vincenzo’s belongings. 

You pulled a small titanium case off the top of the closet shelf that housed Vincenzo’s gun. It was secured with a combination lock and you ran your hand over the cool metal of the top of the case thinking back to you standing there aiming the gun at Gabriel. 

You still felt incredibly guilty. Never had you ever foreseen yourself doing something so violent towards him. You knew you’d feel guilty about that moment until the day you died. The memory of it might fade but that feeling in the pit of your stomach would always remain. You knew you were going to have to talk to him about it, about everything, soon and you started rehearsing in your head what you would say. You rehearsed how you’d go about conveying that while you loved Gabriel as a person you were no longer in love with him and had moved on to another man. 

You finished packing everything and rolled all the luggage out to the front room. You sat down on the couch with your holopad, surfing the web a bit and checking email when you eventually became sleepy and drifted off. 

You felt Vincenzo kiss your cheek and you started to wake. 

“You back?” you asked as you sat up slowly, wiping at your eyes. 

“Yes, I’m back,” he said. 

You looked up at him standing there with a grin on his face and your eyes went wide. 

“Oh my God!” you exclaimed in surprise.

Vincenzo’s once shoulder length hair was now much shorter. His wavy black locks were now cut low in curls and whisps on top that then tapered down as they got much much shorter in the back. He still looked gorgeous, more gorgeous even, but less in a boyish sort of way as he did with his longer hair. Now he looked more aged up, more refined. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, running his hand through it. 

You stood and pressed yourself to him, gently running your fingers through the sides. 

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to become more handsome. Now I’m really going to have to beat these other women off you with a stick,” you said as you continued to play in his hair. 

He chuckled wrapping his arms around you. 

“What made you want to cut it off?” you asked. 

“I grew it out after I broke up with Lilah and I felt like it was symbolic of all the pain I was carrying around from that relationship and others. I feel so much lighter now since I met you, but there was still this weight….my hair. It was time to let it all go.”

You smiled. He pecked your mouth.

“Are we ready to go?” 

“Yep, all packed up.”

“Good. Let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home,” you repeated. 

It was a one hour flight from France back to Italy and you realized how convenient it was that Vincenzo owned his own jets. He could spend the day in another country or two and be home in time for dinner. It blew your mind a little bit. Then you realized you had access to his jets now and could do the same and that blew your mind a little more. 

You weren’t with Vincenzo for his money or his rich lifestyle but it was starting to set in that you would be living his lifestyle with him and you weren’t sure how you felt about it. What you did know was that you weren’t going to be like Lilah and take advantage of Vincenzo’s generosity or let the perks of life with him go to your head. You were still a simple girl, you still enjoyed simple things, and you were determined not to let all this wealth you were going to be constantly surrounded by now, change who you were at your core. 

When you landed, the SUV Vincenzo had driven when you first embarked on this adventure was waiting for you both and he drove you back to the villa. You went inside and he brought the luggage in and took it up to his room. You followed him and sat on the bed. When all the bags were upstairs, he grabbed your hand and pulled you up, leading you into his huge mahogany and frosted glass enclosed closet. 

“What side do you want?” he asked. 

You were slow on the uptake. You blinked. 

“I’m sorry, side?” 

“Of the closet. For your things. There’s plenty of room in here for both of us, but I need to know what side you want.”

“Um, left, I guess? It doesn’t really matter to me.”

“It should. I want you to-“ 

“Have everything I want. I know,” there was a tone to your voice and he looked at you. 

“Are you ok?” 

You shook your head. 

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this. I’m…not used to getting everything I want. I’m used to having to wait or compromise for something a little less than what I want or just accept I won’t get it at all. I’m just worried about the repercussions of…I don’t know, getting my way all the time.”

He stared at you a little then led you out the closet and back to the bed were you both sat down. He sighed. 

“I’m a Bacchelli. We’re a very rich family and I’m a very rich man in my own right. I enjoy sharing what I have with the people I love. With the woman I love, but I can understand how the privilege and the wealth I’ve become accustomed to can be overwhelming for someone not used to it. I’m also aware that my generosity makes you uncomfortable at times. I want to spoil you, but I get that maybe that’s not what you want all the time.”

“I just….don’t want you to feel like you have to buy me. I love you for you.”

“I know. I can tell, believe me. The difference is so glaringly obvious, I’m kicking myself that I couldn’t see it with the women before. But it only makes me want to give you more, I’m afraid.” You shook your head and he smiled, “Let’s do this. I’ll take your word for it when you tell me I’m doing too much. Better yet, let’s put a dollar amount on it. Gifts under that amount you’ll accept without question, over that amount, we’ll discuss.”

“That sounds reasonable. Let’s say….$500.”

“$5000,” he countered. 

“$1500,” you replied. 

“$2500.” You took a reluctant breath. 

“Deal.” 

“You have my credit card, but would you like one of your own? In your own name? We can put a limit on it if you want.”

“Ok.”

“Is $10,000 reasonable?” Your eyes went wide. 

“Ten thou- ten- you- your going to let me spend ten thousand dollars of your money? Are you insane?” 

“$10,000 is nothing. I spend that on new shoes every season.”

“Every season!? Do you know I first came to Italy in a pair of sneakers I bought on sale for like $50 two years ago and I thought that was a splurge even then.” He smiled. “$10,000 is nothing you say? I managed to save about $30,000 while I was on the run. It was easy because the tour organizers paid for everything, food, lodging. That’s all the money I have in the world. $10,000 is a third of what I’m worth. I’m worth enough shoes to cover spring, summer, and fall.”

“You’re worth way more than that Y/N, you’re priceless.”

“But you get what I’m saying, right?” 

“I get it and I get that I can be a bit out of touch with how those who aren’t of means live. But don’t you see Y/N? That’s all the more reason why I want to share what I have with you. I want you to have more. I want you to experience what it’s like to have more, to not have whether you walk out of the store with something you want or need to come down to whether it’s on sale or not. I’m not saying you have to spend mindlessly or that you have to spend anything at all. I just want you to be secure in the knowledge that whatever you want you can have it. Whatever you need, it isn’t a problem. Do you understand?”

“I think so.”

“So you’ll take the $10,000 credit card and if you never charge anything to it, that’s fine and if you see something you like one day, treat yourself. That’s fine too. Ok?” 

You nodded. He continued. 

“I’m not buying you. I already have your heart and I know it’s going to take a lot more than throwing money around to keep it. This is just one of the ways in which I want to show you I care, one of the ways in which I want to take care of you.” 

“I get that. But I also don’t want to get used to you taking care of everything, either. I’d like to go back to making my own money. I was teaching while I was at Overwatch. I’d like to go back to teaching.”

“What did you teach?” 

“Body conditioning classes and a little bit of dance. I’d like to get back to dancing, teaching that exclusively if I could.”

“Why can’t you?” You shrugged. 

“Y/N whatever you want to do, I want to support you in it. If you want to teach dance, we’ll make that happen.” You smiled. 

“Thank you.”

He scooted closer to you and kissed your forehead then wrapped his arm around you as you laid against him. 

“I’m glad we had this talk,” he said. 

“I am too and to answer your question from before, I want the right side of the closet.”

“Done. Anything else?”

“I want a barre installed in the gym.”

“I’ll call my contractor and see what we have to do to reconfigure the gym for you, so you have space and everything else you need to dance. Anything else?” 

“I’m hungry. I’m ready for dinner.” He chuckled. 

“Your wish is my command.”

“Mmm I guess it is kind of nice getting what I want.”

“See? We’ll make a convert of you yet.”

He stood pulling you up with him to make your way downstairs to the kitchen.


	20. Monday

The following morning you woke up wrapped in Vincenzo’s arms, in his, no, your bed. You would have to get used to thinking of Vincenzo's home and his room and his bed as yours too. It hit you that this was the second time you had slept with Vincenzo in this room, and now you'd be sleeping here every night, wrapped in Vincenzo’s comforting warmth. The thought made you smile and you snuggled into him more. 

His hand started to roam your lower half, caressing your thighs and ass, gripping your cheeks and the backs of your thighs. He rubbed your bent knees and massaged your calves then ran his hand back up your side to hold your waist. 

You turned around and looked at him and he smiled at you. 

"Good morning," you said. 

"Good morning." You gave him a quick kiss, "I dreamt about you," he said. 

"You did? What was I doing?" 

"You were in my mother's kitchen, in my childhood home. You and her were cooking together and laughing as you two talked." He stroked your cheek, "It was a wonderful sight, the two women I love the most, together, having a grand time in the one place I was happiest back then." You smiled and placed your hand over his. 

"I would have loved to have met her, to thank her for the sweet son she raised." 

"She would have loved you." 

He took his hand from your cheek and wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him as he pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. He kissed your cheeks then your forehead and you closed your eyes basking in his affection. 

"You make me feel so good, Vincenzo. You make me feel loved and special. You make me feel beautiful," you said low looking into his eyes. 

"You are beautiful, in every way." Your cheeks heated and you shifted your eyes from his. He chuckled and kissed your forehead again. "You're also very cute. Sometimes you can be so bold and other times you're shy and demure. I love the different sides of you. I can't wait to see them all."

"Even the bad ones?" 

"Especially those," You smiled. 

"I want to see your different sides too. I want to see more of the underboss. So far you've been nothing but sweet to me. I've seen you get angry and that whole incident with Enzio at the family dinner, but it's like you hide that side from me." 

"It's not that I'm hiding it. I just keep it separate, because I don't want to frighten you Y/N. I don't ever want to be the cause of your fear. I know what that is, the booming voice of a man, the violence in it, making you want to cower and hide. His actions, making you feel unsafe in your own home. I never want you to feel that way around me. It's why I try my best not to use violent language, or to curse, or yell around you. I want you to be at ease with me at all times. I want to be a source of peace for you, like you are for me." 

You looked at him, admiration in your expression.

"You're so different from everything I imagined you to be, in a good way. You're a pleasant surprise." you said. 

“As are you.” You smiled and pecked his lips. “So what are our plans for today, my love?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. Let’s start with breakfast and go from there.”

“Sounds good. Anton should have arrived by now, let’s go bother him.”

You both got out of bed and put on robes and slippers. Vincenzo grabbed his phone and you both made your way downstairs to the kitchen. As predicted, Anton was in there, cutting up vegetables.

“Good morning Anton,” you greeted.

“Good Morning, Miss…, I’m not sure what to call you, with you being the new lady of the house and all,” replied Anton, in his smooth southern drawl that made you smile. Anton was slightly shorter than Vincenzo, and had flawless deep brown skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. He wore his hair in shoulder length dreadlocks that he tied back in a ponytail and he had a lean, athletic build.

“Y/N is fine.”

“Y/N it is. Good morning Vincenzo. Will you be having your usual?”

“I will.”

You and Vincenzo took seats at the dining table. Anton brought over an espresso and a platter of pastries and set them in front of Vincenzo and he started to sip as he looked at something on his phone. Anton turned to you.

“I’m not sure what you're in the mood for this morning, but what do you think about shrimp and grits?”

Your eyes went wide, “Yes, please! It’s been ages since I’ve had shrimp and grits.”

“It’s been ages since I’ve been able to cook soul food. When Vincenzo told me you were American I figured now was my chance. I’m from Louisiana and I’ve missed being able to make dishes from home for someone who can really appreciate them. All these european palates...you know.” You smiled and nodded.

“Well, feel free to try out whatever soul food you want on me. My mother was from the south so I grew up eating a lot of it. I can cook myself, but it's never exactly like hers. I’ve missed it, that taste of home.”

“I’ll try to get as close as I can for you,” he said. 

“I appreciate that.”

“I like you Y/N. I can tell you're gonna be a great addition here. Not like that other girl.”

“Mmm mmm,” Vincenzo cleared his throat, not looking up, warning Anton off the subject he was on.

“I know, I know, keep my opinions about your love life to myself, I got it.” Anton rolled his eyes, before he turned to go back in the kitchen and you giggled a little.

Vincenzo’s phone rang and he answered it. 

“What is it Horatio?” he said.

Silence

”I wasn’t planning on doing any kind of business today. My girlfriend just moved in.” He reached over and grabbed your hand, stroking it with his thumb, “I wanted to spend the day with her, get her settled.”

Silence

“Bring her? Is it really that important?” He looked at you, taking the phone from his ear, “Y/N, would you like to meet an associate of mine?”

Silence

You shrugged, “Why not?” He put the phone back to his ear “This better be worth my time. We'll stop by after breakfast.”

Silence

“Ok,” he hung up. “I guess our plans for the day are being made for us.” 

“That’s ok….I guess.”

Anton came over with a plate of shrimp and grits and silverware then set them down in front of you along with a glass of mint lemonade

“Thank you.”

“Tell me how you like it,” he said, before making his way back to the kitchen.

You scooped up a forkful of grits and stabbed a shrimp to go with it and brought it to your mouth. You closed your eyes as you chewed, the flavors and textures singing in harmony in your mouth.

“Oh my God Anton, this is delicious.”

“How close am I to your mother’s?”

“Right on the money. This is so good. Thank you.” He smiled

“My pleasure.”

You continued to eat with a smile on your face.

“You're really enjoying that aren’t you?” asked Vincenzo, looking amused.

“It’s really good. I’d let you try some, but I can’t part with a single bite, sorry.” He chuckled.

“That’s fine.” He paused, “I wanted to discuss moving all your things in here, making it official. When should we start making arrangements to bring your belongings here from Switzerland?”

You sighed as you chewed, thinking.

“I guess after I talk to Gabriel.”

“When do you plan to do that?”

“Sometime this week I guess?”

“I’m not going to badger you about it, Y/N. But you should do it soon.”

“I will, I promise. In the meantime, all the stuff you bought me is in that apartment I was staying in. But I gave the key back.” Vincenzo nodded. "My things might not even be there anymore 

“I’ll get in touch with the building owner and see if they can check and let us in.” You took a deep breath. 

“This is really happening, isn’t it? It’s just crazy that not that long ago, I was staying here under an assumed name, waist deep in a plot to murder you. Now I live here with you and you’re my lover. Life is really weird.” Vincenzo nodded as he sipped from his espresso. “I think the strangest thing for me is Gabriel. I honestly thought we’d end up together, get married, have children. I never would have fathomed that me being with him was somehow supposed to lead me to you.”

“Fate is funny that way. I just feel incredibly lucky. This could have ended up so differently,” he said.

“I feel lucky too.” You looked at him fondly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my little rabbit.”

The two of you finished up your breakfast and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Vincenzo, in a casual suit and you in a sundress that fell at your knees. You got in Vincenzo’s convertible and he drove you to his associate’s large mansion outside the city. You walked up to large ornate wooden doors and Vincenzo rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door.

“Good morning Mr. Bacchelli,” she greeted, “Mr. Horatio is out by the garden. Follow me.”

You and Vincenzo followed the maid through the mansion, which you found was decorated opulently and somewhat gaudy, in your opinion, way too many gold accents for your liking. She led you outside to a stone patio that overlooked a sprawling japanese garden, that included cherry blossom trees and a large koi pond with a bridge over it leading to a japanese style pagoda. It was so unexpected, you had to blink a few times and remind yourself that you were still in Italy.

Horatio got up from where he had been sitting and came to greet you both.

“Vincenzo, you made it,” he said, extending his hand so they could shake.

“Horatio this is Y/N; Y/N this is my associate, Horatio," said Vincenzo. 

Horatio took your hand, kissed it, and grinned.

“Mmm I can see why he wanted to keep you at home to himself.” You smiled. “Please sit, have some tea.” He kept hold of your hand and led you over to a set of outdoor couches. A coffee table sat in between them with a tray of tea and small tea cakes on it.”

You sat and Vincenzo sat next to you. Horatio stood in front of you both, pouring cups of tea and serving the cakes on small plates for each of you. 

Vincenzo seemed slightly annoyed by all this. He was ready to cut to the chase and discuss whatever Horatio had dragged him out there to discuss.

You picked up your tea and took a sip, your mouth flooding with the taste of lavender, mint, and honey. It was very good. Horatio sat down and smiled at you. 

“How’s the tea?” he asked.

You were about to take a bite of one of the little cakes when you looked up at him.

“It’s delicious. Thank you.” 

“I brewed it myself.”

“Well you did an excellent job,” you replied. He grinned. 

“Thank you. I’m trying to get Vincenzo here to open himself up to all that tea has to offer and lay off the espressos, but it’s proving a challenge.” Vincenzo sighed deeply. 

“Why am I here, Horatio?” he asked, irritation in his voice.

“Hold your horses. We’ll get to that. For now let’s enjoy the company of your beautiful lady here.”

Vincenzo narrowed his eyes, staring daggers at him. Horatio held up his hands in surrender.

“Ok, fine. Y/N my pet, how do you like the garden?” he asked you.

“It’s gorgeous,” you said, turning to look out at it.

“I’d like to invite you to explore it. Do you see that bridge over the pond, leading to the gazebo?” you nodded, “The pond is full of colorful koi. I’d think you’d really enjoy them.”

You nodded and stood, taking the hint. Vincenzo grabbed your hand and kissed it as you started to maneuver past him to go into the garden.

“I'll come find you when we’re done,” he said.

“Ok.”

The men watched you walk away until you were out of earshot.

“She seems like a nice girl. Too nice for demonspawn like you,” smirked Horatio. Vincenzo smiled a bit.

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked. 

Horatio relaxed back into the couch, putting his arm over the back. 

"A certain someone has been causing me some difficulty as of late. This someone has been a pain in the backside for you as well." 

"Does this person have a name?

"Dominic Maglione."

"He's a pain for a lot of people. So what?" said Vincenzo.

"Well," smiled Horatio, "I was hoping to solicit your…unique set of skills to deal with our mutual problem."

Vincenzo stared at him for a moment. 

"You're not asking what I think you're asking." he stated. 

"I am."

"You know very well I don't do that anymore."

"I know, but I thought you might want to make an exception for this one. I know how annoying he's been for you and I have it on good authority that Dominic was the one who got your precious Lilah hooked on drugs." 

Horatio looked at Vincenzo intently, expecting a reaction. Vincenzo placed his elbow on the armrest and rested his head on his fist, like he was bored. 

"And what?" Vincenzo said, "You thought that would incense me enough to want to take his life?" He turned and looked at you in the distance. You were looking over the railing of the bridge into the pond, "Do you see that woman over there?" he asked. "That wonderful, beautiful woman?"

"I see her."

"I know you see her, but do you _see_ her? Not just her beauty, but the light and peace that radiates from her?" He looked back at Horatio, "Now explain to me why I would want to leave her presence to go dirty my hands killing a man…for Lilah, a woman I no longer have any feelings for. Don't get me wrong, I feel responsible for what's become of her, and I care about her well-being, but not enough to seek revenge on her behalf, not enough to kill to defend her honor. You've grossly overestimated my feelings and concern for her, and trying to use her to manipulate me into doing your bidding…" he shook his head, "You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm immune to your manipulations Horatio."

Horatio chuckled a bit, "Well you can't blame a man for trying."

"You have more than enough people at your disposal who can easily do this sort of thing for you. Ask one of them. I want no part of whatever harm you intend for Dominic. To me he's a gnat, inconsequential, not worth a second thought. His existence or lack thereof matters not to me, so do what you want, just leave me out of it." Vincenzo stood, "And don't ever waste my time like this again."

He turned from Horatio and made his way into the garden, walking down a path to the bridge where you were still standing, marveling at the koi. He put his arm around you and you turned and kissed him under his jaw.

“Those are some big koi,” you said. He nodded.

“Are you ready to go dolcezza mia?”

“Ready when you are.” He kissed your temple.

“Come on,” 

You put your arm around his back as well and you both turned and headed back to the house. Horatio was waiting to escort you back through to the front door.

“It was nice to meet you Y/N. One day I’ll have to invite you over for a proper tea ceremony,” he said as you all made your way inside. Vincenzo gave him a look, “With Vincenzo’s blessing of course.”

“I’d like that,” you said.

Horatio opened the front door. “Thank you for coming by.”

“Mmm hmm,” Vincenzo replied.

Vincenzo opened the passenger door to the car and you got in, then he got in himself and sped off. You looked at Vincenzo.

“What did he want? Can I ask that? I shouldn’t ask that….should I?” Vincenzo chuckled.

“You can ask, just don’t expect a detailed answer all the time. He wanted something I couldn’t provide, I’ll just put it like that.”

“Hmm.”

That afternoon after lunch, you and Vincenzo worked on moving his things to the right side of the closet, unpacking your suitcases, and placing your things to the left side. As you worked you had a thought.

“‘Cenzo.” He huffed a laugh.

“You know, you're the only one who calls me that. It’s starting to grow on me.” You smiled.

“I was just thinking, I’d like to learn italian.” He turned to look at you.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it was nice of your family to accommodate me, but I’d like to speak your language too, meet you all on your playing field.”

“Of course, I’d love to help you learn. How about we go to the bookstore after this and get some study materials?” You grinned.

“Ok.”

Forty minutes later you and Vincenzo were at a large bookstore. He was currently in the italian language section and he had placed a handbasket on the floor and started filling it with beginners' language books. He’d pick one up and thumb through it. If he thought it was a good quality book he’d put it in the basket, if he didn’t he’d put it back. 

Your job, while he was doing all this, was to go to the children’s section of the store and pick out picture books and story books you found interesting. They were all in italian so you only had the covers and the pictures inside to go by, but you were making good headway. 

It helped to watch what some of the kids who happened to be in the section were picking up. They’d grab a book and go running off to their parents and you go pick the same book up off the shelf and thumb through it. You kind of felt like a stalker doing that but you tried to be as un-creepy about it as possible.

“Come here often?” asked a man on the other side of the waist-high shelf you were looking at. You smiled.

“Not really, you?” 

“I haven’t been here in a while. So, children’s books? I’m assuming there’s a child in your life.” You chuckled.

“No, actually these are for me.” He nodded, raising his eyebrows, “I’m learning italian and my boyfriend said these would be helpful. What brings you over here? I don’t see a child with you.”

“Oh, well, I saw a pretty woman on her own across the bookstore and decided to come over and chat her up. I was hoping you were single.”

“No, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, he’s a lucky man.”

“Thank you.”

“But um,” he took a card out of his pocket and handed it to you, “If you ever get bored…”

“Excuse me?”

“You know? If you ever need a little bit of...excitement, something different.”

“Have you actually picked women up this way Vincenzo? Excitement?”

“It’s worked a few times. More than a few times, actually.” 

“Oh my God.”

“To be honest, I don’t really think they hear anything I’m saying. They're too mesmerized with all of...” he waved his hand in front of himself, “This.” You laughed.

“So, what did you get for me?” you asked.

“All of this,” he held up his handbasket, full to the brim with books, index cards, colorful pens and blank notebooks.

“How did you do with the children’s books?” 

“I’d hold up my basket, but I can’t. It’s full and it’s heavy. I’ve resorted to pushing it around on the ground with my foot.” He chuckled.

“Stay right there and I’ll come grab it for you.” He leaned over the shelf, grabbed your arm, and pulled you to him, to claim your mouth.

“Mmm mmm.” A mom of three cleared her throat agitatedly and you and Vincenzo quickly pulled apart. She gave you both a dirty look and you looked at each other and covered your mouths as you laughed a little. 

That evening as you ate your dinner, you and Vincenzo went through the first section of one of the language books he had bought. Later on after settling into bed, you laid on his chest as he read you one of the children’s stories in italian, having you repeat each word after him, helping you with your pronunciation, before he translated each sentence you read together. You felt blissful and you looked forward to more days like this with Vincenzo, full of bliss.


	21. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter coming before the weekend is out.

The next day started much like it had the day before. You and Vincenzo got up and Anton made you something fabulous for breakfast. Then he prepped lunch and dinner for the two of you to cook on your own since he would be leaving early that day. 

Vincenzo had business to attend to so he went to his office to get on the phone and his laptop. You decided to assist Anton with tending to the wall garden in the courtyard before taking a dip in the pool. That was followed by a relaxing sweat in the sauna. 

Several hours passed and Vincenzo finally came out of his office when the doorbell rang. It was Vincenzo’s contractor and an interior designer and the four of you went down to the gym so you could start discussing the changes you wanted made to make the space more accommodating for you. The interior designer took pictures and measurements. She had a lot of great ideas and was able to really capture what you were looking for in the space, while also keeping much of Vincenzo’s equipment in the room so it remained a true gym. The contractor and designer left with a better idea of what you both were looking for and would be contacting Vincenzo with a more solidified plan and pricing. 

“That was productive," you said after they left. 

"Are you excited?" you nodded, a big grin coming to your face as you moved in close to him, wrapped your arms around his waist, and kissed him, "Thank you for doing this for me, making room for me in your home." He wrapped his arms around you in turn and you both started swaying side to side. 

"This is your home too, Y/N. Whatever we have to do to make it work for you, we'll do it. Which brings me to a related topic. The owner of the apartment building you were staying in agreed to let us inside so you can retrieve your belongings. He'll be meeting us there in an hour."

"Cool, let's go."

An hour later, you and Vincenzo were rolling empty suitcases down the hall as you followed the building owner to the apartment you had stayed in. He unlocked the door and you both went in. You stood there looking around, memories flooding back of the brief time you spent there. Standing there right now felt surreal. You took a deep breath. 

"Let's get started," you said. 

You and Vincenzo got to work packing up the clothes and shoes he had purchased for you and the items you brought with you to Italy. 

"Why do you have these?" Vincenzo asked. Holding up one of your push daggers. 

You came over to him and took the dagger out his hand.

"I haven't done this in a while." 

You started quickly rolling the dagger over your fingers, doing tricks with it before you threw it and it lodged into the wall. 

"Very good, Y/N," he said with an impressed tone and look on his face. 

You giggled as you went to remove the dagger from the wall then turned around, turning it over in your hands as you spoke. 

"Gabriel wanted me to learn daggers for the mission. I had a whole costume I was supposed to dance in with pockets for the daggers so I could be armed while on stage, just in case. You and I were never supposed to meet. I was supposed to dance for you, get changed, and come back here. By then you were supposed to have already been dead." You smiled to yourself, "But you and your libido threw a wrench in that whole plan." he chuckled, "If you hadn't wanted me to wear that costume….if you hadn’t wanted to ogle me while I was scantily clad."

He came to stand in front of you, and took the dagger out of your hand, then set it down. He grabbed your cheeks and tilted your head up to look at you. 

"I didn't want to just ogle you, I wanted to touch you, I wanted to know you. I don't believe in things like love at first sight, but seeing you on that stage…I think that's about as close as you can get to it."

You smiled. 

"I'm glad we failed," you said softly. 

"I'm glad you did too," he pressed his lips to yours in a steamy kiss and suddenly he was pulling you forward as he stepped back towards the bed. He sat down and leaned back and you got on top of him, your lips never breaking contact. 

You turned on your sides, your kiss becoming sloppy as he reached for the front of your pants, about to undo them. You pulled back abruptly, breaking the kiss. 

"Wait! I just remembered. There's cameras in here."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's cameras all over this room."

Vincenzo smiled slyly and went back to undoing your pants as he leaned in to capture your lips again. 

"Well let's give them a show."

"No Vincenzo." You moved his hands off you, "Stop. It's one thing to leave Gabriel for you, it's something totally different to essentially fuck you in front of him. That's taking 'rubbing it in' to a whole other level." He sighed.

"Fine." he said. 

“Let’s finish packing, then we can go home and do whatever you want.” He smiled and stroked your cheek.

“Whatever I want?” You nodded, “You mean it?”

“I do.”

He turned over and hopped up quickly, “Let’s hurry up and get this done.” You chuckled.

When you were finished packing up your things, you loaded your suitcases into the car and Vincenzo drove you both home. 

He held your hand, kissing the back of it, and at redlights you kissed each other, the heat between you growing the closer you got to the villa. You let go of his hand and placed yours on his thigh, squeezing a bit, sliding it up the inside towards his bulge but making sure not to touch it. You watched him as you touched him, and tingled at the way he bit the side of his lip as he tried to focus on the road. 

He placed his hand on top of yours, intertwining your fingers just as he was pulling up to turn into the driveway, the security gate slowly starting to open. That’s when you both saw someone standing next to the call box. 

“Who is that?” you asked.

As he turned to drive through, you both finally recognized your visitor. It was Lilah and she didn’t look happy. Vincenzo stopped and rolled down the window.

“What are you doing here Lilah?”

“Where did you take Dominic?”

“What?”

“Dominic!?” she screamed.

“I don’t understand what you're talking about. Get in, we'll discuss it at the house."

He unlocked the doors and she yanked the back door open and hopped into the car, slamming the door closed. Vincenzo continued driving.

“Some men came and took Dominic away. I know it was you, and I want you to tell me where he is," she said. 

“I don’t know where he is and I didn’t send anyone for him.”

“You're lying!” she screamed, her shrill voice making you jump.

Vincnezo parked and turned around to look at her.

“I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know where he is.” She sat there agitated, “Come inside and I’ll call a car to take you home.” She remained silent, glaring at him.

You all got out of the car and walked to the door. Like every other time you had encountered Lilah, she failed to even acknowledge your presence. 

He opened the door and you all entered the villa. When he closed it, she grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her. You were about to make your way to the stairs but something about the look in her eyes made you stay right where you were. 

“I need your help, Vincenzo,” she said, she kissed his hand, “Sweet Vincenzo.”

“What is it, Lilah?”

“I...I just need $300. Please.” 

“Let go of me,” he said, pulling his hand from her.

“Please. Dominic is gone. He keeps his stash in a safe. If I had the code I wouldn’t be here. Do you think I want to be here right now?”

“I told you Lilah, I'm not giving you any money and I'm not helping you get high."

Her face contorted with rage. 

"Why can't you just do this one thing for me!? You've taken everything from me! You have all of this and you can't give me 300 fucking dollars!!?? You selfish bastard!!" 

She charged at him, hand raised, swinging back to slap him. She swung and he caught it before her hand could make contact. Her movements were erratic, her rage palpable, and you tried to get out of the way as she wildly swung her other hand back to hit him. Despite your efforts to get clear of her, she managed to hit you with the back of her hand. 

You cried out as pain exploded from the side of your face, and you held it as you moved out the way while Vincenzo swung her around so her back was to him and wrapped both her arms around her. She started flailing and bucking wildly, screaming in a rage. 

"Stop it!" he yelled, bringing her down to the floor where she continued to flail and scream. 

He held her for a bit before pressing his head to the side of her's. He started to sing a lullaby softly in her ear in italian, rocking her back and forth. Surprisingly, that seemed to calm her a bit and she stopped screaming. 

Tears started to run down her face as she continued to try to fight her way out of his grasp. He kept tight hold of her and kept singing and she started to sob loudly as she went still. 

"Shhh."

"It hurts," she sobbed, "It hurts so bad. I just...I need…"

"I know, I know," he said low. 

You had moved to the stairs and sat down. You could feel your pulse in your eye where Lilah had hit you and you pressed around the contour hoping to alleviate the pain. 

Vincenzo finally looked at you. "Are you ok?" he asked over her sobs.

"I think so."

"Can you do me a favor?" you nodded. 

"Upstairs, in the closet, the floorboard in the back right hand corner is false. If you press on in it'll open to a safe. The code is 34865."

"34865," you repeated. 

"Inside is a small black pouch, bring it to me."

You got up and made your way upstairs to the bedroom, then went in the closet to the back of it. You pressed the floorboard in the corner and it clicked as it depressed and lifted open on a hinge. There was a metal panel with a number pad and you put in the code Vincenzo had given you. The safe popped open. 

Inside were various items, rolls of cash, documents, jewelry boxes of various sizes. You finally spotted the pouch and grabbed it, then closed the door to the safe and pushed the floorboard back in place. 

As you made your way downstairs. You could hear Vincenzo and Lilah talking. 

"I remember the way you used to hold me and sing me to sleep and stroke my hair. I miss that Vincenzo. I miss the way you used to love me. Why don't you love me anymore?" she cried softly. 

"I still care about you Lilah and I want you to get better."

"Take me back, love me like you used to. I'd be so much better, if you would just love me. I still love you Vincenzo. I still want you. I know you still love me. Tell me you still love me."

When you got to the bottom of the stairs, Vincenzo was cradling Lilah in his arms and she held his cheek as she looked up at him. The moment looked very intimate from where you stood and you would have been jealous if it weren't for the way he was rocking her and stroking her. His tenderness towards her was as if it were toward a child in need of comfort, not a lover. However, when he noticed you coming towards them the look in his eyes was one of guilt, like you had caught him in the act. 

You handed him the pouch. He held onto her as he opened it and pulled out a syringe. He pulled the cap off of it and slowly pressed it into her shoulder, depressing the plunger, then pulling it out. 

He set it down and went back to rocking her and stroking her.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel much better soon."

You watched as she immediately got drowsy, her breathing slowing and her eyes starting to close. . 

"Help me," she said softly as she lost consciousness, her hand falling from his face

You and Vincenzo sat there a moment watching her, before you spoke. 

"What was that?" 

"A tranquilizer. She's in withdrawal, she's in pain. I thought it best to alleviate her suffering for a while."

You nodded. 

"Can you take the pouch?" 

You grabbed it, and he rocked forward and stood up lifting, Lilah's limp body. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Then he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, before putting the phone to his ear. 

"Lorenzo, I need you to get over here, now. It's Lilah."

He hung up. Then took a deep breath wiping a hand over his face. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and went into the kitchen to fill a plastic baggy with ice. He came over to you and gently pressed it to your face where Lilah had hit you and lightly held the back of your head with his other hand. 

"I know what that looked like back there. But I don't love her," he said. You touched his cheek. 

"I know."

"I'm sorry Y/N."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." He looked at you for a minute, like he was studying you. 

"Why are you so understanding? I'd expect you to act-?" 

"Irrationally, like a jealous girlfriend…like Lilah?" 

He nodded. 

"I guess I'm just not built that way. Don't get me wrong, I can have my unreasonable moments, but generally…."

The doorbell rang.

"Here, keep this on your face," Vincenzo said. You replaced his hand with yours, and he went to answer the door. 

A tall and very muscular, bald man in a sharp gray suit entered the villa. 

"Where is she?" he asked as he came in. 

"On the couch," said Vincenzo. 

The man started walking to the living room as Vincenzo closed the door. He looked at you as he came towards you and stopped. 

"Y/N?" You nodded. He extended his hand and you took it, still holding the ice to your face. 

"I'm Lorenzo. I work for Vincenzo."

"He's what you would call, a fixer," Vincenzo said as he came toward you both. "He also handles my security detail."

"Which, if you hadn't suspended their services, you wouldn't be in this trouble right now." Lorenzo replied. 

"I'm aware," sighed Vincenzo. 

"You mind if I take a look?" Lorenzo asked you. 

"At my face?" 

"Yeah."

"Ok." You removed the ice and he gently touched his fingers to your chin and the top of your forehead. He turned your head to the side as he looked you over.

"She do this?" 

"Yes." 

"She got you pretty good." He took a breath as he continued to inspect your face, "So what are we thinking here Vincenzo? No contact order? Jail time?" 

Vincenzo shook his head. 

"She needs help, rehab. Dominic Maglioni has been supplying her apparently, and he's been….disappeared."

"Mmm." Lorenzo took his fingers from your face and grabbed your hand that was still holding the ice, guiding it to press the ice back to your face. "I'll take care of it."

Lorenzo turned and went to pick Lilah up off the couch and carry her towards the door. Vincenzo followed behind him, and opened the door for him. 

"I'll be in touch," Lorenzo said as he left out. 

Vincenzo sighed as he closed the door once more and leaned against it. You silently looked at each other across the room. A few moments passed and he walked toward you. He took the ice from your hand and grabbed your other one leading you down the hall to his office, setting the ice on the kitchen island as he went. 

You followed him wordlessly as he let your hand go and got a key out the drawer of his desk. He walked around it and took your hand again, and again, you followed. 

"You wanted to see the underboss. I'll show you."

You followed him down the stairs to the storage room. He unlocked the door and led you behind the shelves to the back wall of the room. He pressed his hand to the wall and a blue light flashed as it scanned his hand. 

"What the hell?" you said quietly. 

A door-sized portion of the wall seemed to depress back and slide open, revealing a set of stone steps that descended down to a steel door. 

"What the hell?" you said louder. 

Vincenzo smiled as he led you down the stairs and once again pressed his hand to some invisible panel in the wall that scanned his hand. The steel door slid to the side and you looked at it as it disappeared into the wall. The steel was thick and solid and all the way through. 

Immediately, your attention was drawn to the room in front of you. Bright fluorescent white lights lit up the walls on either side that were covered in hanging weapons. Guns of all sizes, knives, machetes, and hatchets, all just hanging there. In front of you were three large monitors and you could see the different parts of the villa on them. Below was a worktop with a keyboard and a chair in front of it. The worktop spanned the walls to the left and right. There were heavy duty drawers underneath that you figured held more weapons or bullets. 

You looked around silently for a long time taking everything in. Vincenzo watched you intently. 

"Um…." You started, "Firstly, how many weapons do you need? Are you planning on staging your own one man war?" He huffed a laugh. "Secondly, besides weapon storage, what the hell is this room supposed to be."

"Originally it was meant to be a panic room and I guess it can still function in that way. But I mainly use it as a….base of operations for....special projects."

"Mmm. And was Dominic one of your special projects?" He looked taken aback like he was surprised you would ever think that. 

"I had nothing to do with whatever happened to him. Horatio tried to solicit my cooperation in whatever he had planned but I told him I wanted nothing to do with it."

"So do you know where Dominic is? Where Horatio would take him?" 

"I don't."

You gave him a look. 

"I wouldn't lie to you about this Y/N. I wouldn't lie to you about anything."

You looked around, "I guess not, since you're showing me all this. It's kind of cool, living under an armory." He chuckled. 

"I'm glad you think so."

"What about Lorenzo? You said he was a fixer. What's that?" 

"When people like me get into trouble, obviously we can't call the police and sometimes we need illegal solutions to certain problems. I have Lorenzo to handle those sorts of things for me. With a situation like Lilah, I could have called the police, but they're more likely to criminalize her for her addiction then get her help. I didn't want that, so that's where Lorenzo came in."

"I see. So is he my fixer too?" 

"Are you planning on getting into trouble?" 

"No," you smiled, "I'm just curious."

"Lorenzo is my fixer. If you wanted one, you'd have to get your own. It's a conflict of interest."

You scrunched your face, confused. 

"A fixer's sole purpose is to protect the interests of their clients. That also means in matters of fidelity. A lot of people hire fixers to cover up their cheating and extramarital affairs. But if husband and wife have the same fixer…"

"Ah, I get it. Well, do you plan on having extramarital affairs?" 

"Not in this lifetime or the next."

You both smiled. 

"Well I'm glad you showed me all this. I'm glad we don't have secrets."

"I am too."

You cooked and ate dinner together, going over another section in your italian language book and at bedtime you snuggled up together with another children's book, like you had the night before. 

Vincenzo read a line of the story and waited for you to repeat after him but you were quiet. He looked at you and you were looking at him. 

"What is it?"

"I really do love you. I've been sure since I told you back in France, but just thinking about today, and looking at you right now...I wish I had other words to express how I feel for you, something stronger than just 'I love you'."

"Ti amo," he said. 

"Huh?" He smiled. 

"Unlike english where all the emotions tied to love and its varying degrees are wrapped up into one phrase, in italian there are two. Ti voglio bene, which translates to, "I want you well". We use that phrase with family, children, pets to express that I care for you so much that I want you to always be well. It's often used when a couple is dating, at the beginning of the relationship. 

To express deeper feelings, we use Ti amo. It's also "I want you well" but it's so much more than that. It's.…I love you deeply and I want you sexually. Your name is written on my heart and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Wow," you said quietly. 

"Many Italians have a hard time saying ti amo. It's only reserved for those who are most special to us and you really have to mean it when you say it. There are even those who refuse to use the phrase. They believe actions, evidence of their love is more important than the words."

"That's…really beautiful." He kissed your forehead as he smiled. 

"So I think the words you're looking for are ti amo."

"Actually, no," he raised his eyebrows, "I think I'd rather show you than tell you." 

You leaned up and pressed your lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss. Then pulled back and laid back on his chest a smile on your face. 

"Good night, baby," you said closing your eyes. 

"You don't want to finish the book?" 

"Mmm mmm, I want to go to sleep and dream about all the ways I can demonstrate my love for you." 

He smiled as he set the book on the nightstand and turned off the light. He wrapped his arm around you and pressed kisses to the top of your head. 

"Good night. Dolcezza mia, my sweet one."


	22. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead

You had mild bruising around your eye when you woke in the morning. Lilah had hit you harder than you thought. Vincenzo gave you a cream to put on it to lessen the inflammation and you spent the morning with another bag of ice on your face. Despite yesterday's happenings you still felt pretty blissful and you still thought life with Vincenzo was amazing. 

You spent most of that day quietly. Vincenzo worked a bit, then you and him went through another section of your italian language book. Vincenzo was an excellent teacher and it surprised you how dedicated he was to helping you learn. 

There was a cultural snippet in the book about the Duomo di Milano and Vincenzo decided to turn your language lesson into a field trip. You spent the rest of the day touring every part of the cathedral, with Vincenzo as your extremely knowledgeable tour guide. It baffled you how much he knew about the cathedral's history and you couldn’t help grinning at him as he spoke, which broke his concentration more than a few times.

You went home and had dinner, then made your way upstairs to take a bath together. You both soaked until the water went cold, then got out to dry off and get dressed for bed. Before you could make it to the closet, Vincenzo’s phone started to ring and he got it off the nightstand and took the call into the sitting room, still naked. You chuckled to yourself as you watched him leave the room as if everything was in order. 

You continued on to the closet where you applied your body butter then went about putting your night clothes on. Then you went back into the bathroom, to floss and brush your teeth. As you came up from rinsing your mouth out, Vincenzo came in and turned you around, putting his arms around your waist, a big grin on his face.

You put your arms over his shoulders as he pressed kisses to your cheeks.

“What are you so happy about?” you asked.

“I have a meeting tomorrow with DJ Mac.” You raised your eyebrows, showing more interest. "You know of him?" You nodded. "Well he's releasing his latest work soon, and I'd like him to have his release party at my club. It'd be great publicity plus, on top of that, we'd make a ton of money. He's been giving me the run around for a while, but I've finally been able to get a sit down with him."

"That's great, Vincenzo." 

"Would you like to meet him?"

“Me?” He nodded. “Sure.”

"Good, we'll go together."

"Really? You don't mind me being privy to your business dealings?" 

"Why would I? This is for the club. I've gone through great pains to make sure everything concerning it is lawful and above board. A legitimate business."

"Paid for with dirty money." He smiled.

"At first, but it's generated enough revenue that the money that flows through it now is squeaky clean. I even pay all the applicable taxes." You nodded approvingly then both of you chuckled. He pressed his forehead to yours and pecked your lips, “I think you're my lucky charm.” 

“Oh you do?” 

“I do.” 

You giggled as he showered your cheeks with kisses, then let you go to put on some boxer briefs. You stood there thinking to yourself. It had been three days since you and Vincenzo had left France. Three days since you had had sex. You should be all over each other, trying to jump each other's bones at every turn. It almost happened yesterday, but Lilah had thrown a wrench into that plan and neither of you had tried to initiate since then. It wasn’t from lack of affection. That was more than abundant between you, but it never sparked that heat you needed to take things to the next level. 

You sighed and left the bathroom turning off the light. You and Vincenzo got into bed and turned out your respective lights and you laid on your side as he snuggled into your back and curled himself around you.

"'Cenzo?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Why aren't we having sex?" There was a brief silence.

"I've wondered that myself. I figured maybe we're just focused on getting acclimated to life together."

"But isn't that a part of life together?" 

"It is." He took a breath, "I guess I don't really have an answer. Would you like to have sex now?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood. Plus, I'd like it to be more organic than that," you said, laughing a bit. 

He pressed kisses to your shoulder. 

"Whatever it is, it'll work itself out. We'll be going at it nonstop before you know it."

You chuckled. 

“Night" you said. 

"Night."

You pressed yourself into him and let the comfort his warmth brought lull you to sleep. 

The next day you got up and had breakfast together, then went upstairs to get dressed. Vincenzo put on a dark tailored suit and you pulled a red dress out of the closet and set it on the bed. 

You went back in and began to put on a black lingerie ensemble, garter belt, thigh-highs, and all. Then you slipped on some black pumps and made your way out the closet. 

Vincenzo was sitting on the bed pulling on his shoes and he couldn't help stopping what he was doing to turn his attention to you as you walked to the bed and picked up your dress to put it on. The red dress was body hugging and short, falling just below where you garter straps attached to your stockings. 

You knew his eyes were on you, but you said nothing as you went into the bathroom and put your hair up, then secured a delicate gold necklace to your neck. You put on mascara and swiped a colorless lip balm over your lips with your finger, the whole time Vincenzo watched you, like he was mesmerized. 

"Is it time to go?" you asked as you came out the bathroom. That snapped Vincenzo out of his trance. 

"Uh, yes, let's go." He put on his other shoe and stood to escort you out the bedroom and downstairs to the car. 

He drove to a high-rise building, which he explained was owned by the Bacchelli's. They had offices on the top two floors and the rest of the floors were rented out to other businesses. He parked in a garage and walked you to an elevator, then took out a keypass and scanned it before pressing the button for the top floor. 

You both exited in front of a wall of glass windows with two double doors. You could see inside where a receptionist desk was located, the receptionist on the phone. Vincenzo escorted you through the doors. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bacchelli," the receptionist, who's nameplate read Rocco, greeted as he hung up the phone, "Your guests just arrived downstairs." Vincenzo nodded. 

"Bring them to conference room two when they get up here," he replied as he led you to the left of the desk and through a solid wooden door. 

You didn't know what you expected to be on the other side but what you saw was an office. A regular old office with a few cubicles on one side and large traditional private offices with doors and windows on the other. You had no clue what the people here were doing, but from a cursory glance, it looked like regular work anyone would be doing in an office. 

As you walked, you spotted Antonia in one of the private offices with a headset on, pacing and talking as she squeezed a stress ball. She smiled and waved when she saw the two of you and you waved back. 

Vincenzo finally stopped and opened the door to a small conference room with a shining wood table and plush ergonomic chairs. He pulled one out so you could have a seat then left for a moment. He came back with waters and set one in front of you and at the two seats across from you then sat down next to you. 

Shortly after he sat, Rocco came into the room. 

"Mr. Bacchelli, DJ Mac and his manager, Steven Smith," Rocco said, as the two men entered the room.

DJ Mac was dressed casually in an oversized hoodie, jeans, and a baseball cap. His manager was in a suit. 

Vincenzo stood and came to greet them, extending his hand for them to shake. You got up as well, standing next to him. 

"Good to finally meet you in person," Vincenzo said, as the men took turns shaking hands. 

DJ Mac's eyes immediately went to you and stayed there, a smile coming to his face. 

"And you are?" he asked, taking your hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss. 

"I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you. I'm a bit of a fan"

"Baby, the pleasure is all mine."

You giggled, which made him smile wider. 

"Please, have a seat," Vincenzo said, gesturing to the table. 

Everyone went to their seats. DJ Mac's eyes remained on you as he sat in front of you, Steven to his left and Vincenzo to your right. 

"I appreciate you taking the time to sit down with me to discuss my club hosting your release party." Vincenzo started, "As I stated over the phone-" 

"What do you do, baby?" DJ Mac asked you, as if he hadn't heard a thing Vincenzo had said. His eyes had yet to leave you. 

"I'm a dancer," you answered. He raised his eyebrows, intrigued. 

"A dancer? Have you ever danced to any of my music?"

"I have."

He held out his hand across the table and you put yours in it. 

"Tell me sweetheart, how does my music make you feel?" he asked, a lascivious grin on his face, "Does it make you feel sexy?" 

You put your hand over your mouth and giggled shyly. Looking down as you nodded. You kept your head down but looked up at him through your eyelashes. 

"Do you dance sexy to my music?" 

"I do," you said, with a flirtatious smile. 

"Would you like to come to my release party and dance to my music?" 

"I'd love to. Will it be at Vincenzo's club?" 

"Absolutely."

"I'm happy to pay your regular fee plus a little extra on top," said Vincenzo. 

DJ Mac was still looking at you stroking your hand with his thumb. 

"I don't care what you pay me, just make sure Y/N is there. I want to see her dance," you giggled, batting your lashes. 

DJ Mac's manager got a concerned look on his face and looked at him. 

"Uh, Mac-," said Steven. 

"I said I don't care," snapped DJ Mac, "Just make it happen." Steven sighed defeated, rolling his eyes as he looked back at Vincenzo. 

"Send over your terms and I'll have the paperwork drawn up and signed," he said to Vincenzo. 

"Sounds good," he replied with a smile. 

Steven stood and DJ Mac followed suit, letting your hand slip through his. They began to head for the door. 

"I'll see you at my party," DJ Mac said to you. 

"I'll see you then," you said with a smile giving a little wave as they left. 

When the door closed, you turned your chair toward Vincenzo. He looked at you, blank-faced and your stomach dropped. You took a deep breath, your jovial features falling as he stood. You figured he was about to yell at you and you probably deserved it. Maybe you had gone a bit overboard with the dress and the flirting, you were just trying to be helpful. But you could understand why Vincenzo probably wasn't too happy with the display you just made. You stood. 

"Vincenzo, I didn't mean to-" you started. 

"That…was amazing Y/N." He said, a big smile coming to his face. 

"What?" 

He grabbed you under your arms and sat you on the table in front of him. 

"He was putty in your hands. That guy is a stubborn prick of a man, who's made it unnecessarily difficult to pin him down. The way you just bent him to your will….This was probably the easiest negotiation I've ever had with anyone. I should bring you to all my deals."

"Wait. So you're not mad at me?"

"Mad? You just saved me a ton of money Y/N. Who could be mad at that?"

"But I was flirting with him, aren't you jealous?"

He smiled and grabbed your cheeks. 

"Dealing with that man has been a literal nightmare. I asked you to come because I knew having someone pretty in the room would make him more amenable. I probably should have discussed it with you first, but I saw you come out of the closet this morning and I instantly knew we were on the same page. Although, I didn't expect him to react to you the way he did. My intention was for you to just sit here and smile, but you knew exactly how to handle him. It was like watching a master at work."

He pecked your mouth. 

"I have no need to be jealous, your mine Y/N. Let them look, let them flirt. I have the best part of you, I have your heart and that means I have nothing to worry about."

You smiled. His hands left your cheeks and he ran them down your sides to the hem of your dress, pushing it up some as he licked his lips, looking down at your thighs and your garter straps. 

"I guess we make a good team," you said, he looked up at you as he placed his hands on your hips. 

"We make a great team," he said low, his eyes on your mouth as he closed the distance, kissing you hungrily.

You instantly lit up, and the heat you had been concerned about the night before was now coursing through you as you reached for his pants, undoing his belt, and unbuttoning them, yanking the zipper open as your kiss became urgent. 

He pulled you off the table and turned you around caressing your thighs as he lifted your dress up around your waist. The whole time he was partially turned to the side, holding your head back by your chin, both of you trying to maintain your kiss. You pulled off the clips of your garter and pulled your panties down, letting them slide down your legs to the floor. 

He broke your kiss and turned you so he was behind you completely now, then reached into his pants to take himself in hand. He reached around you, placing his hand over your mouth, then lined himself up with your entrance and quickly shoved inside, ripping a muffled moan from your mouth. 

He hummed as he breathed deeply, pressing his forehead to the back of your head, then he took his other hand and wrapped it around your thigh between your legs. He pulled his hips back and started to thrust into you, hard, rubbing your clit at the same time. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you balled your hands into fists on the table as he sped up, jackhammering his hips into you, each of his pointed thrusts jerking you, vibrating through you, forcing guttural moans from your mouth that his hand muffled so they didn't leave the confines of the room. 

At the same time, his hand between your legs rubbed at you frantically. There was so much sensation happening all at once that you didn't know where to focus but you could quickly feel yourself reaching your limit. 

Vincenzo brought his fingers together and began to spank your clit. Three swift smacks was all it took and you were clamping down on him dragging him over the edge with you. 

He did his best to stay quiet as he trembled against you, slowing his pumps into you while rubbing slowly at your now over-sensitive nub, making sure you milked every drop of hot seed from him as your walls continued to contract around him. 

When you both were spent, he reached for a box of tissues in the middle of the table, using one to catch any mess as he slowly pulled out of you. He backed up from you and pressed himself to the wall, cleaning himself up and pulling up his pants, reordering his clothes. 

You had grabbed a few tissues yourself and you turned around to look at him as you wiped between your legs. 

"We need to get home," he said, you nodded, "I want to fuck you for the rest of the day."

You bent down, about to pull your panties up but he stopped you. 

"Leave those off."

"What should I do with them then?"

He held his hand out. You gave them to him and he put them in his pocket. You redid your garter clips and smoothed your dress down and he got a garbage can so you could chuck your used tissues into it, then he grabbed your hand and led you out the conference room. Antonia was walking in your direction as you left. She smiled. 

"Hey guys. Nice haircut."

"Thanks. Can't talk, got to go," said Vincenzo, walking swiftly past her like a man on a mission, keeping tight hold of your hand as you half ran to keep up. 

"Oh ok," she said, then paused and turned around. "Her panties are coming out of your pocket," she called after him.

"Can't talk," he called back. 

Antonia shook her head, "Freaks."

Vincenzo sped home like a bat out of hell. At the same time, he had his hand between your legs playing with you, shallowly penetrating you with his fingers, while you writhed and panted, in the seat next to him. 

He finally made it home. You took off your heels in the car and you both made a mad dash for the front door, kissing frantically as he tried to get it opened. You pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and partially down his arms and he took it off the rest of the way and let it fall to the ground in front of the door. Then you started working on his pants. 

He finally got the door open and lifted you, kissing you as you wrapped your legs around him and he carried you inside. He held you, while he pulled down his pants some, and tried to close the door behind himself at the same time and he decided to just give up and lower you both to the ground, right at the entryway, laying you on your back. You pulled your dress over your head and tossed it somewhere. 

The front door was still wide open but neither of you cared, your sole focus was getting his dick out of his pants and inside you. You both finally succeeded, his pants and boxer briefs around his knees now as you opened your legs up wide and he lowered himself on top of you and thrust inside, both of you moaning in relief. 

He held your face, breathing open-mouthed against your cheek before licking a line up it. Your patience left you at that point. 

"Fuck me, fuck me now, fuck me."

He sat up on his knees and pulled your hips onto his lap and proceeded to thrust into you rapidly, yanking your body into his as he fucked into you. 

You arched your back up off the ground and screamed as he impaled you deeply over and over again, grunting and growling with the effort of pounding himself into your greedy pussy. 

Suddenly he stopped, pulled out of you and flipped you over onto your stomach, maintaining his position on his knees. You came up on all fours and backed yourself up, aiming yourself down onto his lap. He held your hip guiding you, while also holding his length in place so you could sit back on it. 

When you were fully seated, hands still on the floor, he leaned back planting his hands behind himself then he began to quickly pump his hips up into you. 

"Ooooo that feels so good," you groaned as you held yourself in place and focused on the feel of his thick length sliding in and out of you quickly, his hips smacking into your ass forcefully. He leaned forward and grabbed you around your waist bringing you both up on your knees as he continued to pound into you. 

You leaned back against him, head on his shoulder as you reached back and held the nape of his neck with your hand. He pressed kisses to the side of your face, gripping your breast over your lacy bra with one hand, the other tightly gripping your hip. 

"I love you Y/N. I love every inch of you. I love your skin, I love your bones. I love everything about you," he breathed. "I love the way you grip me when you're about to cum," he groaned. You were quickly tipping over the edge. "There it is, there it is," he breathed, "Cum for me Y/N, yes, yes, yes, fuck, FUCK!" 

You were tense and stiff as a board as you trembled against him, your orgasm tearing through you as your vision went black. You were silent, lost in intense pleasure, Vincenzo's groans as he came inside you the only thing anchoring you to the present. You felt like you were floating, like your body had become weightless and taken flight into the air like a rogue helium balloon. It felt so good up there you didn't want to come down, but you had to and when you did Vincenzo was cradling you in his arms, calling your name. 

"Y/N, Y/N wake up," he said, an edge of panic in his voice. 

"Mmmm," you groaned, slowly opening your eyes, "What happened?" He smiled a bit. 

"You passed out a little bit. I think we overdid it, little rabbit."

"It was wonderful," you said slowly. He chuckled. 

"Let's get you upstairs so you can rest."

He lifted you and pulled up his pants and boxers with one hand so he could walk. He went to the front door and pushed it closed then started to make his way up the stairs. 

"'Cenzo." 

"Yes dolcezza mia."

"I love you." he smiled, "I love every inch of you. I love your skin, I love your bones. I love everything about you," you were both grinning now as you repeated what he had said to you. "I love you baby."

He took you into the bedroom and pulled back the covers before laying you down. He kissed your forehead and pulled the covers over you. 

"Get some rest. I'll bring you something to eat when you wake up," you nodded and turned on your side, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

You had been asleep for some hours now and you were just starting to wake, when suddenly every alarm in the house went off. 

"BREACH! BREACH! BREACH!" 

You shot up from the bed and got a robe to put on tying it closed as you rushed from the bedroom. 

"Vincenzo!" you yelled over the noise, rushing down the stairs, "Vincenzo!" 

You went into the kitchen about to head to his office when you saw movement in your periphery. You turned to look out the windows and that's when you saw Vincenzo and Gabriel trading blows by the pool. 

_Stop_

"STOP!!"


	23. Thursday

Gabriel had been holding a gun when he had jumped over the security gate and started running to the back of the villa. He could hear the alarms he had triggered going off, but he didn't care. He had to see you, had to convince you that where you really wanted to be was at home with him. 

*************************************  
After you had left him standing there at the Day of Truce, Gabriel went back to Overwatch, not really sure which emotion to land on. He was hurt, he was angry, he was shocked that you had pulled a gun on him, and he was saddened that the situation had even come to that. Everything had veered so far off course from where it had been in such a short amount of time and he didn’t know how to get things back on track. 

All he kept thinking about was your hesitation to leave with Vincenzo, the look on your face, like you wanted to come to him, if only Vincenzo hadn’t been there pulling you away. It was evidence to him that deep down you still loved and cared for him. You still wanted to be with him, but Vincenzo’s influence over you was strong and you couldn’t seem to break free. He ruminated on this constantly in the days after coming back to Overwatch, and he knew he had to do something, but he wasn’t sure what.

One evening a few days after his return, he received a phone call from the building owner for the apartment you had used during the mission to kill Vincenzo.

“Good evening Commander Reyes. This is Lars Rivera.”

“Good evening Lars. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to contact you because I received a strange call regarding your unit in Milan.”

“Go on.”

“According to the gentleman I spoke to, his girlfriend had been staying there at some point and had left belongings behind and he wants me to let them in to retrieve them. Naturally, I thought it pertinent to inform you of the call in case it was some kind of ploy.”

Gabriel thought to himself. He knew the woman in question was you, and he knew the so-called “gentleman” was Vincenzo. You must be in Italy then and hadn’t shoved off to some unknown country like he thought you might have done. That knowledge stirred something in his stomach and he took a breath.

“Let them in. It’s not a ploy, I know who they are.”

“Oh. Ok. My apologies if I overthought, overstepped.”

“No, no, you were right to let me know. I appreciate it. Let me know if anything else comes up.”

“I’ll do that. Have a good night Commander.”

“You too.”

The next day Gabriel went about his day with his phone clutched in his hand tightly, waiting for the alert that the cameras in the apartment were picking up movement. It came just as a meeting he was in started to wrap up. Jack pretended not to notice the way Gabriel jumped up and rushed out of the room the second the meeting had adjourned. 

Gabriel went to his office and locked the door. He sat at his computer and in a few clicks the feeds for the apartment were on the screen and so were you and Vincenzo. He sat there watching and listening. When you started to kiss, he noted your lack of reluctance but he decided to ignore it.

By the time you two had left the apartment, Gabriel had already decided he was coming to Italy to get you. If he could just talk to you, maybe that would break the spell Vincenzo had over you and maybe you’d finally come home.  
************************************

His plan had been to smash through the glass where the pool was, but he never got that far. As soon as he got by the pool, a foot kicked his hand and the pain made him drop his gun, which got kicked out of his reach somewhere. The next thing he knew he and Vincenzo were trading punches. 

Gabriel had to admit, Vincenzo could fight. He had quick reflexes and his kicks and punches packed some power. But Gabriel hit harder and he was going to use that to his advantage. Every blow he struck, he was going to make sure Vincenzo felt it to his bones, so that wherever he happened to wake up tomorrow; in the hospital or in hell; he'd know it was Gabriel who sent him there. 

Gabriel punched Vincenzo with a right hook that knocked him to the ground, but that didn't deter the underboss. Gabriel had to give Vincenzo credit for that as well. The man could take a punch like a champ. He knew his blows hurt him, but it wasn't slowing him down by much. 

Vincenzo quickly came up in a crouching position and spun, sweeping his leg, trying to knock Gabriel off his feet. Gabriel jumped to avoid it. But, he didn't expect Vincenzo to course correct, lifting his leg and swinging it back in the other direction, catching his thigh as Gabriel was landing on his feet. It knocked him off kilter, so when his feet finally did hit the ground, he came down on one ankle wrong. 

The pain was sharp and made Gabriel cry out as he lost balance completely and came crashing down to the ground, the side of his head hitting the concrete and bouncing off. 

He tried to recover quickly, knew he had to get up, but the blow to his head made his vision blurry. He was dizzy and disoriented and he tried to shake it off but he knew he couldn't, not in time for it to make a difference. 

He laid there on the ground blinking. Of all the noise he heard coming from the villa, with its alarms blaring, the one sound he suddenly pinpointed, was the cocking of a gun. He could see the dark blurry outline of Vincenzo, as he came to stand over him and he immediately knew he had failed. Failed what? He wasn't sure, but he knew that these were his final moments. 

He had cheated death over a dozen times and had never envisioned that this would be how he was going out, flat on his back, unable to make out the face of his executioner. This was bullshit. Why should a prick like Vincenzo Bacchelli get the privilege of killing him? He had faced far more worthy opponents who probably deserved to have this moment way more than this guy. God really was having a laugh at his expense and if they ever met, Gabriel was going to punch him right in his smug fucking face. Laugh at that. 

"Now you die," said Vincenzo. He began to pull the trigger. 

"STOP!!" you screamed, running around the pool. 

You threw yourself over Gabriel and held your hand up to Vincenzo. 

"DON'T! Don't shoot him! Please!" 

He stood there frozen, breathing hard, watching you shield Gabriel with your own body, pleading for his life, the gun still aimed at the both of you. 

"Please!" you screamed again. 

Gabriel laid there, eyes closed to slits, his blurry vision starting to recover. He realized you were on top of him, shielding him. He could hear you begging for his life, and he smiled inside because it confirmed what he already knew. You still loved him and you'd still do anything for him, even put your own life on the line to save his. 

Vincenzo blinked, seeming to come back to himself, and pulled the gun away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. In a few taps the alarms went quiet. 

You knelt next to Gabriel and lifted his head into your lap, looking down at him. He could see you clearly now. 

"Y/N," he said with a smile, reaching up to hold your cheek. "I thought I'd never get to touch your beautiful face again."

You could feel warm liquid in your hand where you held the side of his head and you pulled your hand back and looked at it. It was covered in blood. 

"You idiot. You're hurt," you said. He kept smiling, pushing your hair back from your face with his fingers. 

"I don't care. I just want to look at you." You shook your head and smiled a bit. 

"Gabe, what am I gonna do with you?" You took a deep breath. "You have to get up baby, do you think you can?" you asked. 

"I don't know. I hit my head, and I think my ankle is messed up," he replied, tracing your face with his fingers. 

You grabbed his hand from your face and held it then you looked at Vincenzo who was still standing there watching you two, holding the gun at his side. 

"Vincenzo, put that down, help him up." He scrunched his face in resistance to the idea of helping Gabriel. "Please Vincenzo he's hurt. We can't just leave him here. Help me bring him inside."

He took a deep breath, then lowered the gun to the ground and set it down. He stepped forward and bent down to grab Gabriel’s arms pulling him up to sitting. You got up and went to get the gun off the ground and took it inside to set it down on the island and wash the blood off your hands.

Vincenzo groaned as he hoisted Gabriel up to stand. 

As soon as Gabriel put weight on his hurt ankle he winced and shifted his weight to his other leg. The men put their arms around each other and began to slowly make their way around the pool to go inside. 

They were silent at first but then they started to argue. 

"Stop putting all your weight on me, I'm helping you walk, not walking for you." snapped Vincenzo. 

"Oh poor weak Vincenzo. Am I too much man for your puny arms to carry?" taunted Gabriel. 

"If you were even half a man you'd have an excuse, instead you're just useless dead weight. Just do me a favor and shut up. I'm only helping you for Y/N anyways," said Vincenzo as they slowly made their way to the door. 

"Well I don't want your help" retorted Gabriel. 

"Well I don't want to help you, grandad," replied Vincenzo. Gabriel punched Vincenzo in the side. 

"Does your grandad hit like that? You smart mouthed jackass." 

You came to stand by the door, watching this exchange in utter frustration at how they were acting. You could tell by the look on Vincenzo's face that he was doing his best to hide how much Gabriel’s punch hurt. 

"No," Vincenzo replied after taking a few deep breaths, "But my grandmother does," Vincenzo punched Gabriel in his side, "you fucking weakling."

"You hit like a child," retorted Gabriel. 

They started punching each other in the side repeatedly as they continued to walk arm in arm. You pinched the bridge of your nose between your index finger and thumb shaking your head. 

"I swear to God, I'll kick both your asses if you morons don't KNOCK IT OFF!" you shouted. 

They stopped and made their way inside. 

"Set him on the couch," you said. 

"I don't want him bleeding on my couch. That couch costs more than he'll ever make in his mediocre lifetime," said Vincenzo. 

"Fuck your couch," said Gabriel. 

"Fuck you," said Vincenzo. 

"No, fuck you."

"SHUT UP!!" you yelled. 

Both men went quiet. You pulled out a chair at the dining room table and Vincenzo set him down in it. As he walked away, Gabriel tripped him.

"Asshole," sneered Vincenzo. 

"Bitch," retorted Gabriel. 

"Vincenzo!" you shouted. He looked at you, "Can you get me a first aid kit and something for the bleeding from his head? Call a doctor while you're at it."

He came up to you, taking you into his arms. He kissed you right in front of Gabriel, who grimaced in disgust.

"Anything for you my little rabbit."

He let you go and turned to leave, smirking at Gabriel as he left. You sighed deeply shaking your head and went to stand in front of Gabriel. 

"What are you doing here Gabe?"

"What the hell do you have on?" he asked, face scrunched up. 

You followed his gaze to your robe that had come untied and was slightly opened now. He grabbed both sides and pulled it wide, taking in the lingerie you still had on and your lack of panties. Your eyes went wide and you snatched the robe out his hands and turned your back to him, pulling it around you tightly and securing the tie. 

"Is that how you walk around for him? No underwear? Are you two fucking that much?" he asked, disdain in his voice.

You put your hand on your forehead trying to collect yourself as you took a deep breath and turned back to him.

Vincenzo came back into the room with the first aid kit and a small towel giving them to you then leaving, going into his office.

You set the kit on the table and moved closer to Gabriel so you could press the towel to the side of his head. 

"Hold that," you said. He put his hand over yours and you pulled yours from under it. You turned to open the first aid kit and looked inside it trying to figure out what you needed. "You still haven't answered my question Gabriel. Why are you-?" 

"To bring you home. That was our deal. I shut down the trafficking ring and you come home."

You turned to him, abandoning the first aid kit, and knelt down undoing the laces on his boot.

"I'm not coming home Gabriel," you said as you worked. 

"You agreed-" 

"I know," you sighed, then gently removed the boot from his hurt ankle and foot and set it under the table. You remained kneeling, looking at the floor. "But the thing is, that's not my home anymore. My home is here, with Vincenzo." You paused, "I love him. I'm in love with him."

Gabriel grabbed your arm and pulled you up to stand so he could look in your eyes. 

"No you don't."

"I do Gabriel. I'm sor-" 

"Don't tell me you're sorry."

You said nothing, just looked at him, watching the hurt cross his features. This was the part you had been avoiding this whole time, but you knew it had to be done. It wasn't fair to drag this out any longer just to spare yourself from guilt. 

"What about the life we built together? We were happy Y/N," he said. 

"We were, for a time, but-" 

"I know I made mistakes, but I can make it better, if you just give me the chance."

You shook your head, "I don't want that." 

"Why? Because it's easier to give up on us then to hang in there and work things out?" 

"Nothing about this is easy Gabriel. Nothing about hurting you like this is easy."

He wrapped his arm around you. 

"Then don't. Come back with me, back to our home, back to our life. I can make things right Y/N. I can be better, I swear."

You closed your eyes shaking your head, silent tears rolling down your face. 

"I'll always love you Gabriel."

"Don't say that."

"But I can't do this anymore. I don't want to. I want…I need you and I to be done."

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, then he pressed his forehead into your stomach, still holding onto you. You couldn't help stroking his hair, the only small comfort you felt you could give him. 

There was knocking at the front door and he sat up, letting you go. Vincenzo came out and answered the door, escorting the doctor over to where you and Gabriel were. You moved out the way and off to the side so he could get to work, looking Gabriel over. He started treating the head wound, first.

As the doctor worked, Vincenzo came over to you and took you into his arms. He kissed your forehead, then the tears on your cheeks. 

"You broke up with him?" he asked, voice low so only you two could hear. You nodded. He wrapped his arms around you, "It'll be ok.'' 

The doctor moved on to Gabriel’s ankle, cutting off his sock, both of them talking low as he rotated his foot and flexed it back and forth, making Gabriel wince in agony, before wrapping it securely in a bandage. 

You watched intently as the doctor stood and took out a pen light, looking into Gabriel’s eyes, having him track his finger left to right, then the light itself, before sighing and putting it away. His reaction worried you. 

"Is he ok?" you asked. 

"Well his ankle is sprained so he'll need to stay off it for a while. I patched up his head wound which was superficial, nothing to worry about there. But he was a little slow to respond when I had him track my finger and the pen light."

"So what does that mean?" you asked. 

"I'm worried he may be badly concussed and I'd like him to stay put for a few days."

"That's out of the question," Vincenzo said abruptly. 

"Vincenzo," you said in a pleading voice, looking at him. 

"No. This man has tried to kill me for weeks now. You expect me to open up my home to him? Take care of him? That's asking way too much." 

"Look doc," said Gabriel, "I'm a super soldier. I'm sure this might be worrisome for regular people." He started to rise from his chair, "But I can walk this kind of thing-" he paused, "Whoa, the room is spinning." he said, blinking, wobbly on his one foot. 

You went to him and grabbed his arm, "Sit down Gabriel, please. You'll stay here. I'll take care of you." You helped Gabriel lower himself back onto the chair.

"He needs 24 hour observation," the doctor continued, "He can sleep a bit, but wake him up every couple hours to ensure his symptoms aren't worsening. If they do he needs to go to a hospital, otherwise, I want him on bed rest for a couple days." 

You nodded. 

"He's not staying here," said Vincenzo, adamantly. 

"Please Vincenzo, he's hurt," you said. 

"Serves him right. Trespassing onto my property, trying to fight his way into my home to talk to my woman."

You gave him an irritated look. There was no need for him to be this cruel, to rub in the fact that you had chosen him. You went to stand in front of him, taking his hands into yours, looking in his eyes. 

"Do it for me. I don't ask you for much, but I'm asking you to do this for me."

He looked at you, reluctance in his features. You continued to look at him, pleading with your eyes, until his features softened and he sighed. 

"Fine Y/N. For you."

"Thank you." You turned to the doctor, "Can you help me move him to the couch?" 

He nodded. 

"I've got it Y/N," said Vincenzo. 

"So you can hit him some more?" you said. 

"I'll stop. I promise. He's a guest in our home now. You know how I feel about hospitality. He'll get the utmost respect from me while he's here."

"I prefer Y/N do it," Gabriel said, "I don't want you touching me." Vincenzo sighed. 

"You're heavy as hell. You really want Y/N struggling to drag your weight around? Just let me do it."

Gabriel huffed a sigh as Vincenzo and the doctor got on either side of him and hoisted him up, taking his weight onto themselves. He hopped on his good foot as they moved him over to the couch. 

The doctor went back over to the dining room table and pulled a handful of syringes out his bag. 

"High dose painkiller. You'll need them for someone like him." You nodded. 

He packed up his bag and Vincenzo walked him out. 

You stood in the living room looking at Gabriel. 

"Are you hungry?" you asked. 

"Not really," he answered.

"I think you should eat something. I'm going to get dressed, then I'll come back down and make you something."

"Whatever," he sighed. 

You made your way to the stairs, almost bumping into Vincenzo as he was coming back to the living room. He turned around and took your hand and you both went upstairs together. You went into the bedroom, let go of Vincenzo's hand and went into the closet. You took off your robe and hung it up then hung your head and began to sob.

Suddenly, Vincenzo was turning you around to wrap his arms around you and you cried into his chest as he held you tight, rubbing your back. 

"You don't have to do this to assuage your guilt Y/N. We can send him to a hotel and I can arrange round the clock medical care."

"No," you said . You cried for a while more before you started to calm. "I want to do this, because it's the right thing to do," you sniffed, "Not out of guilt. But I do feel guilty. I never wanted to hurt him."

"I understand."

He held you a while longer before you pulled away.

"I need to get dressed, go start dinner," you said, wiping at your face.

"I'll help." 

"Thank you Vincenzo. I know this is a lot."

He shook his head and took both your cheeks into his hands, tilting your face up to look in your eyes. 

"I know what I said earlier, but honestly Y/N, for you, this is nothing."

He kissed your lips, then your forehead, then released you. He stayed in the closet with you, watching as you dressed. You held hands as you made your way back downstairs and into the kitchen.


	24. Diplomacy

You filled a glass with ice water and took it over to Gabriel and held it out to him. He looked at you. 

"This is that couch isn't it? The one you almost fucked him on your first night here. You didn't even care that I was watching," he said bitterly. 

You looked up at Vincenzo who had stopped what he was doing when Gabriel started to speak. You looked at each other, your eyes begging his for something to say because you had nothing. 

"Uh, here. You should keep hydrated," you said. He took the water. 

"Thanks."

You went back in the kitchen and stood next to Vincenzo helping him with the prep work for dinner. He put his hand on your back and rubbed in circles. 

When dinner was ready you took a plate over to Gabriel and refilled his water. You and Vincenzo took your meal to the dining room table sitting across from one another with glasses of wine. You sat so you could keep an eye on Gabriel across the room and he glared at you as he ate, which made you lower your head, keeping your eyes on your plate.

Vincenzo turned around, looking at Gabriel. He turned back to you and reached for your chin lifting your head up.

"Don't do that," he said, stroking your chin and your cheek, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?" You nodded, tears filling your eyes that you didn't let fall. 

You all finished your meals and you gathered the plates to put in the sink. You went upstairs to get a blanket for Gabriel and Vincenzo went to stand in front of him. 

"Hey."

"What?" snapped Gabriel. 

"I get that you're hurt and this is really hard to deal with and accept, but I'm not going to allow you to make her feel horrible in her own home."

"This isn't her home." Vincenzo became frustrated. 

"This!” He yelled, “Is her home! Whether you like it or not this is where she wants to be and she has every right to make that choice regardless of how you feel about it. If you love her like you claim then have the decency to respect that. Act like a fucking man instead of some spoiled baby upset he's not getting his way."

"Get the fuck outta my face," spat Gabriel. 

Vincenzo narrowed his eyes. 

"Listen to me. You can disrespect me, I don't care, but you won't do it to her. Do you hear me?"

Gabriel turned from him propping his head up on his fist in a huff. Suddenly you came into the room with two folded up throws, sensing the tension in the air. 

"Is…everything ok?" you asked, looking from Gabriel to Vincenzo. 

"We're just coming to a little understanding about how the next few days are going to go," Vincenzo said. 

"O-ok?"

He turned to you and held your cheek, features softening. 

"I'll take care of the washing up," he said. You nodded. 

You sat down on the opposite end of the couch and held a throw out to Gabriel. 

"I brought you a blanket. In case you feel cold."

"Mmm," he replied, as he nodded, not looking at you. You set it down on the couch between you and spread the other one you brought over your legs. 

"Are you in any pain?" you asked. 

"A little."

"Do you want to take something for it? The doctor left painkillers."

Gabriel shook his head. 

"It's uncomfortable more than anything else. I'll live."

You nodded. 

"Does anyone know you're here?" he shook his head, "Should we call Jack? Let him know?"

Gabriel sighed, "I guess we can do that."

You got up and went to get your phone then came to sit back down. You dialed Jack's number. 

"Jack Morrison speaking," he answered. 

"Hey Jack, it's me."

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" 

"Um, well, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you know where Gabriel is?" 

Silence 

"Well, I saw him this morning. I would assume he's been at Overwatch all day. But I'm guessing you're calling me to tell me that's not the case."

"Yeah."

Jack sighed. 

"What's he done now?" 

"He's gotten himself pretty banged up. We had a doctor look him over and they want him to stay here for a couple days, rest up."

"Wait, we? Here? Where is here? Who is we?" 

"Here is Italy, at Vincenzo's villa to be specific..."

"Jesus," Jack said to himself. 

"...and we, is Vincenzo and I."

"I'm assuming Vincenzo is the one who banged him up?" 

"Ah…yeah."

"God damn it Gabriel," Jack sighed. He took a breath. "Tell you what, I'll come get him. I can be there in an hour."

"Well the doctor was pretty concerned. Gabriel hit his head. I don't think it's wise to move him elsewhere right now."

Silence 

"So Gabriel and Vincenzo are going to be under the same roof for the time being. That's what you're telling me?”

"Yep."

"Wow." He blew out a breath, "Ok. Let me talk to him."

"Hold on." 

You passed the phone to Gabriel and he looked at it. 

"He wants to talk to you."

He sighed as he took the phone. 

"Yeah," he said.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" started Jack, "You just can't help waking up everyday thinking, 'What stupid shit can I get myself into today?'" 

"I don't need this from you right now."

"So what happened? You went over there angry and half-cocked like always and Vincenzo kicked your ass?"

"He didn't kick my ass. I was holding my own, then he did something I didn't expect. Caught me unawares."

"Right," Jack sighed, "Gabe, what the fuck are you doing man?"

"I just wanted Y/N to come home, like she said she would," he turned and looked at you, "But she doesn't want to. She doesn't want me or the life we had anymore...," you looked down, "...And I'm just going to have to accept it."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that when she called her and Vincenzo 'we'." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry man. That's tough."

"It is what it is."

"Shit. Look, I know you're hurt, but try not to lash out at them too much. I'll ask Y/N to give me updates and as soon as you're able to leave, I'll come get you. Just make sure you're in one piece when I come."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it. Don't give Vincenzo a reason to cut you up."

"I'll try."

"Hang in there. I'll see you soon, ok? Let me talk to Y/N again."

Gabriel handed the phone back to you. 

"He wants to talk to you." You took the phone. 

"Hey."

"Yeah, call me every day, let me know how he's doing. I'll come get him when he's able to leave."

"Ok"

"Be gentle with him Y/N. He's been having a tough time of all this. Just be gentle with him."

"I will."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

You both hung up. 

You and Gabriel sat there quietly. The only sounds were of Vincenzo in the kitchen cleaning up. When he was done, he came to the couch and leaned down to kiss the top of your head. 

“I’ll be in my office,” he said.

“Ok.” He left.

The silence returned, then Gabriel spoke.

“Is that what it is? His money?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” You didn’t understand what he was asking.

“Is that why you want to be with him, because he has all of…” he looked around, “...this.”

You got an irritated look on your face.

“You know what Gabriel, if you truly think that, then you never really knew me at all and we probably should have parted ways a lot sooner.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t get it Y/N. I don’t know what you even see in him. What is there to see? He killed Tony for Christ sake. I don’t get how you can overlook that.”

“I’m not overlooking it. You think I don’t think about Tony everyday?”

“Obviously not, I mean how can you? How can you be thinking about him while your also fucking his murderer, living in his house, spending his blood money.”

“I don’t expect you to understand, but there’s more to him then all that. Yes, he killed Tony and I haven't forgiven him for that, but….it's complicated.”

“Clearly, but I guess you like that now. You're ok with complications as long as they're not mine.”

“That isn’t fair Gabriel.”

“Maybe not, but it's the truth.”

"No it isn't. Gabriel I've stood by you and supported you through complicated shit. Remember Charity? I tried to be there for you after Tony died, even after you stopped coming home and started pushing me away, but you didn't want that, remember? I have no problem with your complications. What I have a problem with, what I've always had a problem with, is you shutting me out, keeping me at arms length because you don't want me to see just how complicated you are. I'm an open fucking book. You've seen every inch of my soul, all the jagged pieces of my heart. But you won't ever let me see yours. I don't have a problem with your complications, Gabriel. You do."

You both went silent for a while. 

"I can change. I can try," he said. 

"You should change, but do it for you. Not for me. I can't sit by and suffer in silence anymore while you work through your shit. It's been close to three years, at some point my energy needs to go towards my own happiness instead of constantly towards trying to get you to a certain place of, I don't know, comfort, healing. At some point you have to start doing the heavy lifting Gabriel, not me and not anyone else."

Silence. 

"You want to take your other boot off?" you asked, changing the subject. 

He shrugged. 

"Here," you said, getting up and kneeling down on the floor in front of him, untying his boot. 

He watched you and leaned forward to lift your head up by your chin. You stopped what you were doing as he caressed your cheek. 

"I love you Y/N."

"I know."

"How am I supposed to get over you, when I love you this much?" 

You gave a small smile and gently grabbed his wrist. He leaned forward to kiss you and you pulled back, pulling his hand off you and went back to taking off his boot. When you were done, you got up to go back to your seat. 

The two of you sat silent again, until Gabriel drifted off to sleep. You sat there listening to him breath, taking in his resting facial features. You got up and unfolded the blanket and put it over him. As you did, Vincenzo came out of his office and walked up behind the couch. 

"He's finally out?" he asked quietly. You nodded, "Come here."

You walked around the couch to him and he pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead head. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

"I think so."

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'll come check on you every few hours."

"Ok. Vincenzo?" 

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He pecked your lips. 

"I'll bring your holopad down so you have something to do. It's going to be a long night." You nodded. 

"Love you," you said. 

"I love you too. 

He let you go and went upstairs. 

A couple hours later Gabriel started humming in his sleep. He turned himself to sit one way then switched it, unable to get comfortable. His face was scrunched up in a painful wince. 

"Y/N," he said, eyes still closed. 

"I'm here," you answered. 

"It hurts. It hurts a lot."

"Ok," you got up and went to the kitchen island where you and Vincenzo had placed all the supplies, and got a syringe, an antiseptic wipe, and a latex tourniquet to wrap around his arm. 

You went to stand in front of him and he opened his eyes, sat up, and took the tourniquet from you. He one handedly wrapped it around his arm and tied it tight using his teeth to help him, then he began to open and close his hand. His veins began to bulge under his skin. You gave him the syringe and unwrapped the wipe. 

"Where?" you said. He pointed to a huge vein bulging from the crook of his arm and you wiped the area. He pulled the cap off the syringe with his teeth and stuck it in the vein, quickly depressing the plunger. The effects of the painkiller seemed to be immediate and his whole body relaxed as he slumped back against the couch, removing the syringe from his arm. 

You untied the tourniquet and took the syringe from him, then went to the kitchen to throw everything away. You went to stand back in front of him. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Better."

"Are you dizzy or anything?"

He shook his head. You leaned over him to press your hand to his forehead feeling for fever, when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down onto him. 

"Gabe."

"Just let me hold you for a little bit."

"Gabe," you started pushing against him trying to get up, but he kept his hold on you. "Let me up."

"I can't even hold you Y/N?"

"Let me up," you said more forcefully and he let you go. 

He watched you as you got up and went back to your seat on the other side of the couch and put your throw back over your legs. When you were settled, he leaned over, laying down, putting his head in your lap. 

"Gab-" you cut yourself off mid-protest and sighed in defeat, then put your hand in his hair and began to stroke it, massaging his scalp. He took a deep breath, his body becoming very relaxed. 

Soon he was asleep again and you could feel yourself starting to drift off to sleep as well. You had only meant to close your eyes for a minute, but soon you were out. 

"Y/N, Y/N."

Vincenzo was shaking your shoulder as he called your name and you opened your eyes and looked at him. 

"What time is it?" you asked sleepily. 

"It's 4am."

"Mmm." 

You looked down at Gabriel still asleep on your lap and started to shake him awake. 

"Gabriel, Gabriel."

"Not now Y/N," he said in his sleep, "Let daddy sleep. I'll play with it in the morning. Promise."

Your face heated in embarrassment and you looked at Vincenzo who raised his eyebrows with a smirk. You shrugged, bashfully. 

You started shaking Gabriel again, calling his name louder. He slowly opened his eyes. 

"Sit up Gabriel, tell me how you feel."

He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. They fell on Vincenzo when he opened them fully. 

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked. 

"Nothing from you…daddy," answered Vincenzo as he turned and walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of orange juice. 

"What?" Gabriel said, confused. 

"Don't mind him." You said, "You feel ok? Dizzy, lightheaded, sick to your stomach?"

"None of that."

"Good."

Vincenzo brought you the glass of juice. 

"Would you like some?" he asked Gabriel. 

"Water is fine."

Vincenzo nodded and went to get him a glass, then brought it to him. 

"Thanks," said Gabriel. He hesitated before taking a sip, looking at Vincenzo 

"I didn't spit in it. I swear," said Vincenzo. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he stared Vincenzo down, then shrugged and stared to chug the water down halfway. 

"Any way I can stand up, move around a bit? My ass has gone numb just sitting here." Gabriel asked. 

"Maybe we can take him up to the spare bedroom?" You asked Vincenzo. 

Vincenzo stood there thinking to himself for a second. 

"I'll be right back," he said, then made his way to his office. 

As soon as he went in he came back out and made his way downstairs. He came back holding a crutch and gave it to Gabriel. 

"This'll work," he said. 

He positioned the crutch and used it to help hoist himself up on one foot. He stretched a bit taking an audible exhale. 

"Aaah that feels so much better," he looked at Vincenzo, "Whatever you spent on that couch, you should get your money back. It's not very comfortable."

"It's not for convalescing," Vincenzo replied.

"Gabe, let's get you upstairs to a bed. I think you'll be more comfortable," you said. 

"Ok."

Vincenzo put his arm around Gabriel’s other side and helped him to the stairs, the crutch helping to balance his weight. Then they slowly made their way up the stairs. You were expecting arguing to commence again, but it didn't. Instead, Vincenzo was very patient with Gabriel checking in with him every so often to see if he needed a break. It surprised you, it also warmed your heart. 

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and worked their way down the hall to the bedroom you had stayed in when you first came to the villa. 

You went ahead of them into the room and pulled back the covers on the bed and soon Vincenzo and Gabriel were coming in. Vincenzo brought him to the bed and helped him sit and swing his legs into it as Gabriel propped himself against the pillows.

"This is a vast improvement," said Gabriel. You smiled. 

"Ok, now undress him," you said to Vincenzo. 

"What!?" both men exclaimed. 

Vincenzo raised his hands in surrender and backed away from the bed. 

"That's way beyond the scope of my helpfulness, Y/N," said Vincenzo. 

"And well outside of my comfort zone," said Gabriel. 

"Oh my God, you guys are such babies. I'll do it myself then."

You reached for Gabriel’s pants and started to undo his belt. As you worked Gabriel smiled smugly at Vincenzo and put his hands behind his head leaning back against the headboard as he turned to watch you. Vincenzo narrowed his eyes as he glared at him. 

"Lift up some," you said as you pulled his pants down his legs, his rod springing forth under his boxers, standing proudly at attention. "Whoa, down boy," you said. Gabriel chuckled. You gently pulled his pants off his feet and started rifling through the pockets, placing their contents on the nightstand. Gabriel was still smiling, laying back against the headboard. 

"Cover yourself for Christ sake," said Vincenzo, coming toward the bed and snatching the covers up over Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel grinned 

"I get it. It's a tough act to follow," he said, smugly. 

"Please," scoffed Vincenzo, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh my God," you whispered to yourself, closing your eyes and shaking your head. You folded his pants over your arm and held out your hand, "Can I have your shirt, please. I'll put something on those blood stains and get everything in the wash."

Gabriel pulled his shirt off and handed it to you. 

"You want my underwear too?" he asked. 

"No, you can keep those."

"You sure?" he pulled the covers off himself and started to pull them down, "Cause I can-" 

Vincenzo quickly turned his back to him. "For fucks sake man!" 

At the same time you waved your hand frantically, "No! no! no!" 

Gabriel stopped what he was doing and burst into laughter. 

"You two are hilarious," he laughed. 

You snatched the covers back over him with a scowl. 

"You asshole. I'll come check on you in a little bit."

You turned from him shaking your head and you and Vincenzo left the room, closing the door on Gabriel's laughter.


	25. Repression

After you pre-treated Gabriel’s clothes you went into your bedroom, where Vincenzo was sitting against the headboard waiting for you. You laid down next to him on top of the covers on your stomach. 

"I'm so tired," you said. Vincenzo rolled over to you and rubbed your back. 

"Go to sleep. I'll take over keeping an eye on him," he said. 

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" 

"Because you'll kill him," Vincenzo chuckled, "It's not funny," you said, rolling over to look at him. He touched your cheek. 

"I won't kill him Y/N. I'll cuss at him a little, but I won't kill him. I swear."

"Mmm I don't know," he leaned down to peck your mouth. 

"Look at you, you're exhausted. The best thing you can do for him is take care of yourself. Get the rest you need. I'll look after him while you do that." He grabbed your hand and kissed your fingers. "Ok?" 

"Fine. Oh, but make sure to put his clothes in the wash."

"Alright."

"And tell Anton he likes his eggs over-medium, with a bottle of hot sauce on the side." Vincenzo nodded, "Oh, and ask him to make him one of those smoothies, something restorative."

"I got it."

"Oh, and when you put his clothes in the wash use the unscented detergent, because the scented stuff breaks him out in certain areas. Also-" 

"Y/N, I got it and what I don't have, I can ask him."

"Sorry." He smiled a bit. 

"Get some rest. Stop worrying." He kissed your forehead, then rolled you over on your side so he could spoon you. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to lay with you just like this until you fall asleep."

"Mmm. Thank you babe"

He kissed your neck and stroked your arm gently. Wrapped warm in his arms, it didn't take you long to drift off. 

When you woke it was close to one in the afternoon. Vincenzo had put a throw over you, and you pulled it off and got out the bed. You left the bedroom and walked down the hall to Gabriel’s room. 

You opened the door to find him sitting up in bed with your holopad in his hand, his face buried in it. 

"What are you doing!?" you exclaimed. 

He looked up at you as you walked in quickly and snatched the holopad away from him. 

"Hey!" 

"You have a concussion! You're not supposed to be on this thing!" You were shaking the holopad at him as you spoke. "Vincenzo knows that. He had no business giving this to you. Damn him," you stomped your foot as you cursed. 

"Hold on Y/N. I insisted he give it to me." You deflated some. 

"Well…..damn you." He smiled a bit. You took a breath, calming yourself some more. "How are you feeling?" you asked. 

"Pretty good, considering."

"Have you eaten?" 

"Vincenzo brought me breakfast earlier and lunch a little while ago. For a murderer, he's a damn good cook." You smiled. 

"He is, but you mean “Anton is”."

"Who is Anton?" 

"You don't remember Anton?" he shook his head. 

"Vincenzo's chef."

"Hmm." He rolled his eyes, "Figures Mr. Money Bags would have his own chef." You rolled your eyes and walked around the bed, setting the holopad down on the nightstand, before you climbed up and laid down next to Gabriel on your side.

"How's your ankle?" 

"Sore."

"Have you taken any more painkillers?"

"Not yet. I don't like relying on them until I really need to."

He scooted down in the bed and gently rolled himself on his side to look at you. He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it then kept hold of it pressing it to his chest. 

"I miss this," he said, "Our little talks in bed, the way we'd laugh and joke together before falling asleep. I miss the fun we used to have."

"Just not enough to come home to me." You sighed, "It doesn't really matter anymore, but you hurt me Gabe, you really hurt me. 

He reached out his other hand and held your cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“It does matter Y/N. It’s the whole reason why you felt you had to run off with Vincenzo in the first place. I didn’t treat you right. I disrespected you in multiple ways,” he took a deep breath, “I manipulated you for my own selfish reasons and I'm sorry for that baby. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are and I appreciate your apology. I truly do."

He huffed a sigh, becoming frustrated. 

"Damn it Y/N. What more do you need from me? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Just don't let this be the end of us, please. I'm sitting here begging you. I've never begged anyone for anything, you know that. I'll do anything Y/N…..I'll...I'll leave Blackwatch, Overwatch, I'll retire."

You looked at him in shock. 

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No, you don't. You love leading Blackwatch. You love your agents, you love Jack and Ana, you love Overwatch. You love them and what you do more than you've ever loved me and I've never had a problem with that." He sighed, shifting his eyes away from you because he knew you were right. "Everyone has something they're passionate about and your passion is there, with them. I would never ask you to give that up for me and deep down you know you’d never be happy if you did." You sighed, "Just stop. I'm where I want to be. I'm with who I want to be with and I'm happy Gabriel. I'm happy."

He looked at you for a moment, searching your eyes. He began to roll around to his other side so his back was to you. 

"I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind," he said. 

You sighed slightly frustrated with how he was acting right now and got up. You looked at him, his arms crossed like a petulant child, and you grabbed the holopad off the nightstand. You hadn't said anything he hadn't already heard, so why was he acting like this? You wondered why he couldn't just get over it already but you knew that thought was insensitive and you did your best to push it away as you left the room

At some point during Gabriel’s sulking, he fell asleep. What woke him, was your muffled laughter through the bedroom door. He smiled a little. He hadn't heard you laugh like that in a while. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then grabbed the crutch and hoisted himself up to stand. 

He hobbled as best he could to the door and opened it. Music from the main level immediately filtered in and Gabriel left the room to go stand at the glass railing of the walkway. 

He looked down to the floor below and saw you and Vincenzo swing dancing, Vincenzo twirling you quickly out and back before taking your hand again to continue the up-tempo steps of the dance. The whole time you laughed and giggled, the joy on your face visible. He couldn't help but smile watching you. 

Then he looked at Vincenzo. There was joy on his face as well, joy derived from your happiness, but also a boyish sort of enjoyment that was all his own. 

_I guess he does make her happy. They make each other happy,_ he thought. 

He watched a little bit more then went back into the room and closed the door. 

A while later, the doctor came by to check on Gabriel and felt he was out of the woods enough to sleep without interruption. He wanted him to stay and rest for a few more days, then he was free to leave if he wanted to. You relayed what the doctor said to Jack. 

Gabriel slept the rest of the day away and through the next morning as well. When he woke, he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. His freshly washed clothes were folded up on the dresser in the room with a pair of brand new boxers placed on top. He got his t-shirt out of the stack and looked at it. Not a blood stain in sight. He smiled. 

_Y/N is a genius_

He balanced himself as he put it on, then made his way out the room. He could hear you and Vincenzo talking in low voices in the sitting room on the other side of the walkway, as he made his way down it with his crutch. When he finally approached the sitting room, he saw Vincenzo laying on the couch, propped up against the arm, you laying against him, between his legs, as he held a children's story book in front of you both and read from it. He read a line in italian, his finger pointing to each word, then you repeated it. 

Vincenzo kissed your temple, "Your pronunciation is getting much better little rabbit." You smiled. 

"Thank you, I've been practicing."

Vincenzo looked up at Gabriel as he entered the sitting room and you followed his gaze.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" you asked. 

"Good. Great," he replied. 

"Are you hungry?" you asked, "We had lunch a little while ago, cioppino, seafood stew, but Anton can make you whatever you want."

"The stew sounds good."

"Ok, I'll be right back." 

You got up from the couch and made your way to the stairs. As you did, Gabriel took a seat in a chair next to the couch. 

"What's that all about?" Gabriel asked nodding at the book Vincenzo was still holding. 

"She's learning italian. The children's books help."

"Mmm." They went quiet for a minute, "I taught her some Spanish,” Gabriel said, “Enough to carry a basic conversation. Would have taught her more, but we both had to work. I guess that isn't an issue for her now."

"For the time being. That'll change soon when she starts teaching dance again." Gabriel raised his eyebrows. 

"You're ok with that? Her making her own money?" Vincenzo scrunched his face taken aback by the question.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not some control freak financial abuser. Plus, you probably know as well as I do that Y/N would never be satisfied with anyone trying to treat her like some bird in a gilded cage. She's a free spirit, she needs room to fly. I'm not going to keep her from flying"

"Hmm."

Both men went silent. 

You were coming up the steps with a tray of food for Gabriel and you could hear the men talking as you got to the landing to go up the last flight of stairs. That’s when you heard Vincenzo ask something that made you stop dead in your tracks

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows in anticipation of the question, "The boy, your friend I murdered, what was his name?"

Gabriel looked at him incredulously for a moment. 

"His name was Tony." 

"Y/N said he was her friend. What was the nature of their friendship? How friendly were they?" 

Gabriel scrunched his face more. 

"Why are you asking me this? Why do you care?" 

Vincenzo sighed. 

"Because he was important to her. I just want to know."

Gabriel became irritated. 

"He was important to me too. He was important to a lot of people, especially his poor parents who never should have had to bury their son, and especially not in the mangled state you left him in. He was 23 years old, his whole life ahead of him. A good kid. Only thing he ever did wrong in 23 years was crossing paths with you."

Gabriel’s anger was starting to rise and it was audible in his voice. 

A knot formed in your stomach as you listened. Why was Vincenzo asking about Tony? You recalled him saying he felt no remorse for killing him and at that time you sort of just accepted it. But as you conjured up the memory now and listened to Vincenzo ask questions about him, you were surprised that you suddenly felt a pang of defensiveness of Tony’s memory and slight anger that his killer had the audacity to even speak of him. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down.

Vincenzo stood. 

"Look, just forget I brought it up."

He turned to leave, passing Gabriel on his way. 

"She loved Tony like a brother,” Gabriel said, making Vincenzo stop and look at him, “She was protective of him like he was her own family and he loved her just the same." Gabriel grabbed his wrist tight and pulled Vincenzo down so he could look in his face, then he clutched his shirt in his fist, "You took her kid brother away from her. She'll never forgive you for that, and neither will I."

Gabriel could hear you coming up the stairs and he released Vincenzo with a shove. Both men glared at each other, Vincenzo adjusting his shirt as he did, then he walked away and went into the bedroom. 

"Where do you want to eat this?" you asked as you got to the top of the stairs.

"I'll take it in the room."

He hoisted himself up and made his way past you back down the walkway. You followed behind him and he got back into the bed when he entered the room. When he was settled you lowered the tray onto his lap. 

"Enjoy!" you said cheerfully, turning to go. 

"Wait," you turned back around, "Stay. Keep me company while I eat."

You nodded and walked to the other side of the bed and got in, propping yourself up against the pillows. You were silent as Gabriel began to dig into his meal.

"This is really good," he said between spoonfuls. 

"Anton is amazing. I told him he should stop working for Vincenzo and start his own restaurant, but he said he enjoys the flexibility working here allows and the pay, of course, is extremely generous."

"Mmm." Gabriel cleared his mouth before he spoke again, "So, you're learning italian?"

"Yep. The Bacchelli's speak english and were really accommodating to me, but I'd like to be able to communicate with them in their language." 

"The Bacchelli's huh? So you're good with the family now?" 

"For the most part. They're nice people."

Gabriel’s spoon clanged as he dropped it into his bowl and looked at you like you were crazy.

"Don't look at me like that," you said, "You know what I mean. They were kind to me, welcoming, and they really love each other and look out for each other like any other family. I'm not excusing what they do, I'm just saying…they're complex, but they want the best for each other like you and your family want the best for each other."

"Do me a favor, don't ever compare my family to them. No one in my family would ever resort to criminal activity to make a buck." He shook his head, "They really do have you brainwashed don't they?" You scowled at him. 

"I'm not brainwashed. I know what they are. I know what they do. All I'm saying is that they want the same things that everyone else wants, that they're no different from any other human being.”

He blinked a few times as he continued to look at you. Then shook his head again as he turned back to his meal. You took a frustrated breath and decided now was a good time to make your exit. You got up from the bed and started walking around it to the door. You could hear Gabriel sigh.

“Y/N don’t go. I don't mean to give you a hard time.” You turned back to look at him.

“I’ll...I’ll check back on you in a bit,” you said, before you turned around and left the room.

You went to your own bedroom and found Vincenzo in the closet getting dressed in a suit. He had his trousers and belt on and had just put on a white dress shirt. He didn’t see you there watching him.

"'Cenzo.” He turned and looked at you.

“Yes, my love.” 

You took a deep breath, not really sure if it was the right time to broach this issue with him, but feeling compelled to do so anyways.

“Why were you asking Gabriel about-” You cut yourself off. You couldn’t say Tony’s name in front of him. This whole time you had referred to him as ‘your friend’ because you felt his name too sacred to speak in front of the man who had murdered him. You took a deep breath. “About my friend?”

“About Tony?” he said. You felt yourself cringe internally, the knot from before back in your stomach.

You closed your eyes and swallowed, “I’d prefer if you didn’t say his name.”

“Why not Y/N?”

“Because it’s disrespectful!” you snapped, angrily, “You don’t get to say his name, or ask questions about him, not when you're the reason he’s not here to answer them himself!”

Vincenzo looked at you slightly shocked by your tone and you felt slightly shocked as well. All of this was just coming out of you from seemingly nowhere.

“I apologize Y/N, it's just...you never talk about him.”

“Why the fuck would I?” you shouted. His eyes went wide and you slapped your hand over your mouth and took a couple deep breaths. You removed your hand and tried to talk calmly. 

“Why would I want to sit down and have a conversation about this beautiful boy that I loved like family, with the person who murdered him? You don’t even feel bad about it," you started to speak louder as venom and ire colored your tone, "You really think I’d defile his memory by sharing details of his life and how much I cared about him, with you? You think I’m going to cry about how much I miss him on his killer’s shoulder? What fucking world are you living in?” Vincenzo just looked at you, blinking. Tears started to fall from your eyes, “You butchered that sweet boy, who wouldn’t hurt a fly, and for what!? Enzio’s stupid fucking trafficking ring!? Who gave you that right!?” you screamed. You were breathing hard now everything in you wanting to bury the knife deep into Vincenzo and twist it, so you did. “You try so hard to be different from your father, but as far as I’m concerned, you're a monster just like him!”

As soon as the words left your mouth, you knew you had gone too far. You clamped your hand over your lips and turned from him, rushing to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You sat down on the edge of the tub and cried. 

You suddenly realized that somewhere deep inside yourself you had buried everything you felt about Vincenzo murdering Tony. At first you were too wrapped up in the mission and then keeping Vincenzo alive and running from Gabriel to really let yourself feel the anger and hurt you had towards him for taking Tony’s life, and the callous way he had dismissed his actions. You had just unlocked the floodgates and unleashed all of it on him and he just stood there and took it. Part of you felt relief for at least getting it all out, the other part felt horrible for speaking to him the way you had.

You don’t know how long you spent in the bathroom, but when you finally composed yourself, you came out and looked around the room. You went to the closet, Vincenzo wasn't there. You left the bedroom heading for the stairs calling out his name.

"Vincenzo!"

"He left," came Gabriel’s voice out of the guestroom. 

You walked to the door and stood in it. 

"How long ago did he leave?" 

"Ten minutes maybe." You sighed looking at the ground, thinking. "I heard you yelling. Lover's spat?" he asked. 

You looked up at him, but said nothing. You spotted the tray empty of food on the nightstand and went in to grab it. As soon as you reached out for it, Gabriel grabbed your wrist. You looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

"I…I don't know," you answered. 

He let go of your wrist and caressed your cheek. 

"If he upsets you this much, you should just come home baby."

You pulled his hand from your face. 

"I am home," you said, then picked up the tray and turned to leave. 

Vincenzo came back late that night and you sat up waiting for him. When he came in the room he hesitated as he saw you sitting there in bed, watching him come in. He looked at you for a second then continued inside, closing the bedroom door behind himself. 

He walked to the closet, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket as he went, your eyes following him. When he went inside the closet you got up and went in after him. You walked up behind him and pressed yourself to him, wrapping your arms around his middle, laying your cheek against his back. 

"I'm sorry," you said. He took a breath and placed his hand over one of yours rubbing it slowly. 

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way Y/N?" 

"I didn't realize I did until the words were coming out of my mouth."

He pulled your arms from around him and turned around to look at you. You took his hands into yours, looking into his eyes. 

"I didn't mean what I said about your father. I don't believe any of that. I just wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry Vincenzo."

"Maybe I should hurt," he said. 

"What?" 

"Maybe I should be punished." he grabbed your cheeks, "Y/N I've always wondered how you really feel about me killing your friend, whether you hate me for it, but you don't talk about it at all. I know he was important to you and I heard you tell Gabriel you haven't forgiven me for killing him. I just wanted to know to what extent you could be harboring feelings of malcontent." He sighed, "I do feel bad Y/N. I feel bad for hurting you, for taking someone that mattered to you away from you. I hate that there's always going to be this…this ugly thing that I did to you between us and I'm just trying to figure out how we can move forward from this, if we even can."

You took a deep breath and grabbed his wrists. 

"I think we can." 

"You do?" You nodded. 

Despite saying that, you couldn't ignore the knot you still felt in your stomach. 

"I just…I have to figure out a way to make peace with it. Take it one day at a time. I love you Vincenzo and I want to be with you. I want to at least try to make this work."

He smiled a little. 

"I do too. I don't want to lose you Y/N, not when I've grown to love you this much."

He kissed both of your cheeks and you smiled. Then he kissed your lips briefly and you kissed him back. He released your cheeks and pulled you into an embrace and you hugged him back. 

"Where'd you go earlier?" you asked. 

"I had some business to attend to."

"Hmm."

"Does that bother you? That I can't….that I don't, give you details about what I'm doing?" 

"No, I understand why you don't, and given what you do, I think it's best I don't know everything. Plausible deniability." He huffed a laugh, "It was the same with Gabriel. A lot of what he does is classified. He told me what he could but I understood he couldn't tell me everything."

He pulled back from you and pecked your mouth, then released you and started to unbutton his shirt. You moved his hands out the way and took over the task. He smiled as he watched you work. 

"How is our patient doing, by the way?" he asked. 

"He's ok. I checked on him right before you came home. He was sleeping."

"Two more days then he can go home and I can have you all to myself again." 

You smiled as he held up his wrists and you removed his cufflinks. As you put them away in the drawer he kept them in, he removed the shirt and hung it up in a section he reserved for clothes that needed dry cleaning. He took off his trousers, hanging those as well and you both left the closet and made your way to the bed, getting in it and turning off the lights. 

Vincenzo laid on his back and you laid on his chest. 

"Y/N, you don't have to hide how you feel. You have a right to be angry with me. I don't know how one makes up for taking the life of someone's loved one, but while we're figuring that out, if you need space to feel your feelings, to scream, cry, break things...just tell me and I'll give you all the space you need."

"Thank youVincenzo….But, break things?" He huffed a laugh. 

"There's this wonderful place full of old cars and odds and ends left over from construction jobs, and I guess, donations. Glass, ceramics, all kinds of breakables. For a small fee they give you an hour and a bat or pipe and allow you to cause as much damage as you want. It's supposed to be therapeutic"

"Really? You've done this?" 

"Several times. It's a great way to relieve stress."

"What stress do you have?"

"What stress don't I have? Having to work with and rely on people who don't think or operate on my level, the incompetence I encounter on a regular basis, perfectly laid plans that go awry, ulterior agendas getting in my way, managing over-inflated egos, time and money wasted on the utter stupidity of others, all while trying to stay three steps ahead of my enemies and the law. I'm stressed and then some. Those times when I call you into my office and have you sit on my lap and I just hold you, I'm literally staving off a complete melt down Y/N."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"That's because I don't want to put any of that on you. You're my stress reliever, I can't go bogging you down with my issues. I just like knowing that when things become too much, I can hold you in my arms, breathe in the wonderful way you smell, and instantly feel at peace."

You felt your cheeks heat and you turned your face into his chest as you smiled. Vincenzo chuckled and kissed the top of your head. 

"Dolcezza mia. You're so adorable. You're-" 

You cut off his words of admiration, that always made your stomach flutter, with a kiss. 

"Stop talking and kiss me," you said. 

"Gladly."

He took you into his arms and kissed you deeply as he rolled you both onto your back. The two of you kissed until your lips were swollen and then kissed some more, until you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer and fell asleep.


	26. Inconvenient

The next morning, you brought Gabriel his breakfast. You set his tray down on his lap and he looked down at the plate. 

"Is this...chilaquiles?" he asked. You smiled a bit and nodded. 

"I told you Anton was amazing."

"We'll see," he picked up his fork and scooped up a forkful bringing it to his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed satisfactorily as he chewed. "It's like sitting at my mother's table." You smiled as he went in for more. As he chewed he looked at you. "Can I move in?" 

You laughed. 

"I don't think Vincenzo would like that arrangement too much."

"Mmm I probably wouldn't either after a while, but the food would almost make up for it." 

He brought another forkful to his mouth then looked at you and pat the bed next to him as he chewed. You walked around the bed and climbed up sitting next to him. 

"So what were you two fighting about yesterday?" He asked. 

"That's really none of your business."

"I'd probably agree with you, if I hadn't heard you screaming your head off down the hall. It worries me Y/N, makes me wonder what he did to make you react like that. It makes me wonder if I need to go knock his teeth out of his fucking head." You smiled. 

"Calm down. I just...I realized that I'm still really hurt and angry at him for killing Tony. I kind of stuffed all those feelings down and yesterday they came bubbling up to the surface."

He looked at you for a second. 

"So when are you leaving him?" 

"What?" 

"You can't really think this is going to work out given how you feel? He didn't just step on your toe Y/N, he killed someone, someone we love. There's no possible way he can make that right and you thinking everything is just gonna go on all honky dory, like that resentment isn't going to eat you up from the inside out, is ludicrous. You can't get past what I've done to you, that's understandable, but thinking you can get past this…" he shook his head. "You don't have to come home to me, but staying here...Why would you torture yourself like that Y/N?" 

"I don't think of it that way and I'm not going to have resentment because unlike you I'm going to actually express and deal with my feelings and Vincenzo's agreed to give me the room to do that."

"Oh he's agreed has he? So you've talked to him about this then? You've kissed and made up?" 

"We talked about it, yes."

"How enlightened of you," he said mockingly, "How practical."

"Why are you being like that?" 

"Because I'm hurt, damn it! I'm hurt that you're willing to sit down and have a conversation and patch things up with Tony's killer, but the man you're supposed to love….you have nothing for me."

"That's because I don't love you Gabriel!" 

You both went silent letting your outburst hang in the air. You took a deep breath. 

"You know I love you, but I'm not in love with you, not anymore and I don't want to invest anymore of my time or myself into being in a romantic relationship with you. So it makes no sense to sit down and talk things out. I know that hurts and it doesn't feel fair, but that's what it is. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that's how I feel and I'm sorry my feelings hurt you but I can't change them Gabriel. I can't." Tears started to spill over your lashes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," you cried.

Gabriel turned from you, he couldn't look at you anymore, not with you crying like that. 

"Y/N," you looked up to see Vincenzo standing in the doorway, "Come out of the room." 

He held his hand out to you and you got up and went to him. You took his hand and he pulled you to him and put his arm around your shoulders, escorting you out as you put your hand to your face and began to sob. Vincenzo walked you to your bedroom and made you lay down and he tucked you in. Then he went back down the hall and stood in Gabriel’s doorway. 

"What? Come to ream me for making her cry?" said Gabriel. 

Vincenzo shook his head. 

"There's already enough hurt to go around on both sides." He took a breath, "She still cares about you. That's probably no consolation, but it's something."

Gabriel gave him a salty look. 

"Why are you even in here talking to me? Shouldn't you be down the hall taking care of her?" 

"Maybe. I don't know why I'm here to be honest." Gabriel sighed. 

"I just don't get the hold you seem to have over her. What are you, dosing her smoothie every morning?" 

"What?" said Vincenzo. 

"You're not even her type."

Vincenzo huffed a laugh, "What is her type, you?"

"I don't know. But I know it's not some rich pretty boy with soft hands."

"I..I'm sorry, soft hands?" 

"Yeah cause you've never done a day of actual work in your life." Vincenzo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know enough. I know you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. After you killed your rich daddy you were taken in by your rich uncle. You fell off the face of the earth between 13 and 18 then came back and started killing people for your family. What do they call you? The butcher? It's funny, they give you the name of someone who actually does an honest day's work, who actually has a noble profession."

Vincenzo took a breath. 

"So you have no clue what I was doing between 13 and 18?"

"No…what were you doing?" 

"I was at a boarding school getting shit kicked out of me everyday." Vincenzo leaned against the door frame and took a breath as he looked down. Gabriel stared at him blankly. "Morning chores started at four in the morning. My chores rotated between scrubbing the floors of the school on my hands and knees with a brush, washing staff uniforms by hand in near boiling water, and fetching water from a natural spring downhill from the school for the headmaster's weekly soak. We had plumbing but he just had to have his special water, to fill his special tub, for his special soaks." Vincenzo's tone was bitter as he spoke, "I had to make three trips carrying buckets on my back. 

All that washing and scrubbing dried my hands to the point they would crack and bleed. You don't know how badly it would sting dipping my broken flesh into buckets of bleach and other cleaning chemicals and if I requested bandages or any kind of medical care they'd beat me for showing weakness. So I learned to suffer through it. 

When I got home, my hands were covered in scars that I later had removed. I wanted no reminders of that place other than my skills…and my memories. I used to lotion them obsessively so they'd never be dry, so they'd never crack and bleed again." He looked up at Gabriel and smirked, "I'm glad you think they're soft, guess my obsession paid off."

Gabriel stared at him.

"You poor thing. Tortured you, did they?" said Gabriel mockingly. 

"Until I prayed for death,” Vincenzo answered, his tone flat and serious.

Gabriel’s mocking demeanor sobered. 

"Is that why you can take a punch like it doesn't affect you?" 

Vincenzo nodded. 

"I've learned how to numb myself to pain."

Gabriel nodded. 

"I heard you have an aversion to cybernetic bodies. Your school have something to do with that?"

Vincenzo nodded. 

"Headmaster. He had a cybernetic arm. I remember one time he didn't think his tub was full enough. He used his arm to hold me under the water until I drowned. I remember crying when I came to, because he hadn't killed me. I wanted so badly to die at that time."

"Hmm. You seem pretty well adjusted for someone who went through all that."

"I was lucky. They never could quite break me. But Enzio, my former right hand, he was there with me. He's never been the same. It's like it deadened a part of his soul. There's an almost inhumanity about him now in some respects…it's a shame."

"I know what you mean. I see a lot of that in my profession, unfortunately….the effects of trauma."

Vincenzo nodded. 

Gabriel realized he was having a normal conversation with Vincenzo and it wasn't terrible. He quickly changed the subject. 

"I'm done with this," he said holding up the tray. Vincenzo came in and grabbed it. "Tell your chef, it was as good as my mother's. That's high praise coming from me." Vincenzo smiled a bit. 

"I'll let him know." He turned to leave. 

"Hey," called Gabriel 

Vincenzo turned back around. 

"What does Y/N think about your scars? I mean you must have scars right? On your body?"

"I did. I had extensive scarring all over. I had them removed," answered Vincenzo. 

"Hmm."

"What did she think about yours?" 

Gabriel smiled fondly. 

"She loved them. She used to kiss them some nights while we were in bed. I was a little self-conscious about them around her at first, but she has this way of-"

"Making every inch of you feel attractive," Vincenzo interjected. Gabriel nodded. Vincenzo smiled, "Yeah she's really good at that."

"Not that you need it."

"Are you saying you think I'm attractive?" asked Vincenzo with a smirk. 

"I think you're pretty. Men like you already know you look good. You don't really need the ego boost."

"And you do? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Men kill themselves trying to get your physique." 

Gabriel huffed a laugh. 

"I'm not really lacking in confidence in that area, but the ego boost, especially from Y/N, it feels nice."

"I feel the same." 

They both went silent. 

"This conversation has gotten weird," said Gabriel. 

"Yeah. I'm leaving," said Vincenzo. 

"Quickly." Gabriel said as Vincenzo turned and left the bedroom. 

You laid in bed, sniffles racking your body as you stared out not really focusing on anything. Vincenzo came in the room and closed the door then got in bed next to you. He scooted up to your back and wrapped his arm around you. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I guess….Why is he so stubborn? It's like he refuses to accept that I've moved on. Having to repeat and reiterate that fact is fucking painful, it's like hurting him all over again. No matter how many times I do it he just doesn't get it."

"I get where he's coming from. Who would want to accept losing you? If it were me I would fight off having to face that kind of devastation for as long as possible."

You sighed. 

He stroked your arm and kissed the back of your neck, as you both laid there silently. 

"Maybe we can go somewhere for a little while," he said. 

"We can't leave him here on his own."

"Why can't we? He's not a child Y/N."

You took a deep breath. 

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go out for an hour. An hour away won't do any harm." 

"Fine."

You both sat up and got out the bed. You went to the closet to grab a pair of shoes and you and Vincenzo made your way to the stairs. 

"Should we tell him we're leaving?" you asked. 

"I'll do it. Go ahead, I'll meet you down there."

You nodded and continued down the stairs. Vincenzo went to Gabriel’s room. It looked like he was settling in for a nap. 

"We're going out. We should be back in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah," said Gabriel as he turned on his side and pulled the covers up to his chin, "Close the door when you leave."

Vincenzo grabbed the knob and closed the door. 

Twenty minutes later, you were pulling up in Vincenzo’s SUV to what looked like a construction area surrounded by fencing. There was a trailer just outside the fencing and Vincenzo led you inside it. There was a man at a desk and he got up to greet the two of you in italian. Vincenzo spoke with the man and he led you over to the desk and pulled out holopads with forms on the screens, also in italian. 

"What is this?" you asked. 

"Waiver of liability."

You watched as he signed his name with his finger. You did the same. Then he pulled out a money clip and gave the man some bills. 

The man led you both back outside through another door. You followed him into the fenced-in area and stopped at a large set of lockers. He opened one which was full of bats and pipes, the other had safety goggles and gloves hanging inside. You smiled. 

You went for a bat and grabbed a pair of goggles and gloves putting them on. Vincenzo did the same, grabbing a pipe. The man led you around the fencing to an open area where there were old cars and tables of plates and glasses. All kinds of items were strewn about, old monitors, radios, mirrors, panes of glass, all just ripe for the breaking. 

Vincenzo kicked things off. He grabbed a coffee mug off one of the tables, tossed it into the air and swung his pipe at it, shattering it into pieces. 

From there you both went crazy. You started with a car, climbing up on the hood and bashing in the windshield. Then you turned your attention to a monitor hitting that until the screen was shattered and the plastic casing surrounding it had cracked and broken. 

Vincenzo was more methodical. He lined up glasses and mugs then took his pipe to each one swinging it like a baseball bat. 

There was a pedestal mirror you had turned your sights on and you were about to smash it when Vincenzo stopped you. 

"Wait." You looked at him. "It's bad luck." 

"Fuck luck," you said. 

He laughed as you swung your bat backwards and screamed as you hurled it into the mirror shattering it completely.

You spent an hour breaking and smashing things until the man came to let you know your time was up. The experience had been extremely exhilarating and you felt giddy. You figured that was adrenaline coursing through you. You felt wild and unbridled and now you wanted to do something really crazy. 

As you walked back to the SUV you grabbed Vincenzo's hand and he let you pull him to the driver's side and push him against the door. You pressed yourself to him and your lips to his, kissing him sensually as you rubbed your hand over his crotch. He wrapped an arm around you and placed his hand over yours, rubbing with you. 

"I want you, right here, right now," you breathed against his mouth. He smiled. 

"Hmm is that what you want?" he said low, reaching between your legs, squeezing at your center. You gasped, "Got you all worked up, did we?" 

You nodded with a smile. He removed his hand and shoved it into the front of your leggings and panties, fondling your clit. You moaned.

He pulled you to him tighter, continuing to rub and you placed your hand on the side of his jaw, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth. He pulled back pecking your lips. 

"In the back?" he asked. You nodded. 

He managed to slip between you and the car and opened the back door. He got in first and started to undo his pants and pull them and his boxer briefs down, his length spring forth. You smiled and leaned inside, licking at his head, giggling as he inhaled sharply. 

"Hurry up and get in here," he said. 

You pulled your leggings down to your ankles and removed your shoes so you could take them off, handing everything to Vincenzo, who threw them up front. Then you climbed in on top of him and closed the door. 

You looked at each other then he reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. Just as you were starting to protest he cut your panties off. You hit his chest. 

"Would you stop doing that?" I liked those."

He started to laugh as he put his knife away, then he grabbed your cheeks pulling your lips to his, stopping just before they met. 

"Little rabbit, you act as if I can't buy you all the pretty panties in the world." He said low. 

You started to smile as he pressed your lips together, kissing you slowly at first, then deepening it, both of you making it sloppy as you lifted up and moved the fabric of your former underwear away from you and took his rod in your hand. You sunk down on him quickly, both of you moaning profanities. 

You wasted no time grabbing the back of the seat, proceeding to bounce yourself on top of him, hooking your feet on his thighs for more leverage. He sunk down in the seat some, looking up at you as he gripped your ass. You smiled at him as you panted, impaling yourself on him as rapidly as you could. 

Suddenly he thrust up into you and you shouted but kept going. 

"That's right keep using me to fuck yourself."

He thrust again. 

"'Cenzo," you gasped. 

"I love how that sounds. Say it again."

He thrust into you once more.

"'Cenzo!" you moaned loudly. 

He let out something akin to a growl, grabbed your hair into his hand, and sat forward, making you lean back. He put his other arm around your back, keeping you from falling, then proceeded to fuck into you rapidly. You threw your head back, opening your mouth wide but no sound passed your lips as Vincenzo completely took over. 

Somehow he managed to lay you back on the center console and he grabbed your hips and began to pound into you quickly. 

"Oh my God I love you, fuck I love you," you moaned. 

He reached down and began to rub your clit. 

"I need you to cum for me Y/N."

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…" He started to laugh. 

"Concentrate la mia stella."

He grabbed your arms and pulled you up to lay against him, stopping his thrusting. You laid on his chest and looked at him as he licked his fingers.

"Me too," you said. 

He smiled and brought his fingers to your mouth, sticking them inside and rubbing them over your tongue before he pulled them out and stuck them back between your legs to rub at your clit. 

"God that feels good. I love the way you rub my clit."

"Do you?" You nodded. 

You panted as you looked at each other, holding his cheek and he kissed your forehead as you began to roll your hips against his fingers, making his dick penetrate you shallowly as well, while he was still inside you. 

"Cum for me Y/N."

You started panting faster as the buildup started to become too much. He slid his other hand down to your ass and slipped a finger between your cheeks, playing with your pucker. You clamped your eyes close, knew there was now way too much sensation for you to handle. 

You held your breath as heat rose up through you then let out a long guttural moan as you came hard clamping down on Vincenzo's dick and rolling yourself on it as you succumbed to your orgasm. 

"Fuck Y/N," Vincenzo breathed, "Fuck," he groaned louder, "Fuck I'm cumming…shit!"

He wrapped his arms around you tight and pumped up into you rapidly, spilling seed inside you as he did. His grunts and groans filled the car as it rocked with his movements. You held onto his biceps and laid on him, moaning softly as you let him use you to ride out his orgasm. 

Finally he began to slow and then stop, breathing hard, rubbing your back as he held you to him. Both of you finally calming. 

"I can't believe we did this," you said. 

"I can. I'm just as pent up as you are. I've wanted to make love to you for days, but I figured you wouldn't want to with Gabriel there."

"You thought right."

"He's ok, but I think I'm more than ready for him to go."

You chuckled. Then took a deep breath.

"Can you take over for me, looking after him? I think I should just avoid him going forward." He shook his head. 

"Mmm mmm. You're going to have to suck it up and deal with him and his feelings. You made a choice Y/N. One you had every right to make, but that doesn't preclude you from the consequences of your decision, especially when the person hurt by it is living under the same roof. I know you feel guilty, but he has a right to his feelings too and you can't expect him not to feel the way he does just to spare yourself discomfort nor can you avoid him. I know this is tough but you can do this Y/N."

You sighed. 

"Fine."

You and Vincenzo straightened yourselves up and went back to the villa. You had stayed out well past the hour you intended to and by the time you got back, Anton was getting lunch ready. 

Gabriel was still sleeping so you and Vincenzo took the opportunity to shower together and change clothes. You both went downstairs and ate, then you brought Gabriel up a tray just in case he might be awake. He was. 

You stood in the doorway. 

"Hungry?" He smiled. 

"Yea, come on in."

You walked in with the tray and set it on his lap. 

"Y/N I don't mean-," he started, looking at you, but he cut himself off. "Something's different about you." 

"Huh?" 

He studied your face, then scrunched his own in slight disgust.

"You fucked him." he said. 

"What?" 

"Don't play dumb Y/N. I know you like the back of my hand. You think I can't tell when you've been freshly fucked."

You said nothing just looked down, ashamed. 

"Jesus! You didn't even care that I was right down the hall? In fucking earshot?"

"We didn't do it here." You blurted out, not really sure why, still looking down. 

Gabriel sighed deeply.

"You know what Y/N, he's your boyfriend, fuck him, do whatever you want, it's none of my concern anymore. I get it, ok. He's in, I'm out. I thought maybe I could convince you otherwise but clearly this is what you want and honestly what I want right now is to go the fuck home."

You looked at him. 

"You can take this away. I can't eat anything right now. Call Jack and tell him I want out of here tonight." 

“But the doctor said-”

“I don’t give a fuck what the doctor said! I’m leaving!” he yelled making you jump.

You nodded as you picked up the tray and left the room.


	27. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more because I'm in a good mood this weekend. 
> 
> This is shorter then my normal chapters, but I figured we could all use a breather before things moved forward. Stuff gets a little heavy from here.

You didn't cry or get upset. You accepted that Gabriel was hurting and left it at that. You called Jack and he agreed to come get Gabriel that evening. 

You were quiet at dinner as you and Vincenzo ate and after your meal you decided to just go to bed. You had officially had enough, for one day. 

Vincenzo got an alert on his holopad that someone was at the security gate. He recognized the image of Jack on the screen, despite a baseball cap he had on. Vincenzo tapped a button to open the gate for him, then he went upstairs to retrieve Gabriel. 

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gabriel called on the other side. 

Vincenzo opened the door to see Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go sans shoes. 

"Jack is pulling up to the house."

Gabriel exhaled a breath and hoisted himself up from the bed with his crutch. He turned to face Vincenzo. 

"I…" he swallowed, "I appreciate you letting me stay here and for the medical care, the doctor, and the food. Thank your chef."

Vincenzo nodded. 

"I'll help you down the stairs," he said. 

Gabriel huffed a laugh. 

"Gonna give me a good hard push huh?" he said with a smile, which made Vincenzo chuckle as well. 

"I considered it for a minute."

Both men laughed. 

"I'll give you one thing, you're a good sport. I don't think I could muster up the….generosity to let my girlfriend's ex stay in my home after he tried to break in," said Gabriel. 

"What can I say? I can't tell her no."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. 

"Alright, let's do this," he said, starting to make his way to the door. 

Vincenzo backed out of his way so he could come out the room and he followed him to the stairs. Then he stood on Gabriel's side and put his arm around him and the men slowly made their way down. 

The doorbell rang as they got to the second set of stairs. They continued their descent and let each other go when they got to the bottom. Vincenzo went to open the door and let Jack in. He closed the door behind him and went to get Gabriel’s boots.

"What's with the hat?" Gabriel asked. 

"I don't need the stalkerazzi knowing I was over here." Gabriel nodded. "Can you make it out to the car, or are you gonna need help?

"I got it."

Jack turned his attention to Vincenzo as he came up to him and handed him Gabriel’s boots. He took them and looked around. 

"Where's Y/N?" he asked. 

"She went to bed early. It's been a tiring day for her," answered Vincenzo. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I bet," he scoffed. 

Both men looked at him but ultimately decided to ignore him. Jack looked back at Vincenzo and sighed. 

"Look, your uncle has been pretty cooperative with us in the past." Gabriel looked at Jack like this was news to him, "My hope is to try to salvage our working relationship despite the actions of my knucklehead colleague. So I'm giving you my word, he won't bother you anymore, right Gabriel?"

"Mmm," he grunted noncommittally. 

"Well, before you make him agree to anything. I'd like to talk to you two about something. Outside, if that's not a problem," said Vincenzo. 

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other, Jack's expression questioning if he knew what this was about. Gabriel shrugged. Jack looked back at Vincenzo. 

"Alright."

All three men made their way outside and Vincenzo closed the door behind them. Fifteen minutes later, he was coming back in and Jack and Gabriel were pulling off from in front of the house. 

Jack and Gabriel were silent for a long time as Jack drove down the road. 

"He really loves her," said Jack. 

"Yeah," agreed Gabriel. 

"I can't imagine doing what he wants to do for anyone, especially when he doesn't really have to. That guy is cut from a different cloth."

"I guess that's what Y/N has been trying to make me understand about him. I finally get why she loves him. I don't think even I would do that for her, and I love her to death," Gabriel said. 

Both men went quiet thinking to themselves. 

"So what was that you were saying about his uncle?"

Jack sighed. 

"I guess I should have told you sooner. He's been cooperating with us on certain things. A lot of the big shit the families had going over the past few years that we've shut down, the apprehension of some of the big hitters in the other families, he's been instrumental in those wins." Jack took a deep breath, "In exchange, I…Overwatch has turned a blind eye to the small time shit the Bacchellis do."

"What!?"

"We have to deal with the heinous shit the other families are into somehow. What the Bacchellis do is vanilla compared to them. That is, until the trafficking ring, but Amerigo didn't know about it, nor did he sanction it."

"You told me he did know about it. You told me he wouldn't step in because of Vincenzo."

"He knew about it after I asked him to shut it down. He gave me permission to deal with it as I saw fit, to lock Vincenzo up."

"So you lied to me?"

"I didn't think whether he knew about it or not mattered. You had your orders, shut the shit down. Everything else was irrelevant."

"That doesn't negate the fact that you left me in the dark. Then you have the nerve to turn around and lecture me about manipulation. What the fuck do you call this? You fucking hypocrite."

"My working relationship with Amerigo is need to know and I didn't think you needed to know. I don't get why you're having a hard time with this. I made the same judgment call you make with your subordinates everyday."

"Now I'm your subordinate!? Your pulling fucking rank now!? Fuck you Jack!" Gabriel angrily placed his elbow on the armrest on the door and propped his head up with his fist, glaring out the window. 

Both men were quiet while Gabriel stewed. 

"Does Ana know?" Gabriel asked, still looking out the window. 

"No."

"Oh, well I guess that's some consolation. Now that you've told me, I'm not as beneath you as Ana is. Thanks a lot you arrogant piece of shit."

Jack sighed deeply and audibly with frustration. 

"So what else don't I know?" asked Gabriel, "Since you're unburdening yourself."

"That's it."

"Yeah, whatever,” he turned to look at Jack, “No wonder you were so upset about me trying to kill Vincenzo. You weren't worried about me kicking off a war or exposing Blackwatch, you were worried about your precious relationship with Amerigo." He sighed, "Is everyone I know in bed with this family, Y/N literally and you figuratively?"

"You're a part of Overwatch too, so technically you're in bed with them as well."

"Oh great, one big fucking orgy…..I hate them Jack, and I hate Vincenzo the most." 

"I know, but like all of us, your duty has come before your personal feelings. I hope you're done going down this rabbit hole of putting how you personally feel first." 

"I'm over it. He's taken Tony away, he's taken Y/N. All I can do is try to hold on to what little I have left."

"You have more than most. You have Blackwatch and Overwatch and you have me."

"Who the fuck wants you?"

"God this friendship is so great for my self-esteem. Thanks Gabe."

"Gotta keep you humble somehow. Gonna sit here and pull rank on me. Don't you ever call me your subordinate again."

"For the record, I never did."

"Fuck you. It was implied."

"Whatever Gabe." Jack glanced at Gabriel, "You gonna be ok? Do I need to lock you up somewhere?"

"I got missions lined up. I just need to shoot some shit and I'll be alright. 

"Not with your ankle messed up like that."

"Why don't you pull rank again and get Angela to let me use a biotic so I can get back to work."

"She's adamant about them being strictly for use out in the field, but I'll see what I can do. Or how about you tell her your sob story about Y/N leaving you, maybe she'll take pity on you."

Gabriel was quiet. Jack looked at him and instantly regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't funny. That was a low blow."

"I miss her. I just miss her," said Gabriel. 

"Yeah, I miss her too. It's gonna be different without her around, quiet. She brought life to our boring little home."

"She's what made it a home in the first place."

"Yeah."

"I'm never gonna to get over her. There's just gonna be this hole in my life where she should be and no one's ever going to be able to fill it."

Gabriel sniffed, his eyes getting watery, but he didn't let the tears fall. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in support. The two men went silent as they arrived at a helipad for transport back to Overwatch and they remained silent for the rest of the trip home. 

Vincenzo went about locking up and cutting off all the lights on the main level then went upstairs and did the same before he went into the bedroom. You were sitting up when he came in. 

"Why didn't you come down, say goodbye?" he asked. 

"I didn't think it would do any good. I think he hates me now."

Vincenzo sighed, "I don't think that."

Vincenzo took off his clothes down to his boxer briefs and got into bed with you. You both cut out your lights and you assumed your usual position on his chest. 

"Are you mad at me?" you asked. 

"About what dolcezza mia?"

"That I didn't break things off sooner. You said this would happen. That he wouldn't stop coming until he knew where we stood. I dragged my feet and then all of this happened."

"I'll admit I was annoyed in the heat of the moment. But it's passed now."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Don't apologize Y/N. You love each other, maybe not in the same way he loves you, but it's there and I can see how difficult this is for both of you. I get it now, that because you love him, it hurts you to cause him pain and I get why you weren't eager to end things. I'm not upset by it. I promise."

"I do love him but it's…ti voglio bene. I want him well, always." Vincenzo kissed the top of your head. 

You two were quiet for a while. 

"Now I'm yours exclusively," you said. He smiled. 

"You are, and I'm yours." 

He kissed the top of your head again. 

"And we're each other's," you said sleepily. You reached up and held his cheek while you leaned up to kiss the other. "I love you Vincenzo. Good night baby." You snuggled into his chest and began to drift off to sleep. 

"I love you too my sweet one. Good night."


	28. Bittersweet

Two weeks later, Jack met you at the visitors center the same way he had when you first arrived at Overwatch almost three years ago. Since you no longer worked there anymore, all your access and credentials had been stripped and you now needed an escort onto the base. 

You were there to box up your belongings and take them back to Italy. Vincenzo didn't come, for obvious reasons, but he sent a few men with you to help you carry your things and load them onto a small truck that had been rented for the day. One of those men was Enzio. 

Over the weeks since the Day of Truce, he and Vincenzo had started trying to mend their relationship. As a show of sincerity, Enzio volunteered to accompany you to retrieve your belongings and had been on his best behavior since you had all boarded Vincenzo's smaller jet that day. 

The men followed behind you and Jack in the truck, as Jack led the procession in a car to the barracks. You all got out your vehicles and you and Jack made small talk as you walked to the building that housed your room. 

There were stares from agents and recruits along the way, many of them not kind and Jack put his arm around you protectively as you walked. You passed Jessica as you made your way inside. She said nothing and neither did you, but she stared at you just like the others, displeasure at your presence on the premises written on her face. You did your best to ignore it.

When you got to your door, you were greeted by spray painted graffiti. TRAITOR, BACHELI WHORE, BITCH, and other epithets were scrawled across the door. 

"Damn it," said Jack, "They were supposed to have painted over all this before you came."

"It's fine. They have a right to feel how they feel. But you should let them know there's two C's and two L's in Bacchelli. If they're gonna insult me, they should at least be grammatically correct," you said. Jack chuckled. Enzio smiled. 

Jack put in the override code and let you into the room. 

"I have to go take care of some things, but I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Jack."

"Mmm hmm. 

He turned and left while you and the three men entered the room. The men were carrying all the packing supplies. You took a deep breath looking around, memories of the time you spent in this room coming forth in your mind. You took another deep breath and started making boxes so you could pack. 

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the open door. You looked up to see Genji and Jesse standing in the doorway. Jesse took a step inside and Enzio immediately stood in his way, blocking him from coming in any further, glaring at him. You walked over, placing your hand on Enzio's back. 

"It's ok, they're friends. At least I hope you still are. I don't have many left here these days."

Enzio stepped to the side and Jesse came forward and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.

"Of course we are. I already told you how I felt about it," he said. He let you go and stepped back. 

You looked at Genji, sensing hesitation. 

"It's ok Genji. I don't expect everyone to be ok with what I've done."

He took a breath and slowly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around you like Jesse had and you hugged him back, smiling at the way he squeezed you. 

"I'm going to miss you Y/N," he said, then pulled back taking your hands into his. He looked down bashfully, not meeting your eyes. "I've always liked you, more than a friend should, but I never felt like it was right to say so. I think you knew and you never made me feel bad for how I felt or tried to push me away, nor did you try to lead me on or take advantage of me. I'll always be grateful for that. I'm not ok with you going with the Bacchellis, they're everything I abhor, but I understand and I could never hate you for your decision."

"Thank you Genji. I did know. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings, but I've always thought of you as one of my dearest friends. You and Jesse were the first ones to welcome me here, besides Jack. I'll never forget that. I love you both and I think of you both as family and I hope we can stay connected, stay in touch."

"What are you talkin' about Y/N? You know we're comin' to visit you in your ritzy villa," said Jesse, "You'll never be rid of us."

You smiled, "You're both welcome any time, I mean it."

"You don't be a stranger either," said Jesse, "Maybe we can't hang out here, but we can go out for a meal or somethin'". 

"I'd like that."

"Your treat of course," added Jesse. You laughed. 

"Of course….Group hug?"

Jesse put his arm around you and you and Genji did the same, putting your heads together in the middle. 

"I love you guys," you said, "Take care of yourselves, be safe out there on your missions."

"We will," said Genji, "We love you too Y/N."

"We sure do," said Jesse. 

You smiled, then you all stood up right and let each other go. Jesse and Genji began to make their way out. 

"See you later guys," you said. 

"See you later Y/N."  
"See ya."

Jack came back just as you had finished packing up your last box. It was strange looking at the room all empty and when you thought about the time you had spent there you felt like you wanted to cry. But you didn't. 

You and the men made your way to the elevators to go back downstairs, two of your boxes in Enzio’s hands, the others stacked on dollies, that the other men pushed. Enzio walked next to you and you took a deep breath. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

It startled you. Enzio had barely said five words to you all day and to have him enquire about your well-being felt strange, different. You looked at him. 

"I'm fine, thank you for asking,” you replied, giving a small smile. “It's just bittersweet, I guess, leaving the place I called home for a while for a new one." He nodded.

You rode with Jack and he led the procession again, this time to the condo so you could get your stuff there. 

"Gabriel boxed up all your things before he left on his mission, so you'll just be grabbing boxes and rolling out." 

"That was nice of him," you said, but you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach for some reason. 

Jack let you into the condo. Your boxes were stacked in the living room along with your old luggage. That feeling in the pit of your stomach was stronger now and you went to your luggage and laid one of the bags on the floor and opened it. 

You didn't know what you expected to see, destruction, disarray, your things thrown about inside haphazardly? But everything had been placed inside with care, clothes folded neatly, toiletries in individual baggies so they didn't spill on each other or your things. You felt silly. Gabriel could be vindictive, but you should have trusted that he wouldn't do that to you. 

You sighed and zipped the suitcase back up. 

"Alright guys, take it away." 

Enzio and the two men with him got to work taking your boxes and bags out to the truck. 

Jack led you off to the side. 

"We should do this now then," he said, before pulling you into a tight embrace. You wrapped your arms around him as tears filled your eyes. 

"I'm gonna miss having you here sweetheart. You made things here a lot of fun for a while."

"I'm gonna miss you too," you said voice cracking as the tears started to spill over your lashes. 

He kept hold of you, but turned his head to press kisses to your cheek. 

"I love you Y/N. You're my friend, my family and I'm here for you no matter what, do you hear me?" You nodded. "I want you to call me, ok? Anytime you want. I don't care if it's just to breathe over the phone. I want to hear from you often. I want to know how you're doing."

"I'll call you everyday," you cried. He chuckled. Rubbing your back. He pulled away smiling at you as he wiped your tears. Then he took your hands. 

"Listen to me. We might be on opposite ends of things right now, but you're not my enemy, you hear me? I don't care what anyone says or how anyone else feels...But I'm also not going to let our friendship get in the way of me doing my job." 

You nodded, "I understand. I wouldn’t have it any other way."

"Nor will I ever ask you to betray the Bacchellis to help me. I won't exploit our friendship that way."

"I know."

"If you need anything, anything at all, call me. If you want me to come get you for any reason, from anywhere in the world, call me. For you, I'll come running every time, all you have to do is call."

You nodded. He held your cheek and you put your hand over his.

"You're gonna be ok. You're a tough girl and you can hold your own. I'm not worried about you at all. I just want you to be happy." You nodded. "Come here," he pulled you into another embrace. 

"I love you Jack. Thank you so much, for everything."

"Anytime. If you ever want to come back, as long as I'm here, there's a place for you, ok?" 

You nodded. 

"Y/N," Enzio said. 

You let go of Jack wiping your face and turned around to look at Enzio. 

"We're finished. We can go whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," you said. 

You turned back to Jack and held out your hand, he grabbed it and squeezed it supportively. 

"Go ahead," he said. 

"Love you," you said softly. 

"Love you too, now go," he said with a smile. 

You took a deep breath, turned and walked toward the door, your fingers slipping out of his hand. You walked outside and got in the truck and Enzio pulled off. 

You were quiet on the flight back to Italy and you remained quiet when Vincenzo picked you up and drove you home, your things in a truck following behind you two. He kept glancing at you as you stared blankly out the windshield. 

When he parked in front of the house you both got out and you walked slowly toward the front door. Vincenzo watched you, concern on his face. Enzio came and stood next to him.

“How did it go?” Vincenzo asked.

“Other than Jack and her friends, they weren’t kind. They graffitied her door,” answered Enzio.

“Mmm.”

You unlocked the front door and went inside, making your way up the stairs to your bedroom. You stripped down to your underwear and got in bed. Vincenzo came in shortly after. He got in bed on his side under the covers and grabbed you, pulling you to him, wrapping his arms around you. You laid against his chest letting his warmth comfort you. 

You had been holding all your emotions behind a dam and it was Vincenzo’s tenderness towards you that opened the floodgates. You pressed your face into him and started to cry. 

You felt sad. Sad to be leaving Overwatch, to be leaving the condo. Sad that the people who once knew and loved you saw you as a traitor now. You were happy to be with Vincenzo, happy to be embarking on a new adventure with him. But you hated goodbyes and this one was so tough. 

After years of running from Able, Overwatch had been a dream come true. You had a home there, a family there. It would have been wonderful to be able to have both worlds; Overwatch and Vincenzo and the Bacchellis; but you knew it couldn’t be and it hurt having to let Overwatch go. 

You cried silently and Vincenzo held you and rubbed you, kissing the top of your head. He held you until you fell asleep and he kept holding you as you slept, rubbing your back slowly, gently pressing kisses to your skin.

“Vincenzo,” said Enzio, standing at the door.

Vincenzo put his finger to his mouth, quieting Enzio, then slowly extricated himself from you so he didn’t wake you. He pulled the covers up over your shoulders and kissed your cheek before he left the room, closing the door behind himself. He and Enzio went to sit down in the sitting area. 

“How is she?” Enzio asked. Vincenzo smiled.

“I didn’t think you cared.”

“I can empathize with what she's going through, that bittersweet feeling. It was like that for me when I left my home to come here.” Vincenzo nodded.

“Thank you for today. I would've gone with her myself but…"

"Yeah...She's a nice girl. I expected her to just order us around like we were her dogs, but she was very respectful to me and the men. You could learn a thing or two from her." Vincenzo huffed a laugh. "I keep thinking about the way she held her head up walking through that place, while those people glared at her like they wanted to spit on her. She endured all that for you...I can see what you see in her now, somewhat."

"Only somewhat?" 

"I'm sure she'll probably grow on me more as time goes by." Vincenzo huffed a laugh. 

"I'm sure she will," Enzio smiled a bit. He took a breath then stood. "I'm going home."

Vincenzo stood as well and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you again." Enzio nodded. 

Vincenzo escorted Enzio downstairs and he left.


	29. Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 29 is a continuation of 28 so I'm posting them together this week. I love to inundate you guys with chapters, I just get so excited to share, but it'll be just these two this week. 
> 
> Also, some of those smutty tags I posted make an appearance here.

When you woke up it was dark in the room. You felt groggy as you rolled onto your back. 

"'Cenzo," you said. 

You reached over and felt his side of the bed. It was empty. You sat up slowly, rubbing your eyes. Then you slowly got out of bed and left the room

You made your way downstairs. Vincenzo was sitting on the couch on his laptop, typing away and he looked up at you as you came shuffling into the room in your bra and panties. 

"Are you hungry la mia stella?"

"Yeah." 

You sat down at the island and Vincenzo got up and walked around to the other side. 

"Anton made a mushroom risotto, would you like that?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Wine?"

"Water."

"Coming up."

Vincenzo went about fixing you a plate and getting your water and soon you were munching away. 

"Good?" he asked. 

"Great," you said between forkfuls, "Thanks."

"Are you feeling any better?" 

"Mmm hmm. I guess I just held everything in until I got home. It's a little sad, leaving."

"I understand."

"But I'm also happy to be here with you," he smiled. 

"I'm happy to have you here." You smiled back. 

"So what did they do with my boxes?" 

"They're upstairs in one of the guest rooms. What was that big pink thing?" You huffed a laugh. 

"It's a hippo."

"Cute."

"You wanna hug my hippo?" he chuckled. 

"Not right now, I have someone else in mind though."

"Oh you do?" He nodded, "Would that be moi?" 

"That would."

You drank some of your water and got up, going around the island to him. You slid yourself between him and the marble and put your arms around his neck, intertwining your fingers at his nape. He put his hands on your bare waist and you looked at each other, lust in your eyes. 

He moved his hands to the small of your back and pulled you close to him, pressing his bulge against you, then leaned in to press his lips to yours in a slow smoldering kiss. He pulled back and looked at you, eyes half lidded. 

"I want to do something with you. But you should finish your meal first."

"Do I have to?" He pecked your mouth. 

"Yes, you'll need your strength." You raised your eyebrows and gave him a seductive smile as you let him go. 

He backed up and you went back to your seat and started eating again. As you did he left the kitchen and went to his office. When he came back, your plate was empty and he was carrying items in his hands. 

"What's all that?" you asked. 

"You'll see. Are you finished eating?" 

"Mmm hmm."

He went to the dining room table and pulled out a chair. Turning it sideways. 

"Come here."

You smiled as you got up and went to him. As you did, he set the items he had been holding on the table. When you got close enough, he took you into his arms and kissed you, pressing his tongue into your mouth and you held his cheeks. His hands roamed your back side and you felt him undo your bra and slide his hand inside the back of your panties, squeezing and gripping your ass. 

You ignited and that lovely heat you craved was running through you now as you gave yourself over to Vincenzo's kiss and touch. 

He pulled back from you and removed your bra, tossing it to the floor. Then he took one of your breasts into his hand and your nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it with his teeth, making you gasp. He did the same with the other and you ran your fingers through his hair. He released your breast and kissed a trail down your stomach, crouching down as he went, grabbing at the waistband of your panties and pulling them down. He pressed a kiss to your pelvis and you shuddered. 

He stood back up and took your hand so you could step out of your panties then he led you to sit in the chair he had pulled out. You looked at the table, at the items he had brought, then you looked at him. 

"Vincenzo."

"Yes my love," he replied, caressing your cheek. 

"I can't wear a blindfold."

"Do you not like them?" 

"I…" you took a breath, "I still have triggers from my attack. The blindfold, it…"

Vincenzo raised his eyebrows, "I understand." He leaned down and kissed you, "We won't use it. Does anything else here give you pause?" You shook your head. He kissed you again, "I need you to say it dolcezza mia. From this point forward, when I ask you something I need you to speak."

"Ok. Nothing else here gives me pause."

"Good." He grabbed some rope off the table. "If at any point you want me to stop, say 'stop' and we’ll end this. If I'm going too fast and you just need a second to catch up, assess how you feel, say 'pause'. Understand?”

“Yes.”

"It might not feel like it from the position you're in, but you're the one in charge here. My sole concern right now is your pleasure. The second this isn't pleasurable for you I want you to tell me. Ok?" You started to nod but caught yourself. 

"Ok," he smiled, caressing your chin. 

"Good girl."

He walked behind the chair and gently pulled both of your arms behind you, then proceeded to bind your wrists together with the rope. You took deep breaths, your heart pounding. You felt abuzz and you started to tremble slightly, the excitement coursing through you overwhelming. 

He bound your wrists tightly but not enough to hurt and he had you try to pull against them when he was finished. There was no give whatsoever. You realized you weren't going anywhere for the time being, and that thought excited you more. Your slight trembling intensified some.

He came back around the chair and looked at you. 

"Are you ok? Is the restraint too tight?"

"I'm good. Keep going,” you said breathily. He smiled. 

He grabbed a black metal bar with black leather cuffs attached to the ends. He undid the buckles on the cuffs and bent down in front of you. 

"Lift your left leg." he said, you obeyed and he slipped the ends of the cuff around your thigh. His knuckles brushing against your skin sent a tremor up your leg straight to your core, making you gasp a little. "You can lower your leg." You did and he pulled one end of the cuff through the buckle and tightened it around your thigh, then fastened it in place. 

He looked at you. Your chest visibly rising and falling with every deep breath you took. He searched your eyes, you assumed for fear or hesitation.

"Keep going," you said softly.

He moved on to your right thigh and you lifted it as you did with the other leg and he went about fastening the cuff. 

"Try to close your legs." 

You went to press your thighs closed but the spreader prevented you from doing so. You closed your eyes and pulled your bottom lip into your mouth, licking it as you felt your exposed center throb. You were incredibly turned on right now. Who knew being restrained this way would be something you'd find sexy and enjoyable. 

"Keep going, Vincenzo. Please." 

He grabbed another rope, remaining bent down in front of you and he began to secure your ankles to the chair. When he was done, he stood, then proceeded to move the chair away from the table with you in it, turning it so it faced the large wall of windows leading to the pool. He stepped away for a second and the room got a little dimmer as certain lights went out. Then all the outdoor lights cut off as well so it was pitch black outside. 

All you could see now, was the reflection of yourself in the glass, naked and tied to a chair with your legs spread open. Vincenzo came up behind you, moving your hair off your neck so he could press kisses to it. 

"Do see how beautiful you are, all tied up like this?" he said low. 

His hand came around you and grabbed your chin tilting your head to the side so he could suck at your neck, his eyes on you both in the glass. You moaned softly, eyes closed to slits as you watched as well. Vincenzo's other hand caressed your thigh, running up and down the top and along the inside, tingles blooming from where he touched. 

He scraped his teeth against your neck, then pressed kisses to the spot as his hand on your thigh trailed along to your center. He gently traced your lower lips with his fingers, the tickling sensation making you tremble as heat pulsed through you. 

"Oh my God," you breathed. 

You tried to open your legs wider, hoping to guide Vincenzo's fingers between your lips but the spreader prevented you from doing that as well. You smiled a bit. What a clever little contraption. Not only were your legs forced in an open position but also in one that left you vulnerable to Vincenzo's teasing for as long as he desired. You took a deep breath and Vincenzo removed his hands from you and went back over to the table to pick something up.

You watched him come up behind you in the glass. He had a black feather on a long wand that led to a leather riding crop at the other end and he gently ran the feather down one of your arms, its light tickling sending a shiver down your spine as goosebumps raised. He did the same to your other arm and this time the sensation down your back made you arch some and ball your fingers up.

“Do you like that la mia stella?” 

“Yes,” you breathed.

He moved the feather in short light strokes across your shoulders and the back of your neck and he walked around to your front, dragging the feather in one long stroke across the front of your neck. 

Your body was covered in goosebumps at this point and you trembled as your skin became more sensitive the more he touched you with the feather. He slowly ran it between your breasts then traced the swell of each one and you moaned softly. Your moans turned to hums as he circled each of your hardened nipples, and you started to breathe open mouthed. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t be as sensitive without the blindfold, but you react as if you have it on.” he said low. 

He dragged the feather down your torso to your pelvis and you arched as you gasped. Then he did short strokes over the tops of your thighs and your hips bucked.

“Vincenzo,” you panted, licking your lips as he dragged the feather up the inside of one of your thighs.

“Yes my love?”

“Touch me. I need you to touch me.”

“Do you?” He dragged the feather down the inside of the other thigh and your hips bucked again.

“Please.”

He pulled the feather back and flipped the wand around, then placed the crop between your legs resting it on the chair and against your lower lips. The feel of the cool leather against you made you gasp.

“Where would you like me to touch you?” he asked, then began to drag the crop upward against your lips, your panting quickening.

“There,” you said quickly.

“Here?” He started to rub the crop up and down against you, just barely making contact with your clit. Your thighs tried to open involuntarily and your legs jerked against the resistance of the spreader. 

“Right there. Vincenzo, please,” the desperation was audible in your voice and you started to move your hips up and down against the crop. “Please.” you begged.

Vincenzo dropped the crop to the floor and grabbed your chin with one hand, tilting your head up, the other he lowered between your legs, sliding two fingers between your lips onto your soaking wet clit. 

Your whole body jerked as a jolt of heat went through you. Your mouth was wide opened as you looked into Vincenzo’s eyes, and he licked your upper lip and dipped his tongue inside your mouth to lick at yours, his fingers perfectly still against your nub. 

You both knew as soon as he moved them, you would cum and you trembled with anticipation as you sat patiently on the edge of sanity, panting, chest heaving as you waited for Vincenzo to give you release. 

He began to rub rapidly and you threw your head back, pulling out of his grasp and groaned a loud, “FUUUUCCCCKKKK!” as your climax ripped through you. Your body tensed so tightly you thought your bones might snap as you shuddered almost violently and screamed. Vincenzo kept up his rubbing as he watched you lose yourself. The inability to writhe freely and ride out your orgasm like you normally would, made it that much more intense and tears squeezed past your eyes. 

Vincenzo kept rubbing at you until you stopped shaking and started to squirm from over stimulation. He stopped, removing his hands from you, and you slumped forward feeling boneless and exhausted. He gripped your hair, pulling your head up and back, then kissed you sloppily. Both of you hummed and you licked at Vincenzo's lips as he pulled away. 

You looked up at him and gave him a sly smile. 

“Take your pants off,” you breathed.

He looked at you for a beat then stepped back from you, undoing his pants and pulling them down to step out of them.

“Those too,” you said. He lowered his boxer briefs, his smoldering gaze on you the whole time, and he stepped out of those as well. “Come here.” He walked toward you opening his legs up so they were on either side of yours. You were eyelevel with his crotch and you opened your mouth wide for him.

He hesitated at first, but you looked at him, eyes insistent and he grabbed his length and guided it inside your mouth.

You immediately got to work, licking and sucking at his head. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as your mouth worked its way down his shaft until his head touched the back of your throat. You swallowed, your throat contracting around him.

“Ssssss” he breathed, placing his hand on the back of your head. 

You sat still a moment, looking at him seductively, then began to bob your head, sucking hard and licking at him at the same time, as your mouth descended and ascended his shaft quickly, over and over again. 

Vincenzo tensed as he continued to hold the back of your head, his eyes closed, mouth wide opened as he panted.

“Fuck Y/N, that feels so good.” he whispered, as he started to pump his hips slowly and shallowly.

You bobbed your head in time with his pumping, sucking at him noisily and he groaned and closed his fist in your hair. He started to pump in earnest now, his dick tapping the back of your throat as he sped up. 

He began to speak low in italian, looking at you, his eyebrows stitched together in a frown, lust and something else in his eyes, something dark, and it made your stomach flutter.

He grabbed your chin hard and gripped your hair tight, holding your head still as he began to fuck your mouth, grunting and growling with each of his pointed thrusts. You gagged as you maintained suction on his dick, making tears stream from your eyes. Drool ran from the corners of your mouth as Vincenzo fucked into you wildly, his balls smacking into your chin with his movements.

You felt him suddenly swell in size, then he was throwing his head back, groaning loudly and your mouth filled with his hot seed as his thrusts slowed. 

You did your best to swallow, and breathe, and keep sucking all at the same time and you started to choke and cough. 

Vincenzo seemed to come back to himself and horror came across his face. He quickly pulled himself out of your mouth, dripping semen down your chin as he did. 

“Shit, are you ok!?’ he asked, panicked as you continued to cough and nod at the same time.

He quickly went to his pants and pulled a knife out of the pocket, then went behind you to cut the rope restraining your arms. They ached as you moved them and you slowly brought your hand to your mouth to cough into it and wipe at your chin. Vincenzo moved in front of you and knelt down pulling you forward so he could pat your back to help you. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I lost myself. I’m so sorry.”

You started to calm and you looked at him trying to catch your breath.

“Don’t….be,” you breathed, “Water.” 

He nodded and quickly got up and went to the kitchen to get you a glass. He came back and handed it to you and as you chugged it, he undid the cuffs around your thighs and cut the ropes restraining your ankles. He sat on the floor and took the empty water glass from you, sitting it next to himself then he pulled you off the chair onto his lap so he could cradle you in his arms.

He pressed kisses to your face and you held his cheek and smiled at him. His features however were full of concern. 

“Tell me the truth Y/N. Did I hurt you? Did I frighten you?” You shook your head. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Vincenzo. I’m ok. I’m a little sore from being restrained for so long, but I’m good.” 

He sighed in relief. 

“Let’s go upstairs, I’ll give you a massage and run you a bath.”

“Run _us_ a bath.” 

He smiled.

“Run us a bath," he repeated. 

Vincenzo carried you up the stairs and laid you on the bed. He got on top of you, straddling you then took his time deeply massaging each part of your body, paying extra attention to where you had been restrained with the rope and the straps of the spreader. 

He couldn't help pressing kisses to your skin, licking at your breasts, nipping at the swell of your ass when you turned over, and you couldn't help the way you slowly writhed beneath him or the soft sighs that left your mouth. 

By the time he was done, not only were you extremely relaxed but a low heat ran through you, a slight buzz that nearly had you ready for round two. He leaned down to kiss you sweetly. 

"I'll be right back." he said. You nodded. 

He got up and went into the bathroom and you rested your eyes, a content expression on your face. 

Soon the tub was filled and you and Vincenzo were sitting in it together soaking. You relaxed against him playing with his fingers, intertwining them with your own, then releasing them again. He pressed kisses to your temple. 

"Was it how you fantasized? Me in the chair?" you asked. He smiled a bit. 

"It was better."

"I'm glad. I've never done anything like that before…it was hot." Vincenzo chuckled. 

"Would you like to do it again?" You nodded. "Did you like seeing yourself? Did you like how you looked?"

"I did. Is it weird that my own reflection turned me on?" 

"Not at all. I think you're ridiculously sexy Y/N, there's nothing wrong with you thinking so too." 

You smiled, both of you going quiet for a second before you spoke again. 

"Maybe….maybe we can try….in front of the mirror."

You and Vincenzo had yet to have sex in front of the mirror on the ceiling. Something about it made you uncomfortable and for the time being you had insisted you make love under the covers or in a different room entirely. 

Vincenzo wrapped his arms around you. 

"Really?" 

"I know it's something you want and I'd like to at least try before I write it off."

"That makes me very happy, but don't feel like you have to push yourself for me. I'm not going to die if we forgo that one thing. There's hundreds of other things we can do that are just as satisfying for me. I just want you to be comfortable with our sex, to truly enjoy it. Don't worry about satisfying all of my little kinks or living up to my fantasies. My ultimate fantasy has already been fulfilled." He pressed kisses to your cheek, "I have you and I get to spend as much time as I want satisfying you, in and out of the bedroom. I don't need anything more than that."

Your stomach fluttered with his words. 

"Ti amo, Vincenzo." He grinned. 

"Ti amo, Y/N."

The next morning you woke to Vincenzo stroking your cheek with the back of his fingers. You smiled. You could feel him leaning against you, looking over you and you opened your eyes and turned around to face him. 

The expression on Vincenzo's face was off. He looked almost distraught, like there was longing in his eyes. You touched his cheek. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" He held your cheek stroking it with his thumb. "Vincenzo." He sighed. 

"I've been keeping something from you."

You blinked slightly taken aback. 

"Something like what?" He was silent for a moment, still stroking your cheek. You sat up and he slowly sat up with you. "Talk to me Vincenzo. What do you need to tell me?" 

He sighed again, hesitating, but he finally spoke. 

“Y/N I don't think we can truly be happy together until I take responsibility for murdering your friend." You flinched, not really sure how to respond. “I wronged you, egregiously. If I were in your shoes I would want justice, vengeance. I can't bring him back to you, but I can make amends. I can suffer the consequences of my actions. I can give you the justice you deserve," you scrunched your face, confused.

“What are you talking about Vincenzo? You’re not making any sense.”

He took a deep breath looking away from you, then he focused on you again, "I'm going to prison."

It took a second for you to process what he had just said. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I talked to Jack and Gabriel, I told them that when they're ready, they could take me in…"

You started shaking your head, "No," you said softly, feeling a mixture of anger, longing, and devastation build within you.

"...and I wouldn't resist. Whatever prison time they gave me, I'd do it, whate-" 

You slapped him, hard, your chest heaving. He just sat there unflinching, unmoving, like you hadn’t hit him at all.

"Why?" you said angrily, voice shaking. "Why would you do this? I turned my whole entire life upside down for you. You should have seen the way those people at Overwatch looked at me, like I was scum! But I told myself I could endure it because I was coming home to you, coming home to be happy with you and you're going to leave me? To go to prison!? Tony wasn't just some regular person, he was a part of Overwatch. Do you know how much time they'll give you for killing him!? Do you!? You will rot for decades Vincenzo! Decades!!" You screamed. You looked at him for a moment. Then started shaking your head, "I can't. I can't."

You quickly moved the covers off you to get out the bed. 

"Y/N wait," he said, grabbing your arm. 

"Get off me," you snapped, yanking away from him as you scooted to the edge of the bed and got up, swiftly walking toward the bedroom door.

He followed you, rushing after you. He grabbed your arm as you reached for the door handle and you yanked it away again, turning around to face him. 

“We talked about this. We agreed to take it day by day and you’d give me room to feel my feelings. We talked about this!” you screamed, "We already have a plan! Why the fuck are you doing this!?" Tears started to fall from your eyes.

He moved in to wrap his arms around you, “NO!” you yelled trying to slap him away as he enclosed you in an embrace. You kept trying to fight him, even as he pressed you to him and placed his hand on the back of your head, pressing your cheek to his chest, his other arm wrapped around you tightly. You wrapped your arms around him, beating your fists against his back as you cried. Soon the fight went out of you and you held onto him as you began to sob.

"Don't do this Vincenzo," you cried. "Don't do this."

He kept a tight hold on you, silently rubbing your back.

"Please don't do this to me,” you cried.

"I'm doing this for you, Y/N- for us. I have to."

"Don't leave me, please Vincenzo, please." 

He held you tighter, turning his head to press kisses to you.

"The last thing I want to do is leave your side Y/N, believe me," he said, "I'm frightened as hell to go to prison. But I have to do this, it's the right thing to do."

"I hate you," you pounded his back again with your fists, "I hate you so much. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" You screamed hitting him over and over again. He just stood there holding you.

"That's fine, you can hate me. But I love you and that's why I'm doing this."

Eventually your legs gave out and he brought you both to the floor, cradling you in his arms, rocking you as you threw your arms around him and cried into his chest.

He tried to console you, talking about all the time you still had before they'd come to take him in. But it did little to comfort you. What did a month or a year or two years matter? All it did was prolong the longing for him, the aching for him you already felt. 

This wasn't fair. You had just found the love of your life and he was being snatched away from you just as quickly. All you knew now was that you were going to kill Jack and Gabriel for agreeing to this. 

You were angry in the days that followed and you moved out of the bedroom to go sleep in the guest room. You barely spoke to Vincenzo, refused to take meals with him, refused to be in the same room as him. This went on for a week. By the end of it, you missed him desperately and you realized that what you were doing was foolish. You and Vincenzo were on borrowed time now and you had wasted a week. They could come for him tomorrow. You couldn’t afford to waste another second. 

Very early that morning you got up and went back to your bedroom. You climbed into bed with Vincenzo, who was asleep on his side, and snuggled up to his back. You wrapped your arm around him, pressing kisses to his spine. He put his hand over yours and intertwined your fingers.

“I love you Vincenzo.”

“I love you too little rabbit.”


	30. Apprehension

Six months had passed and much had happened in that time. 

Renovations started and were completed on the gym and you had a shiny new place to dance. When Vincenzo would go into his office to work, you would go down to the gym to work on routines. Sometimes Vincenzo would come down to watch and the performer in you enjoyed putting on a show for him. But you found the more you danced, the more you longed to start teaching, so Vincenzo put an end to your longing by surprising you with a space he had purchased in an artsy part of Milan. 

You had it renovated to your specifications and when the renovations were complete, you held an open house/grand opening. You called in a favor from Craig Michaels and he came to Italy with his dancers and performed. By the time the event was over, every slot for your initial set of classes was filled and you had a growing waitlist for future classes.

Life became busy after that. You were gone for half the day most days of the week, but when you were home, you and Vincenzo made a point of spending as much time together as you could. Finding out Vincenzo was going to prison, managed to bring the two of you much closer and you appreciated your time with each other even more. You made a point of setting aside time on nights when you worked to connect with each other, to lay together and “see” each other the way you had in France. When you were home, you were virtually inseparable, joined at the hip, and Vincenzo put work off on those days just to be with you. 

However, days like that had been few and far between lately. Things had gotten so much busier to the point you were coming home and going straight to bed and you missed out on connecting with Vincenzo like you had previously. You missed each other and wanted to carve out some quality time to slow down and just be together, which is why you currently found yourself walking out of a lingerie boutique in Paris, bags in hand.

Vincenzo had a few people he needed to meet with in Paris and he decided to invite you along and make a trip of it. Right now, he was at one of his meetings and you were out shopping. He was supposed to be taking you to the ballet that evening and you wanted to get something nice for the occasion. You had already bought a dress and shoes and you had just purchased something a little spicy to go underneath. 

You seemed to be donning lingerie more and more over the months. You enjoyed how you looked in it and you also enjoyed Vincenzo's reactions to you in it. While your love making over the past six months had become a lot more tender and passionate, every now and then, when you needed to kick things up a notch, you’d put on a little lace, or see-through mesh, or pasties and a garter belt and that was all the encouragement Vincenzo needed to get on the same page. 

You also found asking him for things he might normally balk at was also best accomplished while prancing around and sitting on his lap in something barely there. That's how you had gotten him to agree to letting you pick up Jesse and Genji in one of his jets so they could come stay one weekend and you had gotten him to host a showcase for your dance students at his club. You didn’t use the tactic often but it was nice to know you had it in your arsenal, just in case.

When you were finished with your shopping trip, you made your way back to Vincenzo’s luxurious Parisian apartment, right in the heart of the city. You put your purchases away and went into the office to get on the laptop. Vincenzo came home shortly after you.

"Working?" he asked, standing in the doorway to the office.

"Just catching up on emails," you said, not looking up. 

"Anything interesting?"

"Same ol' same ol'. What time do we need to leave for the ballet?"

"At seven."

You closed the laptop and stood, coming around the desk to grab Vincenzo's cheeks and kiss his mouth. 

"I'm really excited. I've been wanting to go to the ballet for years, just always been too busy."

He put his arms around your waist, holding your ass. 

"I'm happy I can do this for you," he said. "I got you something, just for the occasion." You smiled. 

"Really? Show me."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ornate gold case and handed it to you. You turned the case over in your hands admiringly. 

"This is pretty," you said. 

"Open it."

You did, and inside was a pair of vintage, mother of pearl opera glasses. 

"Oh my God," you smiled, taking them out the case, which you handed to Vincenzo so you could flip the holder attached to the glasses, then you held them up to your eyes, "These are amazing," you said as you turned to look around the office with them, then turned back to Vincenzo. "There's no way these were under $2500."

"The antiques dealer I got them from gave me a good price." You looked at him skeptically. 

"You sure?" 

"I swear Y/N." 

You hesitated then came in closer to him and pecked his mouth. 

"Thank you, Vincenzo, I love them," he pecked your mouth back. 

"I thought you would."

"I got you something too," you said, with a sly smile. 

"Oh?" 

“I'll show you a little later."

You both ate an early dinner before you started getting ready to go, that's when you took the opportunity to put on the lingerie. 

Vincenzo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with a towel wrapped around his waist. You came in and stood next to him nonchalantly, wearing a red banded teddy and gold heels. The one piece, g-string bodysuit was simply thick red bands that formed a cage design over your body and had underwire to support your breasts. 

Vincenzo ceased all movement as he looked at you in the mirror. You pretended not to notice his gaze, picking up a tube of mascara and leaning forward in the mirror to put it on. 

He reached across and slid his finger under one of the bands across your back and took a breath. He rinsed his mouth and his toothbrush, putting it back in its holder, then he dropped his towel to the floor and moved to stand behind you. 

He placed his hands on your shoulders and ran them over your back and ass, gripping your hips. You smirked as you watched him, finishing up your mascara application. 

"I don't think we have time for that baby," you said, putting the wand back in the mascara tube and twisting it closed. 

He kissed your shoulders as you stood up right. 

"We can make time," he said low. 

You smiled then slid from between him and the sink, walking out of the bathroom. 

"I don't want to be late Vincenzo."

He turned, watching you saunter over to the bed, his length rock hard. You grabbed your dress off the bed and pulled it over your head. You had chosen a red satin, sleeveless high-low dress, the flowy skirt of the dress short in the front, exposing your legs, and long in the back forming a small train behind you.

"Zip me up," you said. 

Vincenzo was still standing in the bathroom watching you and your voice seemed to snap him out of his lust filled stooper. He walked over to you and zipped your dress up in the back and you turned around. 

"How do I look?" 

"Stunning," he replied. You smiled and pressed yourself to him, taking his length in hand, pumping slow. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. 

"You should start getting dressed," you whispered in his ear, before taking his earlobe into your mouth and sucking on it. You pulled back, releasing him and turned to walk out of the bedroom. He took a deep breath. 

"You're merciless," he said and you giggled. 

A limo came to pick you both up and you sat close to him laying against his chest, your legs crossed over his. He wrapped one arm around your back and placed his hand on the top of your thigh, stroking it back and forth.

You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, turning his face to yours so you could claim his lips in a sensual kiss. You pulled back and laid back against him. 

"Is it your intent to drive me crazy all night Y/N?" 

You smiled to yourself, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." 

He huffed a laugh then grabbed your chin and looked at you, "Behave." His voice was low and authoritative. That coupled with the dark look in his eyes made you shudder with excitement. 

You arrived at the opulent and majestic opera house and Vincenzo escorted you inside on his arm. He led you to the private balcony he had purchased for the night and you took your seats. 

"This is amazing Vincenzo," you gushed, "You can see the stage perfectly from here." You took your opera glasses out the clutch you had brought with you and looked around the auditorium. A bucket of champagne was brought in and poured for you both and you sipped from your glass excited and abuzz as you waited for the performance to start. When it did, the lights dimmed and the show got underway. 

Your eyes were transfixed on the stage, awe in your features. You leaned forward in your seat, placing your hands on the railing of the balcony, completely taken with the performance and as Vincenzo watched you, he fell in love with you all over again. 

When the ballet was over, you and Vincenzo walked closely together, your arms around each other as you went on and on about how wonderful the ballet had been. You didn't take a breath until you both got back into the limo and you laid against him as you had when you arrived. 

"Vincenzo, thank you so much for bringing me." He smiled and kissed the top of your head. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, very much. Can we do this again?" 

"Of course, we can. I'll get you the schedule for the season, and you tell me what you want to see."

You leaned up and pecked his mouth. 

"Thank you, baby."

"My pleasure dolcezza mia."

He grabbed your chin and claimed your mouth kissing you deeply and you placed your hand on his cheek, returning his kiss, before he pulled back and you laid back against him with a smile on your face.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you, Y/N. You look so beautiful tonight, and I loved watching you enjoy the show, the awe on your face,” you smiled, “I love seeing you light up like that. It’s breathtaking.”

“Vincenzo,” you whined bashfully, cheeks heating. He chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“I also love when you try to act shy, like I don’t remember you strutting around earlier in that thing you have on under your dress.” You grinned.

“Oh, you remember that do you?” 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it and I can't wait to get home so I can get this dress off you and utterly devour you in your little red ensemble."

You giggled. 

"I'm so glad you like your gift."

"So that's my gift? Well in that case, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy myself tonight."

"I hope you do," you said, grabbing his hand, bringing it up to your face, "Because I bought it so both it and I can be enjoyed," you looked in his eyes as you took his finger into your mouth and began to suck. 

He inhaled deeply, eyes becoming hooded as he watched you. You sunk your mouth on his entire finger and bobbed your head a couple times as you sucked, before slowly pulling it out your mouth. He reached under your dress between your legs and placed his hand over your center, both of you maintaining eye contact as you gasped. 

"Shall I take you right here then Y/N?" he said low, as he began to rub his hand over your pussy, gripping it as he did, "Tear your dress off you and ram myself into your luxurious heat. Is that what you want?" 

He tugged on the bodysuit and slipped two of his fingers into the side of it quickly finding your clit. You moaned softly. He circled a few times then removed his hand, placing his fingers into his mouth to suck the taste of you off. You throbbed as you watched him and like him, you couldn't wait to get home. 

Finally, the limo stopped in front of the apartment building and the driver got out and opened the back door so you and Vincenzo could make your exits. 

You walked through the lobby entrance hand in hand, then looked at one another conspiratorially. You both started to run to the elevators laughing as you went. One opened as you approached and you both rushed on, startling the people getting off. They watched you two as you wrapped your arms around each other and Vincenzo lifted you from the ground as you kissed. Then the doors closed.

You and Vincenzo had been fucking for what seemed like hours now. While he loved the teddy you had on, the need for your skin to be completely on his took over and he ended up cutting it off you, much to your short-lived irritation. 

Right now, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with you on his lap, your back to his chest, both of you naked. He was holding both of your legs under your knees and he had them spread wide as you both watched him slowly pump in and out of you in the pedestal mirror in front of the bed.

You had stopped being apprehensive of the mirror a while ago and found you enjoyed watching you and Vincenzo fuck each other silly. It was like watching porn, except you felt everything they did and it felt just as good as they made it look. 

You held onto Vincenzo’s wrists, your eyes closed to slits as you both panted and sighed. You focused on his wide length entering you, stretching you around him as the whole thing disappeared inside you, before reappearing again, the bottom of his head just barely peeking out before it disappeared into you once more. 

Vincenzo’s focus was on several things, your facial expressions, the bounce of your breasts, nipples erect points on your chest that moved to and fro, and of course the way your hole devoured him, sucking him in, squeezing and quivering around him when he hit that spot, he knew drove you crazy. 

He latched his mouth onto your neck as he pumped into you. Sucking and licking and nipping with his teeth, needing to mark you, imprint himself on you, so every time you looked at the bruise in the mirror, you thought of this exact moment. Of how he had you spread wide and how he filled you until you had more than enough.

He started to speed up and you threw your head back against his shoulder.

“Fuck Vincenzo, yes baby,” you moaned.

“Rub your clit Y/N,” he panted

You reached between your legs and started to rub frantically, bringing your head up to watch the ecstasy on Vincenzo’s face as your walls contracted around him.

Both of your moans and groans filled the room as Vincenzo pumped faster and faster, your skin smacking together with each thrust as he clenched his teeth together with the effort of maintaining his brutal pace. 

Soon his hips were stuttering as his climax slammed into him and as his heat flooded into you, you succumbed to your orgasm as well, both of you moaning loudly. He let your tired legs go and wrapped an arm around your middle, sliding his hand between your legs over yours, both of you humming and slowly rubbing at your pussy, as he pumped into you just as slow. Then he turned your head to press his lips to yours in a sloppy kiss, your tongues everywhere as you rode out the last of your orgasms together. 

You smiled and pressed your foreheads together as you breathed deeply. He pecked your mouth and you pecked his back. He grabbed your legs and pushed them together, holding them and you to him as he leaned back and turned you both on your sides, so he could spoon you in the middle of the bed.

You snuggled into him curling yourself up as he stroked your legs and arms and pressed kisses to your neck.

"Ti amo," he said. You smiled.

"Ti amo," you repeated.

You both laid there quietly for a long time, then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Promise me something."

"Mmm?"

"When they come to take me, promise me you'll remain calm, that you won't fight them, but most of all, promise me you won't cry."

You were silent.

"Please Y/N. I can't go to that place thinking about you crying, thinking about you in pain; even though I know it'll hurt you, just like it'll hurt me. I don't want to see it, not on your pretty face. Promise me Y/N."

You took a deep breath. 

"I promise."

Sometimes he got like this, speaking as if they might come for him at any minute. The truth was neither of you knew when Vincenzo would be apprehended, but his speaking this way reminded you to take nothing for granted, to say everything you wanted and needed to say now, because you might not get the opportunity later.

“I’m frightened Y/N.” You turned around and kissed him, stroking his cheek softly and he put his arm around you, pulling you to him. “It's not so much the people or the time I’ll be there. I just don’t know what to expect, it’s the unknown I’m worried about.”

You remained silent, comforting him while everything in you screamed, _Don’t do this Vincenzo, please. I don’t need you to do this._ But you gave up on trying to plead and reason with him months ago. He was determined to go to prison and there was nothing you could do to sway him. 

You understood why he was doing this for you and you admitted he had a point. There was a tiny place inside you that hated Vincenzo for killing Tony and you knew if you continued to hold onto that hate, it would fester and grow. That didn’t bode well for the future of your relationship, but was fixing it worth losing him for God knows how long? Right now, you didn’t think so, but Vincenzo was convinced.

You both went silent and you held onto him as you started to drift off. Vincenzo remained awake holding you, stroking you, imprinting the feel of you on his memory, and praying he never forgot.


	31. Pride

It was the middle of the night. Everything in the apartment was quiet and you and Vincenzo were fast asleep under the covers, where he had moved you both. 

The peace and calm was suddenly interrupted by the bedroom door being kicked in and four men in black uniforms filtering into the room, forming a line in front of the bed and aiming guns with bright flashlights attached to them at you and Vincenzo.

You screamed as you both woke abruptly, sitting up. You held the sheets up to you, covering your naked body, trying to see who had invaded your home but the lights they had on you blinded you. Panic and fear coursed through you.

Suddenly a hand flipped a light switch next to the door and the room lit up. A man came into the room behind the uniformed men and came to stand in the middle of them. Gabriel. 

Vincenzo took an aggravated but relieved breath, glaring at him.

“I assume you're here to collect me?” Vincenzo said, anger in his voice, “You could have called. I would have met you in the lobby.”

“I prefer to make an entrance,” Gabriel replied smugly.

You were trembling now and Vincenzo put his arms around you comforting you. “It's ok Y/N.”

At the sound of your name, Gabriel seemed to realize that you were in the room too. 

“Lower your weapons,” he said. The agents obeyed.

You turned your head to glare at him as Vincenzo held you, the fear not yet leaving your body, despite knowing you weren't in any danger now. 

Gabriel looked back at you briefly, your bare shoulders and back indicating you were unclothed under the sheet you held to yourself and he lowered his eyes. 

Vincenzo kissed your forehead.

“Are you ok?” he asked, you nodded and he let you go. 

He pulled the covers off himself and stood, not caring about his state of undress. The agents and Gabriel turned toward him as he came around the bed. Gabriel eyed his pants on the floor and quickly scooped them up and tossed them at him.

“Put some clothes on.”

Vincenzo smirked, “What was that you were saying before, about you being a tough act to follow? Clearly you can see that’s not a problem.”

“Get dressed, you arrogant bastard,” Gabriel said. Vincenzo chuckled as he started pulling the pants on.

“Do you and your men mind giving my lady some privacy, so she can get dressed?”

“Out, all of you,” Gabriel commanded. The agents turned and filtered out the room. Vincenzo looked at him, expression questioning why he wasn’t leaving, “I’m staying. The last thing I need is you trying to escape.”

Vincenzo glared at him, annoyed.

“It’s fine,” you said, annoyance in your own voice, “It’s nothing he hasn’t already seen anyways.”

Gabriel closed the door and you pulled the covers off yourself. He faced forward, eyes aimed at the ground as you stood but he snuck quick glances at you as you made your way to Vincenzo, who picked up a robe and wrapped it around you. You put your arms through it and he tied it closed then grabbed your cheeks, pressing his forehead to yours. You grabbed his cheeks in turn, eyes filling with tears, the gravity of what was happening finally hitting you. 

“Don’t do that Y/N,” he said low, “Remember what we talked about.”

You took a deep breath trying to compose yourself, “No tears,” you breathed.

“That's right my sweet girl.”

He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you to him and you held onto his face.

“I love you Y/N. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

"La mia stella, you have my heart and my soul. We'll never really be apart, Y/N, because you carry me with you my love."

You shuddered, holding back the tears that pricked your eyes. 

“I’m going to be ok dolcezza mia and so are you. We’ll see each other again on the other side of this, I promise.” You nodded.

He pressed his lips to yours in a smoldering kiss as he pressed your body to himself, hands roaming your back, trying to savor the last moments he had with you. He pulled back and you pressed your lips to his one more time. You kissed again and again, each kiss getting shorter until you were pecking each other's mouths.

Gabriel remained silent, leaning against the door, arms crossed, looking down as he waited for you two to finish.

You and Vincenzo embraced, holding each other tight for a while.

“Ti amo, my love, forever and always.”

“Ti amo,” you repeated, still fighting hard not to cry.

Vincenzo started to pull away but you refused to let him go.

“Y/N. My precious little rabbit…” He kissed the top of your head, “I have to go.”

Your stomach sank and you took a deep breath, closed your eyes, and released him.

He moved to where Gabriel was standing and put on his shoes, then picked his shirt up off the floor and put that on too, letting it hang open. He looked at Gabriel.

“I’m ready. Let's go.”

Gabriel opened the door and Vincenzo walked out towards the agents, who grabbed him by both arms. 

Something rose up within you as you watched, wanting to go out there and stop them from putting their hands on him, from grabbing him so roughly. They turned his back to you and pulled restraints out to put on him and your feet started moving. 

_STOP!_ You wanted to scream _Don’t touch him!_

Gabriel looked at you, at the defensive look in your eyes as you moved toward the door. He turned to the agents.

“Those aren’t necessary,” he said. 

The agents stopped what they were doing and turned Vincenzo back around. As soon as he looked at you, you froze, remembering your promise. 

They began to escort Vincenzo toward the front door, keeping hold of his arms. You and Gabriel followed behind them. They opened the door and Vincenzo walked out with them, silent, resigned, head held high. Then the door closed behind them.

You stood there for a minute, then fell to your knees as devastation washed over you. You put your hand to your face, and began to sob. Gabriel stood there watching you and he moved to stand next to you. He continued to stand there for a few moments, listening to your pain filled cries, wishing he could comfort you in the way you needed right now. Instead, he offered the only comfort he could. He reached out and placed his hand on the top of your head. You swiftly slapped it away.

“Just go!” you cried. Your reaction startled him and he looked at you with a surprised expression on his face. “JUST LEAVE! GO!” you screamed. 

Pain filled your stomach and you wrapped your arms around your middle and slumped forward pressing your forehead to the ground as you sobbed harder. He reached out to you again, but stopped himself. He took a deep breath, then stepped around you and left.

Two hours later, you woke up on the floor in front of the door and sat up. Everything ached and your eyes were swollen from all the crying you had done. You slowly got up and shuffled to the bedroom, sighing deeply as you sat down on the bed and grabbed your phone. You pressed and held a number to speed dial someone and put the phone to your ear.

“Hello?” said the voice on the other end.

“Enzio,” you said, voice cracking, as you tried to compose yourself to speak, “They took him," you cried, tears falling from your eyes, renewed. 

"Are you still in Paris?" he asked

"Yes,” you sobbed.

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming."

You nodded as if he could see you, and hung up. Then you laid back on the bed. You grabbed Vincenzo's pillow and pressed your face to it as you sobbed hard, curling up with it. You cried and cried until you fell asleep again. 

"Y/N, Y/N."

Enzio was shaking you, calling you. You opened your eyes slowly; you were extremely tired despite having been asleep for however long. You looked at him. 

"Enzio."

"Come on Y /N. You've got to get up. I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go there," you started to sniff, "Vincenzo's not there." You started crying all over again, turning your face into the pillow. 

Enzio took a deep breath. He placed a hand on your arm rubbing a little. Comforting people wasn't his specialty. 

"I'll take you somewhere else. Stop crying. Get up." You sat up and looked at him, wiping your face as you sniffled. "I'm going to step out so you can get dressed. Then I'll come back in to help you pack your things."

You nodded. 

He left and you got up. You showered and dressed and let Enzio in the room so he could help you. When you were done, Enzio grabbed your bag and your hand and led you out the apartment. 

You flew back to Italy, then he loaded you into a car after you landed. You were so exhausted by then you couldn't keep your eyes open and you fell asleep. It was still the wee hours of the morning and the sun hadn't started to come up yet. 

Soon Enzio was shaking you again, waking you up. You opened your eyes and looked around. 

"Where are we?"

"We're at Amerigo's house. Come on, they're expecting you."

You got out the car and Enzio escorted you to the dark wooden double doors of Amerigo's huge gothic-style mansion. He rang the bell and the door opened. Sofia was on the other side and she held her arms open to you. 

"Oh, you poor girl, come here.”

You walked into her arms and started to cry again as she held you, rubbing your back. Enzio came inside and closed the door. Amerigo was just coming down the curved red-carpeted staircase in his robe. 

"How long ago did they take him?" he asked Enzio. 

"A few hours, maybe more." Amerigo took an aggravated breath.

"The two of you are really starting to try my patience. Keeping fucking secrets, making stupid decisions behind my back! I never would have allowed him to turn himself over to those people."

"It's what he wanted."

Enzio’s response enraged Amerigo.

“Sooner or later you two are going to realize that I’m the head of this family and I don’t give a fuck what you want!! Vincenzo is my right hand, not the other way around! My interests and this family’s interests come first, not yours and not his!”

"Ok Tesoro. Stop yelling," Sofia said, still comforting you. 

Amerigo looked at you and deflated. He came over to you and started rubbing your back.

"Don't you worry dear. We'll get him back,” he said.

You started to lose consciousness and Sofia began to buckle a bit trying to hold you up as your legs started to give. 

"Enzio," Amerigo called quickly. 

He came over and turned you around then scooped you up into his arms. You were limp, passed out. 

Sofia sighed, "She's exhausted” she said, reaching up to gently brush your hair out of your face. Take her to Vincenzo's rooms, put her to bed." Enzio nodded. 

You woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Your head and your body ached and you groaned as you rolled onto your back. That’s when you noticed Enzio asleep in a chair across the room.

“Enzio,” you said weakly. You took a breath, “Enzio,” you said louder, forcing yourself to project. He opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up. “Where are we?”

“We’re at Amerigo’s house, in Vincenzo’s rooms.”

Hearing Vincenzo’s name stung. 

“What time is it?”

He looked at his watch, “It's after three in the afternoon.”

“Why are you here?” you asked.

“To keep an eye on you. I was worried you might...hurt yourself.”

“I don't have the energy to even think of doing something like that.”

Enzio stood, “You should eat something. I’ll go have something brought up for you.”

He turned to leave, “Enzio,” you said, stopping him. He turned back and looked at you. “Thank you.”

He nodded, then made his way out the room.

Soon Sofia was coming into the bedroom with a tray of food. She sat it down on your lap and sat next to you on the bed. You looked at the various dishes on the tray.

“I brought you a few italian comfort foods, things my grandmother used to make for me when I was a young girl experiencing my first heartbreaks.” She picked up a bowl of pasta and a fork. “Try this,” she scooped up a forkful and fed you, watching as you chewed. “It’s good, yes?” You nodded, “Its orecchiette carbonara.” You hung your head and started to sniff. “What is it dear?”

“Orecchiette was the first dish Vincenzo and I ever cooked together,” you sniffed some more, holding back the tears that pricked your swollen eyes.

Sofia set the dish down on the nightstand and put her arm around you, kissing your temple.  
“I’m so sorry. We won’t eat that one, ok sweetheart?” You nodded. “Try the minestrone, instead.” She picked up the bowl and a spoon and fed you. She started to smile a bit as she continued to feed you spoonful after spoonful. 

“There you go sweet girl. We have to keep up our strength, don’t we?” 

You nodded, as you wiped your mouth with a napkin, and ate another spoonful. Sofia continued to talk as she fed you.

“Our men, they worry for us. They worry that the lives they lead are too hard on us, that we’re too fragile and delicate to handle what they do, the choices they make. But we’re strong women, aren’t we Y/N?” 

You nodded.

“That’s right, so we have to put their minds at ease, show them there’s no need for their worries, because we can’t be broken so easily, can we?” 

You shook your head as a tear slid from your eye. 

“But we’re still human, and sometimes the things they do hurt our hearts. It’s ok to express that hurt, to allow yourself to feel it, but we must never let it break us.” 

You sniffed as you nodded.

“Us Bacchelli women, we take our licks and we keep going, because if we falter, so will our men. They might shout and cuss about being the heads of this family, but we're the backbone, we hold them up and we have to be strong, so they can keep standing and keep going, do you understand Y/N?” 

You nodded, wiping at your eyes. She went quiet for a moment, looking at you, then continued. 

“I'll admit, sometimes it’s hard to be strong all the time, and sometimes even I need a shoulder to lean on. That’s the beauty of this family, and the women especially. We help each other, we hold each other up when the strength to do so can’t be found within ourselves. You're a Bacchelli woman Y/N, in every sense, and I want to support you while you rebuild your strength. Will you stay here and let me look after you?”

You looked at her, tears spilling over your lashes quickly and nodded. Sofia put the bowl down and moved the tray off your lap, then pulled you to herself, holding you and rocking you as you sobbed.

“I know it hurts sweetheart, but you’re going to be ok and as long as you're ok, Vincenzo will be too. I promise you. You're a strong Bacchelli woman, this won’t break you.” She said rubbing your back.

Eventually, you calmed and began to sit up. She let you go and you pulled the tray back onto your lap, you picked up a fork and continued to eat your meal while she sat there, talking to you, stroking your hair as she reassured you. You ate everything on the tray, even the orecchiette.

Vincenzo’s bedroom led out to a large attached sitting room that had bookcases built into the walls that were filled from top to bottom. You went to a shelf and picked up what looked like a grammar school notebook. You flipped through the pages. It was filled with Vincenzo’s handwriting in italian and beautiful detailed sketches of animals and flowers and trees. You had no idea Vincenzo could draw. You took the notebook with you out a set of french doors that led to a large balcony overlooking a sprawling flower garden. There was a small wrought iron table and chair set off to the side and you sat down continuing to flip through the notebook. 

You stopped on a large portrait of a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair. Something about her face looked familiar. There was writing underneath and you recognized the word “mother”.

You looked back at the picture, studying it and you realized what was so familiar about it, the eyes. Vincenzo’s were set identically, same shape, and you assumed the same color of striking dark brown. His mother’s eyes in the drawing were kind and bright, full of life. 

You turned a few pages and found a picture of a man, and there was Vincenzo’s likeness staring back at you. You read the writing underneath. “Father.” It was eerie, other than the eyes, he and his father could have been twins. 

You tried to imagine what that must be like, to wake up everyday with the face of the man who killed your mother, the face of a man you feared and hated. No wonder he worried so much about being just like him. On looks alone, he was him, and in deed he tried his hardest to be everything but. 

Vincenzo was more than capable of that level of violence and everyday he woke up and chose to be different, at least where you were concerned, and still he managed to hurt you with his savagery. When you thought about it like that, you could understand why he wanted to go to prison, felt compelled to make amends in this way and couldn't be swayed from his decision. 

You realized it wasn’t just you he was doing this for. He was doing this for himself as well. He was doing something his father never would have, taking accountability for the harm he had caused the woman he loved, while also proving to himself that despite his savage actions, he would never be the barbarian his father was. He might wake up every day with his face, but he was 1000 times the man his father had ever dreamt to be. 

“Pride,” you said, as you started to laugh and roll your eyes, shaking your head bitterly. 

_I left one man for another, who's different in every way, but the one thing I can't escape is stupid male pride. ___


	32. Reunion

You were standing at a busy intersection in Tokyo, waiting to cross the street with the large group of pedestrians who stood around you waiting to do the same. The walk signal finally flashed, and you began to cross. When you got about halfway across you started to hear your name being called. 

"Y/N" 

You looked around trying to see who was calling you, but there were so many people coming and going. The voice got closer. 

"Y/N"

You kept looking, and that's when you pinpointed the source. It was coming from a familiar face walking towards you. Gabriel. 

He stopped in front of you. 

"I thought that was you," he said. 

You looked at him a little shocked to see him. It had been a little over a year since he had come with his agents to take Vincenzo away and you hadn’t seen or spoken to him since. 

"Hi. How are you?" you said. He smiled. 

"I was wondering the same about you. But maybe we should get out of the street first before we catch up."

You looked around, realizing where you were. 

"Oh." You laughed, "Yeah."

Gabriel turned to face the direction you were facing and placed his hand on your back, escorting you as you both jogged across the intersection to the other side just as traffic was given the green light to go. 

There were a set of benches up ahead in a green area and wordlessly you both walked towards them and sat down. 

You were silent at first as you looked at each other. 

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Tokyo?" you asked. 

"I could say the same about you. I'm here for a mission. We just wrapped things up today. You?" 

"I've been traveling. Tokyo was on my list. I've been here about a week."

He nodded. 

"How've you been?" he asked. 

"I've been doing really good actually. You?" 

"I've been ok. Busy."

You nodded. Then you both went silent again. Gabriel looked at his watch. 

"Shit, I gotta get back, but I'd like to catch up more, if that's ok with you. Over dinner tonight?" you smiled. 

"I'd like that," he smiled back. You pulled out your phone. "Your number still the same?" he nodded. You tapped a few times. "I just sent you mine. Text me with the details."

"I'll do that."

You both stood. 

"See you tonight," he said. 

"See you tonight."

You looked at each other for another moment. Then parted ways. 

Gabriel texted you the address for a very nice restaurant that was walking distance from the hotel you were staying in.

You dressed up in a form fitting black dress and heels which you complimented with silver earrings and your rabbit charm bracelet, which you never took off. You met Gabriel outside the restaurant at 8pm like you had both agreed. 

He had on a dark suit and looked and smelled amazing. He escorted you in, and you were both quickly seated at a table. 

"You look great Y/N, but you always do," you smiled. 

"Thank you, so do you."

A waiter came and took your drink orders and you both looked at the menu as you talked. 

"You said you've been traveling. How long you been doing that?" he asked. 

"Um, about…three months after Vincenzo went to prison. That's when I left Italy and went to England. I've been traveling from place to place ever since."

"Hmm. What made you want to leave?" You took a deep breath. 

"Vincenzo actually," Gabriel raised his eyebrows, "I guess I should start at the beginning. After he went to prison, obviously I was devastated, and for that first month I kind of…withdrew from life for a while. I stayed with Sofia and Amerigo and they took care of me like I was their daughter," you smiled fondly as you thought about them, "In fact I call them every week to check in, let them know how I'm doing. But yeah, they really helped me find myself again, especially Sofia. I started dancing again, teaching, just getting on with life without Vincenzo in it."

Gabriel nodded, "I saw how much it hurt you, him turning himself in."

"It did. It still does a little."

"I'm sorry. The way I went about it….it was insensitive." You blinked at him, surprised by his admission. "I could have called instead of busting in on you two, given you the time to say your goodbyes and what not privately. I've always felt bad about that."

"I appreciate you saying that. Thank you."

He smiled a bit. 

The waiter came with your drinks and took your food order. Gabriel sipped his whiskey. 

"So, finish your story, about how you ended up traveling," he said. 

"Well three months later, I got a letter from Vincenzo through one of his lawyers and the shock of my life along with it. Apparently in the months before you took him, he quietly made arrangements to have all of his wealth transferred into my name." Gabriel's eyes went wide, "I know. I nearly fainted myself when I saw all those zeros on the page. I thought it was crazy." You took a sip of your wine. "When we were in Mexico, he told me he thought after everything I had been through, my attack then running from Able and finding out about my mother; that maybe I should take some time for myself, with no distractions. Just me figuring shit out on my own, figuring out what I want out of life, and that's what his letter instructed me to do. He wanted me to take his money and live my life for myself as if he were never in it. As if I have no attachments. He told me to travel, experience new things, meet new people, find new adventures and just take care of myself, so that's what I've been doing."

"Wow," breathed Gabriel. You nodded. "Have you seen him since he went in?" You shook your head. 

"He won't let me. He's had me barred from seeing him and he doesn't contact me at all. He meant what he said. He wants me to live as if he isn't a part of my life anymore."

Gabriel nodded, "What's it like, being a wealthy woman?" You smiled. 

"I don't think of myself that way. I think of the money as if it's still Vincenzo's; it's just in my care for now. I put a lot of it in really smart investments and I use a modest amount for my travels. I have his jets, but it's cheaper to fly commercial so I do. I have access to his homes, so I stay in those instead of paying for accommodations. Although, he doesn't have a place here, so I'm in a hotel. But I try not to spend more than I have to and with the investments I feel like I'm paying back every penny I use. That and then some. I've already doubled what he gave me."

"That's…impressive Y/N. But you've always been pretty smart, so I'm not surprised." You smiled, "Dinner is still on me though." You both laughed. 

"Enough about me, what have you been up to?" 

"Same ol' same ol'. Running Blackwatch and Blackwatch running me ragged." You huffed a laugh. "But you were right. I wouldn't give it up for anything." You smiled. 

You and Gabriel continued to talk as you ate your meals. It was comfortable, like talking to an old friend, like you and him had just picked back up where you left off, making each other laugh, comfortably talking about the most random of things. You felt happy to have bumped into him. 

During dessert, you both ended up back on the topic of Vincenzo. 

"What did you think about his sentence being reduced?" Gabriel asked. 

"To be honest, part of me was relieved. He was looking at what? 30 years? But Amerigo was adamant that his nephew wasn't going to sit in prison for that long, so I guess he pulled some major strings; against Vincenzo's wishes, I might add." You took a breath, "But a small part of me feels like as far as Tony is concerned, it's a far cry from justice. Five years is a drop in the bucket for murder." Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Either way, Vincenzo was willing to do whatever time he was given, so that counts for something." 

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Gabriel paid the check and you both stood and made your way outside. It was pouring rain. You stood under the restaurant awning looking out at it. 

"Shoot, I didn't bring an umbrella. I'm just gonna run for it, I guess." you said. He looked at you like you were crazy. 

"Are you serious? Let me get you a car."

"My hotel is two blocks away. That would be a waste." 

Gabriel thought for a moment, then removed his suit jacket. He held it over himself and you.

"We run together," he said. You grinned at him.

"Ok."

"Hold onto me." You tucked into him and put your arm around his back. "Ready?" you nodded, "One, two, three."

The two of you ran out into the rain. Gabriel's suit jacket your only cover as you made a mad dash down the two blocks, laughing as you went. 

You finally made it under the cover of the hotel entrance, both of you wet, his suit jacket soaked, breathing hard, smiling at each other. 

"You want to come up? Dry off? Wait out the rain?" you asked. 

He hesitated for a moment, "Ok."

"Come on."

Gabriel followed you into the hotel and up to your room. You let you both in and cut on the lights to your junior luxury suite. 

"Here, give me your jacket. I'll hang it up so it can dry." He handed it to you, and you went to the closet to get a hanger. When you came out, he was still standing there. "What are you doing?" you laughed, "Take off your shoes, get comfortable, turn on the fireplace so we can warm up."

He nodded and you made your way to the bathroom to squeeze the water out his jacket over the tub and hang it. While you were in there, you removed your dress and put on a robe that was hanging on a hook on the back of the door. There was another robe folded on a rack where extra towels were kept, and you grabbed it and a couple towels and left the bathroom. 

Gabriel was standing in front of the fireplace, which was in front of the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and opened. 

"Here, some towels and a robe," you said. 

"Thanks," he replied as he took them from you. 

He set them down on the bed, removed his shirt, and put on the robe. He tied it then removed his pants. As he did that, you went to the mini bar and poured two mini bottles of whiskey into a glass, and vodka into another. You brought the whiskey to Gabriel.

"Something to warm you up," you said. He smiled and took the glass. 

"Thank you."

You picked up Gabriel’s clothes and went to hang them up as well then came back and grabbed your glass of vodka. You went back over to where Gabriel was and lowered yourself to the floor in front of the fireplace. Gabriel followed your lead and sat in front of you. You both were quiet, sipping your beverages, looking at the flames. 

"I'm glad I ran into you today," you said, "It's been a long time since I've seen a familiar face…Traveling can be extremely lonely sometimes."

"I know what you mean."

"I've met a lot of great people in the places I've been but, I don't know, I feel like they're strangers, like there's no one who truly knows me, sees me."

He nodded. 

"I didn't think you would feel that way about meeting again, after the way things played out," he sighed, "Y/N I'm sorry for how things went down when I stayed with you in Italy. I acted like a child."

You looked at him, once again surprised by his admission. 

"You were hurt, it's understandable. I shouldn't have expected you to stuff your feelings and act like everything was ok, just to make me comfortable, to make things convenient for me."

You both went silent for a while. 

"I think about you all the time, Y/N," he said, "Wondering how you're doing, if you're happy, if you're safe. I'm glad to find out that you are, that you're thriving actually. I'm happy for you." You smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm glad to know you're doing well too." 

He sighed, taking a sip from his glass, looking into the fireplace again. 

"I wasn't at first. I took all my hurt and anger with me on my missions. Pushed myself and my agents way too hard. Almost got myself killed….Almost wished I had succeeded."

You looked at him, stunned. He continued to look into the fireplace and continued. 

"I….I started talking to someone. A professional. Something I never thought I'd do, but I couldn't go on down the path I was going...it helped. I still go, not as regularly as I should, but it still helps."

You kept looking at him, then you reached out and put your hand on his. He looked at you and shifted his hand to hold yours instead, stroking the back of it with his thumb. 

He looked at your hands for a bit, then set his whiskey on the floor. He took your drink out your hand and set it down too, then he leaned forward and scooped you up and onto his lap, turning you, so he cradled you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. 

"Uh Gabe, what are you doing?" 

"What I've wanted to do for over a year, hold you in my arms one last time." 

You took a breath and sat up. You turned your upper body to him, pressing yourself against him as you wrapped your arms around him in an embrace. He took a relieved breath and held you tighter, rubbing your back, and you sunk into his warmth. 

"The day after I left the villa, I had so many regrets. One of them was not saying a proper goodbye, not ending things with you on good terms," he said, "I love you Y/N and above all else, I want you to be happy, even if that's not with me. I just had to get past my own hurt in order to realize it."

"I love you too Gabe. I was a little upset with you for a while, especially after you came for Vincenzo. But I've thought about you often, wondered if you were being safe out on your missions. Prayed you found comfort and peace after the hurt I caused you." He smiled. 

You pulled back from him and you looked at each other fondly. You placed your hand on his cheek and he kissed yours and you kissed his, then you pecked each other's lips. 

He put his hand over yours on his cheek and closed his eyes. 

"I've missed you Y/N. I've missed talking to you. So many times, I'd realize something or have a breakthrough in therapy, and my first thought was to call you and tell you about it and then I'd remember I couldn't." His hand left yours and ran down your arm and you closed your eyes. "At first I was desperate for the distance. I wanted to get as far away from you and thoughts of you as I could, and for a time I did, but later on, all I wanted was to talk to you, ask your advice, tell you something funny and random I thought of…tell you that I still care about you."

You pressed your faces close to one another, lips barely touching. The moment was very intimate and any other time you would have felt heat, arousal, but what you felt instead was overwhelming comfort, a warmth that was soothing and familiar, like a mother's home cooking warming you up from the inside out, wrapping you in love and goodness. Letting you know that you could rest your weary spirit because you were at home among your people, your family. 

When Gabriel pressed his lips to yours, you didn't fight it. Instead, you let that warmth and comfort envelope you and fill you, and all the loneliness and longing you had carried with you from place to place on your travels dissipated, if only for a while. 

You turned, positioning yourself so you straddled him now, your lips still moving together as he opened your robe and pushed it off your arms, before opening his own, the skin-on-skin contact making you both shudder as you pressed your bodies to one another. 

Your hands were all over each other as you kissed frantically now. Holding faces, caressing backs, gripping, and pulling, sliding skin against skin. Then you started to writhe and grind against each other. Gabriel stopped you both as the first moans left your mouths. 

"Wait," he said, pulling back from you, holding you back from him by your arms, "Do you want this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, are we doing this because we really want to, or are we just doing this because it's familiar, comfortable? We're both lonely. It makes sense we would latch onto each other to alleviate that loneliness, but is it what we really want?"

You thought for a moment. 

"I guess I don't really know."

"I can't give a definite answer either. I'll always want you, but we sort of closed the chapter on that part of our relationship. Plus, I don't want you feeling guilty later on for cheating on Vincenzo with me."

"It wouldn't be cheating."

"Why not?" 

"I told you, he wants me to live as if he's not in my life…in all respects."

"Wait, are you saying you have a hall pass?" you nodded. 

"He spoke about it explicitly in his letter."

"What kind of alien is this guy?" you huffed a laugh. "He can't be from Earth, nothing he does makes any fucking sense." He looked down thinking, "I'm just curious. How many have there been since you started your travels?" 

"Sexual partners?" he nodded, looking up at you. "Why do you care?" 

"I don't. I just want to know."

"There haven't been any."

He looked perplexed. 

"You've had a hall pass for over a year and you haven't used it at all?" You shook your head, "Y/N!?" 

"What? It's not like I haven't been interested, it just…it takes me a while to warm up to people and by then I've moved on to the next place."

"Weren't you and Vincenzo fucking right off the bat?" you rolled your eyes. 

"For your information, we didn't have full blown sex until the night after that party."

"Full blown sex. So, you did other things?"

You looked down, unable to meet his eyes. He lifted your chin. 

"Stop that. I'm not mad Y/N, not anymore."

"You're not?" He shook his head, stroking your chin with his thumb. 

"You showed amazing restraint for someone who's boyfriend had neglected them for so long. If I had been in your shoes, I would have fucked him on that table in the restaurant."

You laughed. He smiled and lifted his hand to stroke your cheek. 

"You deserved so much better than what you got from me, and I'm not just talking about my behavior after Tony died. I'm talking about shutting you out prior to that." He took a breath, "I never really thought I was good enough for you Y/N." 

You scrunched your face; this was news to you. 

"Why?" 

"When you said that I was the one with the problem with my complications, you were right. I thought there was too much blood on my hands, that I'd done too much fighting and killing, maiming, hurting other people, sometimes for good reasons sometimes not. 

I thought you'd see all that and you'd hate me, because in some ways, I hate me. I'm not proud of everything I've done over the years Y/N. Some of it haunts me to this day. But in waltzes Vincenzo, a culmination of everything I saw in myself that I thought you would reject. But you didn't. You love him despite all that and it took me too long to realize that you probably would have loved me too, if I hadn't pushed you away."

You sat there looking at him, slightly shocked and slightly in awe. 

"I'm happy you finally figured that out."

"Took me a minute, but I got there, eventually, just not soon enough to keep you from leaving me." He took a breath, "You had every right to, Y/N. I wasn't invested in trying to fix my own shit. I just thought with enough time, things would just click into place. As time went on, they started to somewhat, but that was more down to your efforts than my own. I should have done more, taken ownership of fixing my issues instead of putting it all on you, hoping our relationship would magically mend everything. That was unfair on my part and I can understand why you'd want to go to someone where things are more reciprocal. Where there's give and take. Instead of you just giving and giving and giving and not getting nearly the same back in return."

"Wow," you said quietly, an impressed look on your face, "I mean, thank you for saying that." He smiled. 

"I've been doing a lot of work on myself over the past year. It's been…." he looked like he was searching for the right word and finally landed on it, "Draining. I don't know how you put up with me for so long."

You grabbed his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around your lower back. 

"I was in love with you and I wanted to help you to be the best version of yourself. The Gabriel I got glimpses of all the time but knew you couldn't quite see."

"I could see him, in your eyes, in the way you'd look at me. I wanted so badly to be him, I just didn't know how to get there, until now."

You kissed both of his cheeks and wrapped your arms back around him, embracing him again. 

"I'm proud of you Gabriel."

"I'm proud of me too."

You both chuckled. 

As you went silent, he pressed kisses to your shoulder, and you closed your eyes as you laid your head on his.

"Can you stay?" you asked, "I know you just finished up a mission. You probably have to get back, but if you can, I'd like you to stay."

"I already sent my team back to Overwatch, told them I had some business to take care of and I'd be back when I got back. Perks of being the leader." You huffed a laugh. "If you want me to stay, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you," you said. 

"Thank you for asking…so I didn't have to."

You smiled. 

You both sat there for a while, before Gabriel stood, lifting you as he carried you to bed. He pulled the covers back and laid you down, then went about cutting all the lights off so the fireplace was the only source of light in the room, then he took off his robe and got in bed next to you. 

You both laid on your sides and scoot close to each other in the middle of the bed, grabbing each other's hand, holding them between you. You looked at each other for a moment before you spoke. 

"What about you? How many sexual partners have you had since me?" 

"Me?" he asked. 

"Yeah, you," you laughed. He took a breath trying to hold back his smile. 

"A few," he said. 

"A few as in three or a few as in "a few"." You made quotes with your fingers. He huffed a laugh. 

"Four."

"Hmm."

"They didn't mean anything," he said.

"Didn't ask, don't care. It's none of my business," You went quiet, thinking for a second. "Who were they, recruits?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Thought you didn't care."

"I don't. Curiosity."

"Mmmhmm. Well, you should know me better than that Y/N. I swore off sex with recruits and agents before I met you. I'm not gonna use the fact we broke up as an excuse to backslide….although…"

You smiled raising an eyebrow, "Although?" 

He took a breath. 

"I told you I had a hard time for a while in the beginning, being really reckless, and.….Jessica-" Your eyes went wide. 

"Jessica! Oh my God I knew it!" you exclaimed, laughing. "I knew as soon as I was out of the way she was going to make her move."

"Stop Y/N. It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? I'm dying to know." 

"We just talked a lot. She let me vent to her. Probably inappropriate, being her Commander and all, but I don't know, I was messed up at the time not really thinking. But we'd just talk and sometimes we'd drink. One night we both had too much….we kissed. She left right after and things were awkward for a couple days. But we sat down and talked about it. She told me I was in too vulnerable a place and too out of my fucking mind with the drinking and everything to be venting to her at all. She's the one who suggested I go see someone."

"Hmm. You know I always thought that if I had been an agent, you might have found it easier to open up to me."

He placed his hand on your cheek stroking it with his thumb. 

"It wouldn't have mattered. It was never about you Y/N. You did everything right. You loved me, you gave me the room to be more open with you, but I was too busy trying to be someone I'm not, trying to hide my truth from you." He leaned forward and pecked your lips, "You were never the problem, baby. It was me. It was all me."


	33. Friends

You and Gabriel continued to talk with each other through the night. You shared stories about your travels, and he caught you up on the latest Overwatch drama and gossip. It felt like old times, talking with your best friend. 

At one point the two of you started to kiss, old habits. It was sweet and slow, full of the love you still had for each other, but none of the heat. You pulled back looking at each other. 

"It feels different doesn't it?" you asked. He nodded. 

"It's still nice though. But we used to kiss, and it was like flipping an 'on' switch and then we were really on." You giggled. 

"Yeah, we were."

You both went quiet for a few moments, then Gabriel spoke. 

"Don't think I'm weird for saying this, but I can feel him here with us." You started to laugh, "I'm serious. He's a part of you Y/N, a part of your soul, and you carry him with you wherever you go. Not just here," he touched the bracelet on your wrist, "but here," he touched your chest over your heart, "I can see him in your eyes."

You remained silent. He smiled a bit, moving your hair out of your face with his fingers. 

"I used to see myself there. I don't anymore," he said. Then took a breath, "He loves you just as much." 

"How do you know?" He sighed. 

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, and this doesn't leave this room. No one outside of a select few people are supposed to know because it's still under investigation." You looked at him confused, "Able is dead."

"What?" 

"No one is talking, and we don't have any hard proof that Vincenzo did it….but the way he was cut up, every inch of his skin sliced open."

The description sounded familiar. You gasped and put your hand to your mouth. 

"Oh my God."

Gabriel nodded. 

"He did that for you. I thought I was crazy for you, but that guy is on a whole other level. I still want to cave his chest in, but I'm happy for you Y/N, really. You deserve to have someone who loves you that much, who'll do anything for you, someone who puts you first."

"You deserve the same."

"Yeah, maybe I'll find that again one day."

"You will."

He took a breath and pulled you into his arms and onto his chest as he maneuvered himself onto his back. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of your head and began to gently stroke your back. 

"You'll always be my princesa and I'll always be protective of you. Now that we're talking again, I want you to call me. It doesn't have to be all the time, just when you leave one place and when you get to the next. Just let me know you're ok."

"I can do that."

"Call for anything else if you want. You can even call to cry about how much you miss Vincenzo," you chuckled, "And if you ever want updates on him, how he's doing, his health and what not, I can get that for you."

"Thank you, Gabe. You can call me too, anytime." 

"I might just take you up on that."

"I hope you do. I'd love to hear from you."

The two of you kept talking until you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore and fell asleep. 

When you started to wake the next day, the first thing you registered was the warmth you felt wrapped around you, then it was the deep breathing right behind you. Your stomach fluttered with butterflies and you smiled. Your eyes remained closed, as you pressed yourself back into the warm chest behind you. 

"'Cenzo baby, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Gabriel replied. 

Your eyes shot open and you quickly sat up and turned around to look at him. 

"Oh shit," you exclaimed, pressing your hand to your face in embarrassment, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

You pressed your other hand to your face and closed your eyes, "Oh my God," you groaned in mortification. 

Gabriel smiled and pulled at your hands, "Stop that. Here, lay back down." He pulled you to lay down, facing him and he wrapped his arms around you. You laid against his chest as he rubbed your back. 

"I'm sorry Gabriel."

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I don't know, but I do this a lot."

"You do?" 

"Mmm hmm. Sometimes I hear him whispering in my ear when I'm asleep."

"What does he say?" you smiled. 

"He calls me his little rabbit and tells me I'm adorable. It makes me giggle and I reach for him, but he's never there. He wants me to live like he's not a part of my life, but you're right, he's inside of me. He's in everything I think and do. I can't escape him, and I don't want to."

Gabriel quietly rubbed you as he listened. 

"Can I ask you something?" he finally said. 

"Mmmhmm."

"Why 'little rabbit'? What's the significance of that?" You started to chuckle. "What is it?" he said with a smile. 

"It's sexual."

"What? How is that sexu-?" he cut himself off, as he thought, "Oh…oh ok, I get it now," he laughed. "Yeah, when I think about it, 'little rabbit' is a fitting name." 

" _Are_ you thinking about it?" you asked, looking at him. 

"Mmmhmm," he smirked. 

"Stop it!" you exclaimed, hitting his chest. He laughed. 

"Why? You were perfect Y/N. The way you used to bounce on top of me. Your body, your tits…holy fuck your tits." You laughed. 

"Well, you did teach me how to do it."

"I did, didn't I? I should start a school," He thought for a second, “Gabriel’s Riding Academy, that has a nice ring to it."

You burst into laughter, "Oh my God, you are so ridiculous."

Your laughter made him laugh with you and you both calmed after a couple minutes. 

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked. 

"We?" 

"Yeah. You got me for the whole day. That's if you want me."

"I…want you??" 

He chuckled as he kissed your forehead, "I know you do baby."

You smiled as you shook your head. 

Gabriel got up and put his suit back on. He left to go back to the safehouse he had been using for his mission to shower and change. In the meantime, you showered and got dressed yourself. 

He brought his bag from the safehouse and came back to your room. When you opened the door for him, you were dressed in jeans and a cute blouse, and were currently talking on the phone. He set his bag at the foot of the bed and took a seat. 

"....No, that's unacceptable. We agreed on a price and if he isn't willing to honor our agreement, I have another vendor lined up who will," you said irritatedly into the phone. 

You went silent, nodding your head as you listened.

"Yes, Enzio, I'm aware of the long relationship he's had with Vincenzo and I'd like to keep it intact, but I'm not gonna let him take advantage just because Vincenzo isn't here. So, you tell him he either takes the price we agreed on and not a penny more or we won't be doing business with him any longer. I'm not gonna keep going back and forth with these people."

Gabriel watched you, slightly impressed with your commanding tone. A small smile came to his face. 

"Mmmhmm...ok...call me back, let me know," you hung up and took an aggravated breath as you turned and looked at Gabriel. 

"These fucking vendors!" You said angrily, "They always want to invoke their longstanding relationships with Vincenzo as if that's going to sway me to let them rob his club blind. Bunch of fucking shysters!"

Gabriel chuckled at your outburst, "Come here boss lady." He held out his hand to you. 

You walked over to him and took it and he pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around him, laying on his shoulder and took a deep breath as he rubbed your back in circles. 

"I'm just running the business side of Vincenzo's club and I'm stressed to the max. I can't imagine how he did this and ran his other less than legal ventures on top of it. It's been a year, and these people still don't take me seriously, they still think I'm just playing at this...maybe they're right. I don't know why Vincenzo entrusted me with all of this. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"I know why," Gabriel said, "Because you're smart Y/N. You're clever, persistent, determined. You don't take no for an answer and you don't take shit from anybody. If there was anyone I knew I could trust 100 percent with my money or my business, it'd be you. In my opinion he left both in more than capable hands."

You smiled and hugged him tighter. 

"Thank you, Gabe. That actually made me feel better."

"I'm glad, but I know something else that'll improve your mood exponentially."

"What's that?" 

"Food. I'm starving and I know you are too. Let's go eat something." 

You pulled back from him and smiled. 

"You know me so well."

"That and your stomach is pretty loud." 

You giggled, "Let's go." 

You grabbed a small crossbody bag and Gabriel’s hand and left the hotel. 

You ended up at a restaurant that specialized in breakfasts from around the world. The country on the menu today was Malaysia and you decided to be adventurous and give it a try. Gabriel decided to stick with what he knew and got the American breakfast. 

"Mmm," you hummed satisfactorily as you chewed. 

"Is it good?" he asked, "Smells good."

"It's delicious. Try this curry puff." 

You held it up across the table, your hand underneath, as he leaned forward and took a bite. 

He nodded as he chewed, "That's pretty tasty."

"Now give me a bite of your pancakes," you said. 

"What? No."

"What do you mean, no? Why are you always so greedy?" 

"Because these are _my_ pancakes."

"Come on Gabe give me a bite," you whined. 

He just looked at you and you stuck out your bottom lip, in an exaggerated pout. He tried to keep himself from smiling, then took a deep breath. 

"Fine."

"Yay!" you clapped excitedly as he cut you a forkful of pancakes. He chuckled as he held the fork across the table, and you leaned in and wrapped your mouth around it. 

"You're lucky you're cute," he said as you started to pull back, "But you're also a mess." He grabbed your chin, stopping you as he wiped syrup that had dripped on you with his thumb. 

"Thank you," you sing-songed with your mouth still full as you happily sat back in your seat. 

Gabriel paid for breakfast and you left the restaurant together strolling aimlessly down the sidewalk, until you spotted a picture booth. 

"Oooo take some pictures with me," you said. 

Gabriel shook his head, "You know I don't enjoy taking pictures."

You grabbed his hand and started bouncing on the balls of your feet, "Pleeeeaase. Please Gabriel. Pleeeeaase."

He rolled his eyes, "I really need to start sticking by my no's. Come on you big baby."

You grinned as he let you pull him into the booth. You both sat down, and he closed the curtain over the door. You went about selecting the options you wanted and put money into the slot. 

For the first picture you smiled big leaning your head into Gabriel’s. He smiled only a little. For the second one you held up a peace sign. Gabriel maintained the same pose. You hit his arm. 

"Don't waste my money Gabriel."

"Why not? You have so much of it these days." You shoved him, and he chuckled. 

"Stop. This is supposed to be fun. I want fun photos."

"Ok, fun photos."

He quickly grabbed you into a headlock and grinned big as the photo was snapped. 

"Gabriel what the hell!" you yelled from under his arm, pushing on him trying to get free. 

The next photo was of him laughing hard as you scowled at him, sitting up now, hair a mess. In the next one, you had your hands around his neck, anger on your face as you screamed. He was still laughing. In the next, his hands were on your neck as well and you both made exaggerated choking faces, tongues sticking out. The next one, your arms were across each other's shoulders as you both laughed. For the last two, you kept one arm around him and reached across him with the other to put your hand on his cheek, pulling his face to you as you kissed his other cheek. Then he did the same. 

Two photo sheets printed out and you grabbed them. Then both of you laughed as you looked at each picture. 

"Here," you said, handing him a sheet, "One for you, one for me."

He placed it securely in his cargo pocket and the two of you left the booth to carry on with your day. 

You ended up at one of the shrines. You walked through the giant entry torii gate and along the long forest lined walking path to the main temple. You both were quiet as you walked, arms linked, taking in the scenery along the way. You stopped at several of the offering displays on the walkway and read the description boards next to them, looking at them thoughtfully, before you continued walking.

When you finally got to the main shrine it was bustling with people. Up ahead everyone seemed to be stopped and stood off to either side. You and Gabriel broke through the crowd and were finally able to see what was going on. A traditional Shinto wedding procession. 

The bride and groom were dressed in traditional kimonos, a large red parasol held over them as the wedding party followed behind them, also dressed in kimonos. It was a beautiful sight to get to see and you and Gabriel stood with the other on-lookers watching in awe. The procession made its way inside the shrine and the crowd of onlookers dispersed going about their business.

“That was beautiful,” you said as you and Gabriel started walking around again.

He nodded.

“I always thought that would be us one day,” he said.

“Really? I didn’t think you wanted to get married.”

“I was warming up to the idea,” he said, “I was sure about one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“I wanted to be the father of your children.”

He kept walking but you stopped, letting go of his arm. He turned around and looked at you standing there in shock. He walked up to you, a small smile on his face and he caressed your cheek. 

“I…” you finally said, “I don’t know why I’m surprised. I remember we talked about it a little, before we found out about my eggs, but the subject never came up again. I just assumed you felt differently.”

“I never told you how excited I was to find out about your eggs, how excited I was about the prospect of us having kids together. I should have told you,” he said.

You grabbed his cheeks, “Promise me something.” He looked at you intently placing his hands over yours. “Promise me you won’t give up on fatherhood. I want to meet your babies someday Gabriel. I want our babies to play together.”

He smiled a bit, “I don’t know if I can promise you that, but I promise to seriously think about it.”

You nodded.

You continued walking around the shrine for a while and eventually left. You got lunch nearby and took it to a neighboring park, finding a spot on a sprawling lush green lawn to eat. When you finished eating, Gabriel laid back on the grass and you laid on his chest, tucked under his arm. 

"Do you think you and Vincenzo will get married, have kids?" he asked. 

"I don't know. We talked about whether he wanted children and he seemed apprehensive about the idea. He's always been worried about the sins of his father rubbing off on him. Maybe over time he'll get past it."

"Maybe. Or maybe just being with you long enough will change his mind, like it did for me," he said. "Do you think about what he'll be like when he gets out?" 

"All the time. My fear is that I won't know him anymore, that prison will have changed him so much that he's not the same Vincenzo I fell in love with. Five years apart is a long time, a lot can happen, a lot can change." 

You both laid there silently for a while, then Gabriel pointed out a cloud that looked like a duck. This led you to point out shapes you saw as well, and you took turns until you started arguing about a cloud Gabriel thought looked like a boat. You didn't agree. To put an end to it, Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and rolled you both across the grass to the left and then to the right. You laughed and shrieked hysterically, drawing stares from on-lookers but neither of you cared.

You spent the rest of the day just wandering around Tokyo, enjoying each other's company, letting the wind take you wherever. What you did didn’t matter, it was being together, laughing and joking like old times that made the difference. 

When it got dark you, both decided to head back to the hotel and have dinner in your room. You ordered room service and sat in bed, propped against the headboard eating gourmet burgers, garlic fries, and milkshakes. When your meals were finished, you put your plates on the room service cart and resumed your positions, sitting up in bed. 

You leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder and you held hands, intertwining your fingers as you sat quietly. Gabriel took a deep breath.

“I have to head back to Overwatch soon,” he said.

“I know,” you replied, trying to tamp down the pang of loneliness you felt in your stomach, “I had fun today. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Y/N. I haven’t done anything close to fun in a while. You’ve always been able to bring that playful side out of me.” You smiled. 

"Well, if you ever want to play around for a day again let me know."

"I will," he said.

Silence. 

"I miss you Gabe. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I miss you too baby, but we'll see each other again. This isn't goodbye, not by a long shot. In the meantime, we'll talk, text, and video chat like good friends do."

"Good friends? I don't want to be good friends, I want to be best friends, I want to be the bestest friend you have," he chuckled. 

"And I'll be yours?" 

"Absolutely."

"Come here bestest friend. Come sit on my lap and give me a hug."

You smiled as he lifted you and moved you to sit across his legs. You threw your arms around him in a warm embrace and he did the same. 

"You be safe out here traveling the world on your own, you hear me?" he said. 

"I hear you," you smiled. 

"If you ever need anything call me, big or small, I don't care what it is. I know how you like to do everything by yourself, but I'm here for you Y/N, whatever you need. You don't have to do everything on your own, I'm just a phone call away, ok?"

"Ok."

"And for the love of God Y/N, use your hall pass," You started to laugh and sat up to look at him "At least once. Do it for me."

"I'll try….but I'm scared."

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I just don't trust people."

"I get it. The world can be a dangerous place for a horny young woman to navigate," you laughed, "Tell you what, if you find someone you actually want to do it with, give me their name. I'll run a background check; let you know who you're really dealing with."

"Really?" 

"Really. I want you to get laid Y/N, but not by some creep."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Mmm hmm. Although part of me really wants to volunteer for the job myself," he said. 

"You do?" 

"Hell yeah. I know we're supposed to be friends and all now, but I'd fuck you in a heartbeat, sex with you is that incredible. This morning I was half kicking myself for stopping us last night.” He took a breath, “I'm just worried about crossing that line again. I don't know if I can still remain your friend afterwards. If it were anyone else it wouldn't matter if it didn't mean anything, but with you…it'll always mean something. It always has."

"It's always meant something to me too. Regardless of how dirty we got."

"We got fucking filthy." You giggled. "Oooo the things you would say out of that sweet little mouth. Sometimes you made me blush, Y/N."

"Shut up, no I didn't."

"I'm serious. Afterwards, I'd look at you thinking 'where the hell did she come up with that?' Cause you certainly didn't get it from me, and I'm the king of filth." You laughed. 

He took a deep breath, "Up with you now. If I keep sitting here talking to you, I'll be here another day." 

You got off him and he stood up and walked to the foot of the bed to get his bag. You got up and walked around the bed, then followed him to the door. 

Before he opened it, he dropped his bag and turned to you, holding his arms open. You walked into them and hugged him tight and he did the same. 

He kissed your cheek a few times. 

"You have my heart Y/N, you have my love, always."

"Always," you repeated, "I love you Gabe. Thank you for spending this time with me. It's just what I needed. Somehow you've always known how to give me just what I need."

"It's been my pleasure Y/N, really. I needed this just as much as you did. I love you babygirl."

He kissed the top of your head and pulled away, gently caressing your cheek, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok."

He grabbed your face and kissed both your cheeks.

"Be good, ok?" he said. 

"I will."

He let you go and bent down to grab his bag, then turned to open the door. You walked out into the hall behind him, loneliness and longing filling your stomach and you grabbed his hand, not ready to let him go. He turned to you and smiled, kissing your palm, then he let your fingers slip from his as he started to walk backwards towards the elevator. 

"Bye," you said softly, tears starting to fill your eyes. 

"No goodbyes baby. I'll see you soon," he called. You smiled as the tears spilled over. 

"See you soon," you called, wiping your face. 

"Stop crying sweet girl. I'll call you, promise." You nodded. He gave you a small wave as he stepped on the elevator and the door closed. 

Eight hours later, Gabriel landed at Overwatch. With the time change it was still early in the afternoon and he headed to his office and had a seat at his desk. 

He sat there thinking about you and the day you had just spent together. He took out the pictures you both had taken from his pocket and looked at them, chuckling a bit to himself. He set them on the desk and reached into his pocket for his phone, about to give you a call. That's when Jack came in. 

"Heard you just got back." he said approaching the desk, "What the hell kept you?" 

"None of your business. Do you mind? I was about to make a call."

Jack eyed the photo sheet on the desk and reached for it. Gabriel realized what he was reaching for and he tried to grab it first but was a hair too slow. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and watched Jack look at the photos. 

Jack huffed a laugh as he looked at each picture. 

"So, this is what you were doing, hanging out with Y/N," he said, still looking at the sheet, "Now that I think of it, she told me she was going to be in Tokyo last week." He looked at Gabriel, a smirk on his face. "So, you bumped into her huh?" 

Gabriel nodded. 

"Looks like you two had a good time together," Jack said as he set the photos down. 

"We did," replied Gabriel smiling fondly to himself. 

"You slept with her, didn't you?" 

Gabriel looked at Jack and sighed irritatedly, "Why does your mind always go there?" 

"Because it's you we're talking about and because you two could never be in the same vicinity long without ending up horizontal. Did she tell you about Vincenzo's letter?" Gabriel nodded. "That proves my point right there."

"It proves nothing. We didn't sleep together."

"Really? Vincenzo gave her carte blanche to fuck whoever she wants and you’re telling me you didn't take advantage of that?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." 

Jack looked at him quizzically, searching his eyes, and realized he was being sincere. 

"Wow you really have changed."

"Not by much. I wanted to, badly, but I knew if I did it would hurt, then she'd be hurt because of me. I don't know…" he looked down rubbing the back of his neck, "... I just wanted to enjoy being with her, holding her. She let me hold her all night, hug her all day, kiss her cute little cheeks." He chuckled and Jack smiled a bit, "It just felt good, you know? I think that's all I've wanted for a while, is for her and I to be good, to have her back in my life, even if it's just as a friend."

"Are you ok with that? Being just friends?" 

"I think so. I mean it's easy right now with Vincenzo out of the way. But when he comes back….who knows. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Well, I'm glad she got to see a friendly face for a couple days. She seems lonely sometimes when I talk to her," Jack said. 

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, she is. I wish I could've stayed longer, but ultimately it's not me that she wants."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a minute then Gabriel’s features became angry the more he thought about you. 

"Damn him!" he said, slamming his fist on the desk. "Damn him for leaving her lonely like that! He doesn't even contact her, and he won't let her see him. Fuck him! I would never-" 

Gabriel caught himself, realizing what he was about to say was a lie, because he had. 

"I understand his reasons though." said Jack. "She's gone from one trauma to the next and then directly into one relationship and then another. She needs a second to breathe, reflect, figure out who she is now without either of you around to use up energy she should be putting into herself. Healing can be a lonely thing sometimes, I'm sure you already know that, but eventually she'll find strength in the solitude."

"Maybe. I just keep thinking about her crying when I left. It took everything in me not to go to her, grab her up, and take her with me. I can't stand seeing her like that, it broke my heart."

"She'll be ok. She's tougher than you've ever allowed her to be."

"What do you mean ‘allowed’?" said Gabriel. 

"It's exactly what you said, you can't stand seeing her like that, so you spoil the crap out of her and coddle her, so she doesn't have to experience hardship, so you don't have to see her cry….Shit, now that I've said it, I realize I do it too, we all do. Vincenzo probably did it as well. The fact he's sitting in prison right now with no contact with her makes him smarter than all of us. She can't wrap him around her finger like she does everyone else." 

Gabriel smiled. 

"I've always said she's a dangerous woman."

"I'd have to agree given the fact she's even got my gay ass singing her tune."

Both men laughed. 

"She'll be ok Gabe, just let her go through what she has to go through, so she can come out even better on the other side. Love her enough not to get in the way of that…tough love."

Gabriel sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll leave so you can call her like you were about to do."

"How'd you know?" 

"The dumb ass grin on your face when I walked in gave you away. You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'll always be in love with her. I can't help it." 

Jack shook his head. 

"Just be careful Gabe and stay your ass here at Overwatch. I better not turn around and find out you took a ship to go meet her somewhere."

"I have too much shit to do here to go chasing after her."

"Glad to hear you got your priorities in order." Gabriel nodded, "I'll see you later. Tell Y/N I said hi."

"I will."

Jack left and Gabriel picked up the phone and called your number putting the phone to his ear. 

He chuckled as you answered. 

"Yes, I know what time it is, but I told you I would call, remember?"

He listened as you spoke on the other end, a smile coming to his face.

"You're the one who answered the phone Y/N," he laughed, "You could've just let it go to voicemail."

He opened a drawer and fished out a roll of tape.

"You know, I liked you better when you were crying over me, instead of yelling like you are now. What must your neighbors think?"

He ripped a piece of tape off the roll and held the phone with his shoulder as he grabbed the photos with his other hand. 

"Oh? And what are you doing in the morning that requires so much beauty rest?" 

He stuck the tape on the picture sheet and secured it to the side of his computer monitor. 

"The spa, I see. You know, I didn't want to say anything, but your feet could definitely use some work."

He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed as he listened to you yelling on the other end.


	34. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for this chapter. It is what it is.

Another year went by and you spent it traveling, finding yourself, healing, growing and changing. What remained constant was the longing you still had for Vincenzo. Despite not seeing or hearing from him you still thought about him all the time. You still heard his voice in your sleep, you still reached for him hoping he was really there, and you were still disappointed when you found he wasn't. 

You kept in touch with Amerigo and Sofia and you came back to Italy a couple times and stayed with them for a week or two before heading off to some other country. They loved you like you were their own and you found you loved them the same. 

You also kept in touch with the remaining members of your Overwatch family. You had already been calling Jack at least weekly when you started traveling and you still did. 

After meeting up with Gabriel in Tokyo, you called and texted each other almost every day when he wasn't on missions. A couple times the locations for his missions and your travel schedule matched up and you'd meet up for dinner and drinks. 

This particular time, Gabriel let Jesse and Genji join you and you all went out to a bar/lounge with a dance floor. You had a blast drinking and dancing all night with all three of them and you all ended up back at Vincenzo's large waterfront home you were staying in. 

There were enough spare rooms for each man to have their own and you settled into the master bedroom for the night, alone. An hour later, Jesse was crawling into bed with you, snuggling up to your back. You didn't get upset or make him leave, instead you rolled over and laid on his chest letting him hold you as you drifted back to sleep. 

Another hour passed and somebody else was getting into bed on the other side. No matter, you just rolled over and snuggled into him, laying against half flesh and the warm exoskeleton of Genji's cybernetic body. 

Jesse rolled over and pressed himself to your back running his hand down your arm as he pressed kisses to your neck. When your hands met you intertwined fingers and you fell back to sleep, sandwiched comfortably between the two men. 

"Both of you, get the fuck out of here," Gabriel said loudly an hour later, waking all of you up. 

"You're too loud," you groaned, half sleep, eyes still closed, "Just get in and be quiet," you said as you snuggled back into someone's chest, you weren't sure who's. 

You felt someone get snatched out of the bed and heard their body hit the floor with a loud thump. 

"Damn it Reyes!" you heard Jesse yell. 

Someone quickly got into bed next to you, Gabriel you assumed, and he pulled you off Genji to lay on him instead. You could feel more movement in the bed but you kept your eyes closed concentrating on sleep. Eventually things went still and you fell back to sleep completely

You were on your side on Gabriel's chest, his arm wrapped around you, your leg hiked up over one of his. Pressed to your back was Jesse, his hand on your waist and behind him was Genji. Your arm was stretched behind you and you and Genji loosely locked fingers over Jesse's torso. 

You had never felt so warm, so comfortable, so peaceful, and so secure surrounded by three men that you absolutely adored. 

You felt Jesse's hand squeeze your waist and go still. A few seconds went by and his hand started to move slowly over your thigh, inching over the top and between your legs. You let go of Genji and slapped Jesse's hand and he stopped and moved it back to your waist. You placed your hand on Gabriel's chest and took a deep breath. Gabriel put his hand over yours rubbing it slowly and you smiled and focused on going back to sleep. 

A couple moments passed and Jesse's hand was on the move again. This time running over your ass, grabbing and gripping your cheeks over your sleep shorts. Your eyes shot open. You went to slap at Jesse's hand again, but when you went to lift yours off Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel grabbed it, holding it tightly so you couldn't pull it away. 

You started to panic a little as you tried to yank your hand from him pulling and pulling, all the while Jesse continued to feel on your ass. He pulled your shorts back so your asscheek and your panties were exposed then he slid his fingers into the side of your panties and ran them along the edge. Your leg was still over Gabriel’s and as Jesse's fingers continued to follow the edge of your underwear he was coming dangerously close to your center. 

You went to move your leg to block Jesse's access to you and a cold hand held it down and in place by your calf. Gabriel’s arm tightened around you, pressing you to him so you couldn't move and you were still trying to pull your hand away from him when suddenly Jesse's fingers slid into your entrance and you gasped and went still. 

"There it is," you heard Gabriel breath. 

Jesse started to pump his fingers into you slowly as he sat up on his side, still pressed to your back 

"Let her leg go Genji, she's not goin' anywhere," he said 

"What?" you breathed, confused, and unable to focus because another hand was sliding down the front of your body into your panties to rub at your clit. You threw your head back and moaned, holding your mouth open wide as you started to pant and whimper. 

What the fuck was happening right now? Your brain couldn't comprehend anything because there was too much sensation happening in your lower half to think clearly and it only got more intense as another finger started to rub at your pucker. 

"Oh fuck," you moaned. 

It was too dark in the room to see what was going on, who was where, but you were pretty sure Gabriel was holding you in place against him and rubbing your clit, Jesse's fingers were pumping in and out of your now soaking hole, and Genji was fondling your pucker, his finger warmed on the tip. You didn't even know he could do that. 

Suddenly, your panties and shorts were being ripped off you, which made all their movements more fluid now and they seemed to begin to work in tandem, their rhythms complimenting each other as they played you like a fiddle. None of them made a sound. All that could be heard was your whimpers and moans and how wet your pussy was as they manually stimulated you. 

Jesse started to kiss your neck and Gabriel pressed kisses to your cheek and you couldn't help rocking your hips, chasing the orgasm that was quickly building. 

"Fuck, I think I might cum," breathed Jesse, "The way she's squeezin' my fingers."

Gabriel chuckled. "She's close," he said. "Told you it wouldn't take much."

Just when you thought you might explode. Jesse suddenly stopped and took his fingers out of you. Genji and Gabriel stopped as well, and you felt Jesse get out of the bed. Gabriel kept tight hold of you, as Genji got in behind you, taking Jesse's place. 

"What?" you said, feeling almost delirious, "What's happening?" you breathed. No one answered you. 

Suddenly Genji was grabbing you away from Gabriel and rolling you both onto his back, then rolling again so you were on your stomach. He pulled you up on all fours, and his hands began to roam your ass and thighs, then moved under you, into your shirt and down your stomach, grabbing at your breasts while he leaned over you and you sighed and arched at his touch.

He sat back up, dragging his hands back the way they came until they rested on your hips. You felt kisses being pressed to your asscheeks on both sides and soon they turned into licks and then a tongue was licking up the middle your crack before returning to lap at your pucker. 

"Oh God, that feels so good," you moaned loudly as you gripped the sheets. 

You heard the men chuckle behind you. 

The soft tongue left from between your cheeks and there was movement on the bed. Someone was still behind you, Genji you assumed, and someone came to your front and pulled at your tank, taking it off you. Then they moved underneath you, stopping to suck and lick at your breasts sending sensation straight to your core. You heard someone do a countdown from three. It sounded like Genji. 

"3, 2, 1." 

On one, the man underneath you bit your nipple, at the same time, Genji shoved his length inside you. You screamed, then devolved into audible rapid panting as Genji rubbed your lower back, thighs and ass gently, comfortingly. You had taken him in to the hilt in one go and now felt incredibly full as he sat still inside you. 

"Relax baby."

"Breathe Y/N."

"You're ok, sweetie." 

Voices sounded from all around you. You felt the man under you move until his head was between your legs. Then one of them began to rub your clit slowly. 

You hummed as you started to relax, rocking yourself slowly onto the fingers, shallowly impaling yourself on Genji's rod. 

"There you go, baby. You like that don't you?" It was Jesse's voice you heard from underneath you and suddenly the fingers on your clit were replaced with his tongue and you gasped. "Oh darlin', you taste wonderful," he said before getting back to work, lapping at your folds. 

"Jesse," you moaned, "Jesse."

"She sounds so sweet doesn't she?" asked Gabriel from somewhere nearby. The other two men grunted their agreement. "You ready Genji?" he asked. 

"Yes Commander."

"Begin." 

You felt Genji pull his hips back, his rod leaving you, before he thrust back into you hard, forcing a loud moan out of your mouth. Jesse wrapped his arms around you, continuing to lick at your clit while Genji pulled back again, his next thrust into you the beginning of a brutal campaign of hard pumps that forced air out of your body in the form of loud high-pitched moans. 

There was so much happening all at once you ceased to think, all you could do was feel as intense pleasure pulsed from your lower half, throughout your body. 

Suddenly the lights came on and Gabriel was kneeling in front of you naked, stroking his rod slowly. You could barely focus on him, the pounding you were taking from behind rocking your body forward and back. 

"Gabe," you managed to get out.

He reached out and stroked your cheek. Then leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a sloppy kiss.

"Why?" you breathed, "Why?" 

"Why? Because we love you Y/N. We all do." He pecked your mouth. "Can you do something for daddy?" You nodded, half coherent. 

"Give me your hand."

You slowly balanced yourself on one hand, Genji's thrusts still rocking you forward. You gave it to Gabriel and he licked your palm then guided your hand to Jesse's length just beneath you. He made you wrap your hand around it and pump.

Jesse groaned, but kept up his lapping at your slit. 

Then Gabriel came up on his knees, his dick level with your mouth. You looked at him in his eyes and opened wide for him. He smirked. 

"Good girl."

He shoved his dick into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. Then he used the rhythm Genji set to time his thrusts into your mouth with your rocking. He grabbed your hair into his hands, balling his fist against your scalp. 

"Look at you baby, look at how beautiful you are. You feel so good don't you?" he said. You couldn't answer but you felt incredible. 

The room was filled with the grunts, groans, sighs and curses from the men, your muffled but loud moans, and the rocking of the bed as you all worked together to fuck each other senseless. You felt hands all over you, caressing, rubbing and grabbing. So much sensation was running through you, that you could barely focus on stroking Jesse's dick and sucking Gabriel’s at the same time. 

Suddenly you heard your name being called outside the room. 

"Y/N" 

The voice was faint but you heard it all the same. 

Jesse started sucking your clit and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as deep guttural moans left your mouth from around Gabriel’s dick, along with drool from the corners that dripped down your chin. 

"Y/N," 

The voice was closer now. 

Suddenly Genji's dick began to vibrate inside you and you screamed. You weren't going to last, any second you were going to cum harder than you ever thought you could. 

"Y/N" 

The voice was right by the door now. It swung open and there was Vincenzo standing in the entryway. You shook and screamed as you started to cum.

You shot up from the bed, waking up, breathing fast and hard. You looked around you. All three men were sound asleep. Gabriel to your left, Jesse to your right, Genji behind him. 

You pressed your hands to your face. 

_Oh my God! What the fuck kind of dream was that!?_

You took deep breaths now, shaken by what your mind had conjured up. You looked up and started to climb over Gabriel to get out the bed. He grabbed you and you almost jumped out of your skin. 

"You ok?" he asked in a whisper. You took a few breaths. 

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom."

"Mmm. Hurry back before McCree grabs onto me thinking it's you." 

You nodded and got out the bed. You grabbed your phone off the nightstand and made your way to the bathroom closing the door behind you. You cut on the light and sat down on the toilet as you dialed a number. 

"What's up Y/N?" the voice on the other end said tiredly. 

"Hey Jack. Did I wake you?" 

"You did, but it's fine. What do you need sweetie?"

"Well I'm calling because I…." You paused. 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't even know if this is in your wheelhouse but…I just had the craziest dream. It kind of freaked me out."

"What was it about?" 

"You know Gabe, Genji, and Jesse are here right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're all in bed together an-" he cut you off. 

"Wait, what? Did you just say you're all in bed…together?"

"Yeah."

"How do you…how do you just pull some shit like that off? You know what I'd give to be in bed with three other men right now?" 

"They all have their own rooms, they just…got in bed with me."

"They just got in bed with you? Ok. You're really making me hate my life right now, but go on."

"That's when I had my dream. We were all…." You paused again. 

"Yes?"

"Having sex,” you mumbled quietly.

“What? I can't hear you Y/N.” 

“Oh my God." You said much louder, "We were having sex Jack. A big writhing foursome right in the middle of Vincenzo's bed.”

"Mmmm I see….was it good sex?"

"It was hot as fuck. Genji's fingers could heat and his dick could vibrate and Jesse's tongue was-"

I..I don't need the details and I'm pretty sure Genji can't do any of that...I don't think...can he? Nevermind."

"So what do you think it means?" you asked. 

"Hmm, if we're doing basic level interpretation here, I think you're horny Y/N. It's been two years, have you used your hall pass at all?"

"No."

"Well maybe it's time."

You sighed. 

"I've been avoiding it because it's too much work. I know they have apps for this kind of thing but I don't know, right swipe, left swipe is way too simplistic for me. I don't know anything about these people other than what they type in a profile. What if I get catfished? What if I get kidnapped?"

"Is that what you're worried about…safety?" 

"That and I don't want any unnecessary attachments or feelings involved. Just a one and done kind of thing, you know? I'm not trying to make any new friends, if you get what I'm saying."

"I totally understand." He took a breath, "Can I suggest something?" 

"I'm open to all suggestions."

"I know a guy. He runs a service providing male companionship for women and men."

"You mean like a gigolo? You want me to pay for sex? That seems...I don't know Jack."

"Just think about it. It's a very upscale operation. They're all professionals, so you're only going to get what you want, nothing more nothing less. They're clean, they're all tested weekly, background checked, mentally evaluated, the whole nine. They're also discreet and most of all when it's over you'll never hear from them again unless you want to."

"Hmm. Have you used this service?" 

"Hell no. I've never paid for sex in my life."

"Then how do you know so much about it?"

"The guy who runs it…we kind of have an on again off again thing."

"A thing? Ooo la la Jack do tell," you laughed. 

"I…he consulted for us on a mission. We realized we were interested in each other…it's not that big of a deal. The point is, he owes me a favor and I'm sure if I tell him about your delima he'd be happy to provide someone for you. So you wouldn't actually be paying, if that part weirds you out."

You sat there thinking. 

"Ok, but only because I trust you and I know you won't steer me wrong."

"Alright. I'll give him a call and we'll reach back out to you together."

"Oooo together," you teased. 

"Stop that Y/N," he laughed. "Go back to your dog pile, and try to keep your mind out the gutter."

"I'll try. Thanks Jack."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When you woke in the morning, you were in bed alone, and you smelled the distinct fragrance of bacon cooking. You got up and made your way out to the kitchen where you found Gabriel manning the stove flipping the last few pancakes onto a pile stacked on a platter. Jesse was carrying another platter to the dining room table, which had been set for four, and Genji walked around the table with a pitcher of orange juice, filling everyone's glass. They had all showered and were dressed casually. 

"Aww you guys, you didn't have to do this."

They all looked at you. 

"Good morning Y/N," all three said in unison.

Gabriel turned off the stove and walked over to you taking your hand escorting you over to the table. Genji pulled out a chair for you, then unfolded a cloth napkin, placing it on your lap then he pushed your chair in. Jesse went to get the platter of pancakes and when he set it down, the men took their seats; Genji to your right, Gabriel to your left at the head of the table, Jesse in front of you. 

"So what are we having?" you asked. 

"Pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs," Gabriel answered. 

Genji grabbed your plate and set it in front of himself. "What would you like Y/N?" he asked. 

"I want everything."

He nodded and proceeded to make your plate for you. He set it in front of you when he finished then the men passed the platters around serving themselves. You put syrup on your pancakes and waited for them before you started eating. 

"Don't wait for us darlin' go head and eat," Jesse said. 

"You sure?" 

"Go ahead Y/N," Gabriel said. You shrugged and started to dig in. 

The men started eating and everyone was silent for a while. Then Jesse looked up from his plate. 

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt we all fucked Y/N in her bed."

Your eyes went wide, then something went down the wrong pipe and you started to choke and cough. 

"Whoa Y/N," Gabriel started to pat your back. 

Genji picked up your drink and handed it to you and you gulped at it coughing a little while more before you calmed. 

"You ok?" Jesse asked. You nodded. 

"Certain conversation isn't appropriate for the breakfast table McCree." Gabriel said. 

"Just thought it was interestin' is all...seeing as how Y/N had the same dream."

Your eyes went wide again and your cheeks caught fire as you looked around the table, "Wha-? What are you talking about?" you asked shakily, trying to feign ignorance. 

Genji started shaking his head and Gabriel sighed frustratedly, "We all heard you in the bathroom Y/N. God damn it McCree! I told you to keep it to yourself. Why do you have to go and embarrass her like that?" 

"What? I had the same dream and I'm not embarrassed."

"No you didn't. You're just saying that so you can tease her about it," said Genji

You swiftly pushed away from the table and stood. 

"Excuse me. I'm gonna go die now."

"Y/N...Y/N wait!" Gabriel called as you quickly rushed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind yourself. He reached over and slapped Jesse upside the back of his head, then got up from the table. 

You screamed into a pillow as you laid on the bed mortified to the nth degree. You wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear for the next century. 

You heard Gabriel come in and close the door. He came over to the bed and sat down then started rubbing your back in circles. 

"Come back to the table Y/N."

"I can't. Like, I physically can't. I will literally burst into flames if I go back out there." He smiled. 

"No you won't. It was just a dream Y/N, we all know it doesn't mean anything."

You turned over and looked at him. 

"Really?" 

"Really."

He laid down next to you propping his head on his hand.

"You haven't used your hall pass have you?" 

You shook your head.

"Well then your dream makes sense. You're all pent up, laying in a bed full of testosterone. It's only natural your mind would go there." He started to laugh, "Although the part about Genji is hilarious. Your sex-deprived brain turned him into some kind of walking sex toy."

"It's not funny."

"It isn't...but it is." He started to laugh again. 

"Stooop," you whined pushing his chest. 

"Ok, I'll stop." He grabbed your hand and held it, stroking your fingers. "So what's Jack gonna do for you?"

"Apparently he has a friend who runs a service providing male companionship."

"Oh, you mean Kent."

"I guess."

"Kent," he said thoughtfully, "Kent," his eyes went wide as he connected the dots. "No way," he said quietly. 

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess that's one way to go about it. He runs a pretty tight operation. If I were gonna pay for sex that'd probably be where I'd go." 

"I'm not paying though."

"Ok," he smiled. 

"Does it bother you?" He shook his head. 

"I've accepted that we're never gonna go there again. I have my memories and that's good enough for me. What you do to get your rocks off these days is none of my concern." 

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Yeah me too. Otherwise I'd be driving us both crazy right now."

You took a deep breath. "I'm hungry. Let's go back out there. I feel a little better now."

"Good, because I was about to pick you up and take you out there myself. Our food is getting cold."

You went back out and Jesse apologized for teasing you.


	35. Loneliness

The men had planned to stay for the day and go home the next morning, so you all just hung out at the house playing games, watching movies, talking and teasing each other, all of them drowning you in affection. 

Jesse and Gabriel were more forward, lifting you onto their laps, hugging you, putting their arms around you and pulling you to lay against them, wrapping their arms around your waist, pressing kisses to your temples and cheeks. 

Genji however, maintained a more subtle approach as he always had. In fact, getting in bed with you last night was probably the boldest thing you had seen him do, but you had always found his more reserved style sweet. He'd slip his hand into yours and lightly touch your arm or your leg or the small of your back if you were standing next to each other. He did things for you, brought you snacks and refilled your drink without you having to ask, spread a throw over you if you looked cold. He paid attention to your little cues, things others might miss, and anticipated your smallest needs, ready to take care of them before you even thought to do so yourself. 

Sometime in the afternoon you got a call from Jack. You went to the office and got on a video call with him and Kent, who gave you more information on his business and asked you questions about the kind of man you were looking for, and the kind of sex you were looking to have. He showed you profiles and medical certificates for five men he felt were up your alley based on your answers. You ended up picking a gorgeous muscular man with tattoos named Adrian. Kent agreed to fly him out to you that evening. 

Gabriel, Genji, and Jesse agreed to give you some privacy for your rendezvous. About ten minutes before Adrian was slated to arrive, they left the house and went out to the luxuriously designed backyard to sit around a firepit.

Jesse had a sour look on his face, as they all sat quietly, looking into the flames coming out of the sparkling fire glass in the pit. 

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked. 

Jesse sighed, "Are you ok with this?" 

"Ok with what?" 

"Y/N in there, about to get banged by some stranger."

"How I feel doesn't really matter. But to be honest, it doesn't bother me. Y/N and I are friends now, her sex life is her business. But you've clearly taken issue with it. What are you? Judging her?" 

"I'm not judgin' her, it's just…in my mind, she's ours. She knows she can come to any of us if she needs somethin' and we'll take care of her. So why wouldn't she just come to one of us for this? Instead of outsourcin' it to some rando."

"You mean why wouldn't she come to you."

Jesse sighed, "Maybe."

"Ask yourself this, if she had come to you, would you be able to remain her friend afterwards?"

Jesse sat there thinking to himself for a minute, "Probably not."

"I wouldn't either. So, when you think about it like that, she made the right choice. You know how it is when you're just looking to satisfy that urge. You don't want the messiness of attachments and hurt feelings or questions about what it means getting in the way, because it doesn't mean anything. That’s what this is. She's just satisfying a need. Better to let the man who's paid for meaningless sex do his job, then one of us get involved and stir up a bunch of unnecessary drama."

"Hmm," Jesse nodded, "I guess you're right."

"I _am_ right," Gabriel replied, making Jesse laugh a little. 

Suddenly Genji sat forward in his seat, focusing on something. Gabriel and Jesse looked at him, watching his entire face suddenly go red.

"Genji what the hell is wrong with-?" Jesse cut himself off, "Do ya'll hear that?" 

Gabriel heard it now too. It was your faint moans coming from the house. "Up!" Gabriel shouted, shooting up from his seat. "Everybody up!" 

Jesse and Genji quickly stood and all three men rushed downhill towards the river behind the house. There was a lit walkway that ran along the edge of the water in both directions, right before leading out to a private dock. The men walked along it, silently moving further and further from the house until they came across an outdoor bar. 

They sat down and ordered drinks and bar snacks and stayed there drinking and eating for an hour or so before making their way back to the house. 

Adrian had arrived shortly after Jesse, Genji, and Gabriel had left, looking handsome in a suit with a big bright smile and a bouquet of roses. You were nervous, but he did a great job of talking to you in a way that put you at ease, and the way he flirted with you made you feel more and more open to what you were about to do. 

It felt natural when you both started to kiss. He started to touch you and slowly remove your clothes, showering each part of you he uncovered with attention before he uncovered something else. By the time you were completely naked you were more than ready to go. 

You had told Kent that you didn't want to be in control, nor were you looking for something tender and loving. Adrian fit the bill perfectly. He seemed to be able to intuit what you wanted next, and he took control of the experience but didn't attempt to completely dominate or overpower you. He was forceful but not overly rough, and he fucked you like you were his mistress, not his girlfriend or his wife. 

He ensured you got what you wanted, needed, and then some, and when he finally left you were more than satisfied. 

You showered and slipped on panties and a long silk robe and made your way out the bedroom to go pour yourself a glass of wine. As you stepped into the main room, you were greeted by applause and cheers from Gabriel, Genji, and Jesse. It startled you at first, but then you smiled bashfully and took a bow. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much," you said playfully, "How long have you guys been here?" 

"We got back when you were in the shower," answered Gabriel. 

"So, how was it?" Jesse asked. 

"It was…what I needed."

"Would you do it again?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Your phone started ringing in the bedroom and you went to go answer it. 

"Hey Jack." you said as you sat on the bed. 

"Hey. Adrian just checked in with Kent to let him know he's on his way home. Apparently, you made quite an impression on him."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he sounded very taken with you and the entire experience over the phone."

"Wait, you talked to him?" 

"I'm at Kent's house. He knew I was worried about you, so he let me listen in on the call."

"Oh, you're at Kent's house. What are you two up to?" you asked teasingly. 

"I'm here for dinner….and maybe dessert."

"Oooo Jack you naughty boy."

You both laughed. 

"So how was everything for you Y/N?" 

"Mmm, I'll just say, Adrian more than exceeded my expectations."

"Glad to hear it. So, would you want to see him again? Because he practically begged Kent to let him take care of you the next time you called." 

Your cheeks heated as you giggled. 

"I'd have to think about it. It kinda goes against the whole 'one and done' thing."

"I understand. Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"Me too. Thank you, Jack. This was kind of weird, getting you involved in my sex life, but you came through for me and I really appreciate it."

"Only your real friends will get you laid Y/N, remember that" you laughed. 

"I will. I'm gonna let you go enjoy the rest of your evening with Kent."

"Oh, I plan to." 

You both laughed. 

"Night."

"Goodnight."

When you went back out in the main room, the men had settled in for a movie. You were heading to the kitchen to get that glass of wine you had been wanting earlier, when Genji came up to you with a full glass in his hand and gave it to you. You looked at him, a little surprised as you took it from him. 

"Thanks." 

"Come watch the movie with us Y/N," he said, holding out his hand. 

You smiled as you took it and let him lead you over to the couch. You sat between him and Gabriel, sipping your wine until you started to doze off, leaning against Genji. He took the glass out of your hand and set it on the end table beside the couch, then Gabriel handed him a throw to spread over you. Genji put his arm around you, pulling you against him. You snuggled into his chest, curled your legs up on the couch, and fell asleep. 

You woke as Gabriel was laying you down in bed. 

"'Cenzo?" you said half-sleep. 

"It's me Y/N," he said pulling the covers over you. 

"Gabe."

"That's right, go back to sleep princesa."

He leaned down to kiss your temple and you grabbed his hand, clutching it to your chest. 

"I miss him so much." Your body shook as you started to cry. 

He looked at you for a second as you started to utterly fall apart. He laid down behind you and pulled you into his arms, holding you tight to him wrapping his arms around your front as he laid his head against yours.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I just want him. I just want him," you sobbed. 

"I know baby. I know."

He curled himself around you, gently rocking you, whispering to you, trying to console you as you sobbed and sobbed. 

It wasn't that you felt guilty for using your hall pass but being with someone in that way made you ache for Vincenzo, for his hands on your body, for his lips, and his touch, his breath on your skin. Sleeping with Adrian had satisfied you physically, but it had also stirred up the wound in your soul left by Vincenzo's absence. A wound that seemed to scab over at times only to break open and bleed once more. Adrian's every thrust into you and the pleasure it brought you was like poking a finger into that wound, painfully reminding you that you couldn't have the one your heart truly desired and that pain bubbled up and spilled over now.

You cried and cried, Gabriel holding you tightly, trying to comfort you as best he could, until you were too exhausted to keep your eyes open anymore.

Early the next morning you ached as you rolled over onto your back and opened your eyes. Gabriel had been next to you on his side fast asleep, but he stirred, waking up as you moved. You laid there looking at the ceiling when you saw Gabriel’s hand reach across you in your periphery and pull the sides of your robe over your exposed chest.

“You're hanging all out there,” he said. You huffed a laugh.

“Thanks.”

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah. I really didn’t expect to react that way. Adrian was great but…”

“You’d rather be doing that kind of thing with Vincenzo,” Gabriel interjected. You nodded, still looking at the ceiling. “I get it. I was right in your shoes a couple years ago, fucking some woman I met, the whole time wishing it was you. It felt good, but it didn’t fill that hole in my chest that still burned for you. In fact, it made it burn even more.”

You turned your head and looked at him, “That’s exactly how I feel." You turned your body to face him," How'd you get past it?"

He took a deep breath, looking upward. 

"My...my therapist…." he paused, an uncomfortable look on his face. You smiled a little.

"Your therapist?" 

He took a deep breath, "He had me write you a letter."

"Aww Gabe, you wrote me a letter?" He sighed. 

"It was a therapeutic exercise."

"What did it say? Can I read it?" 

"No! You can never read it!"

"Why?"

"Because it's personal Y/N and embarrassing. I can't believe I wrote all that whiny drivel onto a page," he changed the pitch of his voice, mocking himself, "I miss your lips. I need your touch, Waah! Waah! Waah! Oh my God, it went on and on." 

You chuckled and he looked at you and smiled a bit. 

"Did it help?" you asked. 

He stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers and nodded. 

"Maybe you should give it a try, get everything you're feeling about Vincenzo off your chest." 

You took a deep breath, "Maybe I will."

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open. Jesse was standing on the other side, shirtless in a pair of boxers. 

"Here you are," Jesse said. Gabriel rolled his eyes, not turning around to look at him, irritated at having company now. Jesse walked toward the bed, "You stay in here all night?" 

"What do you think?" Gabriel replied. Jesse made his way around the bed. "Where the hell are your clothes?" Gabriel exclaimed. Jesse grabbed the covers and started pulling them back. "No McCree. Don't get in here." Gabriel said. 

Jesse ignored him and got in the bed, scooting up to your back and wrapping his arms around you. You smiled as he hugged you tightly. 

"You're so warm Y/N," he nuzzled his face into your neck, making you giggle. Gabriel rolled his eyes again. "And you smell nice too."

"Thanks Jesse," you chuckled. 

He loosened his grip on you and you turned over to face him. He smiled at you fondly. 

"Morning sweetheart."

"Good Morning," you smiled.

Jesse gently grabbed your chin stroking it with his thumb. 

"I heard you cryin' last night. You ok darlin'? Did that Adrian guy hurt you?" 

You smiled and shook your head, "No, just missing Vincenzo."

"I see. Sounds like you need some cheerin' up." Jesse looked at Gabriel, "Grab her."

Your eyes went wide as Gabriel suddenly grabbed you from behind holding you to him. Your mind instantly flashed back to your dream as Jesse reached out toward you. 

"Wait, wait," you said, panic in your voice. 

Suddenly Jesse started tickling your sides and stomach and you shrieked with laughter. You started to squirm trying to get away. 

"Hold her still Jefe!" 

"I got her! Get under her arms!" Gabriel said. 

"No! No!" you laughed. 

Genji came into the room, "What are you guys doing?" 

"Genji, get her feet!" Jesse yelled.

Genji quickly realized what was happening and came over to the bed, pulling the covers off everyone so he could tickle your feet. You screamed with laughter, tears squeezing from the corner of your eyes the harder you laughed. 

Eventually they stopped and you came to a rest on your back. Gabriel laid his head on your left shoulder, Jesse on your right, and Genji laid his on your stomach. You stroked his hair with one hand and stroked Gabriel’s with the other as you all laid there breathing hard, content expressions on your faces. 

"I love you guys," you said. 

"We love you too, Y/N," all three men said in unison. 

You giggled. 

After a bit of lazing about you all got up and got dressed. You had a light breakfast and then it was time for the men to leave. They all lined up on one side of the door and you on the other so you could say your goodbyes. 

Jesse was first. You held your arms up as you walked toward him and wrapped them around him as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you off the ground. You giggled as he swung you left to right, then put you down, keeping his arms around you. 

"It's been fun seein' you again Y/N."

"It's been fun seeing you too Jesse."

"Hope we can do this again sometime soon."

"I would really enjoy that."

He pressed kisses to your cheeks. 

"You take care of yourself ok and call me if you need anything. Anything Y/N, I mean it." You smiled. 

"I will."

"Anything Y/N."

"I heard you," you laughed, pulling away from him and moving on to Genji. 

You wrapped your arms around Genji who squeezed you tight in return. 

"It was good to spend time with you Y/N."

"You too Genji."

He pulled you in closer so he could whisper in your ear.

"In case you were curious, my fingers can't heat and if I'm vibrating, that means something is wrong."

Your cheeks ignited. 

"Uh..Um...thank you Genji…f..for that information," you said as you pulled away from him. He nodded. 

Last but not least was Gabriel. You smiled at each other as you moved toward him. When you got close, he grabbed your cheeks and kissed each of them. Then he wrapped his arms around you, and you did the same, laying against him as he swayed you both side to side. 

"You know I always enjoy seeing you. I look forward to seeing you next time without those two clowns."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jesse. You chuckled. 

"You already know I love you," he said. 

"I do. I love you too."

He pulled back and grabbed your hands.

"I'll call you." You nodded.

He kissed your forehead and let you go, and all three men made their way to the door. You opened it, waving as they all left, and closed it when they took off in the car that was waiting for them. 

You leaned against the door, acutely aware of how quiet it was now. You took a deep breath and pushed yourself off the door, then went about tidying up. As time went on, the loneliness started to creep back in. This always happened. You'd have a great visit with Gabriel and after he left the aching and longing was back. 

You thought about what you and Gabriel had talked about and went to the kitchen to pour yourself a big glass of wine. Then you went to the office and looked around for some blank paper. You found a blank notebook and a pen and started to write. 

_Dear Vincenzo. I hate your fucking guts….Because I miss you and it hurts and there's nothing I can do about it._


End file.
